Making It Work
by dandelion657
Summary: Sequel to "Is it Time Yet?" Jackie moves to Reefside and is tossed back into ranger business, but how? And where are her parents? More summary inside.
1. New Beginnings: Day of the Dino Part I

**Making It Work**

**Chapter 1: New Beginnings**

**Day of the Dino **

**Part I**

_A/N: Ok so here's the next in Daughter of Legends. __Sequel to "Is it Time Yet?" With her parents still missing and Ivan Ooze still out there, Jackie has to move to Reefside to finish out senior year. Little did she know that protecting the dino gems also meant she would be mentoring the new team. But not to fear. In her father's absence, her Uncle Billy and Aunt Hayley are there to help. Especially when Jackie and Becca are kidnapped and end up becoming rangers themselves. Not to mention Jackie has to take care of her now four year old brother. How can she handle the pressures of school, taking care of her brother, and being a ranger without the help of her parents? Will Ivan Ooze actually be defeated? Jackie/Hunter Becca/Trent Conner/Kira Billy/Hayley Tommy/Kim._

_Current Poll Results:_

_1__st__ – Kira_

_2__nd__ – Trent and Casey_

_3__rd__ – Chip and Ronny_

_Everyone else has no votes._

_The reasons why I chose the rangers that will later be discovered as Jackie's twin are as follows:_

_Kira – she and Jackie are both talented singers and are like Kim when it comes to girl power_

_Trent – well, he was adopted like Tommy, so it'd be easy to come up with a story of how he and Jackie are related_

_Casey, Lily, and Theo– don't really know why. Thought it'd be cool to include JF rangers as options_

_Ronny and Dax – same as JF except with OO rangers._

_Nick – instead of being Udonna's son, he'd be her grandson, making Tommy and Kim his parents and what not. It would also make Jackie Udonna's granddaughter._

_Chip – who wouldn't love to have him as a brother? I know I would. _

_Anyway, continue voting. It'll close in a few days so please vote!_

_**Disclaimer: **__I only own anything not in the show and any ideas not in the show._

* * *

><p><em>1992 Valencia Road<em>

"Hunter I'm fine," Jackie assured her boyfriend of almost a year. About a month ago she had just gotten back from a small time travel adventure. It led her and her fellow ninjas and cousins to become rangers. Jackie, like her father Tommy Oliver, was now a ranger legend herself, being a mighty morphing, zeo (both thanks to time travel), and a ninja storm ranger. She still had both powers, mainly because she would need them. There was now two bads out there. A dinosaur mutant freak who wants the dino gems her father found and none other than Ivan Ooze. So she was going through a lot raising her now four year old brother and her parents still missing. Not to mention the fact she now had to protect the dino gems and should the need arrive, mentor the newest team of power rangers. In her parents absence, her Aunt Hayley and Uncle Billy moved in temporarily with her. Billy promised to help with the rangers and Hayley was busy with her café opening. But both were helping out the seventeen year old as much as they could.

"_I'm just checking,"_ the former crimson thunder ranger backed off. _"Can I help if I worry about my girlfriend? You haven't been the same since you got back."_

"I know," Jackie sighed as she finished getting ready. Today just happened to be the first day of school. "I just have a lot on my mind. Like, how could my parents not tell me I had a twin? And it's just hard with them still missing." She wanted to add the fact the she knew Jahi could resurface, but she didn't.

"_I know," _Hunter understood. After all, most of their lives, he and Blake were on their own. And it was Lothor's fault. _"I just wish I could be there to help you through."_

"I wish you could be too," Jackie agreed. "But I have school and you have classes to teach. And the thunder academy is not that far away. I can come visit later."

"_Just call me later," _Hunter pleaded. _"I don't know what time classes will be done today."_

"Will do," Jackie nodded. "I have to go. Becca's beeping in. Love you!" she hung up and switched to the line Becca was on. "Yes graceful swan?"

"_Funny stubborn dragon," _Becca rolled her eyes. Ever since they got their Ninjetti powers, they all sometimes called each other by their spirit animal. Well, except the adults. It was just the ninjas and ranger kids that used their spirit animal nicknames. _"Anyway, dad wants to know when you'll be picking me up."_

"Your dad worries too much," Jackie scoffed. "But once I dropped Dylan off at the daycare I'll come get you. Then we're meeting Uncle Billy at the high school."

"_I still can't believe he's substituting for your dad," _Becca laughed. _"I really can't see it."_

"Well as long as he speaks English we'll be fine," Jackie chuckled. "I'll see you in a few." The two hung up so Jackie could finish getting ready.

"Here's your lunch," Hayley handed the young brunette a brown paper bag. It contained a ham and cheese sandwich with fruit punch and an apple. "Dylan's just going the bathroom."

"I'm still amazed Kelly got him potty trained," Jackie shook her head as the toddler came out. He was becoming quite the chatterbox and would walk anywhere. Next year he would be starting kindergarten. "Did Uncle Billy already leave?"

"He said he'd meet you there," Hayley nodded. "Don't forget you and Becca start work tomorrow."

"I'm not that forgetful," Jackie rolled her eyes and picked up the toddler. She headed for her crimson colored Ferrari that her entire family pitched in as a gift for her. It was a belated birthday gift because it was still in the makings when her birthday came around. "Keep looking for my parents please!"

* * *

><p><em>Reefside High<em>

"It'll be fine you worry wart," Becca rolled her eyes as the two headed into the school. "Besides…"

"Oh don't even say it," the brunette glared. "You know that for a you know what that's the ultimate jinx!"

"I really hate how you can read people so well," Becca grumbled.

"Comes naturally I guess," Jackie shrugged.

"Everything does to you," Becca scoffed as they entered the classroom. They sat next to a girl in yellow with curly dirty blonde hair who was writing in a note book. "I'm surprised it's been so quiet lately."

"Careful," Jackie nudged her Asian friend. "Where is he? I thought class was supposed to start already?"

"Classes never start on time on the first day," the girl next to them spoke. "You two are new to Reefside huh?"

"Yeah," both girls nodded.

"I'm Jackie and this is Becca," Jackie introduced.

"Kira," the girl returned.

"Are those song lyrics?" Becca caught a look at the notebook.

"Yeah I play and sing," Kira nodded.

"So doesn't this one here," Becca pointed at the brunette.

"Really?" Kira perked up. "Maybe we should perform together sometime."

"That'd be great," Jackie agreed then glared at her best friend. Billy entered the room. "Oh dear god. This isn't going to end well."

"Like you said, as long as he speaks human, we're set," Becca smirked.

"What do you mean?" Kira wondered.

"Well he's our uncle," Jackie stated. "My dad's actually supposed to be our teacher, but he's sick, so our uncle is filling in and he tends to use a lot of confusing technological speak."

"Then if he does, there's only one person who'd understand what he says," Kira pointed her pen at a boy blue who was fooling around on a laptop.

_*Becca, do you have a feeling that the dino gems are going to be used sooner than later?* _Jackie asked thanks to their telepathic Ninjetti connection.

_*Not sure,*_ Becca shrugged.

"Alright guys settle down," Billy ordered. The class took their seats as the former blue ranger walked over to his desk. "Take your seats please. I'm Dr. Cranston and I will temporarily be filling in for your teacher Dr. Oliver, who is unfortunately unavailable to come in due to illness." The class stared at him blankly. "I mean that your real teacher, Dr. Oliver, is out sick so I'm his substitute until he gets back on is feet." The class nodded.

"And that would be his normal speak," Jackie muttered.

"Before we start are there any questions?" Billy wondered. A blonde girl in a cheerleading outfit raised her hand and Billy called on her.

"Cassidy, Cassidy Cornell," she stood and the class groaned.

_*Um, remind to ask Cam if Marah has a twin,* _Jackie frowned.

_*Now that you mention it, give this chic brown hair and you have Marah,* _Becca agreed.

"Dr. Cranston, as you may know, I'm the anchor and field reporter for our school TV station," Cassidy went on. The class groaned again. Jackie and Becca could tell she was going to be like Bulk and Skull. "Anyway, I'm sure our viewers are wondering, well, you don't really look old enough to be a teacher." She turned to the boy behind her. "Devin are you getting this?" Yup. Definitely Reefside's version of Bulk and Skull.

"Cassidy, I assure you I am qualified," Billy stated. "So let's put the camera away. For now, let's talk about you guys and what you expect of yourselves in this class. 'Cause that's what's really important." Jackie noticed an empty stool.

_*Um, Uncle Billy, you forgot to take attendance,* _Jackie quickly sent the telepathic message. He got it and also noticed the empty stool.

"Is someone absent?" he asked the class.

* * *

><p><em>Courtyard<em>

"So where are you guys from?" Kira wondered as the three girls headed over to a picnic table.

"Angel Grove," the two answered in unison.

"Actually, I moved from there to Blue Bay Harbor and then here," Jackie elaborated. "So what's your family like?"

"Well, I was adopted from birth," Kira shrugged. "My mom and dad never told me anything about my real parents except that I was adopted. I've been trying to find out more about them, but my parents are really strict and monitor what I do."

_*Maybe she's your twin,* _Becca wondered.

_*No way of telling because I don't know the gender of my twin or if we're identical or not,* _Jackie rolled her eyes.

"What about your family lives?" she asked.

"Well, Dr. Cranston is our uncle," Jackie began. "More like our parents are close enough friends with him to call him family. It's the same for nearly all our relatives."

"So you two are basically cousins in every way but blood?" Kira questioned.

"You could put it like that," Becca nodded. "But we're also sisters. My dad and her dad, who's Dr. Oliver, the guy who is really supposed to be our science teacher, co own a dojo here in Reefside. My mom works high up for the local bank and I have a four year old sister named Patricia."

"Well she told you what my dad does," Jackie sighed. "My mom owns her own gymnastics studio here. I have a four year old brother named Dylan, a long lost twin who I have no idea about, and I can't figure anything out because my parents went missing at the begging of last summer."

_*Jackie, are you sure you should be telling her that much?* _Becca warned.

_*I know what I'm doing,* _Jackie rolled her eyes as the three sat on top of the table. _*Maybe you should've also been the concerned swan.*_

_*Shut up,* _Becca shoved her playfully.

"So you guys wanna hear something?" Kira asked pulling out her guitar.

"Sure," both chorused. Kira handed them a copy of the lyrics as she began to play.

"_I wanna know  
>know where you're at"<em>

Then to Kira's surprise, Becca began drumming a beat on the table and Jackie joined in on the singing.

"_I'm at the front  
>baby you're still at the back oh<br>can you tell me where  
>tell me where you're at<br>freak you out  
>freak you out<br>freak you out  
>freak you out<br>freak you out  
>freak you out"<em>

They finished as the group of students around them cheered. The new principal walked over with a boy in a red soccer uniform behind her.

"Miss Ford, Miss Oliver, and Miss Scott," Randall looked at her list. "I'm afraid you need written permission to perform on school grounds. Let's go."

"Are you aware that kids who play an instrument have a fifty percent higher chance of getting into college?" Kira and Jackie spoke in unison.

"Well, you two are hardly college material now are you?" Randal eyed the three. All three gaped at her before following.

"Dad's so going to kill me," Becca muttered.

_*At least we can get out of it if you know who attacks,*_Jackie wished. She really didn't want detention. Becca smiled. She made a good point. As they walked, the sprinklers went off. And they all shrieked.

"This is just great," Kira muttered.

"Ethan James," Randall snarled. "I should've known."

"The junior Billy," Jackie snickered to Becca.

* * *

><p><em>Office<em>

"Sit!" Randall barked. The five teens did so.

"Principal Randall I just want to mention the fact that there's absolutely no hard evidence linking me to that unfortunate sprinkler incident," Ethan protested.

"Save if for judge Judy Mr. James," Randall snapped. "The five of you have detention. For one week. Starting today. Now if there are no further questions…"

"Soccer practice…"

"Computer Club…"

"Rehearsal…"

"Tutoring…"

"Classes…"

"I didn't think so!" Randall cut them off and walked away.

"Ok," Kira breathed. "Somebody seriously needs a hug."

"Someone's a cold hearted witch," Becca scoffed.

_*Umm, Jackie, Becca, you guys there?* _Dianne's voice came through their minds. Both girls in question shared a look.

"You answer," Jackie urged.

"No you," Becca protested.

"No you, I insist," Jackie insisted.

"She said your name first," Becca smirked. "You take the call." The others were now staring at the two.

"Fine but you're taking the next one," Jackie pouted as she leaned back. _*What's up Dianne?*_

_*Army of ooze men attacking Angel Grove High. We're on lockdown so me, Brandon, Alan, and Jimmy can't get out. Can you and the others get down here?* _Dianne wondered.

_*Di, me and Becca just got detention but I bet I can send Hunter and the others,* _Jackie sighed. _*We'll join as soon as possible.*_

_*Not a problem,* _Dianne disconnected.

"What'd she want?" Becca wondered. Jackie signed what she got as the message and Becca understood.

"What was that?" Conner asked.

"Sign language," both girls replied.

"Our parents made us learn it as a second language," Becca shrugged.

"But who called?" Conner continued. "Nothing rang."

"You don't need to know," Jackie stated. They heard voices come around the corner so they stood up in a line as Jackie went to work messaging Hunter.

"Perfect, bring the little monsters with you," Randall said as she and Billy came to face the teens. "That should be sufficient torture for them. You all met I trust. Well, enjoy you're little outing." She walked away.

"What did you two do?" Billy demanded of his nieces.

"Apparently we need permission to play on school grounds," Becca explained. _*And she's sending help to Angel Grove where ooze men attacked the high school.* _

"So," he removed his glasses. "You guys like museums?"

* * *

><p><em>Daycare<em>

"I still can't believe he let us take your car," Becca shook her head as the two walked into the daycare center.

"He knew we had to pick up Dylan," Jackie shrugged. "He said as long as we go to the museum straight after, he won't hold it against us."

"Hello girls," Mrs. Robinson welcomed as she spotted the two enter. "Her to pick up up your brother Jacqueline?"

"Mrs. Robinson, please call me Jackie," Jackie begged. "And yeah. We kind of need to get back. We got stuck in detention for the week and thankfully Uncle Billy is covering it. He wanted us to pick up Dylan."

"Well he'll be out in a minute dear," Mrs. Robinson smiled. As she said, a minute later Dylan came out with his backpack on him. Jackie picked him up and signed him out.

"And how was your day?" she asked as she strapped him into the car seat.

"Picture," Dylan held up the paper. It showed his drawing of him, Jackie, and their parents. He was being held by Jackie, who was in a pink ranger suit. Her pink fire ranger suit. Their dad was in a red, white, and green suit that resembled his white ranger suit. Kim was wearing her pink ranger uniform. Jackie felt tears well up in her eyes and Becca placed a hand on her shoulder.

"That's very pretty Dylan," she commented. Jackie pulled out of the parking lot. Dylan seemed to have a natural talent for drawing.

"Jackie, when are mommy and daddy coming home?" Dylan asked.

"I don't know," she sighed. "Hopefully soon Dylan."

* * *

><p><em>Museum<em>

"Hey Uncle Billy," Jackie and Becca called as the two stepped up behind him. He jumped from being startled. Jackie was holding Dylan by the hand.

"Where are the others?" Becca frowned.

"I sent them to find something prehistoric," Billy reported as he looked at the sign. "If they do, I'm canceling detention for the rest of the week."

"What about us?" Jackie asked.

"I figured where you two are saving the world from Ivan Ooze and possibly Mesogog, then I'm already cancelling yours," he explained.

"Fair enough," they chorused.

"Anton Mercer Industries?" Billy frowned. "Anton Mercer? That's impossible."

"Dino," Dylan stated.

"Not now Dylan," Jackie rolled her eyes. He tugged on her shirt and she looked down at him. "What?"

"Dino!" he pointed up as he hid behind his sister.

"Holy shit!" she shrieked, backing up slowly. "Uh, Uncle Billy, Becca?"

"Yeah?" both chorused and turned. They noticed what she saw. The giant T-rex statue came to life.

"Whoa," Becca covered her nose as the t-rex growled. "Bad breath!" Billy spin kicked the nose of it and the four ran towards the cars. Jackie picked up Dylan and ninja streaked him to the car so she could safely get him in. Becca hopped into the passenger seat as Jackie did the same to the driver's seat. Billy took his blue jeep and they both locked the doors.

"Great yeah lock the door Billy," Billy mumbled to himself as he strapped the seatbelt on.

"Stop talking to yourself and drive!" Jackie shouted as she went over the speed limit past him. He quickly followed and so did the T-rex. They kept driving until an overpass knocked out the dinosaur. They all screeched to a halt and got out. The three noticed that this wasn't an ordinary statue.

"We should go check on the others," Becca advised.

* * *

><p><em>Forest<em>

"Hey!" Billy and Jackie called as they entered. Becca was taking Jackie's car and Dylan back to her place so Dylan and Patricia could play.

"You guys alright?" Billy wondered.

"Yeah," Ethan nodded. "Couldn't be better."

"Nothing unusual happened?" Billy frowned.

"Nah just your regular hike in the woods," Ethan shrugged. "Lots of furry little creatures."

"And a few scaly ones," Kira muttered under her breath but Jackie caught it.

"So you get into the dino exhibit?" Conner changed the subject.

"Still working the kinks out," Billy replied. "We better get you guys back." He and Jackie walked ahead as the other three trailed behind whispering. But Jackie could hear what they were saying.

"Hey, you guys coming?" she called back. They looked at her and nodded.

* * *

><p><em>1992 Valencia Road<em>

_Lab_

"Oh no," Jackie gasped when she noticed the dino gems missing. "The gems!" She was home alone babysitting Dylan along with Becca. Billy and Hayley were at the café finishing preparations for opening it.

"What's the matter?" Becca asked as she walked over to her friend.

"Someone took the dino gems and I think I know who," Jackie growled.

"I doubt it would be them," Becca shook her head. "I mean, how could it be?"

"I think we're about to find out," the three hid behind a corner as they heard voices. Footsteps were heading down the stairs.

"This is the same place," Ethan's voice rang.

"Are you freaking out right now?" Conner's voice asked.

"Yeah," Ethan agreed. "I have to say I am."

"If you're looking for extra credit," Jackie, Becca, and Dylan stepped out from around the corner. "You're in the wrong place." The two boys faced the three.

* * *

><p>AN: So what do you think for the first chapter? I decided Kira is going to be Jackie's twin, but Chip is going to be their half brother. The story behind Chip being their half brother deals with Kim's dark secret. But I managed to upload a lot today. I'll try to put more songs in here, but not in every chapter. What's going to happen?

When will Tommy and Kim return? (hint: they will be back in time for Tommy to get trapped in Amber!)


	2. New Beginnings: Day of the Dino Part II

**Making It Work**

**Chapter 2: New Beginnings**

**Day of the Dino **

**Part II**

_A/N: Would've been out sooner, but I accidentally closed out of the program without saving it and it was nearly done! So anyway, I have to start retyping it, so bear with me. Anyway, Jackie gets contacted, but by who? And what does she find out? Tommy and Kim will return in time for Tommy to get frozen in amber. You will be seeing Jahi in this story a few times. But I decided that Kira is going to be Jackie's twin and Chip will be Jackie's half brother. _

_Song is "Change" by Taylor Swift._

_**Disclaimer: **__Anything not in the show (ideas and people) I own._

* * *

><p><em>1992 Valencia Road<em>

"Before you go off on us," Ethan began as he and Conner faced Jackie, Becca, and Dylan. "Let us explain why we're here."

"You may also want to explain why you broke into my house before I call the cops," Jackie suggested.

"Dude they're just going to laugh when we tell them," Conner whispered.

"You know we can hear you, right?" Becca asked.

"It's the truth!" Ethan argued. "They'll believe us."

"What is it you have to tell us?" Jackie crossed her arms.

"Kira's gone," Conner began.

"She got taking by these weird dinosaur looking things," Ethan elaborated. Both girls raised an eyebrow.

"They don't look convinced," Conner whispered.

"They're called tyranodrones," Jackie sighed and looked away.

"And you know that because?" Ethan prompted.

"Her dad helped create them," Becca supplied.

"And that would be?" Conner frowned.

"Dr. Oliver," Becca answered. "The guy who is supposed to be our science teacher."

"It's a long story," Jackie turned back around. "For now, we gotta figure out what they want with Kira."

"It might have something to do with these," Conner held out the dino gems.

"Dad you are so dead when you get back," Jackie groaned. "How did you get those?"

"We're really sorry," Conner apologized.

"Answer my sister," Dylan demanded. It was cute and funny how he was trying to act all protective.

"How were we supposed to know those things would have super powers and those lizard dudes were gonna come looking for them?" Conner continued.

"I guess it's not something you see every day," Becca muttered.

"Kind of like the new girl in school with the ruins of an ancient civilization under her house?" Ethan looked around.

"Not that this isn't all really cool," Conner began. "But seriously dude, you gotta come clean."

"Do I look like a dude to you?" Jackie demanded, snapping around, angered by the insult.

"Jackie calm down unless you want to release her again," Becca ordered. Jackie obliged knowing exactly who she was talking about.

"First of all, I'm not a dude," Jackie cooled down. "Second, you two need to forget about this. We'll find Kira." She walked away but Conner sped in front of her.

"The gems already bonded with them," Becca sighed.

"You can tell us all about it now, or Dr. C can at the next parent teacher conference," Conner offered.

"What makes you so sure Uncle Billy knows about this?" Jackie crossed her arms.

"You just called him your uncle and the fact his jeep is in the driveway," Ethan replied. The young brunette sighed. She couldn't get a break.

* * *

><p><em>Road<em>

"When you said your dad created those tyrano, whatevers you were just kidding right?" Ethan hoped. Jackie was driving her father's jeep down the streets. No way was she letting her car get in the middle of this. Becca was watching Dylan, otherwise she would be along for the ride as well.

"Unfortunately not," Jackie sighed. "They weren't supposed to be used this way. Some mutant freak modified their programming. A few years ago, my father was doing research on combining dinosaur DNA with technology. His partner was a rich man known as Anton Mercer."

"The rich guy who disappeared years ago," Ethan supplied.

"Don't interrupt," Jackie begged. She was getting fed up with ranger related things. But like father like daughter, she couldn't escape it for long. "Shortly after he disappeared, their lab was attacked. They thought the research was destroyed, but apparently it wasn't."

"And the guy who did this is back?" Conner raised an eyebrow.

"Some mutant freak who calls himself Mesogog," Jackie nodded as she pulled to a stop at a T-shape cross section.

"And you think he's after the gems?" Conner frowned.

"Isn't it obvious?" Jackie rolled her eyes. "And you do know curiosity killed the cat right?"

"Look this is all totally fascinating," Ethan began. "But how is it helping find Kira? I mean, she's not just gonna fall out of the sky and land right in front of us."

"Careful what you wish for Ethan," Jackie smirked as the girl in question fell out of an invisaportal and landed on the hood of the jeep. All three scrambled out and helped her down.

"How did you do that?" Ethan wondered.

"I have no idea," Kira blinked. "One minute I'm being chased by Franken lizard in this creepy lab, and the next thing I know, I'm a hood ornament!"

"Invisaportals," Jackie muttered.

"Whatever," Kira rolled her eyes. "Next time, I'm calling a cab. What are you guys doing here? Way to show up when I don't need you anymore!"

"You sure about that?" Conner asked as they noticed Zeltrax appear with tyranodrones.

"Mesogog find blueprints of goons past to create his own to do his dirty work?" Jackie snarled.

"You are not fit to speak my master's name," the cyborg scoffed. "Hand over your father peacefully or suffer the consequences."

"Sorry, but I have no idea where he is at the moment," Jackie shrugged. "Can I take a message?" then her eyes flashed lavender, pink, and rose. "And either way, you won't get him." Zeltrax charged as Jackie fought him off. The other three handled the tyranodrones.

"You asked for this, not me," she ripped off her street clothes to reveal her ninja uniform. "Fire bomb!" she sent the cyborg backwards as each side regrouped. "Make sure you tell that old fossil that Dr. Oliver's daughter is back. "

"I will inform him this battle is over," Zeltrax agreed. "But the war has only just begun." He vanished into an invisaportal.

"We better go," Jackie headed back to the jeep. "You don't want your parents to worry."

"Yeah you might have to explain something," Conner snorted.

"Look, my uncle Billy will fill you in tomorrow after school," Jackie swore. "I promise."

* * *

><p><em>1992 Valencia Road<em>

"So those three have the dino gems?" Billy asked as Jackie fell down on the couch next to him.

"Yeah and they want answers," she sighed.

"Did you give them any?" the wolf asked.

"I was hoping you would after school tomorrow?" Jackie hoped. "I kind of told them you would."

"Not a problem," Billy agreed.

"And do me a favor," Jackie begged. "Speak more English while in school. Barely anyone understands your techno speak."

* * *

><p><em>Reefside high<em>

"So did he agree?" Becca wondered as they entered the classroom.

"Yeah he did," Jackie nodded. "Though what I want to know is why that cyborg wants my dad."

"Who knows?" Becca shrugged as they took their seats. "Let's hope today is as normal as one for you know what's can be."

"You do realize you probably jinxed that, right?" Jackie raised an eyebrow as Billy entered.

"Cassidy," he spoke. "Unless you plan to inform your fellow peers with a lecture of the Mesozoic period, I suggest you take your seat." She followed directions. "Ok, who can tell me when it all began?" The ground started shaking as the sky darkened.

"That a good answer for you?" Becca coughed as everyone grabbed hold of something. "Jakcie, check to see who it is."

_*Di, Hunter, you guys there?* _Jackie messaged.

_*What's up?* _Dianne demanded. _*I'm in the middle of math!*_

_*Right here sweetie,* _Hunter replied. _*What's wrong?*_

_*Anything from Ooze on your ends?* _Jackie wondered.

_*Nothing unusual in the Grove yet today,* _Dianne reported and left.

_*Blue Bay is quiet for now,* _Hunter agreed. _*Everything alright?*_

_*Well since Ooze isn't attacking,* _Jackie began. _*It's gotta be Mesogog and the bi zords. I have to go. I'll call you later.*_

_*Alright just be careful,* _the thunder ninja warned before disconnecting.

"Slime ball or fossil?" Becca wondered.

"Fossil," Jackie supplied. The shaking stopped and everyone ran to the windows. Devin came running in.

"Cass you are not going to believe this," he stated.

"Let me guess," she asked. "The sky just went black in the middle of the day?"

"It did?" he looked out the windows. "Whoa look at that!"

"Devin hello," Cassidy waved a hand in front of his face. "What?"

"I just heard this whack report about mechanical dinosaurs attacking downtown," Devin recalled.

"Grab your camera," the blonde instructed.

"Wait hold it you two," Billy ordered.

"_Students remain calm," _Randall came on the loudspeaker. _"The mayor has declared a state of emergency. Please report to the front of the school for immediate dismissal. Again, remain calm!" _the students fled out of the classroom and only six remained.

"Now would be a good time to have that little chat," Kira suggested.

"No time," Jackie shook her head.

"If Mesogog revived the bio zords, we gotta act fast," Billy warned. "Come with us."

* * *

><p><em>1992 Valencia Road<em>

"So these mechanical dinosaurs," Kira asked as the six entered the lab. "They're your friends?"

"Bio zords," Billy began. "Fusion powered replicates using actual dinosaur DNA for the neuron functions."

"In other words," Becca translated for Conner's sake. "Big dinosaur robots that are alive and currently attacking the city."

"Wait let me guess," Ethan turned to Jackie. "Your dad helped build them?"

"Afraid so," Jackie nodded. "But right now, you need to tame them."

"I'll BBL if it's all the same to you," Ethan started to leave.

"What's that mean?" Billy frowned. Becca and Jackie stared at him. A computer genius didn't know what BBL meant?

"Be back later," Ethan supplied before turning to leave again.

"Ethan wait," Billy stopped him. "You can do this. But you won't have to do it alone."

"Ever since my dad found the dino gems," Jackie walked over to a silver case. "He's had these waiting in case he ever needed to harness their powers."

"Into what?" Kira dared asking. Jackie opened the case to reveal…

"Dino morphers," Becca answered. "Use them to become power rangers."

"I gotta sit down," Ethan blinked.

"Breathe dude," Conner advised.

"We can't be power rangers," Kira protested. "Aren't you supposed to fly or have super human strength? Stuff like that?"

"You do," Billy stated.

"Oh yeah," Kira realized. "I forgot."

"Your gems are from the asteroid that crashed into Earth millions of years ago," Billy explained. "Wiped out the entire dinosaur population. When Tommy found them, he, with my help, recognized their power and hid them so they wouldn't fall into the wrong hands."

"How do you know these are the right hands?" Conner wondered.

"The gems are yours," Jackie stated as Billy walked over to the computers. "You didn't choose them. They chose you."

_*That's my girl,* _a familiar voice rang inside her head. She looked up curiously.

"Can't they un-choose us?" Kira frowned.

"They've already bonded with your DNA," Jackie explained. "That's what's giving you your powers."

"If they already bonded with us, how come Mesogog and his creeps are still after them?" Ethan wondered.

"The only way these powers can be taken away is if you're destroyed," Jackie supplied.

_*Keep going,* _another familiar voice urged.

"Ok for future reference, that's not a great selling point," Ethan advised.

"We know," Becca sighed.

"Look," Conner began. "All I know is I don't remember asking to be a super hero."

"The gems," Billy started.

"Wouldn't have bonded with you if you didn't already have something inside you that could handle the power," Jackie finished.

"Ok I know your father didn't tell you that much about this," Billy glared at his niece. Then he turned back to the others. "Please." He shoved the case forward. Reluctantly, the three took them.

"So now what?" Ethan questioned as they strapped them on. "Do we need some kind of password or command?"

"All you have to say is Dino Thunder, Power Up and you'll be morphed," Jackie nodded. "You'll know what to do."

"Dino Thunder?" Conner raised an eyebrow. Then he turned to Ethan. "What did you come up with that?"

"I kind of like it," Ethan pouted.

"You would," the new red ranger scoffed.

"I don't know who's worse," Jackie muttered. "Conner or Shane."

"Look, we know you three are from different worlds," Billy began.

"We get it," Becca continued. "But you're gonna have to work together or this will never happen."

"This won't be easy," Jackie sighed. "Nobody knows that better than we do."

"Her especially," Becca nudged the brunette.

"But you're gonna have to believe in yourselves," Billy went on. "Because I believe in you."

"Really?" Conner asked.

"Really," the other three nodded. While the three new rangers left for battle with Billy, Becca and Jackie stayed behind to monitor.

"So what was with earlier?" Becca wondered. "You seemed a little spaced out.

"I thought I heard my parents," Jackie looked down. "It sounded like them."

"Well did you try calling them back?" Becca blinked.

"No," Jackie shook her head.

"Well what are you waiting for?" Becca demanded. "Try calling them!" Jackie sighed and concentrated.

_*Mom? Dad? You guys there?* _she asked.

_*Yeah angel, we're here,* _both replied. Becca could see her sister in every way but blood light up.

_*Mom! Dad!* _she cheered. _*What happened? Where are you guys? I have so many stories to tell you when you get home!*_

_*We're not exactly sure,* _Kim replied. _*We managed to escape Ivan's ship, but we don't know where we are.*_

_*But we have to be careful,* _Tommy stated.

_*What do you mean?* _Jackie frowned. _*Why?*_

_*Because I'm pregnant,* _Kim spoke after a moment. Jackie's eyes widened. This would just make the argument she planned to have with her parents when they returned longer.

**And it's a sad picture,  
>the final blow hits you<br>Somebody else gets  
>what you wanted again<br>You know it's all the same,  
>another time and place<br>Repeating history and  
>you're getting sick of it<br>But I believe in  
>whatever you do<br>And I'll do anything  
>to see it through<strong>

**Because these things will change,**  
><strong>can you feel it now?<strong>  
><strong>These walls that they<strong>  
><strong>put up to hold us back<strong>  
><strong>will fall down<strong>  
><strong>It's a revolution,<strong>  
><strong>the time will come<strong>  
><strong>for us to finally win<strong>  
><strong>We'll sing hallelujah!<strong>  
><strong>We'll sing hallelujah! Oh<strong>

**So we've been outnumbered,**  
><strong>raided and now cornered<strong>  
><strong>It's hard to fight<strong>  
><strong>when the fight ain't fair<strong>  
><strong>We're getting stronger now<strong>  
><strong>find things they never found<strong>  
><strong>They might be bigger but<strong>  
><strong>we're faster and never scared<strong>  
><strong>You can walk away<strong>  
><strong>say we don't need this<strong>  
><strong>But there's something in<strong>  
><strong>your eyes says we can beat this<strong>

**'Cause these things will change,**  
><strong>can you feel it now?<strong>  
><strong>These walls that they<strong>  
><strong>put up to hold us back<strong>  
><strong>will fall down<strong>  
><strong>It's a revolution,<strong>  
><strong>the time will come<strong>  
><strong>for us to finally win<strong>  
><strong>We'll sing hallelujah!<strong>  
><strong>We'll sing hallelujah! Oh<strong>

**Tonight we stand**  
><strong>get off our knees<strong>  
><strong>to fight for what we<strong>  
><strong>worked for all these years<strong>  
><strong>And the battle was long,<strong>  
><strong>it's the fight of our lives<strong>  
><strong>Will we stand up<strong>  
><strong>champions tonight?<strong>

**It was the night things changed,**  
><strong>can you see it now?<strong>  
><strong>These walls that they<strong>  
><strong>put up to hold<strong>  
><strong>us back fell down<strong>  
><strong>It's a revolution,<strong>  
><strong>throw your hands up,<strong>  
><strong>'cause we never gave in<strong>  
><strong>We'll sing hallelujah!<strong>  
><strong>We sang hallelujah!<strong>  
><strong>Hallelujah!<strong>

_*What?* _she blinked. Did she hear right?

_*I'm pregnant,* _Kim sighed.

_*We can talk more about it when we get home,* _Tommy stated. _*Where are you?* _

_*Just look for the town with rangers,* _Jackie replied. _*After all, our family seems to have a tendency of following them.*_

_*We'll find our way there,* _both disconnected.

"What did they say?" Becca asked as the new rangers returned with Billy in one piece.

"Mom's pregnant again and they don't know where they are," the brunette sighed.

"Keep these bracelets with you at all times," Billy ordered as each of the new rangers strapped them on. "They'll access your morphers when you need them. And you can use these to communicate with us, and with each other."

"Dr. C, I know you're real smart and all," Kira began. "But this is… I mean, how did you…"

"We'll fill you in in time," Jackie stated.

"Speaking of time," Ethan started. "Do you think Mesogog will stick around for a while?"

"Unfortunately, they always do," Billy sighed.

"Some more than others," Jackie growled.

"They?" Conner raised an eyebrow.

"We know this is a lot to take in," Becca nodded. "Your lives have just changed in ways you probably couldn't have imagined. But as long as you work together, and remember, you're a team, no one can defeat you. No one."

* * *

><p>AN: So here's chapter 2. I might bring Tommy and Kim back sooner, but if I do, then Jackie is barely going to talk to them. After Tommy gets frozen is when Jackie comes out with what's bothering her. So how will that turn out? Anyway, look out for chapter 3!


	3. Wave Goodbye

**Making It Work **

**Chapter 3: Wave Goodbye**

_A/N: So Jackie got more shocking news about her parents. What else will she find out? What happens to her and Becca? Where are the couples in this story headed? What will happen in this chapter? A few made up random characters are in this one. _

_Song is "Bless the Broken Road" by Rascal Flats._

_**Disclaimer: **__Anything not normally in the show I own._

* * *

><p><em>Hayley's Cyberspace<em>

"Well what about this guy?" Becca looked at the paper. She, Jackie, and Hayley were sitting at the counter of the newly opened Hayley's Cyberspace. Billy was monitoring things for the rangers and watching Dylan while his wife and nieces worked. "Preston Carmike?"

"Do you really want a guy who's last job he lost because he accidentally set the place on fire?" Jackie raised an eyebrow. Conner and Kira entered the café and went over to talk to Ethan.

"Who's the next resume for?" Hayley wondered.

"A girl named…" Becca blinked. "Someone who's not getting hired.

"Marah?" Jackie stared at the thing. "As in the reformed Marah?"

"Seems like it," Becca shrugged. "Maybe she want to start over by getting a new job."

"Well while she's still in ninja training, I think it's best she doesn't get the job," Jackie agreed.

"Are there any others?" Hayley questioned.

"Just one," Jackie picked up the last resume. "Trent Fernandez."

"Hey I know him," Becca grabbed the paper. "He's in my English class."

_*Someone getting a little crush?* _Jackie smirked. Becca whacked the brunette on the back of the head with the paper.

"He really loves to draw," Becca added. "I think if you hire him, it'll be a great way for him to meet new friends and get a fresh start in a new town."

"Well I guess I could since none of the others seem qualified," Hayley agreed. "I'll be right back." She walked over to talk to the other three rangers.

"So when will he start?" Becca wondered.

"You are growing a crush," Jackie smiled.

"Am not!" Becca protested.

"Whatever," the brunette scoffed. "But if he's lucky, as soon as Hayley needs him to."

"You still going to visit Hunter later?" Becca asked.

"Uh duh?" Jackie stuck her tongue out.

"Real mature," the Asian rolled her eyes.

"I know," Jackie grinned as the other three sat around them and Hayley went in the back.

"Ok, I love her," Kira stated as she took a seat.

"That's Hayley for you," Ethan nodded. "There's not one kid in here she hasn't helped."

"Hasn't helped me," Conner snorted.

"Conner McKnight," Hayley came back out and handed Kira an apple juice. "The soccer player. I'm surprised you're not at the open tryouts for the Reefside Wave."

"Open tryouts?" Conner raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah," Hayley smiled. "At their practice field right now."

"You're kidding right?" Conner smirked.

"She never does," Jackie and Becca chorused.

"You were saying?" Ethan grinned. Conner made a mad dash for the exit. "Good luck bro!"

"I gotta go too," Kira hopped off the stool and handed the blue ranger her apple juice. "I need to put a set list together and restring my guitar. Bye!"

"Nothing like spreading the love," Ethan sighed happily. Their communicators beeped and the three moved over to a computer.

"What's up Uncle Billy?" Jackie answered.

"You got us and Ethan here," Becca filled in.

"_Can you meet me out at Riverside Road in an hour?"_the former blue ranger asked.

"Yeah sure what's up?" Ethan asked.

"_Just be there and I'll fill you in," _Billy disconnected.

* * *

><p><em>Forest<em>

"After the island exploded," Billy explained as the four came up to a nest with five glowing eggs, each a different color. "Some of Tommy's experiments were scattered all throughout this area. There."

"Eggs?" Jackie frowned. "Dad's really lost it if eggs are going to help us."

"What are they?" Ethan frowned, ignoring the comment.

"Eggs," Billy smiled.

"Oh it's cool Dr. C," Ethan declined. "I just had lunch a couple hours ago."

"No we're not gonna eat them," Billy chuckled. "We're gonna hatch them. Then you're gonna ride them."

"Why are there five?" Becca frowned. "And I don't think I heard you right. Did you just say we're going to ride them?"

"Tommy only made five," Billy explained. "And I did. Trust me. When these are ready, they're going to be a big help to us."

"Alright whatever you say," Ethan shook his head as he picked up the blue one. Jackie grabbed the orange one as Becca grabbed the purple. Both felt a connection to them. Billy grabbed the remaining two and put them in the backpack.

"Did anyone else see that?" Jackie whipped her head up as did the other three.

"That creepy shadow thing?" Becca raised an eyebrow. "Yeah."

"We have to protect the eggs no matter what," Billy stated as they stood.

"Who would wanna hurt them?" Ethan frowned.

"I would," Elsa stepped out from behind a tree.

"Hello rejected Barbie," Jackie scoffed.

"And I," Zeltrax came out beside her. "I'm starting to have my doubts about your intelligence Dr. Cranston."

"Don't you know not to sneak up on someone?" Jackie spin kicked a tyranodrone that went to attack them.

"Attack!" Zeltrax ordered. Jackie took on Elsa as Billy handled Zeltrax and the other two handled the tyranodrones.

"No one will mess up my day," Jackie snarled as she fought back.

"Impressive for someone without powers," Elsa glared.

"That's what you think," Jackie snorted. "You asked for this, not me!"

"Jackie don't!" Billy warned. _*Using your zeo powers could kill you if it doesn't release Jahi!* _

"I know that," Jackie rolled her eyes as she chucked off her street clothes to reveal her ninja uniform.

"What are you gonna do now?" Elsa taunted.

"Watch and learn," Jackie smirked. She began tossing fire balls at the goon and and streaking by.

"Hold still so I can destroy you!" Elsa growled.

"Make me you bitch!" Jackie threw one last fire ball. She noticed that Ethan decided to morph and called Kira and Conner in for back up. She hopped to the ground where each side regrouped.

"You really like these odds?" Ethan asked. "Cause you look busted to me."

"We're not through with you power rangers," Elsa hissed.

"Or you Miss Oliver," Zeltrax added. The two disappeared in an invisaportal.

"What does that creep want with me?" Jackie pouted.

"Where he's really after your dad, I think he's after you until he returns," Becca soothed.

"They're a pleasant couple," Kira mused.

"We better get these back to the lab," Billy said.

"What are they?" Kira wondered.

"We're going to ride them," Ethan supplied.

"Look," Conner spoke. "I have to go back to tryouts. Can you guys handle this?"

"Yeah go ahead Conner," Billy nodded. "They can fill you in later."

* * *

><p><em>Hayley's Cyberspace<em>

"Dr. C is into some weird and funky stuff," Ethan muttered as he and the three girls sat at a table in the café. "I don't wanna think about what he's hatching down in that cave."

"Hey!" two of the three girls protested. "That's our uncle!"

"I have a feeling we won't have to wait too long to find out," Kira rolled her eyes. She turned her head. "Whoa who's that?" she asked. The other three looked up as Becca got a dreamy look in her eyes.

"His name's Trent," she sighed happily. "Isn't he just…wow?"

"Oh you do so have a freaking crush on him!" Jackie cheered.

"Don't make me hit you," Becca snapped as she continued staring at Trent. Kira shook her head. She agreed with Becca, but she had a crush on someone else.

"Can I get you a glass of water?" Ethan asked. "Maybe an oxygen mask?"

"Shush he's coming over here," Becca warned.

"Hey I'm looking for Hayley," Trent asked them. "I'm supposed to start work today."

"She's around here somewhere," Ethan looked around. "Haven't I seen you at Reefside?"

"Yeah I just moved here last week," Trent nodded. "I'm Trent."

"I'm Ethan," Ethan shook his hand. "This is Kira," he pointed at the yellow ranger.

"I'm Jackie," Jackie introduced herself. "And you apparently already know Becca from your math class."

"Hey," he greeted, looking mostly at Becca. "You ok?"

"She doesn't speak," Ethan played along. "We've been trying for years, but we just can't get through."

"I'm fine Ethan," Becca rolled her eyes.

"Trent," Hayley popped up next to the boy. "Good timing. Come with me and I'll get you started." She turned to her nieces. "You two, your break ended five minutes ago."

"Aw come on Aunt Hayley," Becca whined.

"Five more minutes?" Jackie begged.

"Not if you want to see Hunter," Hayley threatened and walked away. Trent followed her as Conner came in.

"Guess we better get back to work," Jackie grumbled as she and Becca got up. The two set to work behind the counter. "Isn't he just wow?"

"Better not let Hunter hear that," Becca smacked her friend's head.

"Oh you know I'm just mocking you," Jackie scoffed. "Besides, I can tell he likes you back."

"Really?" Becca demanded. "You better not play matchmaker."

"What gave you that idea?" Jackie smirked innocently.

"Jacqueline Marie Oliver," Becca played the full name card.

"Ok ok I'll back off," Jackie surrendered. "But I do need your help with matchmaker."

"What do you have in mind?" Becca narrowed her eyes.

"We need to hook those two up," the brunette nodded at the yellow and red rangers as the three left.

"As long as it doesn't involve you getting me hooked up, then I'm fine," she agreed.

"I can just tell Conner and Kira are soul mates," Jackie gushed. "The cat and panda are meant to be."

"Cat and panda?" Becca raised an eyebrow.

"Their spirit animals," Jackie shrugged.

"How do you know?"

"I can just sense them."

"Oh really?" Becca demanded. "Then what's my soul mate's spirit animal?" Jackie thought for a minute. What was the soul mate of a swan?

"The humble mongoose," she replied.

"A mongoose?" Becca gaped.

"Yup," Jackie smirked. "And I know exactly who it is."

"Tell me!" Becca ordered.

"Nope," Jackie walked away. "I have to go meet my soul mate. See you later!"

"I will pry it out of you eventually!" Becca called after her friend.

* * *

><p><em>Thunder Ninja Academy<em>

"Hunter I told you you don't need to worry," Jackie rolled her eyes as she and her boyfriend walked around the grounds of the academy.

"Can I help it?" he chuckled draping an arm around her shoulders. "It's part of my job to worry about you."

"But you worry about me more so than usual since I got back from time traveling," Jackie snorted.

"Well I just don't want anything like…" he let it hang.

"Like Jahi coming back out again?" Jackie raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't want to say it," he surrendered. "You were pretty scary, according to your aunts and uncles."

"Like father like daughter," Jackie laughed. "But I won't let Jahi out any time soon."

"And I'll help make sure she doesn't," Hunter agreed. "So besides your three new friends being rangers, anything else new?"

"Well I'm trying to play matchmaker with a few people," Jackie grinned.

"Like who?" Hunter demanded. "And since we're on the topic of couples, Blake and Tori are doing surprisingly well with the long distance thing."

"Good for them," Jackie nodded. "But I'm trying to hook Becca up with the new kid Trent, and it's convenient Hayley gave him a job at the café."

"She's going to kill you for that," Hunter scoffed.

"She'll thank me in the end," Jackie rolled her eyes. "Anyway, the other two I'm trying to hook up are the yellow and red, Conner and Kira."

"Knowing you you'd have them together by prom," Hunter stated.

"Ain't that right," Jackie agreed. "I wrote a new song too. Wanna hear?"

"Of course," Hunter scoffed. "You know I love listening to you sing." Jackie pulled out her guitar as the two sat on a bench and she began strumming.

"_I set out on a narrow way  
>many years ago<br>hoping I would find true love  
>along the broken road<br>but I got lost a time or two  
>wiped my brow<br>and kept pushing through  
>I couldn't see how every sign<br>pointed straight to you_

_That every long lost dream  
>led me to where you are<br>Others who broke my heart  
>they were like northern stars<br>pointing me on my way  
>into your loving arms<br>this much I know is true  
>that god blessed the broken<br>that led me straight to you  
>yes it did<em>

_I think about the years I spent  
>just passing through<br>I'd like to have time I lost  
>and give it back to you<br>But you just smile  
>and take my hand<br>you've been there  
>you understand<br>it's all part of a grander plan  
>that's coming true<em>

_Every long lost dream  
>led me to where you are<br>and others who broke my heart  
>they were like northern stars<br>pointing me on my way  
>into your loving arms<br>this much I know is true  
>that God blessed the broken road<br>that led me straight to you  
>yeah<em>

_And now I'm rolling home  
>into my lover's arms<br>this much I know is true  
>that god blessed the broken road<br>that led me straight to you  
>yeah<em>

_That god blessed the broken road  
>ooh ooh<br>that led me straight to you"_

"That was beautiful," Hunter kissed her.

"Thanks," she leaned against him. She looked at her watch. "Oh I gotta go! I promised Kira I would be at her gig at the café and it's going to start soon. Later!" she kissed him good bye and ran off.

* * *

><p><em>Outside café<em>

"So how'd it go with Hunter?" Becca asked as she and her friend walked towards the café.

"Great as always," Jackie declared proudly. "Played him a new song and he loved it."

"He always loves your singing," Becca scoffed.

"And the problem with that is?" Jackie raised an eyebrow. She stopped short, her ninja senses kicking in.

"Jackie?" Becca stopped and turned. "Something wrong?"

"Listen," Jackie instructed. Becca did so. They felt a cool wind before seeing an invisaportal open up in front of them. Zeltrax and tyranodrones fell out. "Not these things again!" Both started to fight back but were overpowered. The group fled into an invisaportal with both girls in tow.

* * *

><p>AN: So Jackie and Becca were kidnapped. What now? What happens next chapter?


	4. Legacy of Power

**Making It Work**

**Chapter 4: Legacy of Power**

_A/N: Ok, since Jackie time traveled and she's the one missing, I'm having her be the narrator of the video diary. What's going to happen in this chapter? Which formers guest star? I have a replacement chapter for Leader of the Whack, but you have to wait to find out what that is. So what happens in this chapter?_

_**Disclaimer: **__Anything not in the show I own._

* * *

><p><em>Mesogog's lair<em>

"My lord," Zeltrax greeted as both girls were dragged in by tyranodrones. "The prisoners."

"Finally," Mesogog smirked. "Tie them to the life force extractors." The tyranodrones led each girl over to the chairs and strapped them down.

"What do you want with us?" Becca spat.

"How rude of me not to explain," Mesogog agreed. "My senses tell me you two are important to Dr. Oliver, who knows how to open this stone which encases a powerful source."

"So in other words, you're using us as bait?" Jackie raised an eyebrow.

"You catch on quick," Mesogog admired.

"My lord," Elsa entered, also with tyranodrones, who seemed to be holding a man. "The other prisoner."

"Tie him to the last life force extractor," Mesogog ordered.

"Let me go!" the man shouted. Both girls gasped upon hearing the voice. It couldn't be, could it?

"Dad?" Jackie gasped. The man looked up to see his daughter and niece also tied to life force extractors. His fear grew.

"Let them go Mesogog!" Tommy demanded.

"So nice of you to join us Dr. Oliver," Mesogog welcomed. "As I was telling your daughter and niece, this stone encases a power source that will be most useful to me. Alas, all my efforts to retrieve this power source have been, less than successful. That's where you come in."

"Sorry," Tommy apologized. "Can't help you there. I'm just a high school science teacher."

"Really?" Mesogog leaned in close. "A high school science teacher who just happens to have taught his daughter how to teach three brats how to become power rangers? I know you know what's inside this stone. You're going to help me get it out. Or you will not like the consequences."

"Leave my daughter and niece out of this," Tommy ordered.

_*Well this is great!* _Jackie messaged to the two.

_*No really?* _Becca rolled her eyes.

_*Just relax you two,* _Tommy pleaded. _*I'll figure a way to get you two out.*_

_*How did you end up here Uncle Tommy?* _Becca wondered.

_*Kim and I made it into town,* _Tommy explained. _*I dropped her off at the hospital so she could check the progress on her pregnancy. I was on my way to check out the house when I got attacked by Mesogog's goons*_

_*So you and mom made it back ok,* _Jackie huffed. She was still mad at them for not telling her she had a twin and keeping who knows how many other secrets. _*That's great. Dylan was missing you.*_

_*Jackie don't get angry,* _Becca warned. _*You don't want Jahi coming out.*_

_*Jahi?* _Tommy frowned.

_*We'll fill you in about that later,* _both girls said in unison.

* * *

><p><em>1992 Valencia Road<em>

"This is bad," Kira stated.

"Way bad," Ethan agreed. "Worse than crashing after getting to level nine in SNSW."

"Huh?" Conner frowned.

"Super Ninja Space Wars," the blue ranger replied.

"Ok look," Conner shook his head. "Don't you think we're getting a little too freaked out about this?"

"Jackie and Becca don't show up for my gig like they promised," Kira listed. "And then they miss a whole day of school and are nowhere to be found? I say we've reached the right level of freaking out!"

"I guess there's only one way of finding out what they've been up to," Ethan shrugged as he walked over to the computer. He typed a few things as a video screen popped up. "I'm in."

"Yeah, but where?" Kira wondered.

"_I'm Jackie Oliver," _the young brunette on the screen began. _"If you're not me or anyone in my family from birth, then something is seriously wrong. This video diary is a confidential record only to be viewed in case of an emergency. What you are about to see is a history of my life."_

"More sob stories," Conner rolled his eyes. "Yawn."

"_My life, as the daughter of the legendary power ranger couple," _Jackie continued.

"Ok, un-yawn," Conner took back what he said.

"_I am daughter to legendary ranger Dr. Tommy Oliver, and his wife, Kimberly Oliver, maiden name Hart," _the brunette continued. _"The story begins in Angel Grove where five teenagers with attitude, my mother, aunts, and uncles included, were recruited to fight the evil space sorceress Rita Repulsa. They harnessed the power of the dinosaur to become Earth's first power rangers." _The screen showed clips from their first battles. _"Under the guidance of intergalactic being Zordon, who is like a grandfather to me, Trini, Zack, Kimberly, Billy, and Jason bravely defended Earth, which forced Rita to create her own ranger."_

"Ok, so where'd Dr. O?" Kira wondered.

"_**Hey," **_**a pixilated Kimberly standing by her locker in the hallway of Angel Grove High spoke to a boy in green. **_**"I'm Kimberly." **_**The boy turned around. **_**"You're new around here aren't you?"**_

"_**Yeah I'm Tommy," **_**the boy introduced. **

"_And that's how my parents met," _Jackie elaborated. _"But it wasn't long before Rita found my dad."_

"_**What's going on?" **_**Tommy shouted as he stood in an alleyway and the wind around him picked up.**

"_**Tommy!" **_**Rita's voice cackled. **_**"I have chosen you."**_

"_Her evil magic was too strong," _Jackie sighed. _"He couldn't fight it." _The scene switched to show Tommy fighting the rangers. _"She ordered him to destroy the power rangers. And he almost succeeded." _It switched to Kimberly confronting Tommy about being the green ranger and him threatening them. _"But my family never gave up. They helped him destroy the sword of darkness, and he was freed."_

"_**Rita's spell is broken!" **_**Zack cheered as they looked at a demorphed Tommy.**

"_**You ok Tommy?" **_**Jason asked as they helped the boy stand. **

"_**What's happened to me?" **_**Tommy groaned.**

"_**You're no longer under Rita's power," **_**Jason explained. **_**"Fight by our side and we can defeat Rita."**_

"_**After everything that's happened?" **_**Tommy wondered. **

"_**Tommy we need you," **_**Jason begged. **_**"It's where you belong. Will you join us Tommy?" **_

"_And that's when my dad joined the team,"_ Jackie carried on. _"But not for long. He soon discovered the green ranger powers were only temporary."_

"_**As you are aware, the green ranger powers were completely decimated," **_**Zordon explained to the group of rangers. **_**"Alpha and I felt it was time to create an even more powerful ranger to combat Lord Zedd and his diabolical evil. And now my friends, I present to you, the white ranger." **_**The new ranger floated down in a white light. His feet touched the ground and he pulled off the helmet to reveal Tommy.**

"_**Guess who's back," **_**he asked.**

Ethan paused the video.

"What did you do that for?" Kira demanded.

""Cause I'm so bugging I can't even deal," Ethan retorted.

"Our friend's dad who's supposed to be our science teacher is the oldest living power ranger," Conner awed.

"Not the oldest," a group of voices behind them chorused. "Just the best." They turned to find Hayley and Billy standing there with some unfamiliar faces as well as the ones they've already seen from the video. They were in the presence of the original rangers! And a few they didn't know.

"Uh," Ethan was awe struck as were the other three. The older rangers all rolled their eyes. "How did you get in here?" he managed to get out.

"We live here," Billy, the girl they recognized as Kim, and Hayley chorused.

"And we visit on a regular basis," a guy they recognized as Zack spoke.

"What do you know about any of this?" Kira frowned.

"We know that our daughters and Tommy are in trouble," the guy recognized as Jason spoke.

"And you three are the only ones who can save them," an Asian that Becca looked a lot alike stated. They noticed her as Trini.

"We've been helping Tommy prepare the ranger energy since grad school," Billy added. "Who do you think built the morphers?"

"My husband's good with dinosaurs and fossils," Kim continued.

"But a rocket scientist, he ain't," Hayley finished.

"And let me guess," Conner asked. "You are?"

"Among other things," Hayley nodded.

"Ok so you know who we are," Kira recalled. "You know what we are. Do you know where they are?"

"We have a pretty good idea," the African American female with the group stated. The others knew her as Aisha DeSantos. Hayley put a disc into the computer as they all gathered around.

"This is a surveillance tape from the day of your gig Kira," Billy stated as they watched Becca and Jackie get taken by tyranodrones.

"It's too bad they couldn't morph," Conner commented.

"They both could've," the blonde female with an Australian accent, Kat, stated.

"But one of Jackie's powers could kill her," the other African American female, Tanya, deadpanned.

"She still has her other one," her husband, Adam added.

"Did you guys even get that far?" the guy in red and blue, Rocky, asked noticing the teenagers blank expressions. Hayley continued the video.

"_With a new villain," _Jackie continued. _"Lord Zedd was destroying Earth. And with three rangers leaving, a new power source had to be found."_

"_**The sword of light will allow your powers to be transferred to three new rangers," **_**Zordon spoke. The rangers turned to see the new three.**

"**Rocky, Adam, Aisha!" Tommy smiled. **

"**Isn't this incredible?" Aisha asked. **

"_Trini, Zack, and Jason passed on their powers and the three new rangers stepped forward," _Jackie continued. _"And just in time. Rita and Zedd teamed up to form their most powerful enemy yet, bringing with them a new terror, Rito Revolto. The team fought bravely, but it wasn't enough. Rito destroyed our zords." _It showed the zords being blown up and the rangers powerless. _"A ranger never gives up. Zordon sent them on a quest to find Ninjor, a warrior of the past who showed them the secrets of the ancient ninja. Their completed quest came with new weapons, new zords, and new enemies."_

"Those tengas were nasty," Kim shuddered.

"They still are," Adam corrected.

"_But along with new enemies, came new friends."_

"_**Oh I'm Tommy," **_**Tommy offered his hand to a younger version of Kat.**

"_**Nice to meet you Tommy I'm Katherine," **_**she shook his hand. **

"_When my mother chose to leave," _Jackie continued. _"My aunt Katherine was the only choice. She assumed the pink ranger power and just in time. They were under attack. They got out just as Rita and Zedd succeeded in destroying the command center."_

"Why isn't she saying that she was there as well?" Rocky frowned. "After all, she did time travel."

"Maybe it's in here later?" Aisha rolled her eyes.

"_Beneath the ruins, they found the zeo crystal," _Jackie went on. _"A mystical power that guided them into the next chapter of their lives as rangers." _It should the power transfer and the first battle. _"The zeo powers were awesome, but when they needed reinforcements, they turned to an old friend, my Uncle Jason. He returned and assumed the power of the gold ranger. Once they graduated high school, they were ready to face the world." _The screen switched to the rangers graduating. Kim was there holding a baby and standing next to Tommy. And a kid in blue with a mushroom cut was stuck in a group hug with the rangers. _"But not until after one more adventure as rangers. It was time for them to shift into a higher gear. The old rangers were gone forever. But the turbo rangers were born. A space pirate named Divatox launched an attack on Earth. They were given the powers of turbo and took her head on with a little help." _It showed Justin become the new blue ranger and them all fighting. In the real world, Zack, Rocky, Kat, Aisha, Tanya, and Adam left to head home and pick up their kids from school. _"TJ, Cassie, Ashley, and Carlos proved they had what it took."_

"_**You wouldn't be standing here today T.J. if it weren't for your courage and strength," **_**Tommy commented. **_**"I choose you to lead the team, and be the new red ranger." **_

Hayley paused the video.

"After that, they all went to college where they met yours truly," she stated.

"But when Tommy found the dino gems, he knew he couldn't escape the power for long," Billy stated.

"Now are you sure that isn't my niece you're talking about Billy?" Jason smirked.

"Jase you know very well it's both of them that can't give it up," Kim scoffed.

"Like father like daughter," Trini grinned.

"That line got you guys in trouble before," Billy recalled. They all remembered every minute of the time travel thing and how it altered their memories.

"Seeing as how I don't want this to be the end of the line," Ethan interrupted. "Can we get back on the subject of finding them?"

"Hey I just thought of something," Kira spoke. "What about invisaportals? They're all over the city. If we can find one, we can get into Mesogog's lab."

"I've been working on that very thing," Hayley agreed. "Unfortunately, I need just a little more time."

"The one thing we never have," Kim sighed while placing a hand over her stomach.

"So what are we supposed to do while you're doing that?" Conner wondered.

"Watch more of your heritage," Billy suggested. "You might learn something."

"_Divatox was tough," _Jackie began again. _"And the piranahtrons were relentless. Divatox wasn't ready to give up and staged a fearsome attack, taking out the turbo ranger's command center, and their powers with it. She headed for space and Earth's ultimate destruction. The rangers knew they had to follow Divatox to space and embarked on a dangerous mission, leaving behind the world they knew forever. Their journey into space was treacherous. And the line between friend and foe was a thin one. Andros proved he was more than a friend. He was just the kind of leader they would need to fight the enemy. An enemy called Astronoma. They thought they had no hope. But Andros brought them the astro morphers, bringing forth a new team." _The screen switched to show the space rangers in a dark room hovering over a chamber.

"_**Who is he?" **_**Cassie asked.**

"_**His name is Zhane," **_**Andros supplied. **_**"He's the silver ranger."**_

"_The space rangers freed Zhane from his deep freeze and the silver ranger was a noble addition to the team," _Jackie smiled. _"Together, they defeated Astronoma and the Earth was safe. But deep in space, another battle raged. On the distant planet of Mirinoi, five new heroes, Leo, Damon, Kendrix, Maya, and Kai retrieved the galaxy sabers and were chosen to be the rangers of the lost galaxy. They would have to combine their powers if they were to defeat their mortal enemy, Trakeena. Trakeena threatened to destroy the space colony Terra Venture and took on a horrifying new form. Red ranger and his battlizer were the colony's only hope. With Trakeena destroyed, the people of Terra Venture were forever grateful of the rangers of the lost galaxy. Meanwhile on Earth, an ALLETE team was being put together to fight a new battle against an invasion of demons. The light speed rangers needed one more to complete their mission. That's when Ryan joined the team."_

"Hey what'd you do that for?" Ethan demanded as the video stopped. "I was watching that!"

"Sorry but I've got something," Hayley rolled her eyes.

"What you've found them?" Conner asked.

"Almost," Hayley typed away. "I've got a lock on the back door of Mesogog's firewall. In theory, it should lead us straight into an invisaportal."

"And then what?" Kira wondered.

"We'll let you know when we get there," Billy stated.

* * *

><p><em>Mesogog's lair<em>

"Once I access the power in this rock," Mesogog ranted. "My dream of returning the planet to prehistoric roots will be a mere formality."

"Why can't you just wanna rule the Earth like all the other sickos?" Tommy rolled his eyes.

"Are you going to tell me how to open that stone?" Mesogog asked. "Or not?"

"Don't do it dad," Jackie warned.

"Take a wild guess," Tommy replied.

"Have it your way," Mesogog activated all three extractors. "Why are they always so stubborn?"

"Maybe because we fight for what's right," Jackie growled.

_*I swear to god if you let Jahi out I will kill you myself,* _Becca warned. Thankfully she only opened the link up to her.

* * *

><p><em>1992 Valencia Road<em>

"What's happened?" Conner wondered.

"Either I'm losing my touch or Mesogog is really smart," Hayley sighed.

"For a mutant freak," Jason added.

"What's it doing now?" Kira frowned.

"It's retrieving more ranger history," Trini answered.

"Nice spaceship," Ethan commented.

"_**My friends and I are from the year 3000," **_**Jen spoke.**

"Whoa hold up," Ethan paused it. "Power rangers who came from the future?"

"They're down with time travel and everything right?" Kira had an idea. "Couldn't they take us back to the moment when they were kidnapped?"

"What?" Conner snorted. "So we can watch it happen all over again?" Kim smacked her face wand sighed. "Oh so we can stop them. Got it."

"It's worth a shot," Kira shrugged. "Let's see if this tells us how to reach them."

"_**Trying to recapture a gang of mutants that escaped through time and take them back with us," **_**Jen continue explaining. **_**"We think you may be the only one who can unlock these morphers so we can defeat them."**_

_**-change locations-**_

"_**This is yours," **_**Jen held out the morpher.**

"_**Whoo!" **_**Wes slapped the morpher on. **

"_Rangers from the future chased a mutant criminal through time," _Jackie went on. _"But it took a modern day hero to help finish the job. It took a while for Eric to learn that the greatest virtue of being a ranger is not the power, but the reward of helping mankind."_

"That was sick," Ethan awed as it stopped. "But not helpful."

"Ok so what about all the other rangers?" Conner wondered. "I mean, there must be hundreds of them all over the place. Couldn't we team up and scout all over the city?"

"It's not that easy," Billy shook his head. "Most rangers don't have their powers anymore."

"Some didn't even want them at all," Kim agreed as the video continued.

"_Cole joined," _Jackie narrated. _"And the wild force rangers unleashed the spirits of the ancient animals to fight the evil orgs, creatures determined to conquer Earth with pollution and destruction. The final member to join the team was Merrick, the lunar wolf."_

"Meanwhile back in reality we have no way of finding them," Ethan stated.

"I know there's at least one more group of rangers out there," Hayley sighed.

"How can you forget your niece's first team?" Kim wondered.

"Well Kim, with all that's been going on in the past month, it's hard to remember everything," Billy reminded his childhood friend.

"Try typing in Ninja Storm," Conner suggested. They all looked at him.

"You've heard of those rangers?" Jason blinked.

"What?" he demanded. "My twin brother went to this super secret ninja school. Everyone there knew a few of the students there got chosen to be rangers."

"Your brother was a power ranger?" Ethan gaped.

"Nah," Conner shook his head. "He couldn't even finish ninja school. He's like a total airhead. We are so different." Everyone looked at him in disbelief.

"I think this is the longest segment of the video," Trini thought.

"_**These are your power ranger wind morphers," **_**Cam opened the case. **

"_**Yeah right," **_**Tori scoffed.**

"_**Yes see I knew it dude!" **_**Dustin cheered. **_**"I was right! Power rangers are real!"**_

"_**From this point you will be known as the wind power rangers," **_**Sensei Wantanabe spoke.**

"_Three ninja students command the power of earth, air, and water," _Jackie explained with a grin. _"It was the power of thunder that gave them their biggest challenge. But their greatest enemies, proved to be their greatest allies." _

"_**Sorry to spoil your fun," **_**Cam put on an amulet.**

"_With Earth at the brink of destruction," _Jackie picked up. _"Another friend, Cam, went back in time to retrieve the one power that could save them all. The power of the green samurai ranger. And it was a couple battles later when a new teammate showed up."_

"_**Jacqueline," **_**Sensei Giroflee sighed heavily. **_**"I fear that something big is coming this way, and we must be ready for it. I am not sure as to when it will come, but we need to be prepared no matter what."**_

"_**What are you getting to?" **_**Jackie frowned.**

"_**You must take this," **_**Sensei handed her a small, pink wooden box. "**_**It is the only thing that can help defeat what comes this way."**_** Jackie nervously took it and opened it.**

"_**Sensei you can't be serious," **_**she cried noticing its contents.**

"_**I am unfortunately so," **_**Sensei shook her head sadly.**_** "An evil is coming this way. You are the only one who can help defeat it."**_

_**XXX**_

"_**Oh, Tori, Dustin, this is my cousin Jackie," **_**Kelly introduced after realizing she never met them.**

"_**Nice to meet you," **_**Tori smiled.**

"_**Likewise," **_**Jackie nodded.**

"_**So where are you from?" **_**Dustin wondered. **_**"I mean, you're new here aren't you?"**_

"_**Yeah I come from Angel Grove," **_**Jackie chuckled.**_** "Just moved here yesterday."**_

_**XXX**_

"_**Fire storm, ranger form!" **_**she said and she morphed into her pink ranger suit. She stepped in front of the fallen girl facing the alien, fire katana in hands and ready for the fight. The two male rangers ran over to their fallen friend.**

"_**Who are you?" **_**the alien asked.**_** "There was nothing about a pink one!"**_

"_**I'm the one who's sent to take you down," **_**Jackie snapped (to the others, she's just the pink ranger right now). She charged and effectively cut the alien, who fell to the ground in pain. When she wasn't looking, he sent a blast at the other three sending them down. The three struggled to get up.**

"_**Hey rat-face!" **_**Jackie called from her spot behind the monster.**_** "Over here!" **_

"_**One ranger won't make a difference," **_**the alien scoffed. He set out to blast her.**

"_**Fire shield!" **_**she formed the shield and it deflected the blast back to him, sending him back. He stood up and the two charged. Jackie was doing much better than the other rangers. He managed to catch her off guard and send her flying far off into the distance and he turned back to where Blake was standing. The navy ranger took a few blasts and Tori's visor opened. And she looked up at the boy. Blake pushed her out of the way and took another blast, more powerful than before. When the smoke cleared, he was still standing strong and Cam and Tori stared in disbelief.**

"_**Impossible!" **_**the alien growled.**_** "Nobody can be that strong!"**_

"_**Nothing can beat the power of love!" **_**Blake declared. He started heading forward, struggling a little bit. **

"_**Hold on now," **_**the monster ordered. He felt a sharp kick to the back and fell face first into the sand.**

"_**You honestly didn't think you could keep me down, did you?" **_**Jackie pouted at him behind her helmet. She flipped off of his back and drew her fire bow. With careful aim, she fired hitting the alien in the chest as Blake did the same with his thunder staff connected to the navy antler. They each gave a few more blows to it before the alien blew up. Jackie streaked off with a smirk before anyone could ask her anything. Tori looked at Blake as a pink heart came out and popped. The same for Cam. Both were free from the spell. Shane, Hunter, and Dustin ran up in morph.**

"_**Tori you ok?" **_**the red ranger asked as they helped her stand.**_** "What happened?"**_

"_**I don't know," **_**she breathed.**_** "But I got worked." **_**She stumbled and fell again while the guys held onto her. Cam and Blake ran over as well.**

"_**This is the big time!" **_**the alien cackled as he grew back the size of the megazord. **

"_**We'll handle this one right Cam?" **_**Blake asked.**

"_**Yeah," **_**Cam nodded.**_** "He's all ours!" **_**The two called on their zords and boarded them as the other four on the ground watched. Hunter's zord also came out. The two formed separate megazords. They stood before the alien.**

"_**And, action!" **_**the alien called.**

"_**You called for it!" **_**a voice rang through. They all looked as a pink dragon zord came flying out of nowhere, pink ranger inside. Jackie sped by the alien, causing it to briefly lose its balance. To help, Cam flung the star of his megazord at the alien. Unfortunately, he ducked down and fired. Blake and Hunter shielded the megazord from being hit by putting the hand in front of it. **

"_**Fire cannon!" **_**Jackie yelled as the mouth of the dragon zord opened and a mass of huge flames shot out in the form of a cannonball and directly hit the alien. The others watched in awe. This new ranger seemed experienced and they didn't know who she was. They only knew it was a girl because the uniform had a skirt. The two megazords combined to form the samurai thunder megazord as Jackie and her dragon zord continued to fire at the alien from all directions. **

"_**Come on!" **_**the alien groaned. Before Jackie could take out the alien herself, the new megazord did it for her. She turned to them and nodded with a smile and flew off in the dragon zord before questions could be asked.**

_**XXX**_

"_**Heads up!" **_**she called as she leapt in the air, katana drawn ready for the strike. Unfortunately, while she was in mid-air, the alien seized the chance to shoot her far back with jolts of high electricity. She let out a scream as it hit her dead center in the chest, catching all the other rangers attention. She landed with a thud about fifty feet away from the battle and demorphed as rubble surround her. She clutched her stomach in pain. The rangers couldn't tell who it was at their distance. Blake and Hunter formed the thunder cannon and blew up the monster. The other rangers ran up to them and cheered.**

"_**That wasn't so hard now was it?" **_**Cam wondered.**

"_**Hey, that pink ranger," **_**Tori realized.**_** "Over there!" **_**they all ran to where she pointed and gasped to see their brunette friend, morpher on her wrist (which got them thinking how could they not have noticed before) and clutching her stomach.**

"_**Jackie?" **_**Dustin frowned as he and Shane helped the girl up.**

"_**Yeah?" **_**she coughed.**

"_**But how…" **_**Shane trailed off.**

"_**I'll explain later Shane," **_**Jackie sighed, confusing them all.**

"_**How'd you know it was us?" **_**Blake wondered.**

"_**Not that hard to figure out if you know what to look for," **_**Jackie smirked.**_** "But we should probably deal with that first!" **_**she pointed to where the monster had grown again to zord size. Jackie went back into morphed form and all seven stood in front of the alien. Shane called for the ninja zords, Hunter called for the thunder zords, and she called for her dragon zord. Two megazords and a random flying but as powerful as the megazords zord faced the alien.**

"_And that's when I became the final member of the team," _Jackie smirked. _"But as our final battle with Lothor neared, a new one was just beginning."_

"_**Can you come back to Ops?" **_**the samurai ranger asked.**

"_**Um, I'm a little busy right now," **_**she disconnected and gaped at the sight before her. She never thought she'd see these things. Weren't they supposed to be long gone? And which one of the villains was controlling them? She knew Lothor would never use these things, most likely never hearing of them. But if any villain who used them has already been destroyed or turned good in Zordon's wave, how did they get here? As she thought, she began to fight away the creatures that weren't Kelzaks.**

"_With the possible return of a long gone foe," _Jackie sighed. _"Came the disappearance of the six Ninjetti rangers, which included my parents."_

"_**Mom? Dad?" **_**Jackie called walking in the door. She had to tell her parents about the creatures. Blake and Hunter were at the track working out their problems while Dustin went to talk to Kelly about riding freestyle. Tori and Shane were off doing their own thing. So, she decided to come home.**

"_**Jackie!" **_**Dylan waddled up to her. Smiling, she picked him up as he laughed. **

"_**Hey Dyl," **_**she asked.**_** "Where's mommy and daddy?"**_

"_**Mommy and daddy go bye bye!" **_**Dylan pouted.**

"_**Where did they go?" **_**she walked down the hall checking all the rooms. She found it hard to believe they left. After all, both their cars were in the driveway and they would've at least left a note and not left Dylan by himself.**

"_**Ugly monster," **_**Dylan buried his head into his sister's shirt in fright. Jackie stopped her walking. Had Dylan seen what had happened?**

"_**An ugly monster made them go bye bye?" **_**she looked at the toddler. Her eyes widening in realization sent her straight to the phone, Dylan still in her arms, and he was heavy. Picking it up, she dialed a familiar number.**

"_**Hello?" **_**Trini's voice answered.**

"_**Aunt Trini?" **_**Jackie breathed.**

"_**Jackie, what's wrong?" **_**Trini asked, sensing the fear in her niece's voice.**

"_**Mom and dad," **_**Jackie shook her head, now almost on the brink of tears.**_** "Something took them."**_

"_In the final battle against Lothor, we made the ultimate sacrifice," _Jackie continued.

"_**We may not be power rangers, but we still have power!" **_**Shane stated.**_** "Power of air!"**_

"_**Power of earth!"**_

"_**Power of water!"**_

"_**Power of Fire!" **_**Together, they brought their pointing fingers together and formed a beam of power directed at Lothor. Using it, they shoved the ninja down into the abyss of evil. With him gone, the abyss closed shut. The rangers gathered around. Hunter wrapped an arm around Jackie.**

"_But our battle didn't end there," _Jackie cringed. _"Right after we realized our powers were gone, the old enemy showed his face."_

"_**This battle may be over," **_**Jackie shook her head.**_** "But we have an even bigger one coming this way."**_

"_**Right you are," **_**a grueling voice behind them spoke. They all turned and Jackie's eyes widened in fear, hatred, and anger. Everyone could sense it as she glared daggers at this creature.**

"_**You!" **_**she growled dangerously. The ninjas winced at her tone. Something told them this battle just became personal for her…**

"_With the return of the dreaded and grueling Ivan Ooze," _Jackie began the time travel tale as all the rangers and the adults watched with interest. She never really elaborated on this adventure. _"It became necessary for me, Hunter, Tori, Blake, Cam, Shane, Dianne, Becca, Alan, Jimmy, and Brandon to find a way to travel back in time to unlock our inner animal spirits and obtain the ancient power of the Ninjetti, the only power strong enough to defeat Ivan Ooze."_

"_**How much longer are we gonna be out here?" **_**Alan whined.**

"_**Why?" **_**Dianne scoffed.**_** "It's a nice day out."**_

"_**Because I'm starting to burn," **_**Alan rolled his eyes.**

"_**Same here," **_**Dustin agreed.**

"_**Are we all feeling like we're burning?" **_**Becca wondered.**

"_**Not anymore," **_**Cam frowned when they stopped walking.**

"_**Guys," **_**Tori spoke.**_** "I don't think we're in Blue Bay anymore…"**_

_**XXX**_

"_**January 11, 1984?" **_**Dianne read.**_** "How'd we end up here?"**_

"_**January 11, 1984," **_**Jackie frowned.**_** "Why does that feel familiar?"**_

"_**Isn't this the day Ivan Ooze was discovered?" **_**Becca whispered as the group walked along the sidewalks.**

"_**So we're in the year Ivan Ooze was released?" **_**Tori asked.**

"_**Then all we need to do is find the other rangers," **_**Shane stated.**

"_**Which won't be easy," **_**Cam deadpanned.**_** "We don't have our powers." **_

"_**Anyone up for skydiving?" **_**Jackie smirked, recalling that's what the rangers did the morning Ivan was found. They all looked at her like she was crazy.**

_**XXX**_

"_**Head ups guys!" **_**Rocky pointed. **_**"Over there!"**_** the eighteen teens ran where he pointed. When they reached it and didn't see anything, they began walking. It was silent. Kimberly broke it when she turned to the other twelve.**

"_**So who exactly are you guys?" **_**she asked. Jackie and Becca shared a nervous look.**

"_**I'm Jackie," **_**the brunette introduced.**_** "This is Becca, Dianne, Alan, Jimmy, Brandon, Hunter, Cam, Shane, Tori, Dustin, and Blake."**_

"_**You guys aren't from around here are you?" **_**Aisha wondered.**

"_**More like we're not in our own time," **_**Becca shrugged.**

"_**Huh?" **_**Adam frowned.**

"_**We're from the year 2003," **_**Jackie explained.**_** "We came back in time for something you'll find out later."**_

"_**So you twelve are from the future?" **_**Billy concluded.**

"_**Exactly," **_**Becca nodded.**_** "But if we say too much about it, it could mess up the time stream."**_

"_**But how'd you get to 1984?" **_**Tommy wondered.**

"_**Well, we just defeated an evil space ninja known as Lothor," **_**Jackie began.**_** "Hunter, Blake, Tori, Cam, Shane, Dustin, and I were the rangers who defeated him. These five just know about the ranger world and have for years. So anyway, we lost our ranger powers when we sent him into the Abyss of Evil in Bleu Bay Harbor. And right off the bat a new villain came and wanted to take over the world. So the twelve of us, while we were walking through the park discussing how to defeat this new evil, were somehow transported to Angel Grove in 1984."**_

"_**Wow," **_**Rocky blinked.**_** "What about those powers some of you still have?"**_

"_**Ninja Powers," **_**Jackie went on.**_** "The six of us who fought Lothor were training to become ninjas."**_

"_**Ninjas are real?" **_**Aisha awed.**

"_**Yeah," **_**the young brunette nodded.**_** "There's actually a ninja academy in Angel Grove that trains ninjas to control the element of fire, which is where I go. There's one in Blue Bay Harbor where you learn to control water, earth, or air. The last one is on the outskirts of Reefside where you learn to control Thunder." **_

"_**I think we should focus on the situation at hand first," **_**Becca interrupted.**

"_While we were stuck in the past temporarily, we had to be careful what we said of the future in fear of messing up the timeline,"_ Jackie explained. _"Once we met the rangers from that time, all eighteen of us were sent to the distant planet Phaedos where we learned of our animal spirits and obtained the great power."_

"_**Aisha," **_**the warrior spoke.**_** "You are bear. Fierce and unstoppable." **_**The girl in question looked at her yellow garb.**

"_**Dianne," **_**Dulcea was going down the line, stepping in front of each as she spoke. The young girl was wearing robes similar to the other girls, but hers was scarlet.**_** "You are the rat, quick and quiet." **_**Moving on to Rocky.**

"_**Rocky, powerful, smart," **_**she complimented.**_** "You are the mighty ape." Up next, the blue ranger.**_

"_**Billy, you are the wolf," **_**her voice was soft.**_** "Cunning and swift." Alan's turn.**_

"_**Alan, wise and playful, you are the rabbit." **_**Dulcea moved on to Jimmy as Alan looked at his purple gear. Jimmy's was gray.**

"_**Jimmy," **_**she smiled.**_** "You are the giraffe, tall and independent." **_**She moved to the ninjas and began with Cam, who did not have a change of ranger colors like the originals, Hunter, and Blake. He was still green.**

"_**Cameron," **_**she used his full name.**_** "The snake. Sneaky and elusive." **_**Up next was the earth ninja. Dustin was grinning at his orange garb.**

"_**Noble Dustin," **_**Dulcea smiled at him.**_** "You are the loyal lion." **_**Now for Shane, who sported ruby colored garb. At least he was still a shade of red.**

"_**Shane, you are the observant hawk," **_**Dulcea nodded at the boy before moving to Tori, who was in a lighter shade of blue. Aqua.**

"_**Tori," **_**the blonde water ninja smiled at the sound of her name as she looked at her Ninjetti outfit.**_** "Vulnerable yet stubborn and strong, you are the turtle." **_**Next up was Blake, who remained in his navy color.**

"_**Blake," **_**Dulcea faced him.**_** "Protective and understanding, you are the crocodile." **_**Next was Becca, since Hunter was next to Jackie, in between the two girls. **

"_**Rebecca," **_**again with the full first name**_**. "Graceful and comforting, you are the beautiful swan." **_**The black haired girl looked at her golden robes. She moved onto Hunter.**

"_**Hunter," **_**Dulcea smiled at the boy in crimson.**_** "You are the monkey, fun loving and protective as well." **_**Now for Jackie, who was adorned in a rose colored Ninjetti uniform.**

"_**Jacqueline," **_**and once more, the full first name.**_** "Stubborn, strong, independent, fun loving, understanding, and gentle yet tough, you are the dragon." **_**Jackie grinned as the warrior moved to face the younger version of her mother.**

"_**Agile Kimberly," **_**she spoke.**_** "Light as a feather, you are the crane." **_**Kim touched the crest on her pink Ninjetti garb.**

"_**Adam," **_**Dulcea looked at the black ranger. Nothing his downhearted expression, she asked **_**"Adam, what's wrong?" **_

"_**I'm a frog," **_**he mumbled.**

"_**Yes a frog," **_**Dulcea chuckled.**_** "Like the one you kiss to get a handsome prince." **_**Hearing that, Adam perked up a little. Now for Brandon, who was dressed in brown.**

"_**Brandon," **_**the warrior faced him.**_** "Shy and helpful, you are the koala." **_**Finally it was Tommy's turn.**

"_**And you Tommy are the falcon," **_**Dulcea informed.**_** "Winged lord of the skies."**_

_**XXX**_

"_**We did it!" **_**Aisha cheered.**

"_**Our morphers are online!" **_**Billy smiled.**

"_**We got the power!" **_**Tommy grinned.**

"_**Hang on Zordon," **_**Adam called. **_**"We're on our way!" **_

"_**Let's do it," **_**Kimberly agreed. Placing their hands on their hips, they teleported away in beams of their own color.**

"_We reached Earth and just in time to stop Ivan Ooze for the first time," _Jackie smiled slightly as the screen showed the rangers shoving Ivan into a comet. _"But we were still stuck in the past. But a couple months later, four of us were able to go home."_

"_**So what did Hayley want?" **_**Dianne asked.**

"_**Put it this way," **_**Jackie began.**_** "You, Al, Jimmy, and Brandon are going home after this battle and before the dance."**_

"_**Only four?" **_**Aisha frowned.**_** "Why can't you all go back at the same time?"**_

"_**Because all twelve of us going back at once could mess up the machine and cause it to short circuit again," **_**Tori explained.**_** "We go back in small groups, the less trouble there'll be and adjustments to the machine can be made." **_**They also filled the others in on their getting home situation.**

"_**But why us four?" **_**Dianne whined.**

"_**Because your parents are probably scarred shitless despite knowing where you are and don't you want to see them?" **_**Becca pointed out as they grouped with the others.**

"_But us ninjas and Becca were still there in the past," _Jackie continued. _"After we rescued my dad and aunt Kat from an alternate dimension, we were able to go home."_

"_**Ready?" **_**Jackie asked as she pulled out the communicator. Everyone nodded. They were the only ones there, so they didn't have to worry about anyone seeing them.**_** "We're ready Hayley."**_

"_**Transporting now," **_**the red head supplied. Jackie pocketed the device as they waited. A blue portal opened up behind them and sucked five out of the eight in. It shut before the other three could follow.**

"_Me, Hunter, and Becca were left behind once more and had to wait out another adventure in the past," _Jackie pouted_. "During battle when my mom's power coin was taken away and she was being held hostage in another dimension, Becca and Hunter were pulled back to our own time."_

"_**Good luck Tommy," **_**Aisha wished. Billy pressed the button to activate the device. Tommy walked through the portal, but he wasn't the only one. Behind the group, a blue portal opened up and pulled Becca and Hunter into it. Three rangers were gone.**

"_**Where'd they go?" **_**Jackie turned around, no longer feeling Hunter's arm draped around her shoulder. She didn't see them anywhere. They others turned to her before noticing the crimson and gold rangers were missing as well.**

"_**How did they disappear?" **_**Rocky frowned.**

"_**Jackie do you have any idea?" **_**Adam wondered.**

"_**Just one," **_**she pulled out the small communication device.**_** "Hunter? Becca?"**_

"_**Yeah Jackie?" **_**both chorused. Everyone sighed of relief knowing they were ok. **

"_**What happened to you guys?" **_**Jackie demanded.**

"_**Um, we landed in our time," **_**Becca stated.**_** "Don't ask how or why cause we're both confused. But here's Kelly." **_**A shuffling sound could be heard before a strange voice to the other rangers came on.**

"_**What's up cousin?" **_**the red head asked.**

"_**Kel, what's happening?" **_**Jackie groaned.**

"_**Um, we brought Hunter and Becca back," **_**Kelly bit her lip nervously.**

"_**There's more isn't there?" **_**Jackie narrowed her eyes. The others behind her frowned in confusion. She could tell there was more?**

"_**Um, yeah," **_**Kelly caved.**_** "Unfortunately, the machine not only broke, but it exploded as well. It's estimated about two weeks our time to fix it enough to get you back safe."**_

"_**Well that just brightens my day," **_**Jackie disconnected.**_** "Looks like I'm stuck here for who knows how long."**_

"_So I was stuck in the past, which wasn't good," _Jackie sighed. _"The longer I stayed in the past, the quicker I was dying because it was getting close the day I was born. I was there through a lot of it."_

"_**How safe is this?" **_**Bulk asked through Jackie's mad dashing as the song ended.**

"_**Does it matter when you're chasing a criminal?" **_**Jackie scoffed.**

"_**Don't worry Kimberly we're gonna find him," **_**Skull assured.**

"_**Watch out Jackie!" **_**Kimberly warned seeing a green beam hit the ground before them. Jackie tried to avoid it but ended up driving through it. The car stopped short.**

"_**What's happening?" **_**Jackie demanded to know. The car began to shake and spin as it transformed into a monster. **

"_**I don't know," **_**Kimberly looked around.**

"_**Mommy!" **_**Bulk cried.**

"_**How you doing?" **_**the monster asked**_**. "Crabby Cabby at your service. I don't break for no one no how no way! I will however give you the ride of your life! Your last ride!" **_**He sped off down the streets.**

_**XXX**_

"_**Man I hope Zordon and Alpha survived," **_**Tommy sighed as they all stared at the now destroyed command center. The last two months had been hectic on everyone. Kim gave her powers to Kat so she could go to Florida and live out her dreams. Since the day she left, Jackie began slowly dying. Very slowly right now. Kat made a great ranger just like Kimberly had. They dealt with a Tommy who couldn't stop eating. Kat's housing project for her class got wrecked. Rita's father came and turned them all (minus Jackie) into children, ruining their ability to morph. That's when the Aquetian rangers from the planet known as Aquitar came to help. And just recently, they were sent on the quest for the zeo crystal shards. Billy and Jackie, being the only two who weren't kids or turned into one, remained behind as the other five went on separate journeys. Now that they were all back to normal and they had a new teammate, Tanya Sloan, who Aisha chose to take her spot, they faced the work Rito and Goldar had done to the command center and stolen the zeo crystal. Oh, and Jackie also explained to Kat about her time travel incident.**

"_**I thought the command center was the one safe place Rita and Zedd could never touch," **_**Kat bit her lip.**

"_**Now look at it," **_**Adam motioned. **

"_**There's gotta be something we can do," **_**Rocky groaned.**

"_**I just wish I knew what," **_**Billy shook his head.**

"_**It's been known to happen," **_**Jackie spoke, drawing curious attention to her.**_** "It seems like the bads always find a way to wreck the command centers for a team of rangers."**_

"_**How do you know this?" **_**Tanya frowned. Since she hasn't been here too long, Jackie hadn't explained to her about the time travel incident.**

"_**I'm from the future," **_**the brunette stood up from her meditative stance.**_** "I knew this was going to happen, but there's nothing I could've done to prevent it. It would've messed up the timeline. But some of the ranger teams after you guys had their bases destroyed as well. Lothor destroyed Ninja Ops in our last battle." **_

"_**Maybe we can search around for something," **_**Tommy suggested. Taking him up on the idea, they all began to walk around. After a few minutes, they all sat on a couple of rock slabs.**_** "What a mess! This place is totally wiped off the map." **_**He threw a rock. Adam stood noticing where it landed.**

"_**Hey guys, what's that?" **_**he pointed. In the ground beneath a few rocks was a glowing object. Hope sparking in all of them, they raced to uncover the object.**

"_**It looks like the…" **_**Rocky began.**

"_**Is it possible?" **_**Kat wondered.**

"_**Come on," **_**Billy ordered.**_** "Hurry!" **_**A minute later they dug up the zeo crystal and Jackie smiled.**

"_**And it all turned out good," **_**she sighed happily.**

"_**The zeo crystal!" **_**Tommy picked it up.**_** "It's all here." **_**He held it up to the sun as it glowed a yellowish color. "**_**This is incredible!"**_

_**XXX**_

"_**Rangers, your courage and sacrifice have brought back the zeo crystal," **_**Zordon began. **_**"It will bestow upon you powers beyond your imagination." **_**The crystal broke in to five multicolored shards. One flew over each of the five. The only ones with new colors were the boys.**

"_**Katherine, from this moment on, you will be known as zeo ranger one, pink," **_**Jackie began. Zordon didn't mind that she knew. After all, he knew all about her, even the fact she was slowly dying with the more time that passes here. **_**"Tanya, you will be known as zeo ranger two, yellow." **_**Both girls were now in their morphed state. **

"_**The sub crystals the rest of you have retrieved have given you new colors," **_**Zordon stated before allowing Jackie to continue.**

"_**Rocky, you are now zeo ranger three, blue," **_**she continued. He was in his morphed state.**_** "Adam, the power of zeo ranger four, green, belongs to you," **_**Adam was now in is morphed state.**_** "And finally Tommy. You will assume the identity of zeo ranger five, red." **_**They were now all in morphed state awing over their costumes. **_**'Can't you ever stop getting a new color dad?'**_** she added in her mind as she smiled at them all.**

_**XXX**_

"_**Hey Tommy," **_**Adam called.**_** "We just heard the news." **_**He and Rocky were standing up at their table in the new study hall. Jackie was sitting down as the two boys began singing a wedding tune to **_**"Here Comes the Bride." **_**The red ranger walked over.**

"_**Funny," **_**he scoffed as the three took a seat.**_** "You guys are so funny."**_

"_**What's going on?" **_**Tanya asked as she sat in a chair next to Jackie.**

"_**You mean you haven't heard?" **_**Rocky asked.**

"_**Unless you two want me to set you on fire, stop laughing," **_**Jackie threatened. Tanya laughed at it. Jackie told her about her past without revealing anything that could change the future.**

"_**I'm sorry I didn't get you anything Tommy," **_**Adam apologized as they ignored the threat. **

"_**Mr. Toggle wants us to do a report of family relationships," **_**Tommy explained.**_** "So we gotta pretend we're married for the weekend."**_

"_**We?" **_**Tanya raised an eyebrow.**

"_**Me and uh, Katherine," **_**Tommy stuttered. This time the other three laughed more.**

"_**At least you get to pretend to be the adult," **_**Jackie snorted.**_** "I have to pretend I'm a teenage girl."**_

"_**Pretend?" **_**Rocky asked.**

"_**I got paired with those two because there was an odd number in the class," **_**Jackie shrugged.**_** "And that's the role I was given by the teacher." 'Although it shouldn't be too hard considering my dad really is Tommy.' **_

"_**Well I think you three make a lovely family," **_**Tanya commented.**_** "I'm very happy for you." **_**Rocky couldn't stop laughing so Jackie flicked a speck of fire at him. He cried out in pain and glared at the fire ninja. **

_**XXX**_

"_**Hey take it easy," **_**Rocky warned.**_** "I mean, come on he's a little baby. How much trouble could he be?"**_

"_**Dude you just jinxed it," **_**Jackie rolled her eyes. Out of the three working on the project, she was the one most awake. Rocky walked over to Joey and began to talk.**

"_**No don't," **_**Tommy tried to stop him. Joey awoke and began to cry, which also caused the ground to shake. They all tried to move around to Joey and tried to get him to stop crying.**

"_**I think the baby's doing it," **_**Billy concluded.**

"_**Yeah the louder it gets the more we shake," **_**Rocky agreed.**

_**XXX**_

**Jackie finished her performance. The crowd gave her a standing ovation as she walked off and Mr. Ham walked on to introduce the next act. Everyone was quiet as they retook their seats.**

"_**And now, I present to you a last minute addition to our program of music, Mr. Eugene," **_**he looked at the paper again to make sure he had it right. **_**"Skullovitch?" **_**The crowd settled for a small applause as Skull sat at the piano in his costume. Mr. Ham watched from back stage. Everyone was shocked at his performance. But in the end, everyone, even Bulk, gave him a standing ovation as well.**

_**XXX**_

"_**Are you sure Kim?" **_**Jackie asked as she lay on the bed in her hotel room. With the time passing since Kimberly left, the brunette has been feeling weaker every day. It still hasn't shown yet that she was slowly dying. That was three months ago, since it was now November. This past month has been hard but on the bright side, Billy had returned.**

"_**Yeah," **_**Kimberly sighed from her end of the line in Florida**_**. "I told Trini and Aisha as well. Did you know it's happening to Trini too?"**_

"_**Uh Kim, how would I know if I never met her?" **_**Jackie frowned.**_** "But are you sure you are?"**_

"_**It came back positive," **_**Kimberly nodded.**_** "Both tests. I'm four months along."**_

"_**So how do you plan on telling Tommy?" **_**Jackie wondered, though she already knew.**

"_**I'm scared to," **_**Kimberly whispered.**_** "What if he wants nothing to do with them?" **_

"_**Wait a minute," **_**Jackie blinked.**_** "Back up. Them?"**_

"_**Yeah, them as in two," **_**Kimberly bit her lip. Jackie tensed up. Her parents never told her she had a twin. And she knew that one of the babies was here, but who was the other?**

_**XXX**_

"_**Dear Tommy," **_**he read.**_** "Everything is going great here in Florida. Coach Schmidt has me as ready as I'll ever be for the competition."**_

"_**Man Kimberly is gonna do great," **_**Rocky interrupted.**

"_**What else does she say?" **_**Tanya pressed.**

"_**Tommy, this is the hardest letter I've ever had to write," **_**Adam continued. Everyone grew worried looks. Even Jackie didn't know where this was headed now. **_**"You've always been my best friend, and in some ways, you're like a brother. But something has happened here I can't explain. It's both been wonderful and painful at the same time. Tommy, I've met someone else." **_**Adam stopped short at that.**

'_**What the hell?' **_**Jackie thought. It wasn't supposed to be like this.**

"_**What?" **_**Kat frowned.**_** "That can't be right."**_

"_**Tommy, maybe you should finish this another time," **_**the green ranger suggested. Tommy instead took it.**

"_**Tommy," **_**he continued.**_** "You know that I would never do anything to hurt you, but I feel like I found the person that I belong with. He's wonderful, kind, and caring. You'd really like him. Everything would be perfect if it weren't for hurting you. But I have to follow my heart. I will always care about you. Please forgive me. Kimberly." **_

_**XXX**_

"_**Jackie I made a huge mistake," **_**Kimberly breathed as she paced. Jackie took a seat on the bed. **

"_**The letter?" **_**Jackie raised an eyebrow.**_** "Adam read it out loud at the Youth Center while Tommy finished his last set on the bench press. Why would you lie about there being another guy?"**_

"_**I couldn't handle him rejecting me," **_**Kimberly began to cry as she sat next to the other brunette.**

"_**What would make you think he'd turn you away?" **_**she wondered.**

"_**After my parents rejected my and disowned me, I grew a fear of him doing the same," **_**Kimberly sobbed."**_**Once I sent it, I thought about what both you and Trini told me and realized my mistake. He probably hates me! Why can't I tell him the truth?"**_

"_**You can," **_**Jackie stated.**_** "He's here looking for answers. He and Trini are talking right now."**_

"_**Could you send him in?" **_**Kimberly pleaded.**_** "Please?" **_

"_**Not a problem," **_**Jackie stood and went to get the red ranger. He went in to talk Kimberly and work things out while Trini and Jackie got to know each other. Almost an hour later, Tommy came back out looking shocked and petrified. But it was obvious he and Kimberly were still a couple.**

"_**I think we better get back," **_**Jackie bit her lip**_**. "Nice meeting you Trini. Good luck Kim!" **_**She and Tommy, who she had to grab hold of his arm, teleported out.**

_**XXX**_

"_**This song I would like to dedicate to a friend of mine who recently hit a tough spot in her life and it's to let her know me and her other friend will always be by her side," **_**Jackie spoke into the microphone. Tommy knew exactly who she was talking about while the others had a small clue, but no idea what the tough spot was. As she began playing, the guy from earlier, Henry, came up to Kat and asked her to dance. Tanya catching the gesture urged her to go on and the pink ranger did so.**

"_**You're not alone  
>together we stand<br>I'll be by your side  
>you know I'll take your hand<br>When it gets cold  
>And it feels like the end<br>there's no place to go  
>you know I won't give in<br>no I won't give in**_

_**Keep holding on  
>'cause you know<br>we'll make it through  
>we'll make it through<br>just stay strong  
>'cause you know I'm<br>here for you  
>I'm here for you<br>there's nothing you can say  
>Nothing you can do<br>There's no other way  
>when it comes to the truth<br>so keep holding on  
>'cause you know we'll make it through<br>we'll make it through**_

_**So far away  
>I wish you were here<br>before it's too late  
>this could all disappear<br>before the door's closed  
>and it comes to an end<br>with you by my side  
>I will fight and defend<br>I'll fight and defend yeah yeah**_

_**Keep holding on  
>'cause you know<br>we'll make it through  
>we'll make it through<br>just stay strong  
>'cause you know I'm<br>here for you  
>I'm here for you<br>there's nothing you can say  
>Nothing you can do<br>There's no other way  
>when it comes to the truth<br>so keep holding on  
>'cause you know we'll make it through<br>we'll make it through**_

_**Hear me when I say  
>when I say I believe<br>nothing's gonna change  
>nothing's gonna change destiny<br>whatever's meant to be  
>will work out perfectly<br>yeah yeah yeah yeah  
>la da da da<br>la da da da  
>la da da da<br>da da da da da**_

_**Keep holding on  
>'cause you know<br>we'll make it through  
>we'll make it through<br>just stay strong  
>'cause you know I'm<br>here for you  
>I'm here for you<br>there's nothing you can say  
>Nothing you can do<br>There's no other way  
>when it comes to the truth<br>so keep holding on  
>'cause you know we'll make it through<br>we'll make it through**_

_**Ahh ahh  
>keep holding on<br>ahh ahh  
>keep holding on<br>there's nothing you can say  
>nothing you can do<br>there's no other way  
>when it comes to the truth<br>so keep holding on  
>'cause you know we'll make it through<br>we'll make it through"**_

**The crowd cheered as Kat retook her seat along with Jackie at the rangers table and Henry went back to where he was previously sitting. **

_**XXX**_

"_**Hold on let me try something," **_**Jackie asked. Ever since she got the Ninjetti powers, she's had a feeling that those who have unlocked their spirit animals have developed telepathic connections, but no one knew they did or how to use them. She closed her eyes and concentrated.**

_***Did it work?* **_**she asked through the link.**

"_**Why did I just hear your voice in my head asking if something worked?" **_**Adam demanded as Rocky, Billy, and even Tommy heard it.**

"_**Telepathic connection," **_**Jackie stated.**_** "Our spirit animals open it up to whoever else with a spirit animal unlocked or one waiting to be unlocked and we can talk through our thoughts."**_

"_**Do you think Aisha and Kim heard it too?" **_**Rocky had to ask.**

_***We heard it Rocky,* **_**both girls sighed.**

"_**Whoa," **_**the blue ranger blinked.**_** "It works long distance too!"**_

"_**Can someone tell us what's going on?" **_**Tanya wondered.**

"_**We're lost," **_**Kat agreed.**

"_**I'll explain later," **_**Jackie stated.**_** *So Billy,* **_**she reopened the link only to him and the other two boys who didn't already know about Kimberly being pregnant. **_***What were you saying?***_

_***Is Kimberly pregnant?* **_**the former blue ranger asked.**

_***With twins,* **_**Jackie smiled.**

"_**You're not serious are you?" **_**Adam went wide eyed as he heard the words.**

"_**Dead serious," **_**Jackie nodded**_**. "Kim's pregnant with twins."**_

"_**Really?" **_**Kat blinked.**

"_**Then why did she break up with Tommy?" **_**Tanya frowned.**

"_**Her parents disowned her and she was afraid he'd reject her as well," **_**Jackie explained.**_** "That's why he was shocked when we came back and why he's barely said much. He's still processing it."**_

_**XXX**_

"_**I'm afraid time is running out rangers," **_**Trey spoke.**_** "If we do not hurry, the golden power will be lost forever."**_

"_**What about Jackie?" **_**Tanya asked.**_** "Couldn't she take the powers?" **_**the brunette in question looked down in sorrow and they noticed. As one, they frowned. **

"_**I can't," **_**she shook her head.**

"_**Why not?" **_**Adam wondered.**

"_**I believe it is time they knew," **_**Zordon advised the young girl.**

"_**The powers won't help me," **_**Jackie began.**_** "In fact, it'll only hurt me more."**_

"_**What do you mean?" **_**Rocky frowned.**_** "How would it hurt you?"**_

"_**The longer I stay here and the closer it gets to the day I'm born, the more I die," **_**Jackie stated as the others gasped. **_**"Getting the power at this point will only cause me to die faster." **_

"_**Zordon," **_**Tommy spoke after a moment.**_** "I think I know someone who can help."**_

"_**Then you must bring him here immediately," **_**Zordon ordered. Billy, Tommy, and Jackie shared knowing smiles.**

"_The next major thing and the last adventure during my time in the past nearly killed me and the other rangers,"_ Jackie coughed. _"My evil half, known as Jahi, who can be brought out if I use the new zeo powers I obtained or if I have enough anger built up, and it becomes a struggle for me to resurface my true self."_

'_**What did that dream tell me?' **_**she mused as she continued riding.**_** 'Where is help when you need it?' **_**Before she could answer herself, she felt something hit her and she disappeared.**

"_**What happened?" **_**Kat frowned as the three also noticed her vanish into thin air. **_**"She's gone!"**_

_**XXX**_

"_**Nah," **_**Jackie shook her head**_**. "I think I like being evil." **_**They all looked at her confused. Who's side was she on exactly? What was she talking about?**

"_**Listen to us Jackie," **_**Tommy begged.**_** "You're not their queen! You're our friend!" **_

"_**Who said I was their queen?" **_**Jackie scoffed.**_** "And who said I was necessarily your friend?" **_

"_**Huh?" **_**both boys frowned confused. What was going on? Jackie jumped onto the battle stage. They could see her eyes glowing lavender with pink and rose colored specs shine through her helmet. Both winced and shivered. They knew Tommy's did the same from when he was the green ranger.**

"_**I will finish you all once and for all," **_**she growled**_**. "Welcome to your doom!" **_

"_**Don't do this Jackie!" **_**Jason pleaded.**

"_**They've got you brainwashed!" **_**Tommy claimed.**_** "You have to snap out of it!"**_

"_**Enough!" **_**Jackie hissed**_**. "I know exactly what I'm doing!"**_

"_**What do you mean?" **_**Jason demanded.**

"_**Let's just say," **_**Jackie drew an all too familiar sword.**_** "Like father, like daughter!" **_**Both boys gasped at the sight of the sword and at what she just said. The 'like father like daughter' comment had them confused. Like father like daughter? Did that mean she was Tommy and Kimberly's daughter?**

_**XXX**_

"_**Afraid to fight a little girl like me?" **_**Jackie snorted.**_** "'Cause I'm not afraid to fight the two I see in front of me right now!" **_**she snarled**_**. 'They are so going to kill me for that when I get back to my time!' **_**she thought. Then she stopped moving.**

"_**Huh?" **_**Jason and Tommy shared a looked. Why did she just stop attacking?**

"_**Who's there?" she asked, looking around.**_

'_**Who do you think?' Jackie rolled her eyes. 'It's me you demon!'**_

"_**I don't know what you're talking about!" Jackie shouted. Except, she wasn't the real one. The real one was trying to break free, having been trapped down beneath her evil side. The two boys stared at her confused.**_

'_**Give me back my body!' Jackie demanded.**_

"_**Never!" the evil Jackie charged the two rangers again. **_

_**XXX**_

"_**Jackie listen!" **_**Tommy and Jason begged as the stood. The other rangers teleported in and stood by them.**

"_**Oh goodie," **_**Jahi smirked.**_** "More rainbow colored freaks to destroy!" **_

'_**Oh sure, insult them more why don't you?' **_**Jackie groaned.**_** 'They're going to hate me when I get back home!'**_

"_**Stop your complaining and shut up!" **_**Jahi growled to Jackie.**

"_**Are you guys alright?" **_**Tanya wondered.**

"_**Yeah, but something's going on with Jackie," **_**Jason coughed.**

"_**Shut up and fight!" **_**Jahi growled as she charged again.**

"_**Zordon said we need to destroy the saber if we have a chance to break her out of her evil hold," **_**Kat recalled. **

"_**Then that's what we'll do," **_**Tommy stated, drawing his zeo sword.**

"_**So the red ranger's going to fight after all?" **_**Jahi smirked.**_** "Well prepare to die!" **_**she charged but Tommy moved out of the way. He swung at the saber of sorrow and hit it, cutting it in two. It vanished.**

"_**Alright!" **_**the rangers cheered.**

"_**What?" **_**Jahi demanded.**_** "No! You will pay for that!" **_

'_**That's my family!' **_**Jackie smiled.**

"_**Stop it!" **_**Jahi growled as her eyes violently glowed purple with rose and pink specs. **

'_**You'll never win!**_**' Jackie stated.**_** 'They'll help me break through and bury you yet again!'**_

"_**Don't you get it?" **_**Jahi snorted.**_** "You can't get rid of me! I'm a part of you!"**_

'_**I may not be able to get rid of you completely, but I can get rid of you enough to resurface myself!' **_**Jackie hissed. She was getting angry at her evil half Jahi for doing this to her and burying her.**

"_**We want to help!" **_**Adam spoke up.**

'_**Hah!' **_**Jackie stuck her tongue out at Jahi.**_** 'Told you so!' **_

"_**Shut up you fool!" **_**Jahi growled.**_** "Now get ready to be destroyed!" **_

"_**Jackie no!" **_**Kat cried.**_** "It's us!"**_

"_**Like I care," **_**Jahi snorted.**

'_**Stop hurting them!' Jackie ordered. 'I'm not giving up!'**_

"_**Leave me alone!" **_**Jahi clutched her head and fell to her knees, looking as if she was in pain. The rangers stopped short, not sure what to do.**

'_**You'll never win!' **_**Jackie bellowed.**_** 'Good will always prevail, even if it means the ones who make it happen die in the process!'**_

"_**Go away!" **_**Jahi demanded.**

'_**No can do,' **_**Jackie smirked.**_** 'You said it yourself, you're a part of me that's surfaced and I will not stop until it is the real me on the outside again!'**_

"_**There's nothing you can do to stop me!" **_**Jahi snarled.**

'_**Wanna bet?' **_**Jackie chuckled.**_** 'For those who possess the great power, all things are possible!' **_

"_**You wouldn't dare!" **_**Jahi hissed.**

'_**Try me,' **_**Jackie challenged.**

_**XXX**_

"_**Zeo I, power down!" **_**Kat called. She stood in her civilian form in front of the lavender ranger. **

"_**Katherine, are you sure you know what you're doing?" **_**Jason asked.**

"_**Stop confusing me!" **_**Jahi shouted.**

'_**Go Kat!' **_**Jackie cheered.**_** 'You can't erase my memories of my family and friends!'**_

"_**She has to see us," **_**Kat recalled.**_** "She has to be confronted with the faces of her family and friends."**_**She walked forward. Jahi stood and went to charge.**

'_**I'm gonna win I'm gonna win!' **_**Jackie taunted Jahi to distract her from hurting her aunt. Jahi stopped short of punching the pink ranger. After a minute, she went to try again.**_** 'Bet I could beat you in everything!'**_

"_**Shut up!" **_**Jahi ordered as Jackie continued taunting her. She didn't punch Kat. The pink ranger hugged the lavender ranger.**

"_**Jackie don't do this!" **_**she cried.**_** "Please! It's me, Katherine!"**_

"_**Aunt Kat?" **_**Jackie blinked. **

"_**No!" **_**Jahi screamed. She felt Jackie pushing her way up and now both were at the same level, fighting each other for the controls.**

"_**She's starting to break free," **_**Jason realized.**

"_**I think it's working guys!" **_**Tommy stated.**

"_**What's happening?" **_**both Jahi and Jackie wailed. Everyone could tell the two spoke at the same time as they broke the hug. They knew both spoke because Jahi's voice was slightly different than Jackie's. Kat pulled her back into a hug as Jahi began to gain the upper hand.**

"_**Help guys!" **_**Jackie begged as Jahi drowned her back under a little further.**

"_**Don't help her unless you want to die!" **_**Jahi growled.**

"_**Jackie don't do it!" **_**Jason and Tommy stepped forward. The two powered down. **

"_**Don't let her overcome you," **_**Tommy pleaded. He still couldn't believe Jackie was his daughter that he would be seeing as a baby in a couple of months.**

"_**We're your family," **_**Jason added.**

"_**This has to work," **_**Rocky muttered.**

"_**I hope so," **_**Tanya sighed.**_** "Let's get with it you guys!"**_

"_**Zeo rangers, power down!" **_**the three morphed rangers powered down.**

'_**Yes!' **_**Jackie jumped for joy.**_** 'I knew it! I knew it! I knew it!'**_

"_**Agh!" **_**Jahi jolted back, gripping her head.**

"_**Jason and Tommy are right," **_**Tanya spoke softly.**_** "We're here to help you!"**_

"_**Let me out!" **_**Jackie demanded.**

"_**Never!" **_**Jahi fought back. They could all tell the two were once again fighting at the same level. **

"_**Think of everything we've been through together," **_**Kat advised.**

"_**Stop!" **_**Jahi ordered, causing the demorphed rangers to back up as the lavender ranger fell to her knees and gripped her head.**

"_**Don't make me do this!" **_**Jackie breathed.**

"_**I won't let you take over!" **_**Jahi snarled**_**. "I've waited too long to come out!" **_

"_**You leave me no choice!" **_**Jackie closed her eyes. In whisper, she added,**_** "Ninjetti! The dragon!"**_** a rose, lavender, and pink glow surrounded her. **

"_**What's happening?" **_**Adam wondered before his, Rocky's, and Tommy's head shot up. They were each surround in a glow of their ranger colors. Tommy's was white, red, and green. Rocky's was red and blue. And Adam's was green and black.**

**In Florida, a seven month pregnant Kimberly was sitting on the couch of her apartment talking to a six month pregnant Trini. That was, until, her head shot up and she was surrounded in pink. Trini looked at her best friend scared.**

**Aisha was working outside her hut in Africa. She was about to check on a sick animal when her head shot up to the sky and she was surrounded in a yellow glow. **

**Back in the power chamber where Billy was monitoring the battle with Alpha and Zordon, his head too shot up as he was surrounded by a blue glow.**

"_**What's she doing?" **_**Kat demanded to know as she, Tanya, and Jason watched what was happening before them in the arena. They were confused. Several golden animals floated above. A wolf, a bear, a crane, a falcon, a frog, and an ape. A dragon was lying in the center looking passed out. Each glowed its own color and the dragon began to glow as well. A bright light caused everyone to cover their eyes. As it faded, everyone returned back to their normal state. Jackie was passed out on the floor of the arena, in civilian form.**

"_With the help of my family, I was able to resurface my true self," _Jackie's sad voice continued. _"I returned to my own time later that day and this is where we stand now."_

Ethan paused the video. They all stared at the screen.

"Ninjas are real!" he awed after a moment. "I knew it!"

"My brother taught me some of his moves," Conner chuckled. "Check it out." He then did a few ninja moves and ended up kicking the control box.

"Please tell me that did not just happen," the girls besides Hayley chorused.

"I think we just lost our last hope at finding them," Hayley added.

"Anything?" Conner asked after Hayley searched.

"Got it," she reported.

"You are so lucky rookie," Jason sighed.

"Hayley you are so lucky you're a genius!" Ethan stated.

"Even geniuses need a little help sometimes," Hayley grinned. "That little jolt must have done something to the wiring because I'm getting something!"

"_With the return of Mesogog," _the video went on. _"It became necessary to invoke the power of the dino gems. Should anything happen, these three are in charge of protecting the planet." _It proceeded to show Conner, Kira, and Ethan in morphed and civilian form.

"It's us," Kira stated.

"_You're in good hands," _Jackie finished off the video diary.

"She really trusts us," Conner sighed.

"They do," the adults in the room agreed, despite Hayley and Billy knowing them more so than the others.

"We have to save them," Ethan stated. "We owe it to them."

"The whole world owes it to them," Kira corrected.

"It worked!" Billy read the screen. "We have a lock on an invisaportal."

"Time to go save a few friends," Conner clapped his hands together.

* * *

><p>AN: Thirty three pages long! The longest chapter I have written! That's why it took so long to get out. So Tommy and Kim returned. What family tensions will arise? I might do a one shot based on something later in the story. Key word there is might.


	5. Back in Black, Purple, and Orange

**Making It Work**

**Chapter 5: Back in Black, Purple, and Orange**

_A/N: So the three are saved and tensions among the Oliver's arise. Jackie barely talks to them. Not much longer until I go into white thunder. So what happens in this chapter? When will Jahi be released in this story? Read on to find out._

_Song is "Unwritten" by Natasha Bedingfield._

_**Disclaimer:**__ I only own anything not in the show._

* * *

><p><em>1992 Valencia Road<em>

"We've got a lock on a portal," Hayley reported.

"We're on it," Conner nodded. The three active rangers turned to walk away.

"Remember you have to reach a speed of five hundred and thirty six miles per hour upon entry," Hayley called. "Otherwise you'll never make it past the security wall and probably be ripped to pieces." The three stopped short.

"The dangers of being a ranger," Jason sighed reminiscently.

"Did we forget to mention that?" Billy frowned as they turned to look at the adults with shocked looks. "I'll take that as a yes."

"Never fear," Hayley shook her head. "I have something for just such an occasion." She pressed a button and a door slid open revealing three new raptor cycles.

"Sweet," Ethan awed.

"Amazing," Kira agreed as they stood in front of their own.

"Which one's mine?" Conner joked. The others looked at him. "I'm kidding."

"You so weren't kidding," Ethan disagreed.

"These are your new raptor cycles," Billy explained. "They should have you to the portal coordinates in approximately ninety two point seven five seconds."

"And when we get there?" Kira prompted.

"Use your gems to access the hyper drive," Hayley continued. "Then head straight through the portal to Mesogog's island fortress."

"Wait did you just say island fortress?" Conner asked.

"Yes why?" Hayley nodded.

"Well, islands," Conner began nervously. "They're surrounded by water."

"Usually," Kim agreed.

"No," Ethan smirked. "You can't swim?"

"I never said that," Conner protested.

"But it's true," Ethan grinned. "You can't."

"The invisaportal will take you directly to the island," Trini ended the argument. "You'll never have to get wet." She walked away leaving the three in front of the vehicles.

"You can't swim," Ethan bit back a chuckle as he patted the red ranger on the shoulder.

"Whatever dude," Conner scoffed. "You guys ready?"

"Dino Thunder, Power Up!" they called. They boarded the raptor cycles and sped away.

"This is going to be a long journey," Kim sighed.

* * *

><p><em>Mesogog's Lair<em>

"This is your final chance Dr. Oliver," Mesogog threatened. Tommy, Jackie, and Becca were struggling to break free from the life force extractors they were tied to. "Free the gems from its resting place, or you three will feel the wrath of my disappointment."

"Why do they all say that?" Jackie scoffed.

"Do I have to choose one?" Tommy snorted.

"Your attempt at levity is as feeble as your attempt at self sacrifice," Mesogog snarled. He shoved the table the gems in the casing lay on close to the paleontologist. Tommy could feel the black gem's energy merging with him. Jackie could feel the same with the orange and Becca with the purple. "If you won't do it for yourself, perhaps you will for your precious students, daughter, and niece. Elsa…"

"Yes my lord?" the woman walked over.

"The three teenagers," Mesogog stated. "Bring them to me." She walked away as the alarms blared.

"Master it's them," Elsa reported looking at the screen. "On some kind of vehicles."

"Like obedient dogs," Mesogog smirked. "I speak, and they come."

"We could save you some trouble," Becca huffed.

"Good guys always win," the three former rangers chorused.

"I suppose that all depends on who you believe the good guys to be," Mesogog countered. "Zeltrax, Elsa, go! And bring help. I want no mistakes this time."

* * *

><p><em>Desert<em>

"Whoa, it just stopped," Ethan stated as the three cycles pulled to a stop. Kira hopped off hers as did the others.

"What's up with that?" Conner wondered.

"This must be where Hayley programmed the coordinates," Kira realized. "Look!" she pointed. "There's the invisaportal! Sure hope they're on the other side."

"Only one way to find out," Conner sighed. "You guys ready?"

"You know it," Ethan agreed. They all got back on their raptor cycles just as Elsa, Zeltrax, the latest monster, and a bundle of tyranodrones appeared.

"Hey!" Conner shouted. "No one invited you to the party!"

"I'm crashing," Elsa rolled her eyes. "And I brought a few friends. Is that rude?"

"Extremely," Kira huffed.

"You're not getting through that portal unless you're in chains," Zeltrax snarled.

"I might be able to pull that look off, but these guys?" Kira raised an eyebrow. "No way!"

"I vote we go for it!" Conner smirked. The three charged on the bikes. Elsa ordered them to attack and the fight was on. "Firing lasers!" He fired at the tyranodrones. The fighting carried on with everyone dodging and attacking. Finally, the rangers managed to escape into the invisaportal.

* * *

><p><em>Mesogog's Lair<em>

_*This isn't a great way to celebrate a family reunion,* _Jackie scoffed through the telepathy link._ *Let alone a weekend.*_

_*We'll get out of this somehow,* _Tommy swore.

_*Uncle Tommy, no offense,*_ Becca raised an eyebrow. _*But It always takes a long time for you to get out of being kidnapped. And dad's probably going to kill you.*_

_*Why?* _Tommy frowned._ *I wasn't even with you two when you were taken.*_

_*But he'll still kill you for not being there,* _Jackie smirked.

"It seems we have visitors," Mesogog grinned.

"I'm gonna take a guess that it's for you," Tommy huffed.

"There's that wit again," Mesogog sighed. "If I had a sense of humor, I might actually enjoy it."

"A villain enjoying something?" Jackie raised an eyebrow. "That would be a first."

"I'll handle the intruders myself," Mesogog ignored her. He left the room.

"Well isn't this pleasant," Becca sighed. "Hopefully it only gets better."

"Here's hoping," Jackie agreed.

"Hey!" Tommy called noticing the three teens enter the room.

"Good timing," the two girls chorused. The three rangers set to work freeing them from the chairs.

"Hit the red button on the panel," Tommy instructed.

"Ok," Ethan agreed. He ran over and hit the button that shut the door.

"Should've known you'd try to rescue us," Jackie muttered.

"Is that your way of saying thank you?" Ethan asked as Tommy pressed a few more buttons.

"Please excuse her grumpiness," Becca apologized for her friend.

"We'll thank you for real when we get out of here," Tommy agreed. "We can use the main invisaportal network." He opened one up behind them. "Hayley gave you the raptor cycles right?"

"They wouldn't be able to get here otherwise dad," Jackie rolled her eyes.

"This way," Becca pointed.

"Wait," Ethan stopped them. "We need to talk."

"We'll explain later," Becca promised.

"We already know everything," Conner stated.

"We found the video diary," Kira elaborated.

"We know you are power rangers," Ethan added.

"Was Ethan," Tommy corrected. The two girls had filled him in on what he missed. "Not anymore."

"Speak for yourself," the two girls chorused as Mesogog entered the room.

"Ranger or not," he hissed. "You three are mine now."

"No thanks," Jackie grimaced.

"I hate when he gets like this," Tommy grumbled.

"We can take it from here," Conner stated.

"Dino Thunder, Power Up!"

"We're not gonna let them have all the fun are we?" Becca pouted.

"Let's do it," Jackie agreed.

"Ninja Ranger Power now!" both morphed (thanks to Hayley and Billy fixing the power coins) into their ninja gear.

"Attack!" Mesogog ordered. The five who could morph fought back while Tommy attempted to grab the stone.

"Get away from my dad!" Jackie yelled as she saw her father being tossed back by Mesogog. She went to charged but she got knocked away by a tyranodrone. Her fall caused her to lose her morph. But that didn't stop her. She got back up to fight by using her ninja powers. Becca tried to help but got knocked down and lost her morph as well.

"Head for the portal," Tommy instructed. "I gotta get something!"

"We're not leaving you!" his daughter and niece echoed.

"Better do what he says," Conner stated as Mesogog turned their way. The five jumped through the portal. They landed near the raptor cycles with the two girls behind them.

"Hey, you made it!" Kira noticed as Tommy appeared behind them.

"Do we really need a souvenir?" Conner frowned at the stone.

"This one we do," the three on the ground chorused.

"There they are!" Elsa shouted.

"Go!" Tommy ordered. "We're right behind you!"

* * *

><p><em>Downtown<em>

"Where are they?" Conner asked as the three skidded to a halt back in town. His question was answered when the three in question fell out of the invisaportal behind them. Unfortunately, so did Elsa, Zeltrax, the monster, and tyranodrones. The three stood with Tommy in the center holding the stone. Jackie threw up a fire shield that covered her and Becca as her dad used the stone as a shield against a ray Zeltrax threw at them. The rangers stood behind them, watching. The three were thrown back and the stone shattered. As the dust cleared, Tommy was nowhere in sight, Jackie widened her fire shield because her arms were stretched far open, and Becca was holding up a force field. Becca dropped the field and Jackie did the same as her arms grew back to normal length.

"Dad?" Jackie frowned as she noticed her father no longer standing there.

"No!" Kira shouted. "This can't be happening!"

"Uncle Tommy?" Becca called.

"Such negativity," Elsa hid a grin. "Haven't you learned that in our world, anything is possible?"

"Even the destruction of the great Dr. Tommy Oliver," Zeltrax added.

"And so is the destruction of you in about a minute," Jackie went to charge, anger rising.

"Jacqueline Marie Oliver, you better watch it!" Becca warned.

"I heard my name," Tommy reappeared, holding something in his fist. Jackie cooled down. "You missed me, didn't you Zeltrax?"

"Alright!" Everyone ran over to him.

"Hey," Conner noticed something glowing in all three of their hands. "What are those?" Tommy opened his to reveal a black dino gem as Becca and Jackie did the same with purple and orange respectively.

"A black, purple, and orange dino gem," Ethan awed. "Let me guess. The powers of invisibility, force fields, and super flexibility!"

"Looks like," Tommy nodded.

"You'll be needing this then dad," Jackie handed him his morpher and communicator.

"Those gems belong to my master," Elsa sneered.

"There's two things you guys need to learn about dino gems," Becca glared.

"One, you can't choose them, they choose you," Jackie stated.

"What's the other?" Elsa questioned.

"They go real well with dino morphers," Tommy smirked as the three slammed their gems into the morphers.

"Aren't you a little old for this, Tommy?" Elsa raised an eyebrow.

"I may be old, but I can still pull it off," Tommy countered.

"Dino Thunder, Power Up!" the three chorused. Becca and Jackie morphed into suits similar to Kira's, but with purple and orange respectively. Tommy's was black and gold.

"Awesome!" Kira awed.

"Just like riding a bike," the three echoed.

"Three more makes no difference," Zeltrax scoffed. "Attack!" Jackie took on Elsa, Tommy took on Zeltrax, and the other four handled the tyranodrones and the Pollinator.

"We are not intimidated by your father," Elsa hissed.

"Then you've obviously never taken one of his pop quizzes," Jackie countered. She managed to send her flying backwards.

"We will meet again orange ranger," Elsa coughed. She vanished into an invisaportal. The brunette ran off to help the others.

**I am unwritten  
>can't read my mind<br>I'm undefined  
>I'm just beginning<br>the pen's in my hand  
>ending unplanned<strong>

**Staring at the blank  
>page before you<br>open a dirty window  
>let the sun<br>illuminate the words  
>that you could not find<br>reaching  
>for something in the distance<br>so close you can almost taste it  
>release you inhibitions<strong>

"Should've seen that coming," Jackie grumbled as they watched the Pollinator regrow. Their morphers beeped.

"Hayley?" Tommy answered.

"_Welcome back," _the red head greeted. _"I got a little homecoming present for you. I found it on the north side of the forest. Meet the brachio zord."_ A giant black zord rolled out towards the rangers.

"_Retrieving the black gem must have awakened him," _Billy elaborated. _"Wait 'til you see what he has inside. I think you can handle it from here." _The zord opened up for Conner, Kira, and Ethan's zords to run out. The three formed the megazord with no questions asked.

**Feel the rain on your skin  
>no one else can feel it for you<br>only you can let it in  
>no one else no one else<br>can speak the words on your lips  
>drench yourself in words unspoken<br>live your life with arms wide open  
>today is where your book begins<br>the rest is still unwritten**

**Oh oh oh**

**I break tradition  
>sometimes my tries<br>are outside the lines  
>we've been conditioned<br>to not make mistakes  
>but I can't live that way<strong>

**Staring at the blank  
>page before you<br>open a dirty window  
>let the sun<br>illuminate the words  
>that you could not find<br>reaching  
>for something in the distance<br>so close you can almost taste it  
>release you inhibitions<strong>

**Feel the rain on your skin  
>no one else can feel it for you<br>only you can let it in  
>no one else no one else<br>can speak the words on your lips  
>drench yourself in words unspoken<br>live your life with arms wide open  
>today is where your book begins<br>the rest is still unwritten**

**Feel the rain on your skin  
>no one else can feel it for you<br>only you can let it in  
>no one else no one else<br>can speak the words on your lips  
>drench yourself in words unspoken<br>live your life with arms wide open  
>today is where your book begins<br>the rest is still unwritten**

**Staring at the blank  
>page before you<br>open a dirty window  
>let the sun<br>illuminate the words  
>that you could not find<br>reaching  
>for something in the distance<br>so close you can almost taste it  
>release you inhibitions<strong>

**Feel the rain on your skin  
>no one else can feel it for you<br>only you can let it in  
>no one else no one else<br>can speak the words on your lips  
>drench yourself in words unspoken<br>live your life with arms wide open  
>today is where your book begins<br>the rest is still unwritten**

**Feel the rain on your skin  
>no one else can feel it for you<br>only you can let it in  
>no one else no one else<br>can speak the words on your lips  
>drench yourself in words unspoken<br>live your life with arms wide open  
>today is where your book begins<br>the rest is still unwritten**

**Oh yeah yeah**

* * *

><p><em>Hayley's Cyberspace<em>

"What a day," Ethan grinned as he sat on the couch with Conner and Kira. Becca, her sister, and her parents were on another. Tommy, Kim, Jackie, and Dylan sat on a third with Billy and Hayley on the armrest. "New bikes. New zords."

"New rangers," Conner added. "Well, sort of new."

"Are you gonna tell us how you happened to have those morphers ready?" Kira wondered.

"After you three became rangers," Billy began explaining. "I got an energy reading on the tracking system. Had a good idea it was a few gems."

"He told us and handed us the morphers in case," Becca picked up.

"And the day of my gig?" the yellow ranger inquired.

"We were coming to tell you the energy had moved and we needed to investigate," Jackie shrugged.

"When you were nabbed by the goon patrol," Conner finished. "Brutal."

"But it all turned out ok," Tommy stated and got up.

'_That's what you think,' _Jackie rolled her eyes.

"Well, I better get going," the black ranger walked away.

"Where are you going?" Hayley wondered.

"Shopping," Tommy replied. "I checked my closet and there's a series shortage of black in there."

"Come to think of it, I could use some more orange," Jackie smirked.

"Same with purple," Becca agreed.

"Don't forget about us," Trini and Kim chorused.

"I feel bad for you bro," Jason chuckled, knowing how well his wife, daughter, niece, and little sister were when it came to shopping.

"Don't think you're getting out of it," Trini yanked him up by the ear. "Someone needs to carry the bags." The group left leaving Hayley, Billy, and the other rangers laughing.

* * *

><p>AN: So here's chapter for the next chapter.


	6. Diva in Distress

**Making It Work**

**Chapter 6: Diva in Distress**

_A/N: Wasn't going to do this chapter, but I had a good idea that came to me for it. So what's going to happen now that the ranger team has six rangers? And a pregnant Kim? And who knows what else? Oh, and I will have a one-shot up soon. It will go along with something mentioned in the chapter "Truth and Consequences," but I might post that one-shot before I post this._

_Song is "Bye Bye Bye" by NSYNC._

_**Disclaimer: **__I only own things not in the show._

_Who appears in this chapter? Read on to find out!_

* * *

><p><em>Hayley's Cyberspace<em>

"So what's Trent working on?" Jackie wondered as she noticed their co worker and friend drawing again and looking around.

"Dunno," Becca shrugged. "I don't follow everything he does."

"You wish you did," Jackie smirked. Becca was thankful Trent could hear them because there was so much noise in the busy café today. Kira was performing and the rangers, along with Tommy and Kim were at a table listening. Trent was listening from a further away table.

"Shut up," Becca growled playfully as she shoved her friend. "So how's plan ketchup and mustard coming along?" That's what they named their plan to get Conner and Kira together.

"Great," Jackie grinned. "As long as it's complete by prom, then we're good. And it looks like it will be."

"Yet both are still too shy to admit they like each other?" Becca raised an eyebrow.

"So if we make them realize that, then we're set to put the rest of it in action," Jackie nodded before heading over to the other rangers table as a customer walked up to the bar and took a seat.

"Can I help you?" Becca asked, taking note someone was there as she wiped away the counter.

"A blueberry smoothie," the customer replied. Becca recognized the voice. Her eyes narrowed in hate and she started making the smoothie reluctantly.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, trying not to let her anger show.

"I can't come visit my girlfriend?" the guy asked.

"You know she's not your girlfriend anymore," Becca rolled her eyes as she poured the smoothie. "She's moved on after you did."

"Nothing says I can't get her back," the guy scoffed.

"Why don't you just go back to your little hell hole Cory?" Becca groaned. "She's forgotten you. She's moved on."

"I could take the guy," Cory snorted. "Probably some wimp."

"You have no idea how far you are from that," Becca snapped around, the smoothie in her hand.

"Are you gonna give me my smoothie or not?" the boy demanded.

"Here," Becca smirked before dumping it all over him. Cory gaped as the smoothie dripped down him and onto the floor. Some of the nearby customers, and Trent included, saw this. "That's what you get when you break my best friend's heart!" She walked into the back room not bothering to clean. At the table where the rangers sat, no one noticed the happenings. Kira finished her performance on the stage and took a seat.

"That was awesome," Conner commented. "Was that something new?"

"Yeah," Kira nodded. "I'm still working on the hook, but I think there's something there."

"Well I think it's amazing," Jackie grinned.

"I'm telling you," Ethan stated. "If the superhero gig doesn't work out, you definitely have a musical career to fall back on."

"It's kind of hard to have a musical career when you can't even get anyone to listen to you play," the yellow ranger ranted as Trent came over with the drinks.

"Well I was listening and I think you rock," he complimented.

"What are you working on?" Jackie asked, leaning over to see.

"Not until it's done," Trent hid it. "Does anyone know what's up with Becca?"

"What do you mean?" Kim frowned.

"Well she just dumped a smoothie over a customer," Trent pointed at the bar where a guy was sitting and cleaning himself off. Jackie got angry at the sight of him. Standing, she walked up to him and gave him a good hard slap to the face before walking out.

"Can I punch him now?" Tommy asked his wife.

"You, Hunter, and Jason can later," Kim shook her head. "But anyway, you sounded great."

"Nobody appreciates good music anymore," Tommy scoffed. "All you hear on the radio is that pop garbage."

"Yeah like what's her name," Hayley walked up.

"Kylee Styles?" her husband offered.

"Hey Kylee Styles has some good music Dr. O," Conner protested as the man in question made a face of disgust.

"Translation he thinks she's fine," Becca waltzed over and took a seat.

"No I don't," the red ranger grinned. They looked at him. "Ok yeah I do but that has nothing to do with it!"

"You know she used to be a really good songwriter," Kira spoke up. "She was really sweet too. Now she's all about image."

"You say that like you two are friends," Ethan frowned.

"Oh we used to be," the singer nodded. "What it's true! We were in a band together. Then she got discovered by this agent and she's this huge pop diva."

"Oh come on," Conner scoffed. "You don't expect us to believe that do you?"

"Believe what you want, it's true," Kira argued.

"No matter what they think, I believe you Kira," Kim stated.

"Ditto," Becca agreed.

"Ah here's your chance to prove it," Ethan looked at his laptop. "According to her fan site she's gonna be in town to promote her new CD."

"Oh we are so there," Conner lit up. A man walked in and Trent waved to him. It caught Tommy's attention as he too turned. "And since you two are such good friends, you can hook me up."

"Whatever," Kira rolled her eyes.

"Earth to Dr. O you in there?" Conner asked as they watched their science teacher head over to some strange guy.

"Tommy?" Kim asked.

"Who's that guy?" Kira wondered.

"Uh Billy, when was the last time you saw him?" Kim frowned. The former blue ranger looked up to see a guy he knew from when he had to help Tommy out on the island. Anton Mercer.

"About a week before he went M.I.A," he recalled. "And that was a month before the lab was attacked."

"Something feels off about this," Becca shook her head. She couldn't help but feel that something was wrong here.

* * *

><p><em>Reefside Mall<em>

"I hate this song," Jackie grumbled at the music playing in the area. She, Becca, Conner, and Kira were at the mall waiting to meet Kylee.

"Why?" Kira frowned.

"Yeah it's a good song," Becca agreed.

"Not since Marah and Kapri sang it at the Totally Talented thing," Jackie deadpanned.

"Oh I remember that," Becca nodded.

"Who are Marah and Kapri?" Conner wondered as they tried making their way to the front of the crowd.

"Reformed minions of Lothor's," Jackie shrugged. "And I guess I can tell you that if you give Cassidy brown hair, you basically have Marah."

"Who do I make it out to?" Kylee asked with fake enthusiasm as the four approached.

"Just write," Kira began. "To my old friend, Kira Ford."

"Kira?" Kylee gasped and stood. "Wow! I haven't seen you in ages!" she pulled the girl in for an air kiss. "I didn't know you were a fan of mine. I'm flattered!"

"Actually it's my friend who's a fan," Kira pointed at the red ranger.

"Conner with an e-r," he shook the star's hand.

_*So what did he want earlier?* _Jackie rolled her eyes.

_*Wanted to try and win you back,* _Becca shuddered. _*So I dumped a smoothie on him for being delirous.*_

_*Thanks,* _Jackie smiled. _*He deserves it. Besides, if he tries to hurt me, I'll get Hunter, dad, and you dad to beat the shit out of him.*_

_*I think your dad wanted to do that earlier,* _Becca chuckled.

_*I think I know a way to get him off my back,* _Jackie smirked.

"Cassidy Cornell," Cassidy introduced once she pushed her way through the crowd. "Reefside reporter. Anyway I'm here to do a story on how you went from struggling nobody to pop superstar!"

"Aren't you kind," Kylee admired. Kira rolled her eyes and the four walked away, ignoring what the pop star was saying.

"Well that went well," Becca scoffed.

"You think?" Jackie raised an eyebrow. They sat around for a while until Kylee left.

"Well, you got to meet the famous superstar," Kira sighed.

"Look if you're mad because I didn't believe you about Kylee," Conner began. "I'm sorry. But come on. I mean she's so…and you're so…" Becca and Jackie sighed and slapped their foreheads.

"What?" Kira demanded. "I'm what?" Conner didn't reply. "You know what, forget it. Maybe you're right. Maybe I don't know Kylee after all."

"Huh?" Conner frowned as they all heard a high pitch screech come from outside.

"Come on!" Jackie ordered. The four bolted up the escalator and ran outside. Kylee was being attacked by tyranodrones and a new monster.

"Get away from me!" the pop diva shrieked. "Don't you know who I am?"

"Of course I do!" the monster nodded. "I'm a big fan!" As Kylee continued her shrieking, the four rangers went in to fight. Each fended off their own group of tyranodrones.

"Kira what are you doing?" Kylee wondered as the yellow ranger stood in front of her.

"Ask later, run now!" Kira ordered. Kylee wasted no time in running behind the limo. Unfortunately, the monster spotted her and while the rangers fought, he sucked the youth out of the pop star. That accomplished, he and the tyranodrones disappeared. Kylee saw herself in a mirror and shrieked.

* * *

><p><em>1992 Valencia Road<em>

"A donkey that can extract the youth out of people?" Ethan frowned. "That is wrong in so many ways."

"Mesogog's probably found a way to harness youth into energy," Tommy explained. "We have to figure out a way to fight it."

"Where's Kira and Jackie?" Kim wondered.

"They took Kylee to the Cyberspace," Conner answered.

"I think Kylee's having a few meltdowns," Becca rolled her eyes.

"Yeah of people seeing her all old and shriveled up," Conner elaborated.

"We'll take about respect for your elders later," Tommy sighed. "Right now, there's something we need to take care of."

* * *

><p><em>Hayley's Cyberspace<em>

"You can't avoid them forever," Billy explained to his niece as she sat at the counter of the café.

"I'm not avoiding them," Jackie rolled her eyes. "I just don't feel like talking to them yet."

"You'll have to eventually," Hayley added.

"I'm just lost right now," the brunette shook her head. "I mean, what am I supposed to say to them? Just come right out with it or what?"

"Well you really should argue with them, especially given your mother's condition," Billy warned.

"No offense Uncle Billy, but no matter when I talk to them about it, it's going to be an argument," Jackie stated. "I…" her morpher beeped. "I gotta go."

* * *

><p><em>Battle<em>

"Hey!" Jackie called as she and Kira appeared on a far side of the monster. Jackie stretched her arms to slap the monster around as Kira used her ptera scream to send it flying. The two ran over to the others.

"My ears," Conner groaned.

"Sorry guys," Kira apologized. "I should've given you the heads up on the ptera scream."

"You think?" Ethan raised an eyebrow.

"I think it'd be a good idea for you two to morph," Becca stated.

"Dino Thunder, Power Up!"

* * *

><p><em>Hayley's Cyberspace<em>

"Where did you get that?" Kira asked as Hayley held a picture of three girls in superhero uniforms that represented Kira, Jackie, and Becca.

"Where do you think?" Hayley smirked as Trent walked by. She went to hang it up on the wall.

"That's what you were drawing?" Becca wondered as the three talked to the boy.

"Yeah," Trent shrugged. "I wasn't gonna let Hayley put it up…"

"But she was too insistent?" Jackie raised an eyebrow. "We know she can be."

"It's great," Becca complimented.

"But how come you drew us as superheroes?" Kira frowned curiously.

"Because you're all brave," Trent stated. "Not afraid to stand up or get on stage. Besides, superheroes are all I know how to draw."

"Thanks," the three thanked.

"It's really sweet," Becca smiled.

"Oh it's my time to perform," Jackie looked at the clock. "And he walked in right on cue." Jackie walked by Hunter who was sitting at the end of the counter closer to the stage. Cory sat at the opposite end. Jackie took the stage and began singing.

"_I'm doing this tonight  
>you're probably gonna start a fight<br>I know this can't be right  
>hey baby come on<br>I loved you endlessly  
>when you weren't there for me<br>so now it's time to leave  
>and make it alone<em>

_I know that I can take no more  
>it ain't no lie<br>I want to see you out that door  
>baby bye bye bye<em>

_Bye bye don't want be a fool for you  
>just another player in your game for two<br>you may hate me but it ain't no lie  
>baby bye bye bye bye bye<em>

_You just hit me with the truth  
>Now boy you're more than welcome to<br>so give me on good reason  
>baby come on<br>I've lived for you and me  
>and now I really come to see<br>that life would be much better  
>once you're gone<em>

_I know that I can take no more  
>it ain't no lie<br>I want to see you out that door  
>baby bye bye bye<em>

_Bye bye don't want be a fool for you  
>just another player in your game for two<br>you may hate me but it ain't no lie  
>baby bye bye bye bye bye<em>

_I'm giving up  
>I know for sure<br>don't wanna be the reason  
>for your love no more<br>bye bye  
>I'm checking out<br>I'm signing off  
>don't want to be the loser<br>I've had enough_

_Don't want to be your fool  
>in this game for two<br>so I'm leaving you behind  
>bye bye<br>I don't wanna make it tough  
>make it tough<br>but I've had enough  
>had enough<br>and it ain't no lie_

_Bye bye don't want be a fool for you  
>just another player in your game for two<br>you may hate me but it ain't no lie  
>baby bye bye bye bye bye"<em>

Jackie smirked as she walked off stage and the crowd cheered. She was happy to see her ex boyfriend was mad. Grinning at that, she sat next to Hunter and leaned into him and he put his arm around her as Kira walked up on stage.

"I wrote this next song with a friend of mine a long time ago," she introduces. "I hope you like it."

"_Best friends  
>they come and go<br>depending on your  
>highs and your lows<br>My best friend  
>decided not to be there<br>when I needed her the most  
>I thought you'd<br>be there for me  
>and why did you lie<br>to me using me to  
>get what you want<br>Then I couldn't  
>believe it happen,<br>no I couldn't understand"_

The crowd cheered when Kylee Styles walked out on stage._  
><em>_[ Lyrics from: .com/lyrics/e/emma_lahana/true_ ]__  
>"True love<br>walked out the door  
>couldn't take it no more<br>True love  
>you broke my heart<br>you made my whole life sore  
>You said you'd<br>my baby,  
>then why did he betray me<br>Temptation got to his head  
>Then I left him,<br>yeah, and this is what I said:_

It feels like,  
>it's gonna be ok<br>(its gonna be ok)  
>It feels like,<br>is just feels that way  
>(it just feels that way)<br>It feels like  
>it would be a better day<br>'Cause I believe in  
>the end, good<br>things are coming my way."

The audience cheered for the song. Jackie smiled because it also reminded her of the relationship she had with Cory. She snuggled into Hunter as they all cheered for the young performer.

* * *

><p>AN: So there it is. Cory returned and wants Jackie back. The argument is about five chapters away so just wait. It'll be out soon, maybe Friday if I'm lucky.


	7. Beneath the Surface

**Making It Work**

**Chapter 7: Beneath the Surface**

_A/N: So after this chapter we go into White Thunder. What's going to happen? Will Jahi get released soon? When will Jackie talk to her parents?_

_**Disclaimer: **__anything not in the show I own_

* * *

><p><em>Hayley's Cyberspace<em>

"Eat laser you intergalactic freak!" Ethan shouted at the video game he was playing. He, Conner, and Kira were sitting at a table. The red and yellow rangers were trying to study.

"Yelling at video games that can't hear you again Ethan?" Jackie asked as she walked over with drinks for all them.

"Made it to level twelve!" the blue ranger squealed.

"Dude do you mind?" Conner asked.

"Watch and learn," Jackie smirked. She walked back by Ethan and pressed the power button on his laptop. She walked back to the counter.

"Hey!" he cried. "What are you doing?"

"We can't concentrate with you blowing things up in our ears," Becca supplied as she joined the three, ready to study.

"But it took me three hours to get to that level," Ethan complained.

"Sorry but I'm with Becca on this one," Kira agreed. "We got a paper due tomorrow. And why aren't you working on yours?"

"Finished it last week," the boy in question shrugged. "Trent, Becca and I were jamming on it while you guys were out being David Beckham and …"

"Oh don't even say it," the yellow ranger cut him off.

"Otherwise I'll go fire ninja on your ass," Jackie rejoined the group.

"Wasn't going to," Ethan turned back to his computer.

"Where's Trent anyway?" Becca frowned.

"Yeah I thought he was working today?" Kira nodded.

"Hayley gave him the day off," Jackie stated.

"I think he's spending some quality time with his dad," Conner elaborated.

* * *

><p><em>Reefside High<em>

_Classroom_

"Jackie you sure you're alright?" Becca asked as the class was seated getting ready to go on a field trip.

"I'm fine Becca," Jackie rolled her eyes. All in all, she really wasn't. She felt sick and looked pale.

"Don't sue for asking," the Asian surrendered.

"Whoa," the students in the room cried as Jackie sneezed and a flame appeared in the middle of the room. Tommy glared at his daughter with a questioning look. Jackie just flicked her wrist and the fire disappeared. She gave her father an apologetic smile.

_*Reaching a new level in your ninja powers?* _Becca raised an eyebrow.

_*What gave it away?* _Jackie scoffed. _*Think I'm gonna ask dad if I can head to academy so I don't accidentally set something on fire here.*_

_*Wouldn't be a bad idea,* _Becca agreed.

"Alright there's only so much you can learn in a classroom," Tommy stated. "Who's ready to do some field work?" The class left with Cassidy, Devin, Jackie, and Becca trailing behind.

"Dr. Oliver," Cassidy began. "May we have permission to film today's dig for journalism class? It's just that I think it'll be good for my career if I start focusing on more exciting things like nature and science."

"Cass I thought you said this stuff was as dull as dirt?" Devin frowned.

"Uh, actually Devin, I think I was talking about the last conversation we had?" Cassidy covered up.

"Relax Cassidy," Tommy chuckled, amused. "You can film the dig." She left the classroom happily.

"Dad can I…" Jackie started asking but blinked in surprise when Randall stepped up to the door in weird explorer clothing.

"Dr. Oliver," she greeted with a fake smile on her face.

"Principal Randall?" he raised an eyebrow. "Are you in a play?"

"No," she stepped in the room with wide eyes. "I'm here to join you on your field trip."

"I didn't realize you were interested in dinosaur bones," Tommy frowned.

"You'd be surprised at what interest me," Randall stated.

"Yeah I probably would," Tommy chuckled nervously.

_*Ew!* _Jackie grimaced. _*Is she trying to get herself killed?*_

_*If you mean she's flirting with him, then I'd say so,* _Becca nodded.

"Shall we?" Randall wondered.

"Yeah," Tommy nodded. "Bus is right outside."

"You can dazzle me with fascinating fossil facts on the way," Randall strolled out the room. Once she was out of hearing range, the two teens made gagging sounds.

"As I was trying to ask before," Jackie turned to her father. "Can I go to the academy? I don't want to accidentally set something on fire."

"Yeah we'll keep you posted," Tommy agreed.

* * *

><p><em>Thunder Academy<em>

"Hey Hunter," Jackie greeted her boyfriend as she entered the academy grounds.

"Hey," he returned the greeting. "I thought you had school?"

"Field trip," the brunette shrugged. "Can't go."

"Why not?" Hunter frowned as they walked. Jackie sneezed and set a bush on fire. She flicked her wrist and it disappeared.

"That answer it?" she smirked.

"Reaching a new level in your powers," he nodded. "Got it. So what's this field trip for anyways?"

"Archaeological dig," Jackie replied. "Dad's idea. And I'm kind of glad I'm not there right now."

"Why?" Hunter wondered. "I thought you liked adventure?"

"Not when your Principal who seems to hate everything is flirting with your dad," Jackie shuddered.

"I guess that would creep me out too," he agreed. Her morpher beeped and he raised an eyebrow.

"Oh like you never been one," Jackie rolled her eyes. "I gotta go. I'll see you later." She gave him a kiss before running off.

* * *

><p><em>1992 Valencia Road<em>

"Something's not right," Ethan frowned as he ran a scan over a dinozord egg and Jackie walked in. "I can't detect any signs of life."

"What's going on?" Jackie asked.

"We found a dinozord egg at the dig," Becca explained.

"That's weird," Tommy stated. "I'm sure that's a dimetrozord egg."

"Dimetrozord?" Conner inquired.

"Developed from the dimetrodon," Tommy elaborated. "Truly amazing."

"That would explain why the tyranodrones want it," Kira realized.

"Let me try something," Jackie pleaded. She reached her hand out towards the egg and shut her eyes.

"What is she doing?" Ethan wondered.

"Don't ask me," Becca and Kim shook their heads.

"There's nothing in there," Jackie dropped her stance. "It's completely empty."

"How can you tell?" Conner asked.

"Heat signatures," the brunette shrugged. "I can read life signs by heat signatures. It's a perk of being a fire ninja. And there's nothing in this egg."

"Maybe there's something we missed at the dig site?" Becca suggested.

"I'll go look!" Jackie offered. She streaked off before anyone could stop her.

* * *

><p><em>Dig site<em>

"I believe that belongs to me," Jackie jumped in front of Elsa and held her hand out. She had just arrived to see the woman holding the egg.

"I don't think so," Elsa snarled before blasting the girl back. The villain used this chance to escape and moved into the woods.

"Oh no you don't," Jackie streaked after her. She found her using some remote thing to bring the zord to life. The egg cracked and out came a dimetrozord. "Oh boy…"

* * *

><p><em>1992 Valencia Road<em>

"Guys, I really don't think there's a dinozord egg in here," Ethan sighed as the alarms went off.

"Well there's one," Conner stated.

"But how?" Kira frowned.

"Let's try and open this one," Becca suggested. Ethan lifted the top and the egg opened. A hologram of Elsa appeared in the center.

"Not what you expected is it rangers?" she cackled before disappearing.

"Ok can I just say I'm so over the evil laugh thing?" Kira mentioned.

"That is so messed up," Kim referred to what they just saw.

"How did she do that?" Ethan added. The alarms beeped again.

"We better get the zords," Conner concluded. "It's attacking Little Tokyo!"

* * *

><p><em>Forest<em>

"There it is!" Conner pointed up at the giant dimetrozord. The four rangers watched as their zords took it head on.

"Brutal," Ethan groaned.

"What'd I miss?" Jackie breathed as she streaked in in morph.

"Nothing really," Becca replied.

"Well you guys say the dinozord was released," Jackie sighed.

"Come on Tyranozord!" Conner cheered on. The zord used its tail as a drill but it failed going against the saw of the dimetrozord. The newest zord hid underground. "Whoa! It's gone!"

"Dear god," Jackie groaned as the ground violently shook.

"Targets located," a new monster appeared and spotted the rangers.

"Now what do we do?" Becca wondered. The three primary colored rangers formed the megazord to take on the monster head first. The two girls watched from the ground.

* * *

><p><em>Reefside High<em>

"Feeling better?" Becca asked.

"Much," the brunette nodded. The five teen rangers were walking in the hallway trying to catch up to their science teacher. They came to a stop at the corner when they spotted Tommy talking to Randall. Once she left, they made their way up to him.

"Man that woman is cold blooded," Ethan snorted.

"Yeah but remember Dr. O's got a thing for dinosaurs," Conner chuckled.

"So not a thought I want in my head," Jackie shuddered.

"Don't even start with me Conner," Tommy begged.

"I think it's a perfect match," Kira grinned as they headed for the entrance.

"Aren't you guys late for your next class?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah we were kind of hoping you could write us a note or something," Becca shrugged.

"Dream on," Tommy scoffed.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry it's short but I'm not in the mood to write today yet. So this may be the only chapter I post today.


	8. Truth and Consequences

**Making It Work**

**Chapter 8: Truth and Consequences**

_A/N: This chapter would've been up sooner, but I lost all that I typed, again. So anyway, I skipped white thunder but I will recap it. So the big argument with Jackie happens and what's the result? What happened to her twin and what more is to be revealed? This chapter is a little dark, so it's rated M. Hardly any battle scenes in this one will be shown. Becca/Trent fluff. When is Jahi released? Kim is six months pregnant by now and in Fighting Spirit she goes into labor. _

_Song is "Secrets" by OneRepublic._

_**Disclaimer: **__Anything not in the show I own (including the rangers kid's non ranger friends)._

* * *

><p><em>1992 Valencia Road<em>

"What's the deal?" Kira wondered as the team, Billy, and Kim stood in the dino lab facing an amber imprisoned black ranger. The last few days were harsh on them. They had encountered a new ranger. An evil one at that. And it was a white ranger no less. Everyone took a few bad beatings with him. Jackie was barely affected because she didn't really fight him. If she did, she would get angry and Jahi would possibly be released. So now, they were all in the lab staring at the fossilized black ranger. And this did not help Jackie's anger issues.

"Is he frozen or something?" Becca asked.

"Not exactly," the red head sighed. "It's more like he's fossilized. Fused into this amber like substance."

"Can you get him out?" Conner hoped.

"Too risky," Billy shook his head. "He's able to stay alive in there, but I'd hate to think what would happen if we get him out."

"A paleontologist turned into a fossil," Ethan mused. "White ranger's got a great sense of humor."

"Well personally," Kira stated. "I've had enough of him."

"I could really rip his head off right now," Jackie hissed.

"I say we find out who this guy is and deal with him," Conner declared. "Now."

* * *

><p><em>Hayley's Cyberspace<em>

"Maybe Hayley's got some ideas," Ethan suggested as he, Becca, Conner, and Kira stood in the café. Hayley had given Becca and Jackie the day off and it was over packed. The red head and Billy were working at the bar.

"Yeah but it looks like she's kind of busy right now," Kira realized.

"Well let's hit the streets," Conner suggested. "I mean it's not like the white ranger's just gonna walk in here." Trent brushed past the four.

"Hey Trent," Becca greeted. He ignored her and walked to the counter. The four teens followed.

"Hey," Trent greeted the red head.

"Thank goodness," she sighed of relief. "We're getting slammed here."

"Hayley listen," Trent followed her. "I gotta talk to you."

"Later," Hayley pleaded.

"Grab a tray," Billy stated.

"I can't," Trent shook his head. "I'm quitting." The four teens looked at him in shock as Billy got slightly suspicious and Hayley continued moving.

"Why?" she asked. "Troubles with your dad again?"

"No it's not that," Trent sighed. "I just… I just have to quit. I'm sorry." He went to leave but Becca stopped him over by the doors.

"Hey wait a minute," she called. "You're just gonna bail on Hayley like that?"

"Yeah I know it seems sudden," Trent nodded.

"Don't you think you owe her some kind of explanation?" Becca raised an eyebrow.

"You don't understand," Trent blinked. "Something weird's happened. And I feel like if I don't tell someone, I'm gonna explode."

"What is it?" Becca wondered. "You can tell me." Before he could reply Cassidy stormed in.

"Excuse me people," she made her way to the stage. Trent and Becca along with Conner, Kira, and Ethan looked at her. "I have an announcement! I have the scoop of the century!" She stepped on stage and spoke into the microphone. "And as my faithful core audience, I wanted to share it with you guys first!"

"What do you think this is about?" Ethan asked.

"Maybe she's decided to run for queen?" Kira smirked. Conner chuckled and

"I have uncovered the identity of one and only white ranger," Cassidy announced. The rangers and Trent tensed up. Even Hayley and Billy stopped to listen. "And any minute now my assistant Devin is going to come through that door with videotape evidence!" Nothing happened. "Where is he?"

"Oh Cass I'm here!" Devin ran in and up to the stage. "Sorry I'm late!"

"Devin where's your camera?"she asked.

"See that might be just a little problem," Devin bit his lip.

"Only if you don't have it," Cassidy agreed. He whispered the reason why and she turned back to the crowd. "Ladies and gentlemen, it appears that the white ranger is… taped on a camera Devin stupidly loaned his sister." The rangers sighed with relief as Trent left, also a little relieved.

"So Trent," Becca began again. "What was it you wanted to…" she turned to find him gone. "Tell me."

* * *

><p><em>1992 Valencia Road<em>

_Living Room_

"Hey," Kim smiled at her daughter as she entered the room. Jackie was sitting on the couch watching Dylan play with a lost look on her face. "How you holding up?" she asked, thinking this must be hard on her.

"Fine," came the emotionless reply.

"Anything you wanna talk about?" Kim took a seat next to her.

"Nope," Jackie replied, not looking up. A silence fell between them.

"Are you sure?" Kim raised an eyebrow. "You don't even want to talk about why you've been avoiding me and your father since we got back?"

"Do you really want me to answer that?" Jackie returned.

"It would be nice to know why," Kim nodded.

"Well maybe if you tell me why you kept it from me for so long, then we wouldn't be having this argument," Jackie stated.

"Kept what?" Kim asked. "What did we keep from you for so long?"

"How come you never told me I had a twin?" Jackie demanded, getting to the point.

"That," Kim sighed. "We wanted to, but we never found the right time to."

"Never found the right time to?" Jackie raised an eyebrow. "You've had seventeen years to tell me!"

"How did you find out?" Kim wondered.

"That time travel thing, before you knew I was going to be your daughter," Jackie stated. "When I was in the past, you called me asking for help on what you should do about telling dad you were pregnant with twins."

"Oh," Kim bit her lip.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Jackie questioned. "Don't you trust me?"

"Of course we trust you," Kim said. "I wouldn't have asked you to follow your father on that moon mission if I didn't trust you enough." (See my story Perks of a Ninja: A Forever Red Tale)

"But you don't trust me enough to tell me that I have a twin?" Jackie crossed her arms. "If I have a twin, how come he or she isn't here living with us?"

"The day you were both born," Kim started. "You were taken to the nursery to make sure you were healthy. They only brought me back you, saying that your sister, who was your twin, had died after birth."

"Yet you still never told me?" Jackie stated. Something popped up in her head. "What is her spirit animal?"

"Huh?" Kim blinked.

"Her spirit animal," Jackie repeated. "When I was born you told me I had the spirit of a dragon. I can sense spirit animals. Like Dylan's is the penguin, cute and cuddly yet fierce. And everyone has a different spirit animal. It's never passed onto someone else once you die. For example, you will always be the crane, even when you're dead and no one else will ever be the crane. What is her spirit animal?"

"The cat," Kim sighed.

"I don't believe this," Jackie muttered. "My sister's not dead."

"What do you mean?" Kim frowned.

"I told you I can sense spirit animals," Jackie recalled. "The cat is still alive. I know who it is."

"Who?" Kim demanded. If her other daughter was still alive, she wanted to know.

"Kira," Jackie said. "Her spirit animal is a cat. There's no one else with that spirit animal." She saw her mother look down. "There's more, isn't there?"

"Yes," Kim was on the brink of tears.

**I need another story  
>Something to get off my chest<br>My life gets kinda boring  
>Need something that I can confess<br>'Til all my sleeves are stained red**

**From all the truth that I've said**  
><strong>Come by it honestly I swear<strong>  
><strong>Thought you saw me wink, no<strong>  
><strong>I've been on the brink, so<strong>

**Tell me what you want to hear**  
><strong>Something that will light those ears<strong>  
><strong>Sick of all the insincere<strong>  
><strong>So I'm gonna give all my secrets away<strong>

**This time, don't need another perfect lie**  
><strong>Don't care if critics ever jump in line<strong>  
><strong>I'm gonna give all my secrets away<strong>

**My God, amazing how we got this far**  
><strong>It's like we're chasing all those stars<strong>  
><strong>Who's driving shiny big black cars<strong>  
><strong>And everyday I see the news<strong>  
><strong>All the problems that we could solve<strong>

**And when a situation rises**  
><strong>Just write it into an album<strong>  
><strong>Singing straight, too cold<strong>  
><strong>I don't really like my flow, no, so<strong>

**Tell me what you want to hear**  
><strong>Something that will light those ears<strong>  
><strong>Sick of all the insincere<strong>  
><strong>So I'm gonna give all my secrets away<strong>

**This time, don't need another perfect lie**  
><strong>Don't care if critics ever jump in line<strong>  
><strong>I'm gonna give all my secrets away<strong>

**Oh, got no reason, got no shame**  
><strong>Got no family I can blame<strong>  
><strong>Just don't let me disappear<strong>  
><strong>I'ma tell you everything<strong>

**So tell me what you want to hear**  
><strong>Something that will light those ears<strong>  
><strong>Sick of all the insincere<strong>  
><strong>So I'm gonna give all my secrets away<strong>

**This time, don't need another perfect lie**  
><strong>Don't care if critics ever jump in line<strong>  
><strong>I'm gonna give all my secrets away<strong>

**So tell me what you want to hear**  
><strong>Something that will light those ears<strong>  
><strong>Sick of all the insincere<strong>  
><strong>So I'm gonna give all my secrets away<strong>

**This time, don't need another perfect lie**  
><strong>Don't care if critics never jump in line<strong>  
><strong>I'm gonna give all my secrets away<strong>  
><strong>All my secrets away, all my secrets away<strong>

"Well?"Jackie demanded. "What else is there that you haven't told me besides me having a twin sister?"

"You also have a half brother," Kim admitted.

"A half brother?" Jackie blinked. "A _half brother?"_

"I don't like talking about it," Kim stated.

"Well I want to know so tell me," Jackie pleaded. "If I don't know how am I supposed to know? You already told me I have one so there's no point in stopping there!"

"I was raped ok?" Kim yelled, tears falling free. Jackie was taken aback. Her mother never yelled at her.

"What?" she blinked.

"I was, ok?" Kim whispered. "And I got pregnant."

"How?" Jackie asked, also in whisper.

"It was a year after you were born," Kim began. "I was walking back to my apartment in Florida. Something hit me from behind and when I wake up, that's happening. I try to fight but it doesn't work. Two months after that, I find out I'm pregnant again and that the guy is stalking me. I never knew his name. I only knew he was a married man because of the ring on his finger and that his wife was unable to have kids. That's what he told me while that happened. When I gave birth, it was to a boy. Once he was taken to the nursery, I never saw him again. His father took him. And what made it worse was that his wife was ok with all of it."

"Did dad know about this?" Jackie wondered.

"Yeah he did," Kim nodded. "He supported me through it and helped me through it. He was upset that happened to me and he wanted to beat up the guy, but he was there with me all the way. I couldn't get an abortion because I don't believe in killing people, born or not. And your father was going to support me whether I gave the baby up for adoption or raised it."

"What's is spirit animal?" Jackie questioned.

"Whose?" Kim frowned.

"My half-brother's," Jackie rolled her eyes.

"He's the duck," Kim sighed.

"Look, mom, I'm sorry that happened to you," Jackie began. "But I just can't handle this all right now. I mean, me just finding out about this, and possibly losing dad after I just get you guys back? I don't think I can go through this." She streaked out the door before Kim could stop her. The former pink ranger was left with tears in her eyes and her four year old son hugging her.

* * *

><p><em>Lake<em>

"Trent?" Becca called as she headed towards the bench in front of the lake. "You there?"

"Hey," the boy greeted as she took a seat.

"Where'd you go?" Becca asked.

"I'm sorry," he apologized. "I shouldn't have just taken off like that."

"I can't help you if I don't know what's going on," the Asian stated. He showed her his sketches of the white ranger. "Trent, if you're gonna dream about being a superhero, the white ranger's not who you wanna be."

"I wish I had a choice," Trent sighed.

"What are you saying?" Becca frowned. He showed her his morpher. "You?" she demanded and he nodded. "But you almost annihilated me."

"But I didn't," Trent protested. "Look once I knew it was you…" Becca stood and he grabbed her hand to stop her.

"Let go of me," she yanked it free.

"Becca I couldn't help it," he stated. "The gem… it's changed me. I can't take it off or control what I'm doing. You gotta believe me!"

"Why should I?" Becca narrowed her eyes.

"Because I would never intentionally hurt anyone Becca," he swore. "Especially you."

"Ok," Becca thought after a moment. "I think I know some people who can help. I'm gonna get Conner, Ethan, Jackie, and Kira."

"Why them?" Trent asked.

"Well," she shrugged. "Because…"

"Wait a minute them too?" Trent groaned. Sure he barely fought Jackie, but he knew there were six, three girls and three boys.

"Hard to believe but true," Becca smiled apologetically. "Actually, if you see Jackie, avoid her. She's about ready to rip your head off for fossilizing her dad and knowing her, she will do it. Look I need you to wait here until I come back."

"Okay," he agreed as she ran off.

* * *

><p><em>1992 Valencia Road<em>

"Trent?" Ethan raised an eyebrow. "Oh there's no way!"

"Nice," Conner scoffed. Pretending to be our friend one minute and then kicking our butts the next! I can't believe I fell for it!"

"I told you he can't help it," Becca stated.

"The gem is too powerful," Kira agreed.

"Stop defending him," Conner snorted.

"I'm with Conner on this one," Ethan nodded. "I mean, look at what he did to Dr. O!"

"Hayley, he needs our help," Becca pleaded.

"I don't know if there's anything I can do," Hayley sighed. "But I'll try."

"Hey don't go without us," Conner begged. "I got some stuff I'd like to say to that guy."

"No doubt," Ethan agreed. The five made their way upstairs. Only Becca noticed an upset Kim. She hung back to see what was wrong.

"Aunt Kim?" she asked. "You alright?"

"She hates me," Kim sobbed. "My daughter hates me."

"What happened?" Becca wondered. Kim replayed the entire argument. When she was done, Becca sighed. "This isn't good. I got to find her before something happens."

* * *

><p><em>Angel Grove High<em>

_Cafeteria_

"Remind me again why I hang out with you guys?" Dianne pleaded as she sat eating lunch with her two best friends, besides her cousins of course.

"Because we make your life interesting," Alicia stuck her tongue out.

"Real mature Ali," Dianne rolled her eyes. "But my life was interesting… scratch that I meant crazy. My life was crazy long before I met you guys."

"Hurtful!" Heather pretended.

"You guys know I love you," Dianne chuckled. She felt something fly at her and she caught it without turning around. Then she turned to face the table where her male cousins with three other guys sat.

"I told you she would catch it," Alan smirked at one of the boys.

"One of you tries to throw something over here again, whoever threw it will lose a hand!" Dianne threatened. Seeing the guys visibly gulp, she turned back to her friends.

"You are so evil," Alicia awed.

"Don't I know it," Dianne grinned.

_*Hey Di, you there?* _Becca's voice rang in her head.

_*Yeah Becca what's up?* _Dianne sighed. _*Trying to eat lunch here.*_

_*We got a problem,* _Becca reported.

_*Ooze attacking?* _Dianne frowned.

_*Not exactly,* _Becca grimaced. _*Jackie ran away pissed and we need to find her. She's not in the Grove is she?*_

_*No but we're on our way to help with the search party,* _Dianne stated understanding. "Sorry girls but I gotta run." She threw her trash away and grabbed her cousins, dragging them into the hall.

"What was that for?" Jimmy grumbled.

"We're going on a hunt for a pissed orange ranger," Dianne whispered as they walked down the halls.

"Dustin?" Brandon frowned.

"Not the Ninjetti, the orange dino ranger," Dianne stated.

"Let's book it out of here then," Alan caught on.

* * *

><p><em>Thunder Academy<em>

"It's freaky seeing you as a teacher bro," Blake chuckled as he watched his brother finish teaching a class. He was home having a race in Blue Bay so he decided to pay his brother a visit.

"Shut up," Hunter scoffed.

"So what does your girlfriend think about this?" Blake raised an eyebrow.

"She finds it funny," Hunter admitted. Blake chuckled. "She tell you what she's been up to lately?"

"No why?" Blake frowned.

"She's back in the spandex," Hunter stated. "Fighting with the dino team in Reefside as the orange one."

"Can she ever give it up?" Blake snorted. "This is what, her fifth color?"

"Fourth," Hunter corrected. "She's supposed to meet me here later."

"Is there a day when you two don't see each other?" Blake asked.

_*Hunter, you there?* _Becca's voice came through his mind.

_*Yeah what's up Becca?* _he asked.

_*Your girlfriend is pissed and running away,* _Becca stated. _*I'm organizing a search party of the people who can bring her back in case…*_

_*I understand,* _Hunter agreed and disconnected.

"What was that about?" Blake demanded.

"We gotta go meet Becca," Hunter stated as he moved to leave the academy. "Jackie ran away and we gotta find her before…"

"Say no more I'm there with you," Blake followed.

* * *

><p><em>Lake<em>

"Thought you might be here," Trent spoke from behind the purple ranger.

"Why didn't you wait for me?" she asked, holding his sketchbook.

"I did," he stated. "It's just…it's a long story."

"Nothing's a long story to me anymore," Becca shook her head.

"You know it's funny," he looked at the book. "I always thought it'd be cool to be a superhero. This isn't how I'd draw myself."

"Let us help you," the Asian begged.

"No it's too late," Trent denied. "The gem's already taking over just like he said."

"Who?" Becca demanded.

"It doesn't matter," Trent shrugged. "I have to go away. It's not safe to be around me."

"But…"

"Look I said no!" he yelled, taking the sketch book and tossing it in the water. He walked away leaving an upset purple ranger behind. She sighed. She had a bigger mission in front of her now.

* * *

><p><em>Woods<em>

'_I gotta keep going,' _Jackie thought as she streaked through the trees. _'I need to get away.' _She couldn't handle everything going on right now.

* * *

><p>AN: So here it is. What's going to happen? Next chapter isn't really based on "Leader of the Whack," but takes place during it.


	9. Runaway

**Making It Work**

**Chapter 9: Runaway**

_A/N: Some of it is from Leader of the Whack, because it takes place during it, but it's really based on Jackie running away. So what will happen now? When does Jahi get released and for how long? What's going on? Too many questions that need answers!_

_Songs are "Runaway" by Love and Theft._

_**Disclaimer: **__I only own things not in the show._

* * *

><p><em>Forest<em>

Jackie streaked among the treetops trying to get away. All the things happening right now were too much for a young girl to handle. Her father was trapped in amber by the evil white ranger and she now wanted to rip his head off. She was angry at her parents for keeping the fact she had a twin and half brother out there. But despite the fact she now knew who her twin was, she wondered how they ended in different homes and it just made her angrier her mother could have been lying about that. She really hoped this was just some crazy twisted dream. That she was back in Blue Bay Harbor with Hunter and her friends and they were still fighting Lothor with him and only him to worry about. But she knew it wasn't. This was reality and it hurt. She came to a stop in one of the trees and sat thinking.

'_What am I going to do?' _she sighed. _'I can't exactly go back after running off like that. Mom probably thinks I'm mad at her. But can she really blame for being that way? And Becca's probably got the family out on a search party for me. Why does my life have to be so damn complicated?'_

'_Well I guess that's the problem with being a ranger's child,' _a taunting and familiar voice told her.

'_Go away,' _Jackie groaned. _'Just leave me alone.'_

'_Sorry but I'm a part of you,' _the voice smirked.

'_Go to hell,' _Jackie scoffed, getting angry.

'_I can't do that unless you do,' _the voice stated. And that was technically true.

"Gotta get further away," Jackie heard another familiar voice, not inside her head, speak. She looked down from the tree and saw Trent looking at a GPS thing and a backpack on his shoulders. Then she noticed him looking at his wrist, where a glowing white stone caught her eye. "It's not safe." Jackie narrowed her eyes in anger. He was the white ranger that trapped her dad? She felt the anger rise up in her.

'_That's it,' _the voice in her head urged. _'Put that anger to use!' _Though Jackie ignored it, she did what it asked. She let the anger get to her. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted something that looked eerily familiar. Of course, she had only seen pictures of it and if she wasn't so angry, she might have seen this as a trap. But no. Sticking out of the tree across from her was a sword that she saw from pictures. It was from before she was born that this sword was last used. Streaking over to that tree so she could get a better look, she realized it was her father's old weapon, Saba, the talking sword. Curious, she reached out to touch it and she felt a shock run through her. Something was not right. Then she saw something come flying down and slam into the ground.

* * *

><p><em>Hayley's Cyberspace<em>

"Everybody here?" Becca asked as she, her cousins, and the ninjas sat around the empty café. Hayley had closed it just for them to use. The young Asian had asked them to show because they know about Jahi and and once they heard Jackie was running away while pissed, they wasted no time in meeting up. They knew it would take all of them, possibly a few more, to help bring the real Jackie back. She would've invited the dinos too, but one, they had Trent and unfossilizing their science teacher to deal with and two, they had no idea or very little about the power Jahi had. "Good."

"So what exactly is this about?" Shane frowned. "Hunter told us that we needed to meet here because it involved Jahi possibly coming back."

"That is why," Dianne rolled her eyes. Unlike the ninjas, the cousins had been filled in better.

"Jackie found out some things that's putting a lot of pressure on her," Becca elaborated. "And with that evil white ranger out there who fossilized her dad, she's pissed."

"Wait back up," Alan blinked. "Uncle Tommy's fossilized?"

"Yup," Becca nodded. "But Jackie ran away and is still pissed. We all need to stay alert if we see her in case Jahi gets out again."

"And we have to be there to help her," Blake nodded.

"But shouldn't we like, search for her or something?" Dustin asked.

"That's the other reason we're here," Jimmy stated.

"There's many areas to cover," Becca sighed. "I would ask my current team to help, but they don't really know what's going on at this point as far as this. So I think we should each split into groups to search."

"So like we would be in Blue Bay," Cam indicated him and the other ninjas. "They would be in Angel Grove, and you would search here?"

"No," Becca shook her head. "Here's the deal. Dianne, Cam, and Blake will search Angel Grove. Tori, Alan, Jimmy, and Shane will cover Blue Bay. The rest of us will handle Reefside. Got it?"

"Yeah," everyone agreed. They set out to search.

* * *

><p><em>Forest<em>

'_What's happening?' _Jackie groaned as she clutched her head. She shouldn't have touched the sword that became a trap. She now felt like she was fighting Jahi for control. She was subconsciously walking towards the giant thing that came down from the sky. But it was like Jahi was forcing her to. Like she knew what it was capable of. _'Stop this!' _she hissed at the devil inside her.

'_Like that'll do you any good,' _Jahi rolled her eyes as she marched toward the rock. She wasn't surfacing yet, but the closer Jackie came to the rock, the more Jahi was released. And Jackie's anger helped as well.

'_Shut up and leave me alone!' _Jackie begged. She came near the rock and screamed in pain. Jahi was being released. Once the initial shock was over, the brunette stood smirking evilly, her eyes glowing lavender with pink, rose, and now orange specs. She streaked off to the top of the trees as she saw her teammates and Trent coming. This was going to be fun to watch.

"Trent?" Kira frowned.

"What are you guys doing here?" Trent wondered.

"I might ask you the same thing," Conner snarled. "Haven't seen you around for a while."

"Yeah we really need to catch up," Ethan sneered.

"Not now guys," Kira warned.

"Kira's right," Conner sighed in defeat. "Let's check this thing out."

"I don't think I'm supposed to let you do that," the latest monster appeared in front of them. Jahi watched the show from the trees and smirked. She was debating which side to take out first. The four teens on the ground began fighting off the tyranodrones.

"Could you guys use a little help?" someone, unfamiliar to them, asked. A guy with blonde hair wearing a funky black suit with crimson colored accents came out and began helping. He was supposed to be looking for Jackie, but saw these things and had to fight. When they began their search, he, Becca, Dustin, and Brandon split up to search the forest.

"Who are you?" Conner demanded as he spotted the new guy fighting.

"A friend," was the answer given. "Look out!" he warned Conner as he noticed the monster going to take a swing. Conner didn't make it in time and was hit anyway. The dino team of three regrouped as the guy continued fighting off tyranodrones.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Ethan asked. They didn't care the civilian was there. They morphed. Sighing, the guy figured he should as well.

"Crimson ranger power now!" he called as he morphed into the only suit he could, the one he obtained from the time travel adventure. He began fighting off the tyranodrones much better now. And so were the other rangers. The crimson ranger was far enough away from the rock, but the others weren't so lucky as they got hit with the purple beams emitted from it.

"I'll be back for round two," the monster stated and disappeared. The four rangers demorphed as the guy's communicator beeped.

"_Any luck finding her Hunter?" _Becca's voice rang through. The dino team frowned at the guy. How did he know Becca?

"Got a little side tracked," Hunter sighed. Something in the trees caught his eyes. "And I think I just found her." He saw a faint light glowing in the dark and streaked after it, leaving three confused teens behind.

"Well that was a challenging and confusing altercation," Conner frowned.

"I was just getting started," Ethan breathed happily. "I wanted to annihilate that goon!"

"Ew,' Kira grimaced. "I got dirt under my nails. That's like, totally disgusting."

"Hey, where's Trent and that other guy?" Conner wondered. Their communicators beeped.

"_Guys," _Hayley spoke. _"Come back to the lab. I have some news about that space rock." _

"Space rock?" the three frowned confused.

* * *

><p><em>Hayley's Cyberspace<em>

"So let me get this straight," Dianne recounted. "You ran into the dino team, helped them fight, and saw Jackie watching?"

"Yeah," Hunter nodded. "They were near some space rock that caused them to act weird, based on what Becca told us about them."

"Hayley thinks that the space rock, if you get too close to it, can bring out your opposite self," Becca explained. "Like Conner is a jock, but now he's acting like he knows everything and all book smart. They're all opposite."

"So if Jackie really was there and near the rock," Cam concluded. "Then Jahi could've been released."

"Exactly," Becca nodded.

"Not could've," Hunter shook his head. "She was released."

"How could you tell?" Tori gasped.

"Her eyes," he stated. "They were glowing exactly how they were when she was evil last time. Except this time, there were also orange specs."

"This is not good," Jimmy groaned.

"So what are we gonna do now?" Alan wondered.

"We just have to go back to our normal lives," Becca sighed. "I have a plan to bring her back but it's going to take a while. And even then I don't know if it'll work."

* * *

><p><em>1992 Valencia Road<em>

"What's up Hayley?" Ethan asked as the red head and Becca walked into the lab. Kim was down there holding Dylan and Billy was searching for things on the computer.

"Ethan are you sure you feel ok?" Hayley asked.

"Yeah I'm pumped and ready to rock," the blue ranger grinned as he lifted weights. Conner walked in in holding books and wearing glasses.

"Good morning all," he greeted. "The weather is particularly pleasant today. Accessibly low humidity."

"Whatever bro," Ethan scoffed. "Do my arms look ripped or what?"

"Good morning Kira," Conner welcomed he saw her enter the lab.

"Hello," she waved. "Sorry I'm late. There was a sale and I just…well, you understand."

"Hey, you guys think I'm ready for the ironman competition?" Ethan wondered.

"There were definitely side effects from being exposed to the meteor," Billy sighed. "We need to destroy that rock and get you guys back to normal."

"But it won't get Jackie back to normal," Becca shook her head.

"What do you mean?" Kim wondered. Becca looked down.

_*Hunter saw her near it when we searched for her and it brought Jahi out,* _she stated to the two. Both their eyes shot open in shock. _*With her anger saved up, destroying the meteor will not put Jahi away.* _Both adults sighed. They knew it was possible to happen with the way she left a couple days ago.

"Side effects," Conner thoughts. "I find that highly improbable."

"Yeah I feel like I can kick Mesogog's butt myself," Ethan agreed.

"That's gonna have to wait," Hayley noticed the screen. It showed the latest monster attacking. "Look who's back."

* * *

><p><em>Forest<em>

'_I knew they would try to find me,' _Jahi smirked as she lay in a tree branch. She saw the entire battle from earlier, including Trent helping and Hunter showing up. Jahi knew the crimson ranger saw her and that made it more perfect. She could not have chosen a better time to become evil. Or even runaway.

**It's been a long week  
>I got a slow leak<br>In my left front tire  
>I'm sick of where I work<br>My boss is such a jerk  
>don't care if I get fired<strong>

**My back's about to break  
>no money in the bank<br>And she don't call me anymore  
>I'm down to my last drink<br>It's time to sell my things**

**And pack my bags  
>and never look back<br>run a parallel  
>line with the railroad tracks<br>and make my getaway  
>I'll put the pedal to the metal<br>as the sun goes down  
>Leave everybody sleeping<br>in this sleepy town tonight  
>at the break of day<br>I'll be a runaway**

**A hundred miles in  
>I got a stupid grin<br>on my scruffy face  
>With every cigarette<br>I'm burning my regrets  
>Don't wanna leave a trace<strong>

**And from the rear-view,  
>I've got clear view,<br>of who I used to be.  
>A little bit faster now,<br>don't wanna turn around.**

**And pack my bags  
>and never look back<br>run a parallel  
>line with the railroad tracks<br>and make my getaway  
>I'll put the pedal to the metal<br>as the sun goes down  
>Leave everybody sleeping<br>in this sleepy town tonight  
>at the break of day<br>I'll be a runaway  
>I'll be a runaway<strong>

**It's crazy, I know,  
>to count on this road<br>to give me what I need.  
>But with every state line,<br>somehow I find,  
>another part of me.<br>Yeah-e-yeah!**

**And pack my bags  
>and never look back<br>run a parallel  
>line with the railroad tracks<br>and make my getaway  
>I'll put the pedal to the metal<br>as the sun goes down  
>Leave everybody sleeping<br>in this sleepy town tonight  
>at the break of day<br>I'll be a runaway  
>I'll be a runaway<strong>

'_This is going to be fun,' _she thought. This is what she was. A runaway. She felt happy here. She didn't need all the pressures of back home. This was why she loved being evil. No one could stop here. Except herself. But her true self was once again buried deep beneath Jahi and struggling to get out. And she knew it was only going to get better as she saw the rangers ride in on the raptor cycles. They hopped off and fried the rock, but it did nothing to change her.

"Think this will work?" Kira wondered.

"The components should still have residual powers that can help Dr. O," Ethan held a chunk in his hand.

"How do you know this stuff?" Conner asked.

"It's called education," Ethan snorted.

"Ok that was kind of brutal," Conner pouted.

"You guys sound like yourselves," Becca noted.

"Thank you," Kira thanked. "One more minute at a shopping mall…"

"Let's get this rock back to the lab," Conner suggested.

"Hey wait," Kira stopped them. "If this changed us back to normal, do you think it changed Jackie back to normal?"

"Yeah where is Jackie anyway?" Ethan frowned.

"I don't think…" Becca began but was cut off.

"Well that's an understatement," Jahi made her appearance noted. The four turned around to see their brunette friend standing before them with arms crossed and an evil smirk across her face.

"So we meet," Becca glared.

"You knew it was coming," Jackie smirked wider. "Why else would you have sent a search party after me?"

"Jackie?" Kira pouted. "Is that you?"

"What's it matter to you sister dear?" Jahi turned to her and glared. "And Jackie is no longer here."

"I swear to god Jahi we will find a way to bring her back like we did before," Becca promised.

"That was a poor excuse," Jahi shook her head. "But unlike last time, I have more control over what I'm doing."

"You three should get back to the lab," Becca whispered to her teammates.

"We're not leaving you out here," Conner protested.

"I can handle this," Becca stated. "Just trust me. Go!" With reluctance, the three went back to the lab.

"You shouldn't have done that," Jahi sneered. "You're going to need all the help you can get."

"Are you sure I don't already have the help I need?" Becca smirked. At that moment, the ninjas and their cousins appeared.

"Pathetic," Jahi laughed. It was one similar to her fathers, but much more spin chilling. It made the eleven before her tense up. "This is the back-up? Pathetic!" She streaked off leaving them all confused.

"This isn't going to end well," Becca bit her lip.

* * *

><p>AN: This is the only post I can make today for any of my stories. I leave for vacation today so I will be on the road and won't be able to post anything if I can until Tuesday. Until Tuesday, the hotels we are staying at may or may not have free wi-fi, but the one I'm staying at for most of the vacation does. We are driving down to North Carolina first for a couple days, and I'm not sure if the hotel we booked down there has free wi-fi. Then we head to Myrtle Beach where that hotel has free wi-fi. So, so long 'til then! Please tell me what you think! I appreciate the reviews!

So Jahi is finally out. Jackie won't be back until after Copy That, and I'm skipping Burning at Both Ends, The Missing Bone, Lost and Found in Translation (mainly cause i find that one hard to write, and It's a Mad Mad Mackeral. So the next chapter might be a short interlude and then Bully For Ethan with another possible interlude between that and Copy That.


	10. A Place in This World

**Making It Work**

**Chapter 10: A Place in This World**

_A/N: This chapter is going to be rather short. Based on the song. Jackie's situation. She fights back and there is a struggle for control. She's lost and far from home. She's barely fought the rangers mainly because she is fighting against herself. They all know she's evil, but they don't know why she doesn't seem to be fighting for either side or against either side. _

_Song is "A Place in This World" by Taylor Swift._

_**Disclaimer: **__I only own anything not in the show. Like this chapter!_

* * *

><p><em>Somewhere<em>

'_Where am I?' _Jackie groaned as she woke up. She found herself lying on the forest floor yet again. And this time, she really was clueless as to how she got there. The last she remembered was setting Jahi free. But now she was confused. What was going on? She felt something run through her.

'_Thought by falling asleep you could push me down, did you?' _Jahi demanded as she once again took over. Jackie was now buried deep and Jahi set off on her mission: destroying the power rangers and Mesogog before taking over the world.

**I don't know what I want  
>so don't ask me<br>'Cause I'm still trying to figure it out  
>Don't know what's down<br>this road  
>I'm just walking<br>trying to see through  
>the rain coming down<br>even though I'm not the only one  
>who feels<br>the way I do**

'_Yeah right,' _Jahi scoffed as she heard the song in her head. She highly doubted anyone felt the way she did. At least she was sure none of the other evil rangers, except maybe her dad, felt like this. She felt powerful. More than anyone could feel.

**I'm alone  
>on my own<br>and that's all I know  
>I'll be strong<br>I'll be wrong  
>oh but life goes on<br>Oh I'm just a girl  
>trying to find a place in this world<strong>

'_Where am I going?' _Jackie asked. She began breaking through. Jahi felt it and using her anger, shoved her back down.

'_Stay down!' _she hissed. _'It's my turn to rule!'_

'_Over my dead body!' _Jackie spat back.

**Got the radio on  
>my old blue jeans<br>and I'm wearing my heart on my sleeve  
>feeling lucky today<br>got the sunshine  
>could you tell me<br>what more do I need?  
>and tomorrow's just a mystery<br>oh yeah  
>but that's ok<strong>

'_That can be arranged!' _Jahi smirked.

'_You can't kill me!' _Jackie grinned.

'_And just why not?' _Jahi demanded. She was now streaking through the forest.

'_You kill me, you're also killing yourself,' _Jackie stated in a matter-of-fact tone. Jahi growled and stopped short to practice her fighting. This was going to be tough, the both of them fighting for control.

**I'm alone  
>on my own<br>and that's all I know  
>I'll be strong<br>I'll be wrong  
>oh but life goes on<br>Oh I'm just a girl  
>trying to find a place in this world<strong>

"This is going to be fun," Jahi smirked as she finally gained complete control. "Say goodbye to your friends. You won't see them again." She set back to walking through the woods happy with her work. Now if only she could find those she wanted to take down.

**Maybe I'm just a girl  
>on a mission<br>but I'm ready to fly**

"Why am I wasting my time walking through this dump?" Jahi talked out loud to herself. "Not like I don't know where I am. I can find my way back. After all, it's an advantage to being a ninja." She thought. "I wouldn't be surprised if that purple one and her search party require the other dinos. And Mesogog is probably looking for me to join his side. Well they can both forget it."

**I'm alone  
>on my own<br>and that's all I know  
>I'll be strong<br>I'll be wrong  
>oh but life goes on<br>Oh I'm just a girl  
>trying to find a place in this world<strong>

"I will rule this world!" Jahi swore as she overlooked the ocean from a cliff she walked onto. She smirked, a plan forming in her head.

* * *

><p>AN: As I said, it was going to be short. I'm not good at coming up with chapters like this. But next chapter is Bully For Ethan and then I might do Lost and Found in Translation, but from Jackie's point of view. Anyway no more chapters for today. Sorry.

Plan for next few chapters:

Bully for Ethan

Lost and Found in Translation (or another short interlude like this).

Copy That (Trent turns good)

Triassic Triumph (Jackie turns good)


	11. Burning at Both Ends

**Making It Work**

**Chapter 11: Burning at Both Ends**

_A/N: I wasn't originally going to do this chapter, but I got some ideas for it, so I hope you like it. I'm not doing the entire arc of episodes where Trent is evil, just a few of them. Like this one, and maybe bully for Ethan. I might try to do the one where they're part of a Japanese TV show, but I don't know how well that'll work out. Anyway, on with it!_

_**Disclaimer: **__I only own things not in the show._

* * *

><p><em>1992 Valencia Road<em>

"Dr. O, I know the suit looks good an all, but quit kidding around," Kira asked as the team, Kim, Hayley, and Billy stood in front of a unfossilized but still morphed Dr. Oliver.

"I wish I could," Tommy stated. "When Trent froze me in that amber, somehow my dino gem and my morpher must have remolecularized."

"In other words," Conner prompted.

"He's stuck," the other three adult sighed.

"Who's stuck?" Becca asked as she entered the room. Then she noticed her uncle in his ranger uniform.

"Did you find her?" Kim asked. Becca nodded sadly.

"Where's Jackie?" Tommy frowned, catching on that his daughter wasn't there. Kim, Billy, and Becca shot each other looks asking the same thing: Do you want to tell him or should I? Thankfully, none of them had to when Conner opened his mouth.

"She was near that space rock when we blew it up," he recalled. "She was acting really weird to."

"Weird how?" Tommy narrowed his eyes.

"We don't really know," Ethan shrugged. "She was acting like she wanted us dead or something."

"You don't mean?" Tommy turned to face his niece, wife, and friend.

"Unfortunately Uncle Tommy," Becca sighed. "She came out."

"Speaking of evil rangers," Hayley noted the screen.

"Looks like Trent's up to no good again," Billy reported.

"I'm so over that poser," Conner huffed.

"Go," Tommy ordered the four teens. "I'll see what we can figure out here." Once they morphed and left, he turned to the others. "How did she get out?"

"I told her the truth," Kim bit her lip. "She knows what we've kept from her. She ran away and her anger from us keeping it from her and Trent fossilizing you brought her out."

"It's going to be a long day," Tommy concluded.

* * *

><p><em>Downtown<em>

"Make your move," Trent stated as he faced the rangers in a megazord battle. Becca was on the ground waiting to call in her Cephla zord.

"Now what's he up to?" Ethan wondered.

"I don't know," Kira shrugged. "But we have to stop him."

"I hate to do this to you," Trent drew a chain with his drago sword. "Nothing personal." It wrapped around the megazord.

"We need dino zord help," Conner stated.

"On it," Becca called. She brought in the Cephla and Dimetrozord.

"Perfect," Trent smirked. "Containment fields, online." He trapped the two in barrels.

"No way!" Becca gasped.

"Our dino zords!" Conner cried. "Let them go!"

"Sorry, not gonna happen," Trent denied.

"Trent you've got to stop this!" Becca shouted.

"You're out of control!" Kira agreed.

"Looks more like I'm in control," Trent scoffed.

"What's he gonna do with them?" Ethan questioned. His answer came when Trent shot the megazord. When they recovered, Trent was no longer there.

* * *

><p><em>1992 Valencia Road<em>

"What's the situation?" Tommy asked as they all gathered back in the lab.

"It's no good," Billy reported.

"He's got them in a force field," Hayley elaborated.

"It's not Trent's fault," Becca defended. "The gem is making him this way."

"I don't care whose fault it is," Conner stated. "We find a way to deal with him or things are gonna get ugly."

"Slow down," Tommy instructed. "I was in his shoes once."

"So wasn't Jackie," Kim added. "Even right now."

"And we wouldn't be here today if our friends had given up," Tommy finished.

"Ok so we don't give up yet," Ethan agreed. "But what do we do?"

"Go back to school," Tommy advised. "Keep a low profile. We'll let you know if anything changes."

* * *

><p><em>Plaza<em>

"I swear she would never do that," Becca finished the story about Jackie being evil to Conner. The two were walking to school through the empty plaza. When they rounded the corner, Trent came out from blending in with the wall. Conner was shocked but Becca suspected as much.

"You know, you shouldn't walk to school alone," he stepped forward. "You never know who you might run into."

"How did you do that?" Conner wondered. Becca smacked his head.

"Every dino gem comes with a power dummy," she rolled her eyes.

"I don't wanna fight," Conner stated.

"Well that makes one of us," Trent snarled. As he was about to morph, screeching from the sky caught their attention.

"Not these things," Becca shook her head and fell defensive as they landed. "Not right now."

"White Ranger, Dino Power," Trent morphed. "Bring it on."

"If that's how it has to be," Conner tossed his soccer ball aside. "Dino Thunder, Power Up!"

"Gold Ranger power now!" Becca called as she morphed into her first ranger uniform. She went about fighting the tengas and Trent and Conner went at it.

"Show me what you got," Conner challenged.

"No problem," Trent lunged.

"It doesn't have to be this way," Conner said. "Why won't you let us help you?"

"What's up cousin?" a streak of brown flew in.

"What are you doing here Brandon?" Becca asked as the two fought off the birds.

"Had a doctor's appointment and got your call about these bird brains," Brandon explained.

"I didn't call," Becca frowned.

"The mind link," Brandon rolled his eyes as he dodged a tenga.

"I don't need anyone's help," Trent tossed Conner aside. "Least of all yours."

"Fine, if that's how you wanna play," Conner agreed as he flipped the white ranger over. Both drew their swords and charged. Simultaneously, they fired at each other. Both were hit. Conner was the first to fall shortly followed by Trent.

"Conner!" Becca shouted, seeing this. "Trent!" She and Brandon finished off the tengas before running over to the red ranger to make sure he was ok. "Brandon, you should probably go back now. Thanks for the help."

"Anytime cousin," Brandon demorphed and left.

"Perfect timing," a monster appeared with Zeltrax as Conner came through. "Should I infect all three?"

"No," Zeltrax denied. "Do as we've been instructed. Just the white one." Becca and Conner looked over at Trent as he was hit by a beam from the monster and demorphed.

"What've you done?" Conner demanded.

"Let's go," Zeltrax and the monster disappeared before they could answer. The two ran over to Trent and demorphed.

"Trent are you ok?" Becca asked as they helped him up.

"Better than ok," he groaned. "I'm me." Becca shot Conner a disbelieving look, but he didn't notice.

* * *

><p><em>Reefside High School<em>

"Hey you two," Randall caught Kira and Ethan as they walked through the parking lot. "I got an email from that science teacher of yours. He and his daughter are claiming to be too sick to come in."

"Well now that you mention it," Kira began. "They didn't seem themselves last time I saw them."

"Yeah," Ethan agreed.

"Well I better not find out they're faking or they can kiss his job goodbye," Randal snarled and walked away.

"A model of warmth and sympathy," Kira muttered. Ethan tapped her shoulder and pointed towards where Conner and Becca were motioning them to head over to the bleachers. "What's up?" she asked as the two approached.

"It's Trent," Conner stated. The four moved over to where he was sitting.

"Now I know you're crazy," Ethan frowned.

"I know dude but check it out," Conner begged. "He's reformed."

"Really?" Kira raised an eyebrow. "Trent? Is that you?"

"Hey," he stood. "It's really me."

"One of Mesogog's monster attacks backfired," Conner explained.

"It's extremely rare a monster attack would backfire," Becca sighed. She still didn't believe it was real.

"Think it released the dino gem's hold," Trent ignored her.

"That's doesn't make a whole lot of sense," Ethan thought.

"Guys look," Trent began. "I'm really sorry for everything I've done to you. You gotta believe it wasn't me. If there's anything I can do to make it up to you…"

"How about returning our zords for starts," Ethan suggested.

"Meet me in the warehouse district this afternoon," Trent nodded. "I'll give you back your zords. And I might have a little peace offering as well."

* * *

><p><em>Warehouse district<em>

'_This is going to be perfect,' _Jahi thought as she repaired the orange ATV. She knew what Trent was planning, despite the fact she didn't work for Mesogog. She knew he had three rigged ATV's, and one was going to her. So she began tinkering with it making it so she had control. She heard footsteps and streaked onto the catwalks above to watch. Jahi saw Trent sitting on top of a few crates as the rangers rode in on the raptor cycles, Becca sharing with Kira and Tommy sharing with Conner. The ATV's were covered with a giant cloth.

"Hey, over here," Trent called as they got off.

"Hope you don't mind," Tommy stated, sensing this was a trap. "But I tagged along just in case."

"Dr. Oliver, you're ok," Trent realized.

"More or less," Tommy nodded.

"I hate to get right to the point, but I don't see any zords around here," Ethan noted.

"I thought we'd start with the peace offering I promised first," Trent shrugged. He walked over to the cover and yanked it off revealing three ATV's, one black, one purple, and one orange. Becca and Tommy shared a look.

"Whoa," the all awed.

"I figured you could use the help against Mesogog," Trent explained. "Who wants to try them out?"

"Make way," Ethan stepped forward.

"There's no blue one genius," Becca smirked, running up to the purple one and checking it out.

"Sorry Ethan," Tommy apologized. "I think it's better I try it out first." He ran over to the black one. At the same time the purple and black rangers boarded their own. "Good work. Twelve stroke engine?"

"Yeah sure is," Trent rolled his eyes.

"They don't make twelve stroke engines Trent," Becca deadpanned.

"Mesogog doesn't make monsters that turn people nice either," Trent smirked. He rolled behind the two ATV's and gave each a kick to start them. Both went out of control.

"It's a trap!" Tommy shouted.

"You should've seen it coming Uncle Tommy!" Becca scoffed as they rode out fighting for control of the vehicles. The other three dodged out of the way.

"Thanks for making my fight easier for me," Jahi leapt down onto the ground, morphed, and faced Trent. "Now if you don't mind, I'll be taking mine." She hopped on hers and rode around the building testing it out. The others, even Trent, were dumbfounded. They were trying to figure out how hers was working for her but the others weren't.

"Later suckers," Trent whistled for his ATV to come forward. He jumped in the air morphing as he did so and landed on the ATV. He chased after Becca and Tommy while Jackie stayed behind and fought the other three.

"Well well well," she began. "If it isn't my dear sister and her two friends. This should be fun!"

"Not so fast," Insectolite appeared with a group of tyranodrones. "You're not going anywhere!"

"Ooh a new monster to destroy as well," Jahi grinned as her eyes flashed. "Now it's a party."

"Try and stop us," Conner challenged.

"Big words for a small fight," Jahi scoffed. "Now if only you were prepared to die." They hopped on their raptor cycles as the tyranodrones charged. Jahi defeated the foot soldiers with ease before turning to the monster. "You're turn." She fired lasers at him and he fell down in pain.

"What?" he choked. "I thought we were on the same side!"

"I work for no one," Jahi snarled before blasting the monster again. He fled into an invisaportal. "Now, let the games begin." She charged the other three who did the same on their raptor cycles.

"What do you want?" Ethan demanded.

"To rule the world," Jahi rolled her eyes as she flung him back. She turned to Kira. "Why don't you join me sister dear? You have a similar evil in you."

"Forget it," Kira charged.

"If only you knew your real parents," Jahi shook her head. "Your mom and dad took you away from your rightful parents. Why don't you ask them? They'll tell you how we're related!"

"Huh?" Kira frowned. With her guard let down, Jahi flung her back as well.

"Kira!" Conner shouted. He ran to charge Jahi.

"Aww, someone has a little crush!" she taunted. "Why don't you and my sister admit your feelings for each other? It would save us all a lot of trouble."

"What?" Conner was caught off guard. Everything she said so far was true. He did have a crush on Kira, but never knew Kira felt the same way. And Kira has always wondered about her real parents, and what she was getting from Jahi was that she and Jackie were blood siblings.

"Pathetic," Jahi snorted at the fallen rangers. Tommy and Becca rode in, gaining small control of the ATV's. they got off and helped the others to their feet.

"Is it true?" Kira asked.

"Of course it's true!" Jahi yelled. "Just because I'm evil doesn't mean I don't fight with honor or tell a lie. Just ask my dad over there. He can tell you that I'm telling the truth."

"I told you once and I told you before Jahi," Tommy started. "We don't want to hurt you!"

"And I believe I've said this before," Jahi smirked. She drew yet another all to familiar saber, at least to Tommy and Becca and the three monitoring the battle in the lab. "Like father, like daughter."

"Oh no," Becca gasped. "The saber of fear!"

"Right you are cousin," Jahi's smirk grew. "Twin to the saber of sorrow I used forever ago and cousin to the sword of darkness. What do you think of that daddy?"

"We stopped you once and we will stop you again," Tommy snarled. Trent rode in.

"I see my friends have been keeping you busy," he commented. "Someone's been careless with their toys."

"Back off buddy," Jahi faced them. "Their mine!"

"Says who?" Trent demanded.

"Me," Jahi snorted. "If you don't believe me, why don't you ask the purple ranger who you like so much? She likes you too."

"Huh?" both rangers in question frowned. Becca's never known Jahi to spill their secrets like that, but she also knew she wouldn't lie.

"Don't do this," Tommy begged. "Don't trust Mesogog."

"I believe I made it clear when I was brainwashed by Gasket so long ago that I work for no one but myself," Jahi growled. She hopped on her ATV and rode off.

"Who says I do?" Trent did the same.

"What about our zords?" Ethan wondered.

"Say goodbye to them too," Trent stated. He drove away.

* * *

><p><em>1992 Valencia Road<em>

"Can we please go over this again?" Ethan pleaded. There was now a lot of tension between the team thanks to what Jahi said. Becca felt like a traitor for still liking Trent while he was evil. Conner and Kira were avoiding each other, knowing that Jahi knew they liked each other. And Kira was piecing together what she was told about her real parents. Kim was upstairs watching Dylan and Billy was at the café, making sure it was running for business. So the only adults in the lab were Hayley and Tommy.

"Trent made a deal with Mesogog pretending to let Insectolite turn him back into himself as a way of making us be tricked into taking the rigged ATV's?" Conner recalled.

"I can't believe he made a deal with Mesogog," Becca bit her lip.

"That is a new low," Kira agreed.

"And risky," Ethan stated. "Trent and Jackie were supposed to beat us. Mesogog's not gonna be happy."

"Ok one," Becca began. "That wasn't Jackie. That's her evil half Jahi. Whenever she gains the upper hand in control, it turns Jackie evil. She's always fighting herself when that happens. And two, whenever Jahi is released, she works for no one but herself, if you didn't hear her."

"But what about the stuff she said?" Kira prompted.

"All of it's true," Becca shook her head. "Even when evil, she can't lie. And she does fight with honor. Very few evil beings do, so you should be thankful."

"Since when do evil guys fight with honor?" Conner raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know," Becca shrugged. "But everything she said was true. And you can tell she fights with honor because she would never fight us while we're not morphed and she was. She'd either fight us if everyone was morphed, including herself, or it no one was morphed, including herself."

"But what's with that sword she had?" Ethan questioned. "Since when did she get a new weapon?"

"The saber of fear," Tommy picked up. "One of three deadly sabers that are powerful enough to kill anything. I should know."

"What do you mean?" Kira frowned.

"When I was evil, I used it's cousin sword, the sword of darkness," Tommy explained. "That's what controlled me. When it was broken, so was the spell I was under. Jackie, when she went time traveling and got turned evil the first time, she used the saber of sorrow."

"Cousin to the sword of darkness and sister to the saber of fear," Becca supplied.

"We destroyed that, but she stayed evil," Tommy continued. "We had to get her to remember who we were to finally bring her back."

"So what do we do?" Conner wondered.

"We destroy the saber of fear," Becca stated. "Once that's done, she can easily fight herself for control. But we need to help her with that once we get Trent back on our side."

"You sound like you have a plan in mind," Ethan noted her tone.

"I do, but it'll take you guys and Trent and about eighteen others, including me, to bring her back," she agreed, looking at Tommy.

"You sure it'll work?" he asked, catching on.

"Where she isn't brainwashed this time, we may need more," Becca nodded.

"Can we get back on topic about Trent though?" Kira asked.

"Lighting the candle at both ends, the white ranger's bound to get burned," Tommy realized.

"And I think I know how to get the fire going," Hayley piped in. "The ray used by Insectolite destroyed your energy fields. I bet if you could get that creep to aim it at the zords…"

"We could break through Trent's shield around them," Becca caught on.

"Ok small problem," Ethan said. "How's Trent gonna feel about all this?"

"Every trap needs its bait," Hayley stated.

* * *

><p><em>Angel Grove High<em>

"Who can tell me how to solve this problem?" Ms. Appleby asked the class. Dianne was bored as hell. Math was her least favorite subject, despite the fact she was good in it. And the teacher was great too, considering her parents had the same one. It's a wonder she hasn't retired yet. But it was a normal day at Angel Grove High, for the most part. At lunch, she found out Brandon and Becca had a run in with Tengas in Reefside. It made her wonder why only Brandon helped. But she was glad Ivan didn't attack the school like last time. She was cut out of her thoughts when everyone felt like an earthquake hit. The ground shook quickly, causing everyone to grip onto something.

"Look!" one kid pointed out the window. The entire class, including Ms. Appleby, ran up to the window and saw the lavender zeo ranger heading towards the school.

"I haven't seen that team in ages," Ms. Appleby muttered. Thinking quickly, not caring if she got in trouble, Dianne ran out of the room. She knew who it was and knew the consequences. When she got outside and out from a line of sight from any window, she morphed into her scarlet ranger uniform.

"Stop right there!" she shouted at her opponent. "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for a fight," the ranger smirked. "Since those rangers in Reefside barely put one up, I thought I'd look for a real challenge here."

"You think we don't know how to bring you back?" Dianne scoffed. "And why are you using those powers? You know those are killing you!"

"Because I want to kill my good half," the ranger stated.

"It won't just one half," Dianne protested. "It'll kill you too Jahi!"

"Oh boo hoo," Jahi mocked. "Are you gonna stand there or are we gonna fight?"

"You asked for it!" Dianne charged, her staff drawn.

"Typical," Jahi shook her head and fought. Dianne's class watched, not bothering toi notice she was missing. When Dianne had the chance, she called for back-up.

"Guys," she breathed into the communicators. "I could use some serious back-up here!"

"_Ooze attacking?" _Tori asked.

"No," Dianne shook her head.

"_Then what is it?" _Adam wondered. All of the Ninjetti stayed in touch, even the parents when they were around.

"She's killing herself!" Dianne shouted.

"_What? Who?" _Shane demanded.

"Who do you think?" Dianne yelled as she dodged a punch. "Jahi's gone mental by using the zeo powers!"

"_We're on our way," _Rocky agreed. In seconds all the available rangers were by her side, fighting. The only Ninjetti rangers missing were Becca, Billy, Tommy, and Kim. Alan, Brandon, and Jimmy found a way to sneak out of class. The entire school was watching.

"Yo goldilocks," Jimmy called Becca from his communicator. "Where are you?"

"_Why? What's going on?" _Becca asked _"And what did I tell you about calling me that?"_

"Sorry cousin but we got a suicidal cousin and we need your help," Jimmy stated.

"_I'm kind of busy dealing with my own evil ranger right now and it'll look suspicious if us dino rangers show up in AG," _Becca answered.

"Just get here if you can!" Jimmy ordered. He went back to fight.

"I've had enough of this," Jahi blew them all down with a single blast. "You're no more of a challenge." She streaked away.

"You better talk to her dad about this," Dianne told her parents. The three adults there agreed. Everyone found a place to hide and dimorph before heading back to where they were before.

* * *

><p><em>1992 Valencia Road<em>

"Trent has got some nerve," Kira spoke. The four teen rangers were lying on the two ATV's.

"Why can't he just give up?" Ethan asked.

"Good thing we never give up," Billy stated.

"We fixed your bikes," Hayley added. "

"You're the best," the teens thanked.

"Just don't do it again," Hayley ordered.

"And as an added bonus, we reprogrammed the ATV's," Billy continued. "They should come in handy."

"We're gonna need all the help we can get," Tommy stated.

"If Trent and Mesogog team up for good, you're gonna have a real battle on your hands," Kim agreed. "Not to mention Jahi."

"Where is he?" a voice from upstairs demanded.

"Is that Uncle Rocky?" Becca frowned.

"You got some explaining to do," Aisha and Rocky entered the lab from the stairs.

"What happened to him?" Rocky pointed at Tommy.

"He's stuck like that," Billy supplied. At that Rocky died laughing.

"Did you come here just to laugh at me?" Tommy demanded.

"Be glad it's not my dad Uncle Tommy," Becca pointed out.

"What are you guys doing here?" Kim wondered, giving Aisha a hug.

"Well we thought you'd like to know your daughter tried committing suicide earlier," the former yellow ranger stated.

"What?" everyone sat up, shocked that Jackie would do that.

"We get a call from our daughter that your daughter is attacking Angel Grove High as none other than the lavender zeo ranger," Rocky supplied.

"So if she just used another ranger power, how is it killing her?" Conner frowned.

"She got those powers when we time traveled," Becca explained. "When she got them, she was already dying, so getting them made her die quicker if she used them too long. That was when she first went evil. Now if she uses them, evil or not, they'll kill her if she uses them for too long."

"She really resorted to using those?" Kim questioned, horrified.

"Afraid so," both nodded.

"Why would she attack Angel Grove?" Hayley wondered.

"Dianne said that Jahi said you guys weren't much of a challenge and went looking elsewhere," Aisha bit her lip.

"This is going to be a long journey," Becca sighed.

* * *

><p>AN: So here's the next chapter. Updates won't be as frequent until I get my laptop fixed and once school starts. I'm using my parents computer to type all this and what not, but it's a bit slower than my laptop.


	12. Copy That

**Making It Work**

**Chapter 12: Copy That**

_A/N: Decided to skip to this. I don't want Jackie evil much longer. I will recap things I didn't write and this will have a few flashbacks of things not in the episodes. I also don't want Trent evil much longer. The saber of fear gets destroyed. Jackie is set free during next chapter, and what happens to her then? _

_Song is "Born this Way" by Lady Gaga._

_**Disclaimer: **__I only own anything not in the show._

* * *

><p><em>Forest<em>

"They think they can free me again," Jahi smirked. She was currently in the forest in morphed form, thankfully not the zeo ranger uniform. Jahi examined the saber of fear she held in her hands. "Well they got another thing coming."

'_Says you!' _Jackie snarled at her evil self. All throughout every battle she tried to break free. And she was at every battle. The one where Kira was brainwashed. The one where they found out Zeltrax was her dad's old friends Terrance Smith, a.k.a. Smitty. And not to mention the one where there was a fish turned into a monster. _'My friends and family will destroy the saber of fear and allow me to break free! Just you wait and see!'_

"Don't make me kill you," Jahi threatened.

'_You'll have to go through yourself first!' _Jackie challenged.

"Sadly I had to be born this way," Jahi grumbled.

'_Lovely song,' _Jackie grinned. She knew that one thing that got on Jahi's nerves was singing. So, naturally, Jackie began singing.

'_My momma told me  
>when I was young<br>we're all born superstars  
>she rolled my hair and put<br>my lipstick on  
>in the glass of her<br>boudoir_

_There's nothing wrong with loving  
>who you are she said<br>'cause he made you perfect babe  
>so hold your head up girl and you'll<br>go far  
>listen to me when I say<em>

_I'm beautiful in my way  
>cause god made no mistakes<br>I'm on the right track baby  
>I was born this way<em>

_Don't hide yourself in regret  
>just love yourself and you're set<br>I'm on the right track baby  
>I was born this way<em>

_Oh there ain't no other way  
>baby I was born this way<br>baby I was born this way  
>oh there ain't no other way<br>baby I was born this way  
>right track baby<br>I was born this way_

_Don't be a drag just be a queen  
>don't be a drag just be a queen<br>don't be a drag just be a queen  
>don't be<br>don't be  
>don't be<em>

_Give yourself prudence  
>and love your friends<br>so we can rejoice your truth  
>in the religion of the insecure<br>I must be myself  
>respect my youth<em>

_A different lover is not a sin  
>believe capital HIM<br>I love my life  
>I love this record and<br>mi amore vole fe yah_

_I'm beautiful in my way  
>cause god made no mistakes<br>I'm on the right track baby  
>I was born this way<em>

_Don't hide yourself in regret  
>just love yourself and you're set<br>I'm on the right track baby  
>I was born this way<em>

_Oh there ain't no other way  
>baby I was born this way<br>baby I was born this way  
>oh there ain't no other way<br>baby I was born this way  
>right track baby<br>I was born this way_

_Don't be a drag just be a queen  
>whether you're broke or evergreen<br>you're black white beige chola descent  
>you're Lebanese you're orient<br>whether life's disabilities  
>left you outcast bullied or teased<br>rejoice and love yourself today  
>cause baby you were born this way<em>

_No matter gay straight or bi  
>lesbian transgender life<br>I'm on the right track baby  
>I was born to survive<br>no matter black white or beige  
>chola or orient made<br>I'm on the right track baby  
>I was born to be brave<em>

_I'm beautiful in my way  
>cause god made no mistakes<br>I'm on the right track baby  
>I was born this way<em>

_Don't hide yourself in regret  
>just love yourself and you're set<br>I'm on the right track baby  
>I was born this way<em>

_Oh there ain't no other way  
>baby I was born this way<br>baby I was born this way  
>oh there ain't no other way<br>baby I was born this way  
>right track baby<br>I was born this way_

_Don't be a drag just be a queen  
>don't be a drag just be a queen<br>don't be a drag just be a queen  
>don't be<br>don't be  
>don't be"<em>

"Will you shut the hell up?" Jahi cut her off, getting annoyed.

'_Never!' _Jackie declared. Oh how she hoped her friends would free her soon!

* * *

><p><em>Hayley's Cyberspace<em>

"You ok Ethan?" Becca asked as her temporary co worker trip and fell, spilling all the drinks on the tray. He landed right in front of the table where Conner and Kira were sitting. It had been a rough couple of months. They had to deal with a lot, a couple more than others thanks to the tension Jahi built. For example, Kira found out her true self. She found out from her parents she really is Jackie's twin. As a result, she's been living with her real parents since. And her and Conner finally admitted their feelings for each other and decided to give dating a try. So in some ways, Jackie being evil has actually helped them. Then there were the few monster attacks, like the one where Kira was brainwashed and the one with the fish monster. Now it was two months since Trent was really turned evil. Becca was hoping they could free him soon because the sooner they free him, the sooner they free Jackie. They still haven't managed to destroy her saber though.

"Clean up on aisle five," Conner joked.

"Here's a rag," Becca smirked and tossed one to him.

"Yeah since when do you work here?" Kira asked the blue ranger.

"Hayley's really been shorthanded since Trent quit and Jackie went evil," Ethan explained getting up. "I'm just trying to help her out."

"I guess kicking our butts have kept them busy," Conner scoffed.

"Yeah no doubt," Ethan agreed.

"Hate to say this but you guys might've been right about Trent," Becca shook her head. "Maybe there's no good left in him at all."

"So not what I want to hear from my cousin," an African American girl approached the table.

"Hey Di," Becca hugged the girl. "Oh Di, this is Ethan, Conner, and Kira, Jackie's twin."

"So that'd make us cousins as well," Dianne smirked. "Nice to meet you guys."

"So what brings you into town?" Becca frowned.

"Did you forget about the employee reunion at Ernie's?" Dianne raised an eyebrow. "He sent me to come get you and Jackie."

"Well he'll have to settle for just me," Becca took off her apron. "Later guys!" she walked out of the café.

"So what was all that about?" Conner wondered.

"Beats me," Ethan shrugged. "But she was cute."

"Hey she's my cousin now too," Kira pointed out.

"How does it feel to be related to Jackie?" Ethan asked.

"Better than living with the people I thought were my parents, despite knowing about her evil tendencies," Kira shrugged. "And we do have that sort of connection. Don't ask me to explain it because I have no idea. And being related to her also means I have two other siblings and a half sibling."

"Wait, who are they?" Conner questioned.

"Well, there's Dylan, then mom's baby when she has it," Kira counted. She also resorted to calling Kim and Tommy mom and dad. After all, they were her parents. "Then the half brother they don't really know because like me, he was taken away from them at birth."

"Wow," both boys sighed.

* * *

><p><em>City Center<em>

"Alright creep," Conner spoke to the Copy Otter. "We're taking you down!" the four teenage rangers stood before the monster.

"Oh yeah?" Copy Otter faced them. "Says who? Here's a pepper for you!"

"Rhyming monsters are the worst!" Becca scoffed. Kira deflected the pepper back to the monster.

"I'm not supposed to have too many spicy foods," Kira gave a small wave. "Thanks anyway."

"Then how about some seafood?" Copy Otter wondered. He fired shells at them. "This is what I call shell shocked!" Ethan defended them. "You'll pay for that!"

"Tricera shield!" Ethan called, summoning his weapon.

"That's exactly what I was waiting for!" Copy Otter raised his copier. "Now here's my secret power! Copy!" he copied the Tricera shield.

"No way!" Ethan gasped.

"Look out!" Becca warned. Ethan got hit with the blast anyway.

"Now it's on!" Kira stated.

"Tyrano staff!"

"Ptera grips!"

"Cephla daggers!"

"Copy!" Copy Otter copied theirs as well.

"He copied our weapons!" Conner cried.

"No really?" Becca rolled her eyes.

"That's cheating!" Kira shouted. Using their weapons, the Copy Otter flung them down. Ethan ran over to them.

"Hey!" Jahi growled as she jumped into view. "How many times do I have to say destroying the rangers is my job?" she drew her saber. "Guess I have to kill you first."

"Ooh I want one of those," Copy Otter squealed. "Copy!" It backfired and knocked the monster down. "Huh?"

"Didn't you get the memo?" Jahi smirked. "This baby can't be copied!" she went for a strike but was taken aback when the sword vanished. She turned to find Becca fried it with her thundermax saber. "You!"

"Oops," Becca gave a fake pout. "Come and get me!" she ran off.

"I'll deal with all of you later!" Jahi hissed violently before chasing after Becca.

"He's got our weapons," Kira groaned. "What else does he want?"

"Copy!" Copy Otter stood. "Hi. I'm the yellow ranger. Aren't I cute?"

"My voice!" Kira gaped.

"Ooh that's cold," Ethan snickered.

"That's enough," Conner stood up.

"I agree," Copy Otter turned. "I have more important things to copy!" he fled the scene.

"There he goes!" Conner shouted.

"How are we gonna beat this guy?" Ethan wondered.

"We start by finding him," Kira stated.

* * *

><p><em>Forest<em>

"Where did she go?" Jahi growled.

'_Far away from you with her luck,' _Jackie huffed.

"Either way I will find her," Jahi swore.

'_Stop being a brat just because she destroyed your most treasured weapon,' _Jackie rolled her eyes.

"Shut up!" Jahi hissed.

'_Make me!' _Jackie challenged.

* * *

><p><em>Field<em>

"Now get up so I can blast you again!" Copy Otter ordered the three primary colored rangers.

"I don't think so!" Tommy and Becca chorused as they came into view.

"Another one?" Copy Otter frowned. The two charged with their weapons drawn. Tommy used his wind strike while Becca used her daggers like boomerangs.

"Watch out," Tommy instructed as the two stood in front of the others, brachio staff raised.

"I'll take one of those!" Copy Otter copied the weapon. He used the same move causing the rangers to fall into the water.

"Forgot to warn you about that part," Becca coughed. Copy Otter flung them all onto the dirt.

"How's the dirt taste huh?" he asked. Trent rode in on his ATV and shot at the Copy Otter.

"Looks like you could use a little help," he said, getting off of it. He drew his sword and charged.

"Let's see how you like it!" Copy Otter mimicked the move.

"That's crazy," Becca commented as the five watched the happenings.

"Whose side is he on know?" Conner wondered.

"Is that all you got?" Copy Otter questioned.

"Actually no," Trent stood. "Super Dino Mode!" his suit transformed.

"He's got super dino mode!" Conner awed.

"And I like it," Trent smirked. He leapt at Copy Otter and pinned him to a tree. With one strike, the monster was no more. Before he could talk to the others, Copy Otter grew bigger.

"Copy this rangers!" he challenged.

"Brachio," Tommy called. The zords came running in. They formed the megazord and left the other three on the ground. "I know you can take this guy!"

"Uncle Tommy look out!" Becca cried as she spotted Zeltrax behind him. As Tommy was knocked down she kicked the cyborg away.

"You again?" Tommy grumbled.

"I've been waiting for this moment for a long time," Zeltrax snarled. He shoved Becca aside, knocking her to the ground as well. He moved in for the kill on Tommy, but Trent stopped him.

"Get back Zeltrax!" he ordered. He kicked the minion away.

"What's going on?" Tommy asked.

"Trent's on our side now," Becca realized. The two watched Trent face Zeltrax in battle.

"Ok, now I'm really confused," Tommy sat up. Within a few minutes, Trent had forced Zeltrax to retreat.

"You ok?" he asked the two.

"What do you want?" Tommy demanded as Becca powered down as well as Trent. He moved forward. "Whoa! Stop right there!"

"Dr. Oliver, you gotta listen to me," Trent begged.

* * *

><p><em>1992 Valencia Road<em>

"Hey guys," Trent greeted as the other three entered the lab. Everyone was down there.

"How did you get in here?" Conner demanded.

"I let him in," Tommy walked into view.

"What?" Conner gasped as they walked over to him. "But he's…"

"On our side now," Becca came into view with the other adults.

"Yeah right," Ethan scoffed. "Every time we hear that he burns us. Why should we believe him now?"

"Because he saved my life," Tommy stated.

"Is that true?" Conner asked.

"Yeah," Trent nodded. "I'm in control of the dino gem now. I wanna use it to fight with you."

"I wouldn't have brought him here if I didn't think he was telling the truth," Tommy added. "But only you can decide whether or not you trust him."

"Well if Dr. O's down with it I guess I'm on board too," Ethan agreed.

"No complaints here," Kira nodded.

"Yeah I guess we got no choice," Conner sighed. "Considering I'm kind of tired of fighting you."

"Now that that's done, we can get down to business," Becca stated.

"Business?" they chorused.

"Bringing Jackie back," Kim clarified. "You four need to stand in a circle with your palms touching." The teens did as told, confused.

"Deep down inside us there is an animal waiting to be unleashed," Billy picked up the speech. "Close your eyes and look deep inside." The four did so. The other four Ninjetti performed the same ritual to help them along. It didn't take long before everyone was surrounded in a glow in one of four colors, for the newest Ninjetti. Feeling the change, they opened their eyes to look at their new uniforms. The older Ninjetti smiled at them.

"Ethan, you are the octopus," Becca began explaining. She went around saying their animal's key traits and what they were. Ethan was now wearing cyan, Kira was wearing fuchsia, Conner was wearing hazel, and Trent was wearing lime. They all immediately felt connections. Trent's mongoose felt a connection to Becca's swan. Kira's cat felt a soul mate connection to Conner's panda, as well as a family connection to the crane, the penguin, the falcon, the duck somewhat, and the dragon. Conner felt a soul mate connection to the cat. "Does anyone else sense a penguin?" Becca frowned. They all turned and looked around until they spotted Dylan in a silver Ninjetti uniform. Everyone chuckled at the sight of the cuteness. Who would've thought a five year old would've become a Ninjetti member?

Now, as one, they were finally ready to take down Jahi.

* * *

><p>AN: So there it is. Next chapter Jackie breaks free, now that the saber is destroyed. I doubt I'll get anymore posts today.


	13. I'm a Hazard to Myself

**Making It Work**

**Chapter 13: I'm a Hazard to Myself**

_A/N: Title is based on what Jackie is to herself when Jahi is released. She's freed this chapter from her evil hold and what else is going to happen? Conner gets jealous, Trent started working again and is good, an evil clone appears, there's still a little tension within the team. Kira knows her real parents are Tommy and Kim and has started living with them and calling them her parents. Um, what else is there? Oh, they got their Ninjetti spirits, even little Dylan. _

_Song is "Don't Let Me Get Me" by P!nk._

_**Disclaimer: **__I only own things not in the show._

* * *

><p><em>Hayley's Cyberspace<em>

"Someone looks pretty happy today," Ethan commented as the three primary colored rangers entered the café and sat at the bar. They noticed a happy purple ranger and a happy red head.

"Oh hey," Hayley greeted. "It's just so good to have Trent back."

"Now if only we can get Jackie back too," Becca trailed off and went to serve a table.

"And with the new attitude adjustment he's almost likeable," Conner smirked.

"I heard that," Trent walked behind them and set the tray on the other side of Kira. "Two more cyber berry blasts please."

"So how's it going?" Conner asked.

"Fantastic," Trent nodded. "I feel like a new man."

"We're just glad the old man is back," Kira stated.

"You're one of us now," Becca plopped the two smoothies on the tray as she reappeared behind the counter. "No more secrets."

"You're right," he agreed then left with the tray.

"Hey Becca, how will we know when Jackie's no longer evil?" Ethan wondered.

"Trust me," Becca smirked. "You'll know." The three moved to a table so they could work on their homework while Becca and Trent continued working.

"Let's go," Ethan told Trent who was clearing away their drinks. "This report ain't gonna write itself."

"I'll catch up with you at the library," the boy in question said. Conner stood up and looked at the other side of the café where a guy holding a soccer ball was getting a lot of attention.

"What's his deal?" he asked. Kira and Ethan stood next to him along with Becca. Cassidy ran up to the other boy.

"Alexi Poporoff," she spoke into her microphone while Devin filmed. "Exchange student and soccer genius. So, what do you think of the soccer team here at Reefside? And do you think they have a shot at the super bowl?"

"Cass leave the poor boy alone," Becca begged and pushed the camera down. "And F.Y.I., super bowl is football, world cup is soccer." Smirking, she went back behind the counter to make a smoothie.

"Cup bowl whatever," Cassidy snorted. "So what do you think of the team?"

"No I'm sorry I can't speak with you now," Alexi ran off.

"She's never cared about soccer before," Conner scoffed, feeling offended. "At least she's never wanted to interview me."

"Someone's looking a little more green than red," Ethan snickered.

"I'm not jealous," Conner stated. "It's just, if he's that good, he should be on a club team. I'm gonna go see if he's joined up with anyone."

"Jealous," Ethan smirked once he was out of earshot.

"So jealous," Kira agreed, amused.

"The boy's the definition of it," Becca shook her head.

* * *

><p><em>Forest<em>

"What's happening?" Jahi groaned as she stumbled through the woods. She was still in morph and was feeling weaker than before.

'_Ha!' _Jackie cheered. _'They got more help to bring me back! Yes!'_

"Quit you're yapping so I can figure out where we are!" Jahi growled.

'_I know where we are,' _Jackie said in a sing-song voice.

"Tell me!" Jahi ordered.

'_Why?' _Jackie pouted. _'So you can take over this city too?'_

"As long as it's one without rangers," Jahi snarled.

'_Yeah right,' _Jackie snorted. _'Don't make me do this!'_

"Do what?" Jahi narrowed her eyes.

'_You know what!'_ Jackie scoffed. _'The weaker you get the stronger I get!'_

"You wouldn't dare!" Jahi hissed. She felt a surge of pain go through her.

"I just did," Jackie cackled.

"Shut up!" Jahi ordered as the two fought for control on the same level.

"Make me!" Jackie spat.

"Go to hell!" Jahi seethed.

"Can't unless you do," Jackie grinned.

"Just go away!" Jahi groaned.

"I think I like my idea better," Jackie smiled.

"And what would that be?" Jahi snarled.

"This!" Jackie stated. In whisper, she added once again, "Ninjetti! The dragon!" her whole body began to glow a rose color that had streaks of all the other ranger colors she ever had so far. She was gaining the upper hand. A little further away in the same forest about a few trees back from the clearing the young brunette was in, Hunter Bradley was walking. He hasn't stopped searching for his girlfriend since she turned. He soon felt his head shoot up to the sky as a crimson glow surrounded him.

* * *

><p><em>Downtown<em>

"Hey guys," Trent greeted the other four as he came to a stop on his ATV and got off. "Thought I'd join the fun!" the five rangers were now facing Zeltrax, the Terrorsaurus, and the white ranger clone.

"Wait, who's who?" Ethan frowned as he looked between the two.

"Guys, it's me," Trent stated.

"Enjoy your reunion while you can," the clone snarled. "Nothing you do can stop us now!" The three disappeared leaving only the rangers. They all powered down.

"You guys ok?" Trent wondered.

"Great. You got a twin brother you never told us about?" Conner scoffed. Before he could get an answer, his head shot up to the sky and a hazel and red glow surrounded him.

"What's…"Kira began but couldn't finish. Her head too shot up to the sky as she was surrounded in a fuchsia and yellow glow.

"Wait what's…" Ethan began before he did the same. His head shot up to the sky and a glow of cyan and blue surrounded him.

"Ok…" Trent frowned in confusion. It wasn't long before his head shot up and he was surrounded by a lime and white glow.

"My turn," Becca muttered with a smirk. She knew what was going on. Her head shot up as a gold and purple glow surrounded her.

* * *

><p><em>1992 Valencia Road<em>

"No sign of her yet," Billy reported. He, Kim, Tommy, and Dylan were down in the lab searching for Jackie. He was about to say something else when his head went up to the sky and he was covered by a blue glow. Dylan followed suit with a silver glow. And it wasn't long before the same happened to Tommy and Kim, glowing in all their colors respectively.

* * *

><p><em>Angel Grove Park<em>

"It's nice that the kids had the day off from school today," Adam remarked. He, Rocky, Aisha, Kat, her husband Henry, Tanya, Zack, and his wife Angela had decided to get together for a picnic. They all knew their niece was evil, but there wasn't much they could do about it.

"It's not like they don't see each other everyday anyway," Kat remarked as they saw Dianne, Alan, Jimmy, and Brandon playing by the lake.

"But that's what family is for," Zack deadpanned.

"So what's…" Aisha never got to finish because her head shot to the sky and a yellow glow surrounded her.

"What's happening?" Adam wondered. Before an answer was given, his and Rocky's heads shot up and the two were covered in either a black and green or red and blue glow respectively.

"Anyone else freaked out by this?" Henry frowned. Sure he knew about the rangers, but this was definitely something unusual.

"Even the kids are doing it," Tanya pointed out. Down on the lake, Dianne, Alan, Jimmy, and Brandon had their heads up to the sky as glows of scarlet, brown, purple, and gray surrounded them respectively.

* * *

><p><em>Wind Ninja Academy<em>

"Alright," Shane spoke to the students he, Tori, and Dustin were facing. "Now before your next lesson…" he was cut of when his head shot to the sky and a glow of ruby and red enveloped him. The students took a cautious step back, scared of what might happen. Tori and Dusitn shot each other looks.

"Do you think…" Tori was cut off when her head shot up to the sky. A glow of aqua and blue covered her.

"What now?" Dustin frowned. His head suddenly shot to the sky as he was encased in an orange and yellow glow.

On the other side of the academy where Cam was working on repairing Ninja Ops in case they ever needed to use it again, he felt his head look at the sky and a glow of green covered him.

* * *

><p><em>Motocross track<em>

"_And Blake Bradley takes the lead!" _the announcer called at one of Blake's races. While he made a turn, Blake had found his head shot straight up to the sky and a glow of navy surrounded him. All the other racers were confused as well as the people watching. Was this some sort of magic trick?

* * *

><p><em>Forest<em>

"NOOOO!" Jahi cried out in agony. All the spirit animals that have ever been unleashed were glowing above her in a gold shimmer. Her dragon shot out of her and headed up to the group. The others formed a circle and allowed the dragon to be in the middle. A giant glow came from the animals and faded. Everyone, including Jackie who was now demorphed and passed out on the forest floor but back to her normal self, stopped glowing in their colors. Hunter, having heard the shout and being not too far away, ran towards the clearing. He gasped in shock when he found the passed out form of his girlfriend. Carefully, he lifted her up and carried her to the Thunder Academy so she could rest. He didn't know what else to do.

* * *

><p><em>1992 Valencia Road<em>

"Ok so we barely get one white ranger under control and then another one shows up," Kira ranted as everyone now sat in the dino lab. "And what was with that glowing thing earlier."

"That glowing thing was Jackie asking for our help to bring her back," Becca explained.

"Do you think it worked though?" Kim asked worriedly.

"I don't doubt it," Billy shook his head. "That's how she broke free the first time. The only problem is, I still can't find her."

"Well any idea on who this new white ranger could be?" Kira asked Trent.

"I have no clue," he defended.

"My sensors show it's some kind of cloned energy force," Tommy reported.

"God knows clone stories never end well," Becca snorted.

"It's probably not even a living being at all," Tommy ignored her comment.

"He may not be alive but his kick sure felt real," Conner scoffed.

"I never said he wasn't real," Tommy stated. "He's a threat alright."

"You should know," Kim smirked. "After all, you're the only other evil ranger whose been cloned."

"Don't even try to deny it Uncle Tommy," Becca grinned. "And we know it wasn't you're fault."

"Well now that that's done, what about the Terrorsaurus?" Ethan frowned. "Man he's raggedy."

"He's giving off some of the same readings as the other white ranger," Billy explained. "It's almost like they were one in the same."

"I knew it," Conner huffed. "You should never have been here in the first place."

"Not now Conner," Tommy held him up. "We're gonna need back up, big time. Trent, Becca, come with me."

"Why not me?" Conner demanded, once again feeling offended. "Or one of the others?"

"You'll have your role to play in this Conner," Tommy said. "Trust me. Right now, I need these two. Keep an eye on the city. And call us if that thing returns." He and the two turned to leave.

* * *

><p><em>Forest<em>

"Thanks Dr. O," Trent thanked as the three walked along. "For trusting me. It means a lot."

"I do trust you Trent," Tommy nodded.

"As do I," Becca added.

"But I meant what I said in the lab," Tommy continued. "This mission had to be both of yours."

"Why?" both asked.

"There's an ancient artifact that was hidden out here centuries ago," Tommy began explaining. "I've known it's whereabouts for a while. But only two powers can retrieve it."

"Ours?" the teens questioned.

"Yes," Tommy agreed. "Using your chameleon and force field powers, you should be able to retrieve the artifact from it's hiding place. But I'm warning both of you it won't be easy."

"Nothing is ever easy Uncle Tommy," Becca rolled her eyes.

"I'm ready," Trent nodded.

"Good," Tommy smiled. "Let's go." The three continued their walk. They eventually came up to a waterfall.

"Is this the place?" Trent frowned.

"Why does this look suspiciously like the entrance to the wind ninja academy?" Becca demanded. It looked eerily familiar.

"Yep, it's there," Tommy answered both questions.

"I wonder if Cam, Tori, Shane, and Dustin knew about an ancient artifact being hidden in their entrance," Becca mused.

"Ok, raise your arms like this," Tommy instructed. He raised his left arm facing the top of the waterfall. The two teens did the same. "Now concentrate. Use the dino gem powers." Both shut their eyes to concentrate. Glowing beams came from all three morphers and brought up a strange looking object from the lake part of the waterfall. "There it is!" Trent and Becca opened their eyes to see what he was talking about.

"It's working," Trent realized.

"Don't break the concentration," Tommy warned. "Stay focused." It took a few more minutes before they felt weak. "Keep going! We almost got it!"

"I'm trying," Trent groaned. "I'm losing control."

"This is getting tiring," Becca whined.

"Can't hold it much longer," Trent breathed.

"Don't let go," Tommy said. "We lose it now, it's gone forever." Out of nowhere Conner in morphed form jumped over the lake grabbing the shield in the process. He landed in front of the three. Trent and Becca felt weak and Tommy was faring better than they were.

"How's that for timing?" the red ranger asked.

"Never better," the teens sighed in relief. "Thanks."

"You got the shield's telepathic message," Conner grinned. "It proves I was right. It proves you're ready."

"Ready for what?" Conner frowned.

"The shield of Triumph," Tommy stated. "Only a ranger in complete sync with the universal dino energy can handle it's power."

"But when you took Trent and Becca," Conner trailed off. "I thought…"

"For the shield to assume full power," Tommy began. "All rangers must contribute a part of themselves. Trent and Becca had completed their parts. Now it's up to the rest of us."

"Tell me what I have to do," Conner begged. "Cause the Terrorsaurus is back and we could use all the help we could get."

"I have to get them back to the lab," Tommy noted. "I'll make my contribution to the shield and give it back to you as soon as I can. You think you can hold off the monster a little longer?" he took the shield.

"I won't let you down," Conner promised.

* * *

><p><em>Thunder Academy<em>

"Where am I?" Jackie groaned as she woke up. She found herself lying in a bed in a not too familiar place. The last thing she remembered was Jahi coming out. "What happened?"

"Take it easy," a familiar voice urged.

"Hunter?" Jackie blinked and saw her boyfriend looking over her. "What's going on?"

"You're back!" Hunter hugged her tight. "You freed yourself again."

"Where am I?" she asked again.

"At the Thunder Academy," Hunter stated. "I brought you here after finding you passed out in the woods. I didn't know what else to do."

"Thank you," Jackie stood up to kiss him. "What did I do while I was evil?"

"Besides scaring us all half to death that you tried to commit suicide and found the saber of fear?" Hunter frowned. "Not much."

"Wait, I nearly committed suicide?" Jackie gaped.

"Well, Jahi thought that she could kill you off by using the zeo powers until she realized that they were also killing her," Hunter bit his lip. "Do you want me to take you back home?"

"I can't go home," Jackie looked away. "My parents are probably mad at me."

"No they're not," Hunter wrapped a comforting around her. "Becca's been keeping us posted since she told us you ran away angry. Your parents have been worried sick, especially when Jahi came out. And you got a couple siblings who miss you, especially Dylan."

"Who's the other one?" Jackie wondered.

"Since Jahi did some good while evil," Hunter smirked. "Becca told me that Kira found out she was your biological twin and your parents allowed her to move in with you guys so you can all be a family again. And I was also told that yours and Becca's plan to get Kira and Conner together kind of worked. Jahi got them to admit their feelings and they're giving the dating thing a try."

"I still can't go back yet," Jackie began to cry. "They'll hate me for letting her come out."

"They don't hate you," Hunter soothed. "I promise. They want to see you. We've all been worried about you. Actually, the only one who kind of hates you right now is Blake. When you decided to free yourself he was in the middle of a race and ended up crashing. But he knew it was to help you out."

"I'll send my apologies later," Jackie sighed. "I have an idea."

* * *

><p><em>Hayley's Cyberspace<em>

"Whoa what's with the stage curtain?" Kira asked Hayley as the teens entered the café. Kim was there with Dylan already sitting at a table with Billy. Hayley had specifically called them all there after receiving a phone call. She had a surprise for them. All she had to do was get them there and set up a curtain.

"It's part of the surprise," Hayley rolled her eyes. "It starts in five minutes."

"Wonder what this is about," Ethan asked as they tried to find an empty table in the café. It was a little crowded.

"Well don't look at me because I have no idea what's going on," Becca surrendered.

"I guess we have to wait and see," Conner shrugged as the five teens took seats. They were all very tired because of the battle earlier with the Terrorsaurus. Five minutes later, the lights dimmed and a spotlight shone on the curtain, highlighting a female figure with a guitar. People could see the figure move and start to play. The tune was a little upbeat, but the song was not. The figure began singing.

_"Never win first place  
>I don't support the team<br>I can't take direction  
>and my socks are never clean<br>Teachers dated me  
>my parents hated me<br>I was always in a fight cause I can't do nothing right_

_Every day I fight a war  
>against the mirror<br>I can't take the person  
>staring back at me<br>I'm a hazard to myself"_

The rangers, Kim, Billy, and Dylan all thought the voice sounded familiar. Only Hayley knew who it was. She was smiling all the while. The curtain remained closed while the performance went on.

"_Don't let me get me  
>I'm my own worst enemy<br>it's bad when you annoy yourself  
>so irritating<br>Don't wanna be my friend no more  
>I wanna be somebody else<em>

_I wanna be somebody else yeah_

_LA told me  
>you'll be a pop star<br>All you have to change  
>is everything you are<br>tired of being compared  
>to damn Britney Spears<br>she's so pretty  
>that just ain't me<em>

_Doctor doctor,  
>won't you please prescribe me something<br>a day in the life of someone else?  
>'cause I'm a hazard to myself<em>

_Don't let me get me  
>I'm my own worst enemy<br>it's bad when you annoy yourself  
>so irritating<br>Don't wanna be my friend no more  
>I wanna be somebody else<em>

_Don't let me get me  
>I'm my own worst enemy<br>it's bad when you annoy yourself  
>so irritating<br>Don't wanna be my friend no more  
>I wanna be somebody else"<em>

At the long instrumental break, the figure continued playing, but the curtain opened. The rangers gasped along with the three others who knew who it was. Their friend, sister, teammate had returned and was singing onstage. The crowd erupted into cheers that the performer was finally revealed. And now the rangers realized how true the song was. When Jahi was out, Jackie was a hazard to herself. And her being here right now proved to them that it was Jackie who was back. The singing picked up again.

"_Doctor doctor,  
>won't you please prescribe me something<br>a day in the life of someone else?  
>Don't let me get me<em>

_Don't let me get me  
>I'm my own worst enemy<br>it's bad when you annoy yourself  
>so irritating<br>Don't wanna be my friend no more  
>I wanna be somebody else"<em>

The performance ended and the curtain closed. Anyone who was sitting stood and cheered as the entire café lit in cheers. Hayley was smirking and Kim was crying. She got her daughter back. Everything was normal again. Well, as normal as it could be for a family of rangers.

* * *

><p>AN: So here it is. Jackie's back to normal. Conner got the shield of Triumph. What will happen next?


	14. Wormhole

**Making It Work**

**Chapter 14: Wormhole**

_A/N: This is based on the S.P.D. episode of the team up. Jackie is back to good and everything is normal again. Or as normal as lives for rangers can be. So now that they are back in the regular flow of things, what will happen? _

_Song is "Long Live" by Taylor Swift._

_**Disclaimer: **__I only own things not normally in the show._

* * *

><p><em>S.P.D. base, 2025<em>

"Power rangers report to Delta Command Center immediately," Kat Manx called over the intercom. Five of ten rangers ran in.

"Frank stop shoving me!" a blonde with hazel eyes scowled to her twin brother.

"I'm not even shoving you Danielle," Frank rolled his eyes as he entered followed by his sister.

"Better stop your arguing before your mother hears," a dark haired brunette warned.

"Yes Aunt Ella," the twins chorused.

"What they fighting about this time?" a dirty blonde hair guy walked in.

"Nothing Uncle Dylan," Danielle replied quickly.

"Sorry we're late but someone got his hand stuck in the elevator doors again," a petite brunette walked in with her blonde haired husband following her and a cast on his left hand.

"Sorry Hunter," Dylan apologized.

"You rigged it again?" Hunter Bradley demanded. "Jackie your brother is mean."

"He's not mean he's immature," Jackie Bradley, formerly Oliver, stuck her tongue out at her brother.

"Oh and that's real mature," Dylan scoffed.

"It is in my book," Jackie grinned. This was a typical day in S.P.D. with this family. After all, what can you expect from a family of rangers? Their arguing stopped when Cruger cleared his throat and the alarms went off.

"What's going on?" Jack asked.

"Gruumm is gone and so is his ship," Cruger stated.

"Yes," Sky realized. "He's retreated!"

"We've won!" Jack cheered, which prompted cheers from all the younger rangers.

"Don't cheer yet," Ella deadpanned.

"If anything he wants us to think he retreated," Hunter concluded.

"The bad guys never give up that easily," Jackie agreed.

"Enough," Cruger ordered.

"Hello hello?" Jack snorted. "Celebration time! You said it yourself: Gruumm, is gone!"

"Yes he's gone," Cruger nodded. "But I know my enemy does not retreat."

"Commander," Kat spoke. "I found something. I was scanning the far reaches of the Sumerian Nebula when I found this."

"A wormhole?" Cruger frowned.

"Yes," Kat confirmed. "A temporal wormhole."

"I hate time travel," Jackie shuddered.

"And there are traces of Troobian energy inside the rim," Kat continued.

"Sounds like retreating to me," Jack crossed his arms.

"That's what he wants us to think," Cruger sighed.

"Then where is he going?" Sky wondered.

"Not where," Hunter shook his head. "But what time is he going to?"

* * *

><p><em>Reefside High, 2004<em>

"_I said remember this moment  
>In the back of my mind<br>The time we stood with our shaking hands  
>the crowds in stands went wild<em>

_We were the kings and the queens  
>and they read off our names<br>the night you danced like you knew  
>our lives would never be the same<em>

_You held your head like a hero  
>on a history book page<br>it was the end of a decade  
>but the start of an age<em>

_Long live  
>the walls we crashed through<br>all the kingdom lights shined  
>just for me and you<br>I was screaming  
>long live<br>all the magic we made  
>and bring on all the pretenders<br>one day  
>we will be remembered<em>

_I said remember this feeling  
>I passed the pictures around<br>of all the years that  
>we stood there on the sidelines<br>wishing for right now_

_We are the kings and the queens  
>you traded your baseball cap for a crown<br>when they gave us our trophies  
>and we held them up for our town<em>

_And the cynics were outraged  
>screaming<br>this is absurd!  
>'Cause for a moment<br>a band of thieves in  
>ripped up jeans<br>got to rule the world_

_Long live  
>the walls we crashed through<br>all the kingdom lights shined  
>just for me and you<br>I was screaming  
>long live<br>all the magic we made  
>and bring on all the pretenders<br>I'm not afraid_

_Long live  
>all the mountains we moved<br>I had the time of my life  
>fighting dragons with you<br>I was screaming  
>long live<br>the look on your face  
>and bring on all the pretenders<br>one day  
>we will be remembered<em>

_Hold on  
>to spinning around<br>confetti  
>falls to the ground<br>may these memories  
>break our fall<em>

_And you take a moment  
>promise me this<br>that you'll stand by me forever  
>But if God forbid fate should step in<br>and force into goodbye  
>if you have children someday<br>when they point to the pictures  
>please tell them my name<br>tell them how the crowds went wild  
>tell them how I hope they shine<em>

_Long live  
>the walls we crashed through<br>I had the time of my life  
>with you<em>

_Long live  
>the walls we crashed through<br>all the kingdom lights shined  
>just for me and you<br>I was screaming  
>long live<br>all the magic we made  
>and bring on all the pretenders<br>I'm not afraid_

_Singing long live  
>all the mountains we moved<br>I had the time of my life  
>fighting dragons with you<br>and long long live  
>the look on your face<br>and bring on all the pretenders  
>one day<br>we will be remembered"_

Jackie finished singing and Kira finished playing. The two girls were sitting on a bench outside the school under a tree. Kira sat in between her twin and Ethan, who was playing a video game. Trent was lying in the grass sketching the three on the bench. Becca was lying next to him watching the clouds. The past few weeks since they got Jackie back have been a bit hard. Jackie and Kira had a chance to make a music video, but it didn't turn out the way they hoped. Then about a week later Hayley figured out a way for them to stay morphed when Conner used the shield of Triumph. So now, it was quiet and the teens were enjoying it.

"That was great Jackie," Becca commented. She was still waiting for Trent to ask her out.

"Great," Ethan huffed. "I was just about to defeat the dreaded Maxidrone and his evil ship comes by and destroys all that I've done. Can you believe it?"

"It's just a game Ethan," Kira chuckled.

"Yeah you're acting as if it's real," Trent agreed.

"What if it is real?" Ethan countered. "What if this game is really an ancient diary telling me about a real event that happened in the distant galaxy far far away?"

"Ethan, your mind is the only thing that is far far away," Kira stated.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that sis," Jackie bit her lip. "There are far more known planets out there than in our solar system." A soccer ball rolled over to them and Ethan stopped it with his foot.

"Hey guys what's up?" Conner asked as he came over.

"Ethan's giving us a history lesson on something he learned on his handheld geek boy," Becca snorted

"Right," Ethan rolled his eyes. "You're right. It's not intergalactic history. But it could be the future."

"Remember," Conner shook his head. "It's just a game."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," Jackie looked up at the sky as a giant space ship floating over the school caught her attention. Becca and Trent sat up as they all looked at it. It flew over the school and into the distance.

"Go time," Becca stated as they all scrambled to move.

* * *

><p><em>S.P.D. Base, 2025<em>

"A wormhole is a thin tube of space time connecting distant regions of the universe," Kat explained to the eleven lined up. "That could provide the possibility of time travel."

"Einstein's theory of relativity," Bridge concluded.

"Correct," Kat nodded. "Commander?"

"I believe Gruumm has become frustrated with the resistance S.P.D. is showing and has decided to take the terror and his battle into the past where victor will be certain," Cruger picked up.

"Not necessarily," Jackie shook her head. "If he landed in a year without rangers, then yes. But if he landed in one with rangers, we could always team up."

"We can't just let him do that," Z stated.

"We won't," Cruger agreed. "We will go after him."

"Into the wormhole?" Z questioned.

"Yes," Cruger nodded. "But I am sending just five of you. I can't leave the present unprotected."

"But who will be going?" Ella wondered.

"Jack, Z, Bridge, and the twins," Cruger chose. "Say your goodbyes and report to Delta launch in five minutes."The eleven left the room.

* * *

><p><em>Reefside 2004<em>

_Forest_

"Okay, next time you predict the future like this, could you at least make me a pop star?" Kira asked Ethan as the six teens walked through the woods to get to their base.

"I didn't know it was gonna come true," Ethan scoffed.

"We gotta find Dr. O," Trent stated.

"Well, you found me instead," Zeltrax appeared with some tyranodrones.

"And what do win for finding you?" Jackie smirked.

"At least it's a familiar face," Conner sighed. "Great."

"Rangers, we fight again," Zeltrax growled. The ship from earlier flew over head and sucked the minions up to it in an orange glow, confusing everyone.

"Now that's something you don't see everyday," Conner nodded.

"No kidding," Becca agreed. They continued walking.

"I wonder what they wanted with Zeltrax," Trent wondered.

"Does it really matter?" Kira asked.

"Hopefully they'll take him into space and sell him for scrap metal," Becca mused.

"It's all good," Ethan shrugged. "Zeltrax is gone and so are they."

"Yeah but they're not," Jackie pointed at a smaller white and blue ship in the clearing close by. The door to it opened and five people wearing odd uniforms stepped out. They headed over to the group.

"Conner, Kira, Ethan, Jackie, Becca," the one in red spoke. "Nice to see you guys again." He looked at Trent. "You must be Trent."

"Of course he is," the guy in navy scoffed. "I'd recognize my family anywhere."

"They're my family too dumb dumb," the one in orange rolled her eyes. Something about those two felt familiar to Jackie, like their looks.

_*Um Jackie,*_ Kira spoke to her twin through their Ninjetti mind link. _*Those two kids look kind of like you.*_

_*And Hunter,* _Becca added, jumping into the conversation.

_*I know,* _Jackie replied. The other group started explaining things.

"So you guys are from the future," Ethan summarized. "And you're power rangers?"

"And you're chasing an Emperor named Gruumm who's trying to conquer the future Earth?" Kira frowned.

"And Gruumm came to defeat Earth now," Conner continued. "So in the future, he will already have conquered Earth?"

"And you know these guys because they were brought to the future and helped you out?" Trent wondered.

"Let's go out on a limb here and say you're telling us the truth," Becca suggested. "Why don't we remember any of this?"

"I know," Bridge raised his hand. "We erased your memory because knowledge of the future would have a detrimental effect on it causing it not to happen in the random manner that it's supposed to happen without you interacting with it."

"What did he say say?" Kira frowned.

"We were hoping you could tell us," Z shrugged. "We've given up trying."

"All he said was that knowing too much about the future would change it and certain things may or may not happen the way they were supposed to," Jackie translated. They all looked at her. "What?" she demanded. "It's simple time travel logic! Do you know how careful I had to be when I traveled in the past to get my Ninjetti powers?" They all heard a strange beeping sound. Jack pulled out a small device.

"Krybots," he reported. "I've got three separate readings. You guys stay here. This is our fight."

"Excuse me," Kira stopped them. "Not anymore. Your Gruumm must be teamed up with our mortal enemy Zeltrax."

"That's right," Conner agreed. "You're fight is now our fight."

* * *

><p><em>S.P.D. Base, 2025<em>

"Oh no," Kat gasped.

"What is it?" Cruger asked.

"This isn't good Doggie," Kat stated "The wormhole…it's closing. If they're not back in three hours, they won't be coming back." The rest of the team and Hunter were called back into the base.

"The wormhole is closing," Cruger stated. "I need to go after the rangers and warn them."

"I'll go with you sir," Sky offered.

"I am definitely going with you," Jackie said. "No way am I leaving my kids in there without me."

"I'll go too," Syd, Ella, and Dylan added.

"No," Cruger denied. "I need you here in case the unthinkable happens."

"Sir, if you go back and we stay here and Gruumm wins," Sky began. "Then being here will be unnecessary. There won't be a here."

"He's right sir," Kat realized.

"All right then," Cruger concluded. "We will all go."

* * *

><p><em>Reefside 2004<em>

_Field_

"Hey guys wait up," Jack called to the group walking through a field. He and Frank came running towards them. "Any luck?"

"We just ran into a couple Krybots," Bridge, who tagged along with the boys, stated. "We took care of them. You?"

"Nothing," Danielle shook her head.

"Which doesn't make any sense because the Troobian energy around here is off the chart," Z elaborated. They heard a scream that alerted them. They saw Zeltrax in a fighting position, so they got into one as well.

"Dad!" Jackie cried, noticing her dad jump into view.

"Black ranger?" Bridge frowned.

"Time to take it to the next level," Tommy snarled. He charged Zeltrax once again.

"Guys, I think we've got some more company," Jack pointed at the other villains heading towards them.

"Ok," Bridge asked. "What are those?"

"Tyranodrones," Conner supplied.

"Let's look on the bright side," Z suggested. "It couldn't get any worse."

"You so jinxed that," Becca groaned.

"There's are enemy comrades," an alien freak spoke to two more aliens accompanying them.

"You just had to say it didn't you?" Danielle complained.

"Guys, I think it just got worse," Jack sighed.

"No kidding Sherlock," Jackie rolled her eyes. They were surrounded by an army of the minions from each team. Tommy leapt over to them after dodging a blast from Zeltrax.

"Better late than never," he said. "You guys ready?"

"Black ranger," Jack awed. "I've read all about you."

"Time to go to work," Tommy stated.

"Prepare to be defeated," Zeltrax hissed. "You don't stand a chance."

"Yeah right," the twins scoffed.

"S.P.D, emergency!" the five from the future morphed. "Space Patrol Delta!"

"Not bad," Conner snorted. "Check this out."

"Dino Thunder, Power Up!"

"White Ranger, Dino Power!" the others morphed as well.

"Attack!" Zeltrax ordered. The war was on. They all fought small groups of the minions.

"You're toast Zeltrax," Tommy spat.

"Oh really?" Zeltrax snickered. The two went at it until Tommy was knocked down. "Don't bother getting up." Blasts from nowhere came out and five more rangers came forward. A pink, blue, crimson, purple, and gold ranger joined the fight. They were followed by the Omega ranger.

"We thought you might need some help," Syd smirked.

"You all right dad?" the crimson, gold, and purple rangers helped Tommy up.

"Huh?" he frowned.

"Oops," the three bit their lips.

"Sorry we're late," Cruger, in morphed form, came forward. "But someone forgot to send us an invitation to the party. Pleasure to meet you."

"Like wise," Tommy agreed. The two rushed into battle while the other three were fighting alongside the others. The two Jackie's fought with each other. Soon all the rangers were backed up into a circle, backs facing each other.

"This is your end power rangers," Zeltrax sneered. "You are outnumbered. Look at the size of my army!"

"It is true, you have us outnumbered," Cruger nodded. "But remember, it is not the size of the dog in the fight, it's the size of the fight in the dog! No one get's inside our circle!"

"No one gets inside out circle," everyone repeated. Before anything else could happen, a screech could be heard from above and tengas appeared.

"Not now," younger Jackie shook her head.

"They have the worst sense of timing," Becca grumbled.

"What are those things?" Sky questioned.

"Tengas," the two Jackie's, Becca, and Tommy answered with hate.

"Its been years since I had to fight those things," the older Jackie smirked.

_*Should we call the others for backup?* _Jackie wondered.

_*Be a good idea!* _Becca agreed. The group went to fight off all of them, the ones who knew about the tengas fought those off and everyone else fighting off the other things.

_*Di, round up the guys and get your butts down here!* _Jackie instructed. _*We got a war on our hands.*_

_*What the hell is that supposed to mean?* _Dianne demanded.

_*Some team from the future chased their time traveling enemy to this time and their enemy teamed up with Mesogog,* _Jackie explained. _*We're fighting with that team against all the minions, but Ooze crashed the party and we need help.*_

_*We're on our way,* _Dianne disconnected.

"Epic party!" Jimmy's voice called as he, Dianne, Alan, and Brandon came in, morphed. They joined in fighting off the tengas. "Did our invitation get lost in the mail?"

"Just a spur of the moment thing," Becca kicked one back.

"Well let's get the show on the road," Brandon sighed. The fight continued. Kira, Syd, and Z beat their group. Trent and the Omega ranger took care of theirs. Ethan, Sky, and Bridge handled another. Tommy and Cruger faced Zeltrax. Conner, Jack, Ella, and Dylan defeated their group. The rest finally finished off the tengas.

"Later cousins," Alan said goodbye. "We gotta get back before we're missed at school!" the four fled as the rest of the two teams regrouped.

"Well that was fun," Jackie and Jackie chorused.

* * *

><p><em>Reefside High 2004<em>

"Well guys," Jack began as the two teams faced each other. They could all tell that Jackie is still a ranger in the future as well as her kids, her brother, and her sister that hasn't been born yet, since they were all unmorphed. "Time to say goodbye."

"So soon?" Conner wondered.

"Yeah what's the rush?" Kira agreed. "I mean, you're time travelers right? So no matter how long you stay, you can still get back at the same time."

"Not true," Z shook her head.

"The wormhole is closing," older Jackie continued. "We gotta go. Besides, I live this."

"I really wish I could stay," Bridge mused. ""I was just born last week and I could meet myself and become my own best friend. Wait, what if I met myself and I didn't like me?"

"We understand," Trent nodded "You guys gotta go. Thanks guys. This'll be something I'll always remember."

"Unfortunately we can't let you do that," Sky stated.

"You're gonna erase our memories aren't you?" Becca frowned.

"Yeah," Syd apologized. "We have to. Knowledge of the future would only change what's meant to be for better or worse. It's got to be like this."

"Besides, we still see you in the future," Frank shrugged.

"Say Cheese," Cruger instructed. He pressed a button on the memory erase machine and the six teens stood there confused. "School's over. Go home." The six walked away in pairs, Conner and Kira leading.

"Did that dog just talk?" Kira raised an eyebrow.

"I…I think so," Conner frowned.

"It really doesn't seem fair that they're not gonna be able to remember this," Bridge thought once the others were out of earshot.

"I agree," Cruger agreed. "It is not fair. Say Cheese!" he wiped their memories as well.

"Hey, how'd we get to Reefside High?" Jackie pouted.

"Uh, Commander," Jack spoke. "I don't mean to sound confused, but where are we?"

"We're on a mission Jack," Cruger lied. "Now get in the shuttle and buckle up. We have preset coordinates to take us home."

"Sounds good," Sky said. They all headed for the shuttle. Before he did, Cruger erased his own memory.

"You coming commander?" Z called.

"Uh, yeah," Cruger nodded. "I think I'd better."

* * *

><p>AN: So they got visited by the S.P.D. team from the future. And they got their memories wiped. Next chapter is Disappearing Act.

Yes I know Zeltrax was destroyed in A Star Is Torn, but not in my story. Its fiction, so I can make what I want happen in my stories and for the purpose of this chapter, I kept him alive.


	15. Disappearing Act

**Making It Work**

**Chapter 15: Disappearing Act**

_A/N: Yay! Tommy becomes invisible! One step closer to becoming normal again! Kim goes into labor next chapter. What else goes on? I'm not doing the chapter "The Passion of Conner," since in my story Conner is already dating Kira. And there may/may not be more appearances from Jackie's cousins, like Dianne because I'm thinking Ethan and Dianne would go to prom, despite her being two years younger._

_**Disclaimer: **__I only own anything not in the show._

* * *

><p><em>Reefside High<em>

"Jackie what are you thinking?" Becca demanded of her best friend. She, Jackie, Trent, Kira, and Conner were walking behind Ethan who was talking to Cassidy. Kira was playing around with Conner's soccer ball and Becca noticed a look in her friend's eyes.

"What do you mean?" the brunette asked.

"I saw that look," Becca noted. "You're gonna play matchmaker again, aren't you?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Jackie smirked.

"Who's the couple this time?" Becca wondered.

"I'm not saying," Jackie shook her head. They caught up with Ethan once Cassidy left.

"What was I thinking?" the blue ranger whined.

"First date jitters?" Conner questioned.

"I wouldn't know," Ethan pouted. "This is my first date ever!"

"No way," Trent gaped.

"Well I think it's sweet," Kira cooed.

"Twenty gig hard drive with a twelve gig portable back-up is sweet," Ethan corrected. "This is pure torture."

"At least you asked her out instead of…" Becca trailed off.

"Oh don't even go there," Jackie warned.

"At least I'm not the one who has pictures of it," Becca grinned.

"Pictures?" Jackie went wide eyed. "Who has pictures?"

"Kelly," Becca shrugged. "She does own the place, you know."

"Damn," Jackie cursed.

"Pictures of what?" Kira wondered.

"Her first kiss with Hunter," Becca smirked. "They had it before they even went on a date." Then she took off running with Jackie hot on her tail.

"I take it she didn't want people knowing that," Trent snorted and watched the two chase each other.

"Well anyways," Conner got back on topic. "Dude don't sweat. We'll put you through dating boot camp. When you're finished you'll be Cassidy and Casanova. The power couple at Reefside."

* * *

><p><em>Storm Chargers<em>

"Alright Kel," Jackie demanded as she stormed into her cousin's shop after school. "Where is it?"

"Where's what?" Kelly frowned as her cousin.

"Becca told me you had pictures of mine and Hunter's first kiss!" Jackie stated. "Where are they?"

"Oh those," Kelly smirked. "You didn't notice the one Hunter has?"

"He has one too?" she gaped.

"Yeah I gave him a copy," Kelly shrugged. "Of course, when I did, the guys kept bugging him about it for weeks. But if you wanted a copy all you had to do was ask."

"Why'd you take the photo?" Jackie asked as Kelly gave her a copy.

"You never heard of keeping the memories?" Kelly countered.

"Ever hear of a scrapbook or unforgettable moments?" Jackie retorted.

"Still doesn't hurt," Kelly said. "Besides, I have one of your parent's first kiss too."

"You do?" Jackie frowned.

"Yeah they have it in a frame at home," the red head nodded. "Shouldn't you be at home now?"

"I just wanted to see if Becca was right," Jackie sighed. "Later Kel!"

* * *

><p><em>1992 Valencia Road<em>

"Well, I guess slime really does pay," Tommy remarked.

"It's crazy, but it just might work," Hayley agreed.

"So what's the emergency?" Conner asked as the six teens ran in to find Hayley, Tommy, and Billy in the lab. Kim, being eight and a half months pregnant, was upstairs watching Dylan and taking it easy.

"Hey guys," Tommy greeted. "Hayley and Billy think they can demorph me."

"That's great," the teens exclaimed.

"How?" Kira wondered.

"With a little help of this slime," Billy replied. "It might work as a synthesizing agent that I think can help bring Tommy back to his normal state." A few minutes later, everything was all set to go.

"Ok," Hayley stated. "I've inputted your molecular structure and DNA information. Now, to add the slime." She put the container into the machine.

"I hope this works," Jackie muttered.

"You're not the only one," Tommy said.

"Good luck Dr. O," Ethan wished.

"Catch ya on the flipside," Tommy sighed.

"That's mom's line," Jackie crossed her arms.

"System activated," Billy turned on the machine. They all stood back and watched as Tommy got drenched in slime.

"That is really disgusting," Becca grimaced. Before they knew it, Tommy was no longer in sight.

"What's going on?" Conner questioned.

"He's gone," Kira gasped. A few second later, they saw something move. "Look! The towel!"

"Dr. Oliver?" Conner frowned. "Are you there?"

"Yeah I'm here," Tommy's voice called from the towel. "Any guesses on what's going on?"

"Looks like the slime made your dino power of invisibility kick into overdrive," Hayley explained.

"Mom's not gonna be happy about this," Jackie shook her head.

"I'll say," Kira agreed.

"Great," Tommy huffed. "I got my body back but now no one can see it."

"An invisible science teacher," Ethan awed, clearly amused. "That is so totally graphic novel!"

"Glad you find it funny Ethan," Tommy rolled his eyes.

"Is there anything you can do?" Kira asked the two other adults present.

"This is a tough one," Billy mused. No one noticed Tommy moved behind them. "I have no idea how to counteract that agent."

"Don't worry Dr. Oliver," Trent assured. "We'll figure it out."

"But on the bright side," Becca chirped. "You're giving my dad some good material to work with."

"Ah guys," Tommy spoke from behind. "Over here." They turned around. To Becca, he added, "The last thing I need is your dad making jokes about this."

"But you gotta admit Uncle Tommy," Becca couldn't suppress her grin. "It is pretty funny."

"How so?" Tommy narrowed his eyes.

"Because this kind of thing only happens to you," Billy supplied, catching on.

"Can we get back on topic please?" Jackie asked.

"There's nothing you can do right now," Tommy sighed. "Hayley, Billy, and I will work on it."

"Guess now is a good time to give Ethan his makeover," Conner suggested.

"Um… but," Ethan pouted as the three girls pushed him out of the dino lab. The other two boys followed.

* * *

><p><em>Hayley's Cyberspace<em>

"This is too funny," Becca whispered to the three next to her. They were at the café putting Ethan through dating boot camp and right now, Conner was showing him how to dance. And to them, it was as hilarious as it was disturbing.

"And I'm getting it all on tape," Jackie snorted.

"You're planning to blackmail them?" Trent asked incredulously.

"In the future maybe," Jackie shrugged.

"Our turn girls," Kira stated getting up. The three girls were helping Ethan pick out what to wear. They were followed by Trent who showed him some picnic etiquette.

_*I can see why you like him,* _Jackie teased her friend through the mind link. She got a slap on the shoulder in return.

"Well I think our work here is done," Conner commented.

"You think you're ready?" Kira wondered.

"Yeah, I'm feeling pretty good," Ethan nodded. "I can do this." He got up and started to leave. Then he had second thoughts and re took his seat. "I can't do this."

"Just be yourself," Jackie assured. "I mean, you're worse than Hunter was on our first date."

"Are you kidding?" Becca asked. "Your first date was when you two got trapped in a postage stamp!" Jackie slapped her upside the head.

"Postage stamp?" Conner questioned.

"Last year on my first team there was a monster that turned people into postage stamps," Jackie shrugged. "Me and Hunter came out of it as a couple."

"Right," Ethan mused. "Be myself…" He got up again but before he could really move, their communicators beeped.

"Oh you lucked out!" Conner shook his head.

* * *

><p><em>Town<em>

"Giant thorny thing," Conner observed when he, Kira, Ethan, Jackie, and Becca rode in on the raptor cycles and ATV's. "Looks about right. Hey! Didn't your mother teach you to play nice with others?"

"I'll show you what she taught me!" the monster retorted. He wrapped the charging rangers in vines.

"Alright, now what?" Kira wondered.

"Lasers," Conner instructed. They pulled out their lasers and fired. By hitting the monster, the vines dropped and they were free. "Tyrano staff!" Conner charged. The monster grabbed the staff and flung Conner back.

"Conner," the other four ran over to him as the monster set up an odd golf ball.

"Great now it's into sports," Jackie groaned.

"Thing I'll try out my swing," it mused. The monster used the Tyrano staff as a club and swung at the ball. He hit it and the ball flew at the rangers, bursting on impact. The five were tossed back. "See you in a clubhouse!" the monster disappeared into an invisaportal.

"Now that was odd," Becca muttered.

"Aw man, I'm late for my date!" Ethan got up and took off.

"Good luck!" the others called after him.

* * *

><p><em>1992 Valencia Road<em>

"Come on it's about to start," Becca raced to the monitors and brought up the picnic Ethan was having with Cassidy.

"Hey you're not the one carrying a heavy five year old," Jackie protested. She was watching Dylan while Kim hung out with Trini at Becca's house. And well, Tommy was invisible. She and Kira took seats, Dylan on Jackie's lap. Trent stood next to Becca and Conner behind him. Tommy occupied a fourth seat, but no one could tell he was.

"Why again did you guys rig video cameras to tape Ethan's date?" Tommy frowned.

"Wanted to see how well our training worked," Kira shrugged. And that was partially true. The other part was just for amusement.

"Anyone bring the popcorn?" Conner joked.

"_I hope you're hungry," _they heard Ethan ask, which brought their attention to the screen.

"_You didn't have to go through all this trouble," _Cassidy replied. _"But I'm glad you did."_

"My man," Conner grinned. "Making big points there."

"Aw how cute is he?" Kira awed.

"It's going great so far," Becca agreed.

"So far so good," Trent nodded.

"Looks like I'm not the only excellent teacher around here," Tommy grabbed his water bottle and walked away.

"You better not interfere!" Jackie shouted after him.

"You know he will anyway," Becca rolled her eyes.

"_This is a perfect day for a picnic," _Cassidy thought. _"Don't you just love being outside in the fresh air?"_

"_I guess it's ok," _Ethan shrugged. _"I spend most of my time indoor gaming."_

"_Gaming?" _Cassidy frowned.

"_Playing games online," _Ethan nodded. _"The other day I was playing this one battle station extreme, and I was up against all these other players and they had way more weapons than me…"_

"No!" Conner shouted. "I specifically told him not to go into geek mode!"

"Our training went down the drain," Becca sighed.

"Yeah!" Dylan cheered, not exactly understanding.

"I think it's time you have your nap," Jackie dragged the five year old to his room. She returned once he was settled.

"_Then I hacked into security and busted right into their force field," _Ethan continued. There was a tense silence. _"But I bet you don't wanna here about any of that stuff."_

"_No it's really…interesting," _Cassidy smiled sympathetically. Another silence.

"This is not going well," Jackie sighed.

"_Oh speaking of games," _Cassidy spoke. _"I'm covering the big playoff on Sunday. You gonna go?"_

"_I don't really like basket ball," _Ethan frowned.

"_Football," _the blonde corrected.

"_Oh right," _Ethan bit his lip. _"Hey how about some sparkling cider?" _he grabbed the cup and offered it to her, accidentally spilling some on her sweater. _"I'm so sorry! You're sweater's ruined."_

"_No it's okay," _Cassidy assured. _"It's only cashmere."_

"He's having a complete meltdown," Conner observed.

"This is so sad to watch," Trent complained.

"This is worse than when we spied on all of her dates," Becca pointed at her sister in everything but blood.

"What's that about spying on my dates with Hunter?" Jackie whipped around and demanded.

"Ask Blake," Becca warned. "It was all his idea to spy on his brother!"

"You better hope it was," Jackie narrowed her eyes accusingly.

"Dad, is there anything we can do to help him?" Kira wondered.

"Dad?" Jackie frowned and looked around.

"Where'd he go?" Becca questioned.

"Look," Jackie pointed to the screen as they saw the three candles light up.

"_How'd you do that?" _Cassidy awed.

"_They're trick candles?" _Ethan lied hopefully.

"_Aw cute," _Cassidy smiled. A bouquet of flowers landed next to Ethan.

"_These are for you," _he handed them to the blonde.

"_Oh they're so pretty," _Cassidy gaped. _"You really are full of surprises Ethan."_

_Sometimes I surprise myself," _Ethan frowned.

"I think Ethan might be getting a little help," Kira smirked.

"You think?" Trent scoffed. Unfortunately, the date was quickly ruined by tyranodrones.

"Hail the party crashers,' Becca went wide eyed.

"We gotta help him," Kira stated. Unfortunately the alarms went off.

"We gotta take care of these guys first," Conner corrected.

"You guys go," Jackie said. "Someone has to watch Dylan until my mom returns." The other four morphed and left.

* * *

><p><em>Hayley's Cyberspace, after battle<em>

"Dude, what are you doing here?" Conner asked as the five approached the blue ranger, who was at a table playing on his laptop. "Aren't you gonna finish your big date?"

"Oh that," Ethan rolled his eyes. "Cassidy's great but I found out we don't really have that much in common."

"We could've told you that," the three girls chorused.

"Plus I'm a ranger," Ethan went on. "I gotta be ready to go whenever duty calls. Don't know how I'm gonna tell her it's over. Think she really likes me."

"Better think of something quick," Becca warned.

"I think Hayley needs our help in the back," Trent stated. Getting the hint, the other two employees followed.

"Uh we'll go with you," Kira pushed Conner away and followed the other three.

"Cassidy," Ethan greeted the blonde and stood.

"Ethan before you go on, there's something I need to say," she interrupted. "I think you're a really nice guy and I like you, but I'm a reporter and my career has to come first."

"But I was gonna," Ethan began again.

"I'm sorry," Cassidy cut him off. "I have to be able to go whenever duty calls. I just don't have time to get involved with anyone right now. I really hope you understand."

"Yeah," Ethan nodded. "I understand. But do you think you might still have time to be friends?"

"Friends?" Cassidy smiled. "Yeah that'll be great."

* * *

><p>AN: So here's this chapter. Next time, Tommy is in a coma, Kim goes into labor, and there is a lot of confusion going on. So stay tuned.

**Warning: **I'm supposed to get hit with Hurricane Irene later tonight for about 21 hours. So in other words, just to be safe, this may be the only post on any story I get to make today.


	16. Fighting Spirit

**Making It Work**

**Chapter 16: Fighting Spirit**

_A/N: Since my brother is annoying the hell out of me, I'd figure I'd bring you all another chapter! Um, I don't know what to say in this A/N, so on with the chapter? _

_Kim goes into labor while Tommy gets stuck in a coma. What's gonna happen with ranger duties? Who's going to help Kim? Who will watch Dylan? What's going on?_

_**Disclaimer: **__I own nothing but Jackie, Dylan, baby Ella, Becca, and anything else not in the show._

* * *

><p><em>1992 Valencia Road<em>

"Jackie wake up," Kim begged her sleeping daughter. It was five in the morning a few days after Tommy was turned invisible.

"Mom?" Jackie rubbed her eyes. "It's five in the morning?"

"I need you to drive me to the hospital," Kim breathed.

"What?" Jackie frowned. "Why?"

"Because I'm having the baby," Kim stated. She was calmer than most women in labor because she's been through this three times and she wasn't in a lot of pain yet. All she knew was that the baby was coming and she needed a ride to the hospital. Jackie knew her dad couldn't do it so she was the only other choice. Well, Kira could since she now lived with them, but Jackie was more used to this. She shot up and tossed some sweatpants and a t-shirt on. Before she left, she wrote a note saying where they'd be and made a mental note to call the others when they got there. And by that she meant her Uncle Jason and Aunt Trini. The two left quietly.

* * *

><p><em>Lab<em>

"What's up Hayley, Billy?" Ethan asked as he, Conner, Becca, and Kira walked in. No one had been upstairs yet to see the note and it was now much later in the morning. "Where's Dr. O?"

"Not that we'd be able to see him if he was here," Kira added.

"Over here guys," Tommy called from where he was working out. He finished the set and wiped down with a towel.

"I will never get used to that," Kira muttered.

"Hey Dr. O," Conner began. "No offense but what's the point in building your biceps if no one's going to see them?"

"That's the reason why I called you here," Tommy stated. "Hayley and Billy think they found a way to bring me back to normal."

"Well that's great," Becca said.

"What are we waiting for?" Ethan wondered. "Let's do it!"

"Hang on everybody," Hayley interrupted. "Tommy we told you we think the remolecularizer may make you visible again, but I haven't found a power source strong enough for it yet."

"I've been thinking about that," Tommy picked up a black box. "Maybe we should use this," he handed it to Billy. The former blue ranger opened it.

"No way forget it!" he protested. "Kim will kill you if it doesn't and then she'll kill me."

"We gotta try something," Tommy argued. "My dino gem is the most powerful source of energy we have."

"Powerful being the operative word," Hayley sighed. "I have no idea how your body will react to it. It's way too risky."

"We don't have a choice," Tommy pointed out.

* * *

><p><em>Hospital<em>

_Kim's room_

"How you holding up mom?" Jackie asked as she stood by her mom's bedside.

"Fine," the elder brunette breathed. "Do me a favor and call Jase and Trini and have them get down here since your father can't."

"I'll be a minute," Jackie stepped out into the hallway and dialed her uncle's number.

"_Hello?" _Trini answered.

"Aunt Trini," Jackie greeted. "Mom needs you and Uncle Jason here at the hospital. She went into labor and we just got here."

"_We're on our way," _Trini hung up and Jackie went back into the room.

* * *

><p><em>1992 Valencia Road<em>

"Ok Hayley," Tommy began as he lay on a table and the red head covered him with a blanket. "I'm ready."

"For the record I still think this is a bad idea," Hayley muttered.

"And for the record," Kira agreed. "I agree with Hayley." She and Becca placed electrodes on the man.

"Don't worry," the black ranger assured. "I'll be fine."

"See you soon Dr. O," Ethan sighed. "Literally I hope." Billy set up the machine and dropped the dino gem in.

"Initiating sequence," he flipped a switch and the process began. The others were all standing around to watch. Tommy's breathing picked up pace as the machine whirred on.

"Is everything ok?" Becca asked.

"It's overloading," Hayley cried.

"What's happening?" Kira demanded as Tommy struggled.

"The energy insinuator is shut down," Billy explained worriedly. "He's receiving full current." When the device sparked, Billy shut it off before it short circuited. Tommy became visible again, but the dino gem was destroyed. They all went over to the table.

"Tommy?" Hayley called. "Tommy?"

"Uncle Tommy can you hear us?"Becca wondered.

* * *

><p><em>Hospital<em>

_Tommy's room_

"What's wrong with him doctor?" Billy asked. Hayley stayed back to watch Dylan and monitor the city. No one heard from Jackie or Kim.

"I have no idea Billy," the doctor replied. "All his vitals are stable, but his brain patterns are wildly erratic."

"Can you get him out of it?" Kira hoped.

"Well we're trying," the doctor sighed. "But he's not responding to anything."

"He's gonna be ok, right?" Becca questioned.

"I'm not gonna lie to you," the doctor bit his lip. "The longer he stays like this the more at risk he is."

"Thanks Dr. Walsh," Kira agreed.

"Your friend's gonna get the best care possible," he left the room.

"Did someone try to reach Jackie?" Billy asked.

"No luck," Conner shook his head. "She's not answering."

"Let me try," Becca mused. _*Hey Jackie, you there?*_

_*Yeah I'm here,* _the brunette replied. _*Can you make it quick? I'm a little busy right now.*_

_*With what?* _Becca frowned. The others knew what she was doing and wondered what was going on.

_*Mom went into labor earlier and I have to help her since dad can't,* _Jackie stated.

"This day just keeps getting better," the Asian mumbled. _*Well you're in luck. We tried brining your dad back, but he's in a coma.*_

_*Mom's gonna kill him,* _Jackie winced. _*Thanks. Keep me posted.*_

"Everything all right?" Ethan asked.

"Aunt Kim went into labor," Becca rolled her eyes. "Jackie's helping her since no one else can."

"What about your parents?" Billy wondered.

"I'm only assuming they're there," Becca shrugged.

"_Breaking news," _the TV in the room called. They all turned their attention towards it. _"The city is under attack by a terrifying creature. Citizens are advised to stay indoors until further notice." _

"I'll stay with him and let Jackie know," Billy decided.

"We'll be back as soon as we can," Conner nodded. The four teens left.

* * *

><p><em>Tommy's mind<em>

Tommy stood in the middle of a desert, confused. As far as he knew, he was the only one there. "Hello?" he called out. "Hello?" no answer. "Anybody?" he looked around. "What is this place?"

"Hello Tommy," the red zeo ranger stepped into view. Tommy turned to face his younger self. "Remember me?" he walked forward. "Zeo Ranger V. Don't tell me you forgot already."

"But that's impossible," Tommy muttered.

"Oh it's possible," the red ranger snorted. "And I'm still as tough as ever. The question is, are you?"

"What is this?" Tommy asked. "I'm not gonna fight you."

"Then I suppose you will be destroyed," the ranger challenged. Tommy looked down at his wrist.

"The gem," he realized. "It's gone!" The ranger charged and the two began to fight. It went on for a while. It wasn't until Tommy flung the ranger down. Both stood.

"I see you still got a lot of fight left in you," the ranger breathed. "But will it be enough?" He disappeared leaving Tommy alone.

"Wait!" Tommy yelled. "What are you talking about?" the scene changed so he was in a forest. Curious, he began walking around. "Something's telling me we're not in Reefside anymore."

"We're in Angel Grove," a voice spoke. From a tree, the white Mighty Morphing ranger leapt down and faced Tommy. "Finally cut that hair, huh Tommy?"

"White ranger?" Tommy frowned. "But your powers were destroyed."

"You can't keep a good ranger down," the ranger got ready to fight.

"Not again," Tommy groaned.

"For old time sakes," the ranger charged. The two went at it. It was similar to the first fight. When Tommy knocked the ranger down, the fight ended. Both stood.

"Impressive," the ranger complimented. "Now we'll see if you can face your toughest challenge." He disappeared and Tommy was all alone.

* * *

><p><em>Hospital<em>

_Kim's room_

"Got some news," Jackie walked back into the room. Trini and Jason were already there and Jackie just got back from the bathroom.

"From the others?" Jason asked.

"What'd they say?" Kim wondered.

"Well they're here in the hospital," Jackie began.

"What?" Trini demanded.

"Let me explain," Jackie pleaded. "Dad found a way to make himself normal and they tried it, only problem is he ended up in a coma. So the others are here with Uncle Billy and Hayley's watching Dylan."

"Oh dear god," Kim groaned as a contraction hit. She was almost ready to give birth. They just had to wait for the doctor.

* * *

><p><em>Tommy's room<em>

"Any news doctor?" Billy asked. The teens now with Trent were back in the room after losing their powers to the renewed Terrorsaurus. "Is there anything you can tell us?"

"Sorry Billy," Dr. Walsh apologized. "No change." He left the room once more.

"I wish there was something we could do," Kira sighed. "I feel completely helpless."

"Dr. Oliver's pretty tough Kira," Conner stated. "I mean, he gave me a C minus on my term paper."

"He was being generous," Kira smirked.

"Jackie just checked in and said Aunt Kim is about to give birth," Becca reported.

"_Breaking news," _the TV interrupted anyone from commenting. _"The creature is back."_

"I had a feeling he'd be back," Ethan groaned.

"There's nothing we can do about it," Trent pouted.

"_Where are the power rangers?" _the reporter asked. A few minutes later and Conner couldn't stand it.

"That's it," he said. "You guys can stay here and watch this but I can't."

"Hold up," Ethan and Becca followed.

"We're going with you," Kira finished the thought. Trent followed them.

"Hey where are you going?" Billy demanded. "You don't stand a chance without your powers."

"That wouldn't stop Dr. O and it's not gonna stop us," Ethan stated as they left.

* * *

><p><em>Tommy's mind<em>

"Ok this is weird," Tommy checked his surroundings. He was in another forest and it was more green. "Even by ranger standards." He heard something then looked at the tree next to him. Sticking out from it was his old dragon dagger. He pulled it out and examined it. Then he faced the green ranger. "I thought I might run into you."

"It's been a while Tommy," the ranger walked forward. "I see you switched to basic black."

"Seems to work for me," Tommy shrugged. "Let me guess. You wanna fight?"

"You guessed right," the ranger nodded. The two went into battle, Tommy using the dragon dagger to his advantage. That was until the green ranger gained possession of it. The fight continued.

* * *

><p><em>Hospital<em>

_Kim's room_

"You ready Kim?" Trini asked as Kim was ready to give birth. She was in a lot more pain now and Trini and Jackie were holding her hands and Jason was holding the same hand Trini was. The three were the only ones besides the doctors allowed in the delivery room.

"Alright Kim just breathe and then I want you to push," the doctor instructed. Kim nodded and did so. The pain was killing her.

"If you're father does not wake up from his stupid coma I'm going to kill him myself for not being here!" she screamed. They all winced at her tone. After a few more long minutes, they all heard crying and saw the doctor holding a new born baby girl.

* * *

><p><em>Tommy's mind <em>

The two continued the battle. When the green ranger had the advantage, he helped Tommy up. The black ranger was confused. His three past ranger selves came into view and stood side by side.

"You passed the test," green ranger stated.

"Test?" Tommy frowned. "What are you talking about?"

"You haven't been fighting us," red ranger spoke. "You've been fighting for your life."

"And you've proven your will to live is stronger than any ranger power," white ranger explained. The three each held out a hand. Inside each was a piece of the black dino gem. Tommy carefully took each piece.

"This is yours," green ranger said. "Good luck black ranger." As he closed his fist, he could've sworn he heard a little baby laughing.

* * *

><p><em>Hospital<em>

_Tommy's room_

"Tommy," Billy smiled when he saw his friend wake up. "You're ok!"

"Yeah," Tommy sighed. "Never felt better." He looked down at his hand where his restored dino gem lay.

"Just to give you the heads up," Billy warned. "The team is out fighting without their powers and your wife went into labor. Jackie, Trini, and Jason are with her."

"I better get going then," Tommy stated.

* * *

><p><em>Hospital<em>

_Kim's room, after battle_

"Hey how's it going?" Becca asked as the teens, Hayley, Billy, and Dylan walked into Kim's room. After the battle, Tommy had just taken off without warning, but they all knew it had something to do with Kim being in labor. And they also knew that's why Jackie wasn't there for the fight. They walked in to find Jason, Trini, and Jackie smiling at Tommy who was sitting on the bed next to Kim with an arm around her shoulders and Kim holding a baby girl, gently rocking her.

"Hey guys come in," the older brunette smiled. Jackie took Dylan from her uncle and walked back over to the bed. Apparently the group brought balloons and a card and what not for them.

"She's so cute," Trent awed as they all cooed the baby.

"What are you gonna name her?" Kira wondered, curious of her new baby sister's name.

"Something fit for a squirrel," Jackie stated. They all looked at her. "What?" she demanded. "That's her spirit animal."

"Whatever you say," Billy chuckled. They all knew she was telling the truth because they knew she could detect spirit animals.

"How about Ella Marie Oliver?" Kim suggested.

"Has a nice ring to it," Hayley nodded.

"Well I like it," Tommy agreed.

"Hey Dr. O," Conner brought up. "Are you gonna tell us how you got out of that coma?" With that, Tommy went into the tale where he battled his three selves and heard Ella's laugh. When he finished, the questions began.

"Ok, let me get this straight," Ethan began. "Three of your old ranger powers came to you in your dream?"

"And you had to fight them to get your life back?" Conner followed. The questions came rapidly after that.

"Guys," Tommy stopped the chatter. "You know, I just wanna thank you guys from the bottom of my heart. For hanging in there with me through it. It was tough, but you guys came through. It means a lot to me."

"He's right," Hayley spoke. "You should be really proud of yourselves." Conner sniffled and they all turned to him.

"Dude are you crying?" Jackie asked.

"No," the red ranger protested. The others chuckled at his answer. "We're just really glad to have you back Dr. O."

* * *

><p>AN: I managed to get one more chapter in for the night.

Tell me what you think of the following ideas:

Jackie meets her half brother before the season is over

The team up happens on Jackie, Kira, and Tori's birthday

"The Passion of Conner" will be a chapter, but instead of it being Conner, it'll be one of Jackie's cousins (either Brandon, Jimmy, or Alan).

Ethan and Dianne start dating after Jackie's birthday (the party is where they get to know each other)

And if you think Jackie should go evil in the team up let me know in a review.


	17. Isn't It Lavaly?

**Making It Work**

**Chapter 17: Isn't it Lava-ly?**

_A/N: Skipped the Passion of Conner. I decided Jackie will meet her half brother, but I don't know what chapter yet. Maybe it'll be this one. Who knows? Oh, and if you want Jackie to go evil in the team up, let me know! Um, what else is there? Oh yeah, the hurricane is hitting currently, but it's not as bad as they said and nothing is broken or damaged yet. We did lose power for a while this morning, but it's back._

_So, with all that done, here's chapter 17!_

_**Disclaimer: **__I only own things not in the show._

* * *

><p><em>Reefside High<em>

_Science Room_

"So when sulfuric acid is launched into the stratosphere by a volcanic explosion," Tommy explained to his class. Life was great and back to normal for everyone. He welcomed his new daughter Ella Marie Oliver into the family and he was turned back to normal. Now everything was how it should be. "It can alter the entire planet's climate temporarily." He finished the lesson. "Alright before we go, a couple of announcements. Our very own Ethan James is going to be competing at the Detonation Man competition." The class applauded and cheered. "I also wanted to let you know you're having a sub tomorrow. Someone who really knows a lot about volcanoes. I think you're gonna find what he has to say very interesting." The bell rang. "You guys can go." The class left.

_Reefside High_

_Parking Lot_

"Hey what's up guys?" Tommy wondered as he stood by his jeep and the teens came up to him.

"Please tell us Dr. Mercer's not the sub," Kira pleaded. It was only her and Conner talking to him because Trent, Becca, and Jackie had to work and Ethan was getting ready for the tournament. "Anyone but him."

"Don't worry I promise," Tommy assured. "It's not Anton Mercer."

"Why are you missing class anyway?" Kira wondered.

"Zeltrax," the black ranger stated. "After what happened to Krista, I don't wanna take any chances. I need to get to him before Mesogog."

"Good luck," Conner wished. "If you need any help let us know. We'll be at Hayley's cheering Ethan on."

"Thanks guys," Tommy drove away.

* * *

><p><em>Briarwood<em>

_Rock Porium_

"Hey Chip wait up!" a girl with short hair called to the red headed Chip Thorn, her friend and fellow employee at the music store in Briarwood. Chip was getting ready to head out on a small vacation thanks to some things he found out from his father.

"Hey V," Chip greeted his friend Vida Rocca. "What's up?"

"Nothing," she shrugged. "Where are you going?"

"To Reefside to try and find my half sister," Chip stated.

"You found out she lives in Reefside?" Vida frowned.

"Yeah," the seventeen year old nodded. "Since dad told me that my mom wasn't my real mom and that I had a half sister when he was on a drunken rant again, I questioned him and he told me what he knew about my birth mother and didn't regret it."

"So out of curiosity sakes you decided to find out about them and find them so you can introduce yourself?" Vida raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah pretty much," the red head grinned. "I got to go. Later V!" with that, the excited Chip Thorn left for Reefside.

* * *

><p><em>Hayley's Cyberspace<em>

"Come on come on!" Conner urged as he sat on one of the couches playing on the laptop. There was a banner in the café that advertised the competition. Trent, Becca, and Jackie were working. Ethan was sitting in a bean bag chair reading. "Yes! My highest score ever! Ten million two hundred fifty four thousand!"

"Good job," Ethan walked over to him. "Put your initials down for high score?" He saw Conner look at the screen and smirked. "Oh my bad. I already have all the high scores."

"Very funny," Conner rolled his eyes. "And I wouldn't be so cocky if I was you. There's this new guy called Nahte who's cracked your top ten."

"Think again," Becca popped up behind them. "Nahte is Ethan spelled backwards."

"I was bored," Ethan shrugged with a grin when Conner gaped at him.

"Shouldn't you be practicing Ethan?" Becca wondered. "After all, practice makes perfect."

"Good going Conner," Kira walked over. "You actually got Ethan to practice for the tournament."

"No," Conner pouted. "I just got him up to the game so he could bag on me."

" Look guys," Ethan began. "I appreciate the concern, but I own this game."

"You got a bit more competition this year Ethan," Jackie came over. "Jimmy's entering it this year and he's as good as you are."

"Doesn't bother me," Ethan laid back and relaxed, going back to reading.

* * *

><p><em>Reefside High<em>

_Next day_

_Science room_

"Who can tell me what was right here underneath Reefside one million years ago?" the substitute asked. Ethan was about to answer when a frantic Cassidy ran in the room. "May I help you?"

"Yeah I'm in this class," Cassidy stated.

"Young lady that's impossible," the teacher shook his head. "This class started twenty minutes ago."

"Yeah I know but well I…" Cassidy was stuck.

"We're waiting," the teacher said.

"Well you see," Cassidy began. "I had a hair emergency and normally there's someone who gets my product for me but he's busy doing who knows what so I had to go without product. And then there's my dry cleaning which is like, still at the dry cleaners so I'm forced to wear clothes that are like, so last year but you know, here I am."

"Oh this is getting better and better," Jackie whispered to Becca.

"Yes here you are," the teacher agreed. "How lucky for all of us." The class snickered a little. "Now take a seat before the bell rings." She took her seat. "As I was saying, believe it or not, right here on this spot at one time was a…"

"Volcano," Ethan interrupted, eager to answer. The class chuckled.

"No no no," the teacher shushed them. "He's right. How did you know that?"

"Well, you the only volcanologist in the state," Ethan shrugged. "And we're studying volcanoes right now in Dr. Oliver's class, so I put two and two together."

"Excellent deductive reasoning," the teacher grinned. "Yes. Right here one million years ago was a giant active volcano."

* * *

><p><em>Hayley's Cyberspace<em>

"Man this place is packed," Becca groaned. At every table kids were playing in the tournament.

"Hey Devin," Conner greeted the boy as he walked by him and Kira. Jackie and Becca were behind them at the counter.

"Hey guys how's it going?" Devin stopped.

"Good," Conner nodded. "So you're covering the contest huh? Should be a pretty good story."

"Yeah," Devin lied.

"Where's Cassidy?" the red ranger frowned.

"I haven't seen her," Devin left them.

"That's weird," Conner snorted "Devin and no Cassidy?" Trent was behind the counter as well now.

"Hey that girl's pretty good," Kira pointed out. "Nineteen million."

"Yeah she's not bad," Conner agreed. "Still nowhere near Ethan though."

"Speaking of him should he not be here?" Kira wondered.

"Well," Trent spoke up. "Technically, as last year's champion, he doesn't need to get here until the final round."

"But he should be here to check out his competition," Becca added.

"He has been acting kind of weird lately," Conner mused. "Even for Ethan."

"Well he is very good at video games," Kira deadpanned as a guy with red hair wearing yellow walked in, checking out the place. "There's nothing wrong with being confident." Then she looked at the door. "Unless of course you wear a t-shirt that says I'm Detonation Man."

"Yeah but he would never do that," Conner stated.

"Look that way jock boy," Jackie turned his head to where Ethan was standing in a shirt that read exactly that.

"No way," the red ranger gasped. A few people ran up to him asking for autographs. He gladly signed them. Ethan made a comment about being thirsty which sent the crowd up to the counter asking for drinks. The three who worked there suddenly became overwhelmed. "I guess in the realm of cyber geeks Ethan reigns supreme."

"I can't watch this," Kira shook her head with a chuckle and walked away.

"Right behind ya," Conner followed his girlfriend.

"Calm down!" Jackie ordered. "Now if you all just back away Ethan can come get his own drink." With groans of protest, the crowd, except for the red headed boy in yellow, moved away. Trent and Becca went to serve the drinks to the people who asked for them. "Can I help you?"

"Uh yeah," the kid began nervously. "I'm looking for a Jackie Oliver?" he read the name off a paper.

"That's me," Jackie said, beginning to wipe down the counter. "Something I can help you with?"

"I'm Chip Thorn," the kid introduced himself. "I just wanted to meet you."

"Can I ask why?" Jackie narrowed her eyes.

"You're my half sister, aren't you?" Chip frowned. Jackie looked at him with her own frown.

"Sorry," she apologized. "I know I have a half brother, but I don't know anything about him, so I can't be sure you're telling me the truth."

"Your mom is also my mom," Chip explained. "My dad was married and wanted kids, but the woman I thought was my mom couldn't have any, so my dad did a horrible thing to your mom and she had already had you and then next thing I know is that I'm born and…"

"Hold on a sec," Jackie chuckled. "I know the back story. I just didn't know anything about my half brother, like his name or where he lived and what not." Then she got an idea. Recalling the argument she had with her mother about this, she remembered something about hearing her brother had the spirit of a duck. So, using her gift that allows her to detect spirit animals, she detected Chip's. Sure enough, she found he was the duck. "I believe you."

"Really?" Chip perked up. "How?"

"Trust me," she laughed. "I have my ways. Where did you come from anyways?"

"Briarwood," Chip stated.

"That's a bit far of a trip," Jackie smirked. "So how'd you find out about me?"

"My dad was on a drunken rant," Chip shrugged. "Ever since his wife died, he hasn't been the same. I can't wait until next year when I'm old enough to have my own place."

"His wife?" Jackie raised an eyebrow.

"It doesn't feel right calling her mom now that I know she wasn't really my mom," Chip pouted.

"Well listen," Jackie began. "I would love to get to know you better, but it'd be easier once I'm off shift. Do you have anywhere to stay?"

"Not really, no," Chip shook his head.

"I'm sure mom and dad will let you stay with us," Jackie sighed. "God knows our house has plenty of room."

"Oh no that's ok," Chip denied. "I'm actually only here for the day."

"Too bad," Jackie huffed. "I'm sure mom would love to meet you, as would dad. And Dylan and Ella and Kira…"

"Who are they?" Chip cut her off.

"Oh, Ella's my new born baby sister," Jackie began. "She's only a month old. Then Dylan's my brother who's five. And Kira is my fraternal twin sister. So since you really are my half brother, that would also make them your half siblings."

"I get it now," Chip grinned. "What is going on here?"

"Detonation Man competition," Jackie groaned. "My friend Ethan is in the tournament as well as my cousin Jimmy."

"Yo Jackie," Jimmy ran up to the bar. "I gotta run. Di says they need me at home," he pointed at his morpher. Chip didn't see this.

"I understand," Jackie nodded. "Duty calls. You do know this means you forfeit right?"

"Sadly yes," Jimmy sighed. "We'll call if we need help!" he ran out.

"What was that about?" Chip frowned.

"That's just Jimmy being Jimmy," Jackie somewhat lied. "So after my shift and during the tournament we can get to know each other better and Kira can join us. Since she found out about you she's been dying to meet you as well. Sound good?"

"Yeah I think I'll just watch the tournament for now," Chip went to find a good spot to watch.

"What was up with that kid?" Becca smirked coming back behind the counter. "He seemed interested in whatever you were saying."

"It's nothing like that," Jackie smacked her friend with the rag. "That boy happens to be my half brother. And before you ask yes he really is. I sensed his spirit animal and it's the one my mom told me."

"Well now you know you're whole family," Becca grinned.

* * *

><p><em>Downtown<em>

"Think Dad's had any luck finding Zeltrax?" Kira wondered as she and Conner walked hand in hand down the streets.

"I hope so," Conner sighed. "That dude's got serious issues."

"Well hello rangers," the white ranger clone stepped into view, stopping both of them. "Mind if I cut in?"

"Speaking of issues," Kira began.

"How about a little group therapy?" Conner snarled. The two morphed and got ready to fight. Both sides charged but they were all tossed back by a blue lightning bolt.

"You again!" the clone growled as Zeltrax appeared.

"Back for more?" the cyborg wondered.

"Bring it on," the clone challenged.

"This is just way to much of a coincidence," Conner spoke.

"Perfect," Zeltrax smirked. "Almost all of my enemies in one place." He shot the two rangers back as fog began covering the area. "You're going to lose this. Why not give up now?" they all went in to fight. The clone stayed out of it. It wasn't long before Zeltrax started smoking and faded.

* * *

><p><em>1992 Valencia Road<em>

"He just vanished?" Tommy frowned.

"Yeah," Kira nodded. "Not that that's a bad thing."

"This fight with you in battlizer mode must've taken a lot out of him," Tommy stated. "He needs Mesogog to keep him alive."

"And Mesogog needs us to defeat him," Becca concluded.

"Now that we know that," Ethan began. "What's next?"

"Taking care of that?" Jackie suggested.

"You fight the monster," Tommy ordered. "I'll stay here and monitor the Zeltrax situation."

* * *

><p><em>Hayley's Cyberspace<em>

_After battle_

"It's the final," Trent announced. "And here he is! Your returning champion, Ethan James!" the crowd cheered as Ethan made his way to the stage and got ready to play. Jackie and Kira were talking to Chip, getting to know him better and leaving out the fact they were power rangers.

"Who's Ethan playing in the final?" Becca wondered.

"You don't know?" Conner frowned.

"Nope," Becca shook her head.

"And your challenger," Trent continued. "With the high score of the day so far, Devin DelValle!" To the shock of the rangers, Devin made his way to the stage and sat opposite Ethan. The competition was on. Chip had to leave during the middle of it so Jackie and Kira rejoined their friends.

"Yes," Ethan stood as he read off his score. "I won!"

"Not so fast Ethan," Jackie cut him off. "Devin's still playing."

"Twenty one million points and counting?" Kira gaped.

"Twenty one two hundred thousand," Conner read.

"Why are they cheering?" Ethan frowned.

"Twenty one five hundred," Tommy corrected.

"That's it," Trent declared when Devin finished. "Devin wins! Game over!" The crowd cheered and a bummed out Ethan walked off stage.

"How could he win?" the blue ranger pouted. "How could I lose?"

"No practice," Kim smirked.

"Swelled head," Billy added.

"But I am Detonation Man," Ethan sulked.

"You are now," Tommy patted his shoulder. The crowd ran up to Devin as Cassidy walked in.

"Here comes the devil," Jackie muttered.

"A video game?" the blonde shrieked. "You ruined my life for a video game?"

"Oh yeah Cass look I tried to tell you," Devin went to sign an autograph.

"This is unacceptable!" Cassidy cried. "I have needs Devin! Needs!" the rangers were chuckling at her.

* * *

><p>AN: So Jackie met her half brother Chip. Next up is the one you've all been probably waiting for, the team up! I'm skipping Strange Relations, In Your Dreams, and Drawn into Danger when those come around simply because I don't feel like writing them. But yay!

So this would've been up yesterday if it wasn't for Irene. Total of four trees in my neighborhood fell, including one in my yard. The one in my yard that fell nearly crashed my room but ended up hitting the gutter and brining down active power lines instead. We do have power, but no TV service.


	18. Thunder Storm Part I

**Making It Work**

**Chapter 18: Thunder Storm **

**Part I**

_A/N: So here's the big team up. It's a special day for three people and one thing ruins it all. With the return of Lothor and evil rangers, what will happen? Will Jackie be one of the evil rangers? What happens now? _

_**Disclaimer: **I only own things not in the show._

* * *

><p><em>Hayley's Cyberspace<em>

"Becca, Trent, does that guy look familiar to you?" Kira wondered as she and the other two sat on a couch in the café studying. Becca didn't bother looking up.

"Busy," she mumbled.

"You mean the one in the blue hat?" Trent questioned. "Not really. Why?"

"I'm sure I've seen him before," Kira studied the kid.

"Then why don't you go ask?" Becca suggested.

"I'm not just gonna go up to some guy I don't know," Kira stated.

"Ok can we get back to studying?" Trent asked. Kira nodded but couldn't focus. "It's bothering you isn't it?" Kira nodded again. "Go ask."

"It won't hurt anyone," Becca agreed, still not looking up. Kira walked over to the guy.

"Hey," she asked. "Do we know each other?"

"I don't think so," the kid frowned. "I'm Blake. This is Jessie."

"Sorry but you just look so familiar to me," Kira apologized.

"Do you follow motocross?" Blake wondered, taking off his hat.

"No why is that what you do?" Kira returned. A kid came up for an autograph and Blake signed it and gave him the hat. "Ok so you're famous for riding a motorcycle?"

"Don't be so surprised," Blake scoffed as he and Jessie made their way to the foosball table.

"No it's just I didn't know you could be famous for that." Kira admitted.

"Well why don't you come see for yourself?" Blake asked. "Nationals this week at Reefside Annex park. Bring some friend's I'll get you passes."

"You asking me out?" Kira snorted.

"No it's nothing like that," Blake chuckled. "Look. Part of being a rider is spreading the word of our support. Not many people would've come up on their own. I promise you you'll be totally into it."

"Ok," Kira nodded.

"Here you go," Jessie handed her a few passes.

"Thanks," Kira smiled and walked back over to the other two.

"So did you know him?" Trent wondered.

"No put I got passes to the motocross race later," Kira stated. Becca looked up and noticed the guy she got them from. Rolling her eyes she got up and walked over to him. When she approached, she slapped him on the shoulder.

"Ow!" he cried, rubbing it then turning to glare at the smirking Asian. "Oh hey Becca. What was that for?"

"Not calling to let Jackie know you were coming here," Becca pouted. "If she had known she would've stayed here instead of going to Blue Bay to pick up Tori."

"For?" Blake frowned.

"You seriously forgot your girlfriend's and sister's birthday?" Becca smirked and crossed her arms.

"Oh shit!" Blake's eyes widened in realization. "They're going to kill me!"

"If you want to get both something nice the mall a few blocks away is still open," Becca offered. "Better get there fast because they're closing early today."

"You're a life saver Becca," Blake ran out the doors. Smirking, the purple ranger went to sit back down with her teammates and resumed studying.

"What was that about?" Kira raised an eyebrow.

"Just reminding him of something," Becca shrugged.

"Do we want to know?" Trent wondered.

"Probably not," Becca agreed.

* * *

><p><em>Wind Ninja Academy<em>

A group of students wearing uniforms and masks with either red, yellow, or blue accents ran through the forest. They came to a stop defensively in front of four teachers. Well, three teachers and a friend. The teachers each held one of the three elements taught at the academy and the fourth had an element from another academy. Facing the ninjas, the four facing them ripped off their masks to reveal Shane, Tori, Dustin, and Jackie. The four themselves got in defensive stances. As one, each side charged. Jackie was there to help them with defense against fire. And to pick up Tori so the two along with Kira could have a girls day out for their birthday. When they finished the training, each side faced each other once again defensive.

"Stand down," Shane ordered and everyone dropped their stances. "Alright. How do you think that went?"

"Aw dude we totally kicked their butts!" Dustin cheered.

"I believe he was talking to them Sensei Dustin?" Tori smirked. Jackie had to bite her lip to keep from laughing.

"Oh right sorry," Dustin apologized. "Proceed."

"Thank you," Shane went on. "Alright before your next lesson I want you guys to think about what just happened here. You all need to consider your commitment to ninja training. Class dismissed." the four teachers began to walk through the forest.

"I'm impressed Shane," Jackie commented. "You really sounded like Sensei back there."

"Yeah well speaking of Sensei," Shane wondered. "Wasn't he supposed to meet us here?"

"Maybe he forgot," Dustin shrugged.

"When has Sensei forgotten anything?" Tori raised an eyebrow. "Ever?"

"Hey check it out," Dustin pointed to a scroll hanging from a tree.

"Jackie, Tori, Shane, Dustin," Shane read. "Go to the highest point in Blue Bay Harbor. Meet me there as the sun is setting."

"Do not speak of this matter until I have spoken with you," Dustin finished.

"I have an extremely bad feeling about this," Jackie sighed. And she really did.

* * *

><p><em>Cliff<em>

"Sensei," Tori called as the four walked up. "Is everything all right?" The four stood in a line in front of him. Jackie had narrowed her eyes in suspicion.

"No Tori," Sensei shook his head. "I'm afraid it's not."

"You don't look so how," Dustin noted. "I mean, no offense."

"None taken Dustin," Sensei acknowledged.

"So what's up?" Shane wondered.

"He's back," Sensei stated. "Lothor is back."

"Some birthday," Jackie rolled her eyes and muttered.

"Wait Lothor can't be back," Dustin denied.

"Yeah no way," Shane agreed.

"We saw him disappear into the Abyss of Evil," Tori added.

"Oh he's back alright," Jackie snarled. She finally figured out what was going on.

"If Lothor's really back," Dustin began. "How are we going to fight with no powers?"

"Cam has been saving these for such an occasion," Sensei held out his hands where a box appeared. "Shane, Tori, Dustin, Jackie. It is with a heavy heart That I must give you your new wind and fire morphers." The box was opened to reveal the four morphers. They all took them but Jackie took hers reluctantly. "A dark cloud has descended upon us. And it is time for you to resume your duties as power rangers." With their morphers on their wrist, three pressed the button to activate them while Jackie pretended to. She faked the whole thing thanks to knowing what was really going on.

"Well?" Sensei asked. "How do you feel?"

"Like Blue Bay Harbor must be destroyed," Shane growled.

"Why stop there?" Tori smirked. "I want the whole country."

"And then the world," Dustin ended.

"That's what I was hoping you'd say," Sensei transformed back into Lothor. Because Jackie was angry, she made her eyes flash, which convinced the others she was on their side. She had to get out of there and warn Cam and the others. "I never thought I'd say this, but it's a pleasure to see y'all."

"And it's our pleasure to serve under you," Shane agreed.

"Speak for yourself," Jackie hissed. "I don't need you freaks to help me take over the universe." She unleashed a fire bomb and with the area smoking, she managed to escape by streaking through the forest and towards the academy. She flung her morphed off and stashed it in her pocket. It wasn't safe to wear it.

* * *

><p><em>Wind Ninja Academy<em>

"Cam!" Marah and Kapri called as they ran up to their cousin.

"Who you looking for?" Kapri wondered.

"Don't you guys have ninja homework?" Cam asked.

"Yeah well we finished it 'cause it was really easy," Marah explained.

"Look just go and contact your inner ninja or something," Cam pleaded as he turned the other way.

"Hey you wanna talk about this?" Kapri frowned as they followed. "We're family remember?"

"Yeah we're totally here for you cousin," Marah agreed.

"Fine," Cam caved. "My father hasn't come back yet and I'm a little worried. Ever since the whole guinea pig thing I like to know where he is."

" Cam you're father's like a really great Sensei," Marah stated. "I'm sure he'll be fine."

"Yeah and hey," Kapri tried cheering him up. "You got us in the mean time."

"Very comforting," Cam snorted with a grin before leaving. Not long after he left Jackie came streaking in, out of breath, and she missed Cam on his way out.

"Hey Jackie what's up?" Marah asked the young brunette as they turned their attention to her.

"Where's Cam?" Jackie demanded.

"You just missed him," Kapri said. "He went searching for his dad. Something wrong?"

"We have to get everyone out of here," Jackie breathed. "Before…" an explosion went off. "That happens! Follow my lead."

_Motocross track_

"It'll be fun you guys," Becca eased. She, Kira, Ethan, and Conner were at Blake's race waiting for it to start. The other three still didn't know Becca knew the rider personally.

"Are you sure?" Conner raised an eyebrow.

"As long as Cassidy and Devin aren't snooping around, it should be!" Becca smirked.

"_Alright folks," _the announcer called. _"We are ready to start the first one two five moto."_

"Ooh let's get over there," Ethan pleaded. "I don't wanna miss the start."

"There's the spirit," Becca chirped as they went to find a spot.

* * *

><p><em>Wind Ninja academy<em>

Seeing Lothor appear, the students fell defensive. "So nice of you all to be here to greet us," he greeted.

"I thought I told you I'm handling this myself," Jackie growled, reverting back to role playing evil. "Go back to where you belong." The students, Marah, and Kapri were confused.

"I thought you were…" Marah trailed.

"Gone?" Lothor finished. "Destroyed? History?"

"Yeah," Marah admitted sheepishly.

"Sorry to disappoint girls," Lothor snarled. "But I'm back in black and needless to say, I'm in a mood."

"Yeah like that would've changed," Kapri scoffed.

"What are you gonna do now?" Jackie taunted. "Send your pathetic little helpers to do my job? As I said before, destroying the universe is my job and I don't need your pathetic help."

"Can it," Lothor hissed.

"You really want to go there?" Jackie made her eyes flash. The ninja students were confused.

"Who are they?" Marah asked, changing the subject.

"Friends I made in the Abyss," Lothor stated.

"Too bad they won't last," Jackie snorted. "They're just as pathetic as you." Streaks of blue, yellow, and red fell in front of Lothor. The evil rangers faced the students. "Ooh, more rainbow colored freaks to destroy! This'll be fun!" Marah and Kapri ran over to them.

"Oh goodie look who's back," Marah spoke. "It's Lothor!"

"I know," Shane mumbled. "Isn't it great?" the three stood in front of the space ninja.

"Capture them," Lothor instructed.

"I believe that's my job," Jackie fired at Lothor as the other three morphed. To make her evil act believable, she fired at everyone, friends and foes, and kept her eyes flashing. The other three rangers were more focused on fighting the students. "Why don't you give up? It would save us all the trouble of kicking your ass."

"Like you could do any better," Lothor scoffed as the two faced off.

"Unlike you, I actually managed to get the rangers to the point where I can kill them," Jackie threw a fire ball.

"Then why didn't you?" Lothor smirked.

"Because I had other plans that require their assistance," Jackie challenged. "Such as taking down their enemy before I take down them!" The two continued fighting, Lothor knowing she was evil but not working for anyone. The rangers captured the students in a jar, leaving Jackie, Marah, and Kapri behind.

"Where do you think you're going girls?" Lothor asked his nieces as the rangers powered down. Jackie kept up her evil act.

"Wait not us," Kapri protested.

"Yeah we're family," Marah added.

"Only by marriage," Lothor rolled his eyes.

"Yeah but we can help," Kapri lied.

"Like you did last time?" he moved to open the jar.

"No no seriously we're ninjas now," Kapri elaborated. "And we can totally kick butt!"

"Well," Lothor thought. "You might have a point there. Alright you're in." the two were back in their evil uniforms. "But only on a trial basis."

"Good luck with them," Jackie cackled. "No matter how much help you have you can't defeat me!"

"Wanna bet?" Lothor went to open the jar.

"You wouldn't capture a defensless little girl, would you?" Jackie put together her special pout (think the one Puss in Boots from Shrek 2 uses). The remaining people on the school grounds were shifting uncomfortably. Tori, Shane, and Dustin were feeling the guilt and even Lothor was backing down. "I thought so." Unleashing a fire bomb, she used the opportunity to streak away. When the smoke cleared, she was no longer there.

* * *

><p><em>Woods<em>

"Cam!" Jackie shouted when she spotted her friend. She leapt down from a tree and landed in front of him.

"Jackie?" Cam frowned. "What's wrong?"

"Lothor," the brunette breathed. "Attacked the academy. Tori, Shane, and Dustin are evil and they captured the ninja students."

"How'd you know?" Cam wondered as they ran back towards the academy.

"I was there," Jackie held out her fire morpher. "I faked bringing her out just to escape being captured. I was trying to find you to warn you and say we need to call the others, but Lothor got there before I could find you." They reached the grounds and thankfully Lothor was gone. But the grounds were scorched. Cam sighed and pulled out the emergency communicators.

"It's happened," he spoke into it. "We need to meet."

* * *

><p><em>Alley<em>

"Hunter," Cam greeted as he and Jackie were waiting for the others to show up. Hunter gave Cam a hug and kissed his girlfriend who walked by his side. "Thanks for coming."

"Sorry to call you away from your students," Jackie apologized as walked along. She was holding his hand and walked in between the two boys.

"I thought it must be important," Hunter shrugged. "I was hoping we'd never have to use these things. So you think it's Lothor?"

"It is," Jackie nodded. "I saw him. He turned Shane, Tori, and Dustin. He captured the students."

"It has to be," Cam agreed. "Who else leaves purple slime in their wake?"

"You reach the others?" Hunter wondered.

"Blake's not responding and I don't wanna bother my team unless we absolutely have to," Jackie stated.

* * *

><p><em>Motocross track<em>

"So?" Blake asked as the five walked towards his van. "What'd you think?"

"It was awesome," Kira awed.

"Don't say I didn't warn ya," Blake smirked.

"It's nothing I haven't seen before," Becca rolled her eyes, amused.

"Thanks for hooking us up man," Conner thanked.

"No problem guys," Blake shrugged. "Listen what are you guys doing? You wanna grab a bite?" they heard a beeping and the motocross rider pulled out a little white device. "I take that back. Looks like we're gonna have to reschedule."

"Is everything ok?" Kira wondered.

"I hope so," Blake frowned. "Listen it was really nice meeting you. I'll see you guys later."

"Don't forget about the party!' Becca yelled after him.

"That was weird," Kira ignored her. Their communicators beeped.

"Not so weird," Ethan pouted.

* * *

><p><em>1992 Valencia Road<em>

"Evil power rangers?" Kira gaped. "How's that even possible?"

"Jackie's not gonna be too happy," Becca sighed, clearly knowing them.

"I thought we were the only ones left," Trent thought.

"So did we," Hayley agreed. "There's been an evil energy surge over the past twenty four hours. We think the abyss of evil has been opened up."

"You think Lothor's back?" Kira asked.

"Unfortunately," Tommy nodded. "But there's only one way to find out."

"Let's deal with these fakes," Conner stated.

"Trent, Becca, you two stay here with us," Tommy ordered. "This is just the kind of opportunity Mesogog would take advantage of."

"Speaking of taking advantages," Becca bit her lip. "You don't think she was brought out, do you?" The adults in the room shared a worrisome look.

"You three go," Tommy instructed. "We'll try and get a old of Jackie."

* * *

><p><em>Alley<em>

"That's far enough," Conner stopped the ninjas.

"You must be lost," Shane scoffed. "'Cause I know we didn't invite you."

"Maybe you forgot," Ethan began. "You're supposed to beat the bad guys, not be the bad guys!"

"Good bad what's the difference?" Tori shrugged. "It's all about power!"

"I guess we're gonna have to fight them," Conner sighed. The three went into battle with the Kelzaks and fought. Soon they were fighting the other rangers themselves. Tori faced Kira, Dustin faced Ethan, and the two red fought each other. Up on a balcony, Cam, Jackie, and Hunter watched.

"They don't stand a chance," the brunette huffed. Blake streaked in.

"Blake am I glad to see you," Hunter high fived his brother. Jackie hugged the boy before turning back to the battle.

"I got here as fast as I could," Blake stated. "By the way, happy birthday Jackie."

"Becca reminded you, didn't she?" Jackie smirked.

"Yeah," Blake scoffed. "What's up?"

"We got trouble," Cam pointed. "Big trouble." Back on the ground, the battle was about to end.

"They're to strong," Conner coughed. "We need to regroup!" the three left.

"Yeah that's right," Shane cackled. "You better run!"

* * *

><p><em>1992 Valencia Road<em>

"The important thing here is that you guys are alright," Tommy stated.

"And that we learned something," Kim piped in from where she was holding Ella and watching Dylan.

"What it's like having our butts kicked?" Conner grumbled.

"That's is gonna take a lot more than what we have to defeat them," Tommy corrected.

"More?" Kira raised an eyebrow. "Like what?"

"I don't know Kira," Tommy sighed. "That's what we need to figure out."

"Why don't we just use our dino zords and kick their ninja butts?" Conner wondered as the three stood. "I don't get it."

"Simple," Becca piped in. "You kill them, Jackie kills you."

"I'm with Conner on this one," Ethan agreed.

"Me too," Kira nodded.

"Look," Kim spoke. "Because they're people who were once good. But something has happened to them. Until we figure that out, we defend ourselves, but we don't destroy them."

* * *

><p>AN: So until Sunday, I won't be able to post anything except what I post today. That's when I get the internet back. I can post today because I'm at my aunt's house and she has internet, but I don't at my house. So, whatever I post today will be it until Sunday.


	19. Thunder Storm Part II

-1**Making It Work**

**Chapter 19: Thunder Storm**

**Part II**

_A/N: Three evil rangers. A special day for three rangers. The return of Lothor screwed it up. So, now what will happen? Will they stop him? What's going to go on? Will Jackie go evil again?_

_Read to find out._

_**Disclaimer: **I only own things not in the show._

* * *

><p><em>1992 Valencia Road<em>

"You know there's something we haven't even considered," Hayley brought up.

"I'm way ahead of ya," Tommy agreed. "Mesogog right?"

"What if he finds out about this?" Ethan wondered.

"Can you imagine the two of them on the same side?" Becca added.

"Great," Kira huffed. "My day just went from bad to worse."

* * *

><p><em>Alley<em>

"Are you nuts?" Blake demanded.

"I take back everything I've ever said about you being smart," Hunter agreed.

"I'm not liking this idea any better than you two are," Jackie stated. "I don't even know how close I can get to it." They all stopped to look at her.

"What do you mean?" Cam frowned.

"Exactly what I said," Jackie said. "How close can I get to the abyss without her coming out?"

"Good point," Blake nodded.

"Well, sorry your birthday got ruined," Hunter hugged his girlfriend, knowing that was another thing upsetting her. "Again."

"It's nobody's fault," Jackie shrugged. Then she smirked. "Except maybe Lothor's." The guys let out a little chuckle at that. It was the same thing she said last year.

"Back on topic," Cam continued as they resumed walking. "Have a look at what they've done! We have to get to the abyss. It's our only chance."

"You've been there right?' Hunter asked. "You've seen what's inside that thing!"

"Yeah our powers," Cam stopped. "And we have to get them back if we have any chance of helping the dino rangers deal with Tori, Shane, and Dustin."

"Dad, how close can I get to the abyss of evil without letting her out?" Jackie sighed into her communicator. The three boys watched her. Was he really going to go along with this and put her life in danger?

"_What? Why?" _Tommy demanded.

"I'll explain later just answer the question," Jackie begged.

"_We're not exactly sure," _Tommy admitted.

"Thanks," Jackie rolled her eyes. "And before you ask, I will be careful." She disconnected before Tommy could say something else. "I'm on board." Hunter nodded his agreement now that his girlfriend was going too.

"No way," Blake denied. "No! There's no possible way I'm going near that thing!"

"Please Blake?" Jackie resorted to using her special pout. Cam looked amused and Hunter was torn between amusement and feeling bad for his girlfriend.

* * *

><p><em>Abyss of Evil<em>

"I just wanna say one last time," Blake panicked. "I think this is a bad idea." The four were strapped to harnesses and getting ready to enter the abyss.

"You feeling ok Jackie?" Hunter wondered.

"Perfectly fine," the brunette replied. And in truth she was. She didn't feel like Jahi would come out any time soon. "If I feel like she's coming out, I'll let you guys know."

"Ok let's go," Cam sighed. "And stick together. We split up we're through." They slowly descended into the abyss. Soon they were standing on a ledge and unhooked the harnesses.

"Man it stinks down here," Blake complained.

"Did you really expect any different?" Jackie raised an eyebrow.

"Let's find our powers and get out of here," Cam stated.

"Over there," Hunter pointed out.

"The samurai amulet?" Jackie frowned.

"Can't believe no one's guarding it," Hunter observed. It was then Zurgane and Kelzaks appeared.

"You had to say it right?" Blake groaned as they all fell defensive.

"Welcome to my home power rangers," Zurgane greeted. "Attack."

"Bring it on!" Jackie challenged. The sides went into battle. Jackie took on Zurgane as the boys handled the Kelzaks. Blake was fighting off one of the other aliens as was Cam. Hunter was trying to stay close to Jackie to help her out. "Here's hoping this works," she muttered before flipping out of the way and stretching her arms to attack by shoving the minion around.

* * *

><p><em>Hayley's Cyberspace<em>

"It says here the ninja rangers defeated like a hundred space mutants at one time," Ethan read off his laptop. The three were in the café while Becca was working.

"After fighting them, I believe it," Kira sighed.

"Be glad Jackie isn't evil along with them," Becca stated as she walked by them. "At least not right now." she walked off into the back room.

"Oh come on," Conner scoffed. "They weren't that tough. I could fight them right here, right now!" the doors to the café flew open as the three ninjas walked in. They stopped in front of the dinos rangers. Shane used an air attack to blow everything back. The other patrons ran out of the café leaving the six alone. "Can I get you anything? A donut maybe or a muffin?"

"I try to stay away from sugar," Shane growled. "It makes me hyper."

"I'd hate to see him when he gets hyper," Ethan rolled his eyes.

"Get up," Tori ordered. "We have some unfinished business to attend to." The three stood and faced their respective counter part. They all glared at each other.

"Dude," Conner began, looking at Tori. "She's kind of cute don't you think?"

"Yeah in a crazed ninja terminator sort of way," Ethan agreed.

"Would you two focus here?" Kira smacked Conner on the chest.

"Can we get on with this?" Shane asked.

"We're not gonna fight you here," Conner snarled.

"Well then we're just gonna have to destroy you," Shane shrugged.

"We'll meet wherever you want," Conner stated. "But you come alone."

"Why should we agree to that?" Shane wondered.

"It's called honor," Kira answered. "I thought you ninjas knew all about that?"

"Fine," Shane spat after a moment of intense glaring. "Under the harbor bridge. In one hour. The six of us, no one else."

"Fine," Conner agreed. "We'll be there." The three ninjas streaked out of the café just as Becca was walking over to them.

"Ninja streak?" Ethan awed. "How cool is that?"

"You guys better hope someone saves you," Becca sighed. "They're a lot tougher than they look."

* * *

><p><em>Abyss of Evil<em>

"Whoa," Jackie blinked as she nearly lost her balance. She began to feel a little light headed as she fought. Cam tried going for the samurai amulet as the others fought. "I think I need to get out of here," she muttered as she dodged an attack. Zurgane stabbed his sword into the ground causing the abyss to shake. Blake and Jackie lost their balance and began falling.

"Jackie! Blake!" Hunter called as he leapt after them. He grabbed a hold of Jackie's hand as Blake grabbed a hold of her ankle. Jackie was using her free hand to hold onto Hunter's ankle. Hunter was slipping so Cam came over to pull him up, but even he was struggling.

"Hang on!" he instructed.

"I'm losing my grip!" Blake complained.

"Now it's your turn to feel what it's like to live at the bottom of the abyss," Zurgane cackled before vanishing with the other minions.

"I can't believe I'm gonna miss my race tomorrow," Blake huffed.

"Did you seriously just say that?" Hunter demanded.

"I need to get out of here now!" Jackie growled. "Before she gets out!" she could already feel the internal battle beginning.

"I can't hold on," Cam groaned. A hand out of nowhere came to help and they recognized who it belonged to.

* * *

><p><em>Harbor Bridge<em>

"So if they use special powers, we use special powers," Conner stated. "If they morph, we morph. Sound good?"

"It does to me," Kira nodded. The three ninjas walked forward and used a gust of air to knock the dino rangers down. "Do they have to keep doing that?" they all faced each other.

"Fools," Shane snarled. "You actually showed up." They went into fight.

Shane and Conner faced off once again. They were nearly matched. Each dodged whatever the other three, barely landing a hit on the other. Conner used his super speed to dodge a punch and kicked Shane down from behind. Or tried to. Before Conner could land a hit, the ninja streaked onto a platform.

Ethan and Dustin were another story. Both were somewhat evenly matched. The blue ranger was using his armored skin to defend blows. Dustin was getting frustrated and hitting the armored skin hurt. Smirking, he disappeared into the ground confusing Ethan. The former yellow ranger popped up behind the current blue ranger and went to attack, but Ethan moved out of the way.

Kira and Tori were fighting by the fence. Tori was a little more experienced in fighting, so she had a bit of an upper hand. But despite that fact, both were pretty evenly matched. As Tori sent a water beam at the yellow ranger, Kira used her ptera scream to block it. Both went back to regular fighting.

After they had enough, each side regrouped.

"This is boring," Tori whined.

"Ready?" Shane asked.

"Oh yeah," Dustin agreed. They got ready to morph.

"No wait!" a voice called. They all turned to see four people hopping over a fence and one of them had a little trouble maintaining their balance.

"Wait a minute, Blake?" Kira observed. "That's how I know you! You're a power ranger!"

"Good 'cause we can use all the help we can get," Ethan felt relieved.

"We're not here to help you guys out," Blake said as the four stood in front of the other ninjas. "We stick with our own kind."

"Lothor's shown us the error of our ways," Hunter added.

"Whoever doesn't follow us, we'll destroy," Cam stated.

"You too Jackie?" Kira asked.

"Sorry sister dear," Jackie made her eyes flash. "But they were my family first."

"This is gonna be great," Dustin clapped his hands together.

"Wait," Cam ordered. The four faced their other three teammates. "First, you have to take these." he held out the power discs. "A little power boost direct from the abyss of evil."

"But we already have our powers," Tori frowned.

"Not these ones," Hunter shook his head.

"You better be right about this," Shane took his as did the other two. They switched out the discs and activated their morpher once more. The three felt a shock go through them and they fell over. The other four helped them up.

"Aw dude what happened?" Dustin groaned. "My bell is seriously rung."

"How did we get here?" Tori wondered. "The last thing I remember…"

"Lothor," Blake interrupted. "He's back."

"Yeah we know Sensei told us," Shane nodded.

"That' wasn't Sensei," Jackie stated.

"No dude I know Sensei when I see him," Dustin denied.

"No it's Lothor," Hunter corrected.

"Ok unless it was Lothor dressed as Sensei," Dustin concluded.

"Ok this is all highly amusing," Conner began as the three walked over to them. "But does someone wanna tell us what's going on?"

* * *

><p><em>1992 Valencia Road<em>

"We were about to fall inside," Cam retold the tale of their abyss adventure. Jackie was cuddled up against Hunter and feeling better. Kira was next to Conner on the stairs. Becca was next to Trent on a small bench that was set up. "But dad got there just in time."

"So we faked being on Lothor's side to get you to take the right discs," Hunter continued.

"Good thing you guys showed up when you did," Conner nodded.

"Good thing for you guys," Shane snorted.

"Whatever dude," Conner scoffed.

"Nah I'm just kidding man," Shane chucked. "You guys fight like rock stars."

"I for one will take that as a compliment," Kira thanked.

"We're glad you're here," Tommy spoke. "But now it's time to get down to business."

"Tommy is right," Sensei stood. "We have a serious problem on our hands."

"This could take all of us to defeat him," Tommy finished. The alarms went off.

"We got company," Hayley reported.

"It's time," Tommy stated. "Let's show them what teamwork is really all about."

* * *

><p><em>Field<em>

"Let's be careful," Tommy warned as they all stood on a cliff facing the army of aliens, Kelzaks, tyranodrones, triptoids, Elsa, and Zurgane. "But let's get it done."

"You guys ready?" Conner asked.

"Ready!" everyone activated their morphers.

"Dino Thunder, Power Up!"

"White Ranger, Dino Power!"

"Ninja Storm, Ranger Form!"

"Thunder Storm, Ranger Form!"

"Samurai Storm, Ranger Form!" They all stood there morphed. They hopped down to be on the same level as their enemy.

"Attack!" Elsa ordered. Everyone charged. Jackie and Becca handled Elsa. Kira and Tori handled one of the aliens. Hunter, Blake, and Tommy took care of another alien. Cam, Ethan, and Dustin took on a third alien. Shane and Conner took on a fourth. They all fought off the foot soldiers as they took on their opponent. Each ranger fought with equal strength and managed to defeat their enemy in record time. When each side regrouped, an invisaportal opened and Marah and Kapri came out.

"Hey Cam!" they greeted as they ran over.

"What are you doing here?" Cam wondered.

"Is that anyway to greet family?" Kapri pouted.

"Yeah especially when we brought you a present," Marah held up the jar. She opened it releasing the students. Distracted, the other rangers went to make sure they were ok and Cam stayed to talk to Marah and Kapri.

* * *

><p><em>1992 Valencia Road<em>

"I'm afraid it's dead," Hayley apologized. "The only one that still has power is Jackie's, and that's only for a couple morphs. Lothor's extraction of the powers left just enough energy for one last battle."

"Yeah well I guess it's a good thing we got you guys," Shane stated.

"You've done your part," Conner comforted. "It's our turn to take over where you left off."

"There's one thing I still don't understand," Dustin frowned.

"What's that Dustin?" Tommy asked.

"Who rescued Sensei?" Dustin returned.

"I think we can answer that for you," Kapri offered. She and Marah told the brief version of the tale of how they rescued their Sensei. Everyone was laughing by the end of it.

"What?" Marah demanded. "You guys have any idea how heavy he is?"

"Yeah!" Kapri agreed. "Hey Sensei, you should cut down the cookies with your afternoon tea."

"I will keep that in mind," Sensei agreed. "Now that I am returning to my normal life."

"I'm all about getting back to normal," Ethan agreed.

"Yeah but not until we get down and dirty," Blake said. Jackie looked at her sister and Tori as the others cheered. The three had the same exasperated look.

"Then after we celebrate," they spoke in perfect unison, glaring at the crowd. The others stopped cheering and turned to them. It didn't take them too long until they realized they meant their birthday was ruined and they expected it to be made up.

* * *

><p><em>Motocross track<em>

After agreeing to celebrate the three girl's birthday the next day, they made their way to the motocross track to watch Blake race. They passed by him on their way to find spots to watch and offered him good luck. In the crowd, Hunter stood next to Jackie with his arm wrapped around her. Conner did the same with Kira. Becca and Trent were being squished next to each other by the crowd. Tori watched her boyfriend race and come in first. Kim was there with Dylan holding her hand and Tommy holding the two month old Ella in her baby carrier. They all cheered when everything was done and they could celebrate the girl's birthday.

* * *

><p>AN: Final chapter for today (maybe). Next chapter has nothing to do with the show. It will be Tori, Jackie, and Kira's birthday party with everyone. So what will happen at that?


	20. Partying Like Rangers

**Making It Work**

**Chapter 20: Partying like Rangers**

_A/N: This isn't based on any episode. Takes place the day after the team up. The two teams along with others celebrate Jackie, Tori, and Kira's birthday. They (the ninjas) all know Kira is Jackie's twin sister. Becca and Trent still aren't together, but I might ad some fluff in there for them in some chapters. They will be together by prom. Will Jackie use her special pout on Trent to get him to ask Becca to the prom? What's going to happen with this party? I'm putting some dance songs into this chapter to make it more fun for the teens (they'll look like over excited little kids during the parts when they dance and sing along to people who don't know them). After all, rangers are crazy._

_Songs:_

"_We are Family" by Sister Sledge_

"_Dancing Queen" by ABBA_

"_Magaritaville" by Jimmy Buffett_

"_Respect" by Aretha Franklin_

"_Girls Just Want to have Fun" by Cyndi Lauper_

"_Cha Cha Slide" by DJ Casper_

"_Cupid Shuffle" by Cupid_

"_Cotton Eye Joe" by Rednex_

_**Chapter Summary: **__Five of the above songs are used for a different part. What happens when the ranger females (Jackie, Becca, Tori, Kira, and Dianne) spend the morning at the mall while everyone else sets up for their birthday party at the beach? The other four songs are to show how crazy they can get when you give them songs you can easily dance to and what not. So this is basically a bunch of fluff that has nothing to do with the show. Maybe there'll be a little drama in here… _

_**Disclaimer: **__I own everything except the power rangers in the actual shows and the songs._

* * *

><p><em>Angel Grove Mall<em>

"This is the life!" Jackie sighed happily as the five girls got manicures and pedicures at a nail salon in the mall. They had already gotten the manicures and were finishing getting their pedicures. The five had prepaid, so they could leave right after. They had other plans for later.

"It feels great having just a girls day," Kira murmured. "There's way too many guys around."

"Tell me about it!" Tori groaned. "Do you know how hard it was putting up with Dustin, Shane, Cam, Blake, and Hunter before this one here showed up in town?"

"Not my fault it took over two months to move then a couple more for you to figure it out," Jackie pouted.

"Are you kidding me?" Dianne raised an eyebrow. "Now I'm stuck with Al, Jimmy, and Brandon bothering me all day because you two left the Grove!"

"Blame our parents for shipping us to Reefside," Becca stuck her tongue out at her cousin.

"Real mature graceful swan," Dianne rolled her eyes. "Real freaking mature!"

"Will you two just relax?" Kira chuckled. It was amusing as it was annoying.

"Yeah have some fun," Tori agreed.

"So, who's got the list for what we need to get after?" Jackie wondered as she studied her nails.

"After here we have to head to the toy store first," Becca stated as she recalled the list of their surprises they were going to get for the party.

"They'll never know what hit them," Kira smirked.

"I gotta admit," Dianne shook her head, amused. "You can be like Jackie when it comes to plotting schemes like this." They all laughed.

"So here's who's covering who," Jackie began. "We each cover our respective men."

"We don't have boyfriends!" Becca and Dianne shouted.

"Becca will get Trent," Jackie glared. "And Di," she smirked. "Will get Ethan."

"Why Ethan?" Dianne pouted.

"Because Shane, Dustin, Cam, Conner, Hunter, and Blake are taken out of all the ones you'd be eligible to date," Jackie scoffed as if it was obvious. "And I can tell you've liked Ethan since you met him."

"Do not!" Dianne pouted more.

"Do too!" the others chorused and laughed as they watched the blush appear on her face.

"Not like he'd like me back," Dianne snorted. "I am two years younger than him."

"Oh please," Kira huffed. "That day you came to pick Becca up for that reunion at Ernie's and once you two left the cyberspace, Ethan mentioned that you were cute."

"Really?" the scarlet ranger perked up. The others laughed at her expression as Kira nodded.

"Alright so what else is on the list?" Jackie wondered as they left the nail salon and headed for the toy store.

"Um," Becca racked her brains for it. "I believe they asked us to head to the camping store and get things for the bonfire after dark. Like marshmallows, chocolate, graham crackers, skewers, lanterns, and things like that."

"Don't forget bug spray and sunscreen," Dianne added. "It's like summer already!"

"Other things?" Tori prompted.

"Hmm," Becca frowned. "Unless we can think of another unexpected gift for the boys, nope." They waltzed into the toy store and split up. The three birthday girls went on a hunt for water guns while the other two went for the water balloons. When they gathered enough, they headed to the register where they were given a discount (thanks to Kim shopping here a lot for toys for Dylan and Ella). Finished, they walked out and headed to the camping store where they quickly completed their job. They strolled through the mall talking and making plans for later when they came across a large crowd facing a stage. The five rangers stopped out of curiosity and noticed it was a karaoke competition. Winner won a gift card to use at any store in the mall. Sharing a challenging smirk, the five went to sign up. To make it harder, the songs were chosen at random for all the participants. When it was time, Dianne took her spot at the stage and sang once her song began.

"_We are family  
>I got all my sisters with me<br>we are family  
>get up everybody and sing<em>

_Everyone can see we're together  
>as we walk on by<br>And we fly just like birds of a feather  
>I won't tell no lie<br>All of the people around us they say  
>Can they be that close<br>Just let me state for the record  
>We're giving love in a family dose<em>

_We are family  
>I got all my sisters with me<br>we are family  
>get up everybody and sing<em>

_We are family  
>I got all my sisters with me<br>we are family  
>get up everybody and sing<em>

_Living life is fun  
>and we just begun<br>To get our share of  
>the world's delights<br>High hopes we have for the future  
>And our goals in sight<br>No we don't get depressed  
>Here's what we call our golden rule<br>Have faith in you  
>And the things you do<br>You won't go wrong  
>This is our family jewel<em>

_We are family  
>I got all my sisters with me<br>we are family  
>get up everybody and sing<em>

_We are family  
>I got all my sisters with me<br>we are family  
>get up everybody and sing<em>

_We are family  
>I got all my sisters with me<br>we are family  
>get up everybody and sing"<em>

She finished and the crowd cheered. The scarlet ranger didn't care if she won. Tori replaced her on the stage and the song began. With a sigh, the blonde began to sing.

"_You can dance  
>you can jive<br>Having the time of your life  
>See that girl<br>Watch that scene  
>Digging the dancing queen<em>

_Friday night and the lights are low  
>Looking out for the place to go<br>Where they play the right music  
>Getting in the swing<br>You come to look for a king  
>Anybody could be that guy<br>Night is young and the music's high  
>With a bit of rock music<br>Everything is fine  
>You're in the mood for a dance<br>And when you get the chance_

_You are a dancing queen  
>Young and sweet<br>Only seventeen  
>Dancing queen<br>Feel the beat from the tambourine  
>You can dance you can jive<br>Having the time of your life  
>See that girl<br>Watch that scene  
>Digging the dancing queen<em>

_You're a teaser you turn them on  
>Leave them burning and then you're<br>Gone  
>Looking out for another<br>Anyone will do  
>You're in the mood for a dance<br>And when you get the chance_

_You are a dancing queen  
>Young and sweet<br>Only seventeen  
>Dancing queen<br>Feel the beat from the tambourine  
>You can dance you can jive<br>Having the time of your life  
>See that girl<br>Watch that scene  
>Digging the dancing queen"<em>

The crowd applauded for her. She felt embarrassed and the other girls could tell. When she got back to the group, Becca, took her turn at the stage. When the music began, she let out an exasperated look as the other four laughed at the choice. They started cheering her on, so there was no backing out.

"_Nibbling on sponge cake  
>watching the sun bake<em>

_All of those tourists covered with oil  
>Strumming my six string<br>On my front porch swing  
>Smell those shrimp<br>They're beginning to boil_

_Wasting away again in Magaritaville  
>Searching for my long lost shaker of salt<br>Some people claim that there's a woman to blame  
>But I know<br>It's nobody's fault_

_I don't know the reason  
>I stayed here all season<br>Nothing to show but this brand new tattoo  
>But it's a real beauty<br>A Mexican cutie  
>How it got there I haven't a clue<em>

_Wasting away again in Magaritaville  
>Searching for my long lost shaker of salt<br>Some people claim that there's a woman to blame  
>Now I think<br>hell it could be my fault_

_I blew out my flip flop  
>stepped on a pop-top<br>Cut my heel  
>Had to cruise on back home<br>But there's booze in the blender  
>And soon it will render<br>That frozen concoction  
>That helps me along<em>

_Wasting away again in Magaritaville  
>Searching for my long lost shaker of salt<br>Some people claim that there's a woman to blame  
>But I know<br>It's my own damn fault_

_Yes some people claim  
>That there's a woman to blame<br>And I know  
>It's my own damn fault"<em>

She fled the stage letting Kira take over. After her was Jackie, who happened to be the last performer of the night. Kira's song began and she grinned. This was one she could handle.

"_What you want  
>baby I got it<br>What you need  
>You know I got it<br>All I'm asking  
>Is for a little respect<br>When you get home  
>Hey baby<br>When you home mister_

_I ain't gonna do you wrong  
>While you're gone<br>I ain't gonna do you wrong  
>Because I don't wanna<br>All I'm asking  
>Is for a little respect<br>When you get home  
>Hey baby<br>When you get home listen_

_I'm about to give you  
>All of my money<br>And all I'm asking in return honey  
>You give me my profits<br>When you get there  
>Yeah baby<br>When you get home  
>Oh yeah oh<em>

_Your kiss is sweeter than honey  
>Guess what<br>So is my money  
>All I need is just<br>A little respect  
>When you get home<br>Baby when you get home_

_R-E-S-P-E-C-T  
>Find out what it means to me<br>R-E-S-P-E-C-T  
>Take out the TCP<em>

_Oh a little respect  
>Yeah baby<br>I want a little respect  
>Now I get tired<br>But I keep on trying  
>Running our of fooling<br>I ain't lying  
>Yes respect<br>All I need is respect  
>All I want<br>Ooh yeah  
>I want a little respect<br>Yeah baby  
>A little respect<br>Oh honey  
>Sock it to me<br>I want a little respect"_

With a smirk, she walked back to the girls and shoved her twin forward so the brunette could take her turn. With a glare at the girls, Jackie took her place at the stage. When the music began, so did she.

* * *

><p><em>Tori's Van<em>

"Why did they have to come to Angel Grove Mall again?" Conner complained as he, Trent, Blake, and Hunter were elected to pick up the girls. If any more had gone, they wouldn't have enough room to hold the girls along with whatever they bought.

"One," Blake began. "Jackie said she, Becca, and Dianne get lots of discounts there."

"And two," Hunter finished. "The three of them, especially Jackie, know the place inside and out. It's one of the places she'd never get lost in."

"Are you sure Tori's alright with you using her van?" Trent asked Blake, who was driving.

"What other car would've held all of us?" Blake retorted with a scoff.

"So Hunter," Conner brought up. "You going to take Jackie to the prom?"

"I don't want her to guilt trip me into it, so yeah," Hunter hastily replied.

"Guilt trip?" Trent inquired.

"Oh god," Blake groaned. "She hasn't used her pout on them yet bro."

"Lucky you," Hunter rolled his eyes.

"Her pout?" Conner pressed.

"She has this special pout she likes to use to get someone to do something for her," Hunter explained. "The only one immune to it is Cam. The rest of us just can't manage to say no to her when she uses it."

"How do you think she got me to go into the abyss?" Blake scoffed.

"She might use it on you soon Trent," Hunter added as an after thought.

"What do you mean?" the white ranger frowned.

"Well if you don't ask Becca to the prom like we all know you want to," Blake smirked. "She's probably beg you to ask her by using her pouting skills."

"If she does," Hunter grinned. "Take my advice Conner and be there when she uses it. If it's not directed at you, it's pretty amusing to watch, despite the fact you will also feel bad for her."

"Seems pretty powerful," Conner chuckled as they hopped out of the van and headed into the mall. When they got there, they found a crowd of people at a stage where the boys noticed Jackie was standing, holding a microphone. Figuring the other girls would be near by, they soon found them and joined them as the music began and Jackie began singing.

"_I come home  
>in the morning light<br>my mother says  
>when you gonna live<br>your life right  
>oh mother dear we're not<br>the fortunate ones  
>and girls<br>they want to have fun  
>oh girls just want to have fun<em>

_The phone rings  
>in the middle of the night<br>my father yells  
>what you gonna do<br>with your life  
>oh daddy dear you know<br>you're still number one  
>but girls they want to have fun<br>oh girls just want to have_

_That's all they really want  
>some fun<br>when the working day is done  
>girls… they wanna have fun<br>oh girls just wanna have fun_

_Some boys take  
>a beautiful girl<br>and hide her away  
>from the rest of the world<br>I want to be the one  
>to walk in the sun<br>oh girls they want to have fun  
>oh girls just want to have<em>

_That's all they really want  
>some fun<br>when the working day is done  
>girls… they wanna have fun<br>oh girls just wanna have fun_

_They wanna have fun  
>they want to have fun"<em>

She finished and grinned at the roaring crowd. Before she could leave the stage she was declared winner and given the gift card. With a triumphant smirk to her friends, she made her way over to the group which gained their boyfriends in the process.

"You girls ready to go?" Hunter wondered. Sharing a look, Jackie spoke.

"Just give us a minute," she pleaded. "We got something to take care of." With that, the five females headed for the bathrooms.

"They're up to something," Blake assumed.

* * *

><p><em>Beach<em>

"Ready girls?" Jackie grinned. The five were hiding behind a tree with pre-filled water guns and two huge bins of water balloons. All five held the water guns. The brunette poked her head around the tree to see the guys playing an intense match of Frisbee. Jackie motioned for the other girls to come over. Kim, Trini, Aisha, Kat, Tanya, Hayley, Angela, and Kelly snuck over to them. They were in on the plan too. Ella was with her grandparents for the day and so was Dylan. Both were too young to be out this late and Kim did deserve a break. Out of all three children she had to raise from birth, Ella was by far the most difficult one. She cried more then Jackie or Dylan ever did at that age.

"We get the water balloons?" the elder brunette smirked.

"Yeah," Becca nodded.

"Now remember the plan," Jackie warned. "We each go after our respective man. Everyone else is fair game for anyone to hit. Ready?"

"Ready!" the females chorused. Hiding the guns behind their backs carefully, the five teenage girls walked out towards the boys.

"Mind if we cut in and join?" Dianne asked.

"Go right ahead," Shane tossed the disc towards the opposite end.

"Fire!" Jackie commanded. That's when more hell broke loose. The other females ran out with the water balloons and pelted the guys with them. The girls with the water guns squirted their boyfriends if they had one (and in Becca's case she aimed at Trent and Dianne aimed at Ethan as she was told). After each guy was hit at least once, the girls launched a full out attack on them with the balloons and guns. By the time everything was empty and gone, the boys were drenched from head to toe, gaping in disbelief at the laughing girls.

"That was priceless!" Kira gushed.

"We should've taped it," Tanya cackled.

"Good idea to do this," Kat agreed.

"Thanks," the teen girls grinned. Meanwhile, the boys already began plotting revenge. It wasn't the most original plan, but it would get them even. With a running start, they each picked up their girlfriend/wife. Tommy hoisted Kim over his shoulders. Billy, Rocky and Adam did the same with Hayley, Aisha, and Tanya. Henry and Zack copied the action with their wives. The five elder males ran towards the ocean. Closely following were Shane, Cam, and Dustin, who were all carrying Kelly ready to be tossed into the water. Brandon, Alan, and Jimmy handled Dianne. Blake went for Tori and Hunter went for Jackie. Ethan helped Conner with Kira and Trent took care of Becca. With identical smirks, at the same time, al the guys dumped the females into the ocean. By the time the girls came up, glaring angrily at them, the guys were dead with laughter.

"That was low," Angela hissed.

"To bad we wasted all the ammo," Aisha pouted.

"Not quite," Jackie pulled out a water gun she brought with her when Hunter dumped her into the water. While she was under, she managed to fill it.

"Go for it," Kim encouraged. With all of them smirking, Jackie unleashed sprays of water on the guys, causing them to stop laughing and glare. It turned into a staring match, but it ended quickly when everyone busted out laughing. They could take anymore, so they decided it was time for lunch and went back to the blankets where everyone ate sandwiches and salad.

"So what are we gonna do now?" Dustin asked. The teens were on one blanket while the adults had another. Something a little further down the beach caught Jackie's eye and she grinned.

"Come on!" She got up, pulling Kira and Tori with her. Everyone else got up and followed the three birthday girls over to where a DJ was set up and playing party music. "Let's dance!" there was already a crowd of beach goers dancing to the tunes and the ranger teens did not hesitate in joining in. The song switched to one that told you how to dance, so they just stayed and danced the way they were told. Everyone else did so too.

"_This is something new  
>the casper slide party two<br>featuring the platinum band  
>and this time<br>we're gonna get funky funky_

_Everybody clap you hands  
>clap clap clap clap your hands<br>clap clap clap clap your hands_

_Alright now we gonna do the basic step  
>to the left<br>take it back now y'all  
>one hop this time<br>right foot let's stomp  
>left foot let's stomp<br>cha cha real smooth  
>turn it up<em>

_To the left  
>take it back now y'all<br>one hop this time  
>right foot let's stomp<br>left foot let's stomp  
>cha cha now y'all<br>last time to get funky_

_To the right now  
>to the left<br>take it back now y'all  
>one hop this time<br>one hop this time  
>right foot two stomps<br>left foot two stomps  
>slide to the left<br>slide to the right  
>crisscross<br>crisscross  
>cha cha real smooth<em>

_Let's go to work  
>to the left<br>take it back now y'all  
>two hops this time<br>two hops this time  
>right foot let's stomp<br>left foot let's stomp  
>hands on your knees<br>hands on your knees  
>get funky with it<em>

_Come on  
>cha cha now y'all<em>

_Turn it now  
>to the left<br>take it back now y'all  
>five hops this time<br>right foot let's stomp  
>left foot let's stomp<br>right foot again  
>left foot again<br>right foot let's stomp  
>left foot let's stomp<br>freeze_

_Everybody clap your hands  
>come on now<br>check it out y'all_

_How low can you go?  
>can you go down low<br>all the way to the floor  
>how long can you go<em>

_Can you bring it to the top  
>like you never ever stop<br>can you bring it to the top  
>one hop<br>right foot now  
>left foot now y'all<br>cha cha real smooth_

_Turn it round  
>to the left<br>take it back now y'all  
>one hop this time<br>one hop this time  
>reverse<br>reverse  
>slide to the left<br>slide to the right  
>reverse reverse<br>reverse reverse_

_Cha cha now y'all  
>cha cha again<br>cha cha now y'all  
>cha cha again<br>turn it round_

_To the left  
>take it back now y'all<br>two hops two hops  
>two hops two hops<br>right foot let's stomp  
>left foot let's stomp<br>Charlie brown  
>hop it up now<br>slide to the right  
>slide to the left<br>take it back now y'all  
>cha cha now y'all"<em>

The people dancing clapped and cheered at the end. The crowd kept getting bigger. The DJ played another song everyone knew the dance to.

"_If it hadn't been for Cotton-Eye Joe  
>I'd been married long time ago<br>Where did you come from, where did you go?  
>Where did you come from, Cotton-Eye Joe?<em>

_If it hadn't been for Cotton-Eye Joe_  
><em>I'd been married long time ago<em>  
><em>Where did you come from, where did you go?<em>  
><em>Where did you come from, Cotton-Eye Joe?<em>

_If it hadn't been for Cotton-Eye Joe_  
><em>I'd been married long time ago<em>  
><em>Where did you come from, where did you go?<em>  
><em>Where did you come from, Cotton-Eye Joe?<em>

_If it hadn't been for Cotton-Eye Joe_  
><em>I'd been married long time ago<em>  
><em>Where did you come from, where did you go?<em>  
><em>Where did you come from, Cotton-Eye Joe?<em>

_He came to town like a midwinter storm_  
><em>He rode through the fields, so handsome and strong<em>  
><em>His eyes was his tools and his smile was his gun<em>  
><em>But all he had come for was having some fun<em>

_If it hadn't been for Cotton-Eye Joe_  
><em>I'd been married long time ago<em>  
><em>Where did you come from, where did you go?<em>  
><em>Where did you come from, Cotton-Eye Joe?<em>

_If it hadn't been for Cotton-Eye Joe_  
><em>I'd been married long time ago<em>  
><em>Where did you come from, where did you go?<em>  
><em>Where did you come from, Cotton-Eye Joe?<em>

_He brought disaster wherever he went_  
><em>The hearts of the girls was to Hell, broken, sent<em>  
><em>They all ran away so nobody would know<em>  
><em>And left only men 'cause of Cotton-Eye Joe<em>

_If it hadn't been for Cotton-Eye Joe_  
><em>I'd been married long time ago<em>  
><em>Where did you come from, where did you go?<em>  
><em>Where did you come from, Cotton-Eye Joe?<em>

_If it hadn't been for Cotton-Eye Joe_  
><em>I'd been married long time ago<em>  
><em>Where did you come from, where did you go?<em>  
><em>Where did you come from, Cotton-Eye Joe?<em>

_If it hadn't been for Cotton-Eye Joe_  
><em>I'd been married long time ago<em>  
><em>Where did you come from, where did you go?<em>  
><em>Where did you come from, Cotton-Eye Joe?<em>

_If it hadn't been for Cotton-Eye Joe_  
><em>I'd been married long time ago<em>  
><em>Where did you come from, where did you go?<em>  
><em>Where did you come from, Cotton-Eye Joe?<em>

_If it hadn't been for Cotton-Eye Joe_  
><em>I'd been married long time ago<em>  
><em>Where did you come from, where did you go?<em>  
><em>Where did you come from, Cotton-Eye Joe?"<em>

Back over with the adults, they were wondering where their kids took off to.

"Where'd they go?" Kat wondered.

"I don't see them either," Henry agreed.

"Is that them over there?" Hayley squinted.

"Dancing?" Tommy blinked.

"It looks like it," Billy nodded. They all looked in the direction of the crowd and the DJ to find their kids dancing to the music and having fun. Over where they were, another song came on and everyone seemed to know the dance.

"_New Cupid, time for a change  
>Cupid shuffle, Cupid shuffle<br>Cupid shuffle, Cupid shuffle  
>(New style)<em>

_Down, down, do your dance, do your dance_  
><em>(We got a brand new dance)<em>  
><em>Down, down, do your dance, do your dance<em>  
><em>Down, down, do your dance, do your dance<em>  
><em>Down, down, do your dance, do your dance<em>  
><em>(New style, yeah)<em>

_They say I'm a rapper and I say no, come on_  
><em>They say what you doing, tryna do some Zydeco<em>  
><em>I just let the music come from my soul<em>  
><em>So all of my people can stay on the floor<em>

_They got a brand new dance, you gotta move your muscle_  
><em>Brand new dance, it's called the Cupid shuffle<em>  
><em>It don't matter if you're young or you're old, here we go<em>  
><em>We gone show you how it go<em>

_To the right, to the right, to the right, to the right_  
><em>To the left, to the left, to the left, to the left<em>  
><em>Now kick, now kick, now kick, now kick<em>  
><em>Now walk it by yourself, now walk it by yourself<em>  
><em>(Let me see you do)<em>

_Down, down, do your dance, do your dance_  
><em>Down, down, do your dance, do your dance<em>  
><em>(A let me see ya do the Cupid)<em>  
><em>Down, down, do your dance, do your dance<em>  
><em>Down, down, do your dance, do your dance, come on<em>

_Down, down, do your dance, do your dance_  
><em>(Let me see, let me see ya do the Cupid)<em>  
><em>Down, down, do your dance, do your dance<em>  
><em>(Do the shuffle baby yeah)<em>  
><em>Down, down, do your dance, do your dance<em>  
><em>Down, down, do your dance, do your dance<em>

_To the right, to the right, to the right, to the right_  
><em>To the left, to the left, to the left, to the left<em>  
><em>Now kick, now kick, now kick, now kick<em>  
><em>Now walk it by yourself, now walk it by yourself<em>

_To the right, to the right, to the right, to the right_  
><em>To the left, to the left, to the left, to the left<em>  
><em>Now kick, now kick, now kick, now kick<em>  
><em>Now walk it by yourself, now walk it by yourself<em>

_Now you see what I'm talking about, oh_  
><em>I represent for the dirty south<em>  
><em>Where we're known for swinging out<em>  
><em>I'm gone show you what I'm talking about<em>

_Down, down, do your dance, do your dance_  
><em>Down, down, do your dance, do your dance<em>  
><em>(A let me see ya do the Cupid, shuffle the Cupid Cupid shuffle)<em>  
><em>Down, down, do your dance, do your dance<em>  
><em>Down, down, do your dance, do your dance<em>  
><em>(The Cupid shuffle, the Cupid Cupid shuffle)<em>

_Down, down, do your dance, do your dance_  
><em>Down, down, do your dance, do your dance<em>  
><em>Down, down, do your dance, do your dance<em>  
><em>Down, down, do your dance, do your dance<em>  
><em>(Here we go)<em>

_To the right, the right, the right, the right, the right_  
><em>The left, the left, the left, the left, the left<em>  
><em>Now kick, now kick, now come on baby kick<em>  
><em>Now walk it by yourself, walk it by yourself<em>  
><em>(Now walk wit it)<em>

_To the right, to the right, to the right, the right, the right_  
><em>The left, to the left, to the left, the left, the left<em>  
><em>Now kick, now kick, now kick, now kick<em>  
><em>Now walk it by yourself, walk it by yourself<em>

_And do the Cupid shuffle_  
><em>(Now let me see you do the)<em>  
><em>Cupid shuffle<em>  
><em>(Now let me see you do the)<em>  
><em>It's ya boy Cupid C U P the I the D<em>  
><em>Mr. Fat on the track, got another hittin' beat<em>

_Down, down, do your dance, do your dance_  
><em>(Come on, come on)<em>  
><em>Down, down, do your dance, do your dance<em>  
><em>(Let me see you)<em>

_Down, down, do your dance, do your dance_  
><em>(Do your dance)<em>  
><em>Down, down, do your dance, do your dance<em>

_(New style)_  
><em>Down, down, do your dance, do your dance<em>  
><em>(We got a brand new dance)<em>  
><em>Down, down, do your dance, do your dance<em>  
><em>(We got a brand new sound)<em>

_(New style)_  
><em>Down, down, do your dance, do your dance<em>  
><em>(We got a brand new feel)<em>  
><em>Down, down, do your dance, do your dance<em>  
><em>(We got a brand new style y'all)"<em>

Once again, when the music stopped, so did the dancing. The teens were getting a bit tired, so they decided to head back to the blankets. That was, until, Hunter started whining.

"Oh come on," he begged. "We've barely been in the water."

"We can go in later," Becca rolled her eyes.

"I just wanna relax," Shane agreed. "That dancing was tiring."

"Fine," Hunter caved. Then he smirked. "But last one in the water's a little girl!" at that moment, the five girls in the group turned to him while the other guys watched with amused glares.

"Wanna repeat that?" Dianne snarled.

"What was that?" Kira demanded.

"You are so gonna pay for that," Tori snapped.

"You have five seconds," Becca glared.

"Better run thunder boy," Jackie stated. "If you know what's good for you." With that, Hunter took off running towards the water with the five girls chasing after him. The guys laughed as they made their way back to the blankets. Tori, Kira, Becca, and Dianne joined them after giving up the chase. Jackie managed to hop onto Hunter's back once he was in the water and caused him to trip, bringing them both down into the water. They came up and started splashing each other. "Now, what were you saying?"

"Nothing," Hunter grinned and pulled her in for a kiss. When they pulled back, Jackie had an idea come to her head.

"Hey Tori! Kira! Becca!" she called. "Come over here!" the four girls ran over and Jackie filled them in on the plan. Seconds later, Jackie called Blake, Conner, and Trent over. Confused, the boys did so. Once everyone was their, the girls climbed onto their boyfriends shoulders and Becca climbed on Trent's. The guys quickly caught on that the girls wanted to have a chicken fight. So Blake and Tori faced Becca and Trent while Conner and Kira faced Hunter and Jackie.

"You're going down sis," Kira challenged.

"Is that a threat?" Jackie pouted. "Too bad you won't be able to follow through!"

"Bring it on!" Kira grinned as the two went at it. Becca and Tori were struggling, but in the end, Tori and Blake were victorious. A few seconds later, Jackie managed to knock Kira down and she and Conner stumbled back and into the water.

"Next match," Jackie smirked. It was her and Hunter against Blake and Tori for first and second, and Becca and Trent against Conner and Kira for third and fourth. The matches started again and they were a little more even. Kira sent Becca down and claimed third. Hunter lost his footing and stumbled down, causing Jackie to fall off his back as both went under. "Hunter!" she shrieked upon resurfacing.

"Sorry sweetie," he apologized as the other six watched Blake and Tori do a small victory dance. Tori fell off of Blake's shoulders and appeared next to him.

"Now that was fun!" she grinned.

"Yeah 'cause you won," Trent grumbled.

"Come on guys!" Kira frowned. "Don't be party poopers 'cause you lost!"

"She's got a point," Becca and Jackie agreed. With that, the four girls ran out of the water giggling at how upset the other three boys were. The others over at the blankets had started a volleyball game. As the girls walked up towards them, a random guy caught Jackie by the arm and spun her around, shocking her. She was shocked even more when the kid crushed his lips against hers. Practically realizing what was going on right away, she shoved the guy and spit on the ground.

"You jerk!" she roared in the kid's face. The other three girls were shocked by what just happened as the guys came up. The kid had short, straight black hair and green eyes, and he was smirking. His friends a little further down the beach were cheering. After all, that was the kid's dare: go up to Jackie and kiss her then run away. But before he could run away, she smacked him hard across the face. "Hunter!"

"Yeah?" Hunter glared at the kid, having caught what happened.

"Chase him," Jackie ordered. Happily, her boyfriend obliged and began chasing the now afraid kid down the beach. "Gotta wash it off!" Jackie ran towards the bathroom with the other three girls behind her. Jackie was glad Hunter wasn't mad at her because he saw the whole thing, from the kid spinning her around to her pushing him off and slapping him. The adults, curious, were now looking back and forth from the thunder ninja chasing the poor kid to the bathroom where Jackie and the other teen girls disappeared to.

"What just happened?" Kim asked as the other three guys approached.

"Not exactly sure," Trent shrugged.

"Some random kid randomly kissed her and she shoved him away, slapping his face for being a jerk and sent Hunter to chase him down," Blake explained while watching his brother trying to keep up.

"So Jackie ran off to the bathroom because?" Zack frowned.

"Dunno," Conner stated.

"Let's just get back to the game and ask about it later," Angela begged. With that, the three boys joined in and Dianne went to the bathroom to check on her cousin.

"Everything ok?" she asked.

"Stupid idiotic…" Jackie grumbled as she scrubbed her tongue.

"I'll take that as a no," Dianne moved in further.

"Some jerk ran up to her and kissed her while Hunter was watching as some sort of prank," Tori concluded.

"At least he's not mad at you," Becca soothed the brunette. "He saw you calling the kid a jerk and slapping him and stuff."

"Good," Jackie mumbled.

"Somehow I don't think you'll get that out of your mouth without mouthwash and a toothbrush," Kira advised, amused at what her sister was currently doing.

"Hey we better get back," Dianne checked her watch. "The party's almost over and they're probably wondering what's happening.

"Let's go then," Jackie walked out of the bathroom with the others behind her. They went to join the volleyball game along with Hunter when he returned. The group spent the rest of the party ignoring the little incident and just having fun.

* * *

><p>AN: So I finally got internet back so I could finally post this! Um, I'm tired right now because I went to Canobie Lake Park yesterday and slept over my friend's house, so this might be the only update today. Please vote in the profile on my page!


	21. Drawn into Danger

**Making It Work**

**Chapter 21: Drawn into Danger**

_A/N: So I decided to do this chapter. Not many left in this series. I can't wait to get to the sequel, but anyways, I just like to thank the reviewers for all my stories. Out of all of them, this one has the most reviews so far and I'd thought I'd thank those who review. Not many chapters left. Not sure how I'm going to do "Test of trust" when I get there (like if I include flashbacks for Jackie or not). But I am doing every chapter after this one. And I might add an extra chapter at the end, but I don't know what it'll be about if I do. Oh, and there's a picture of what Jackie's prom dress looks like on my profile. _

_**Disclaimer: **__I only own things not in the show._

* * *

><p><em>Soccer field<em>

"Over here!" Ethan called as he and Trent faced Conner and Becca in a two on two soccer match. Ethan started moving up the field and Conner bumped into him, stealing the ball. Becca got the pass he made to her and started for the goal. Trent stole it from her by swinging his leg low to kick it away and he scored a goal."Goal! The young rookie takes down the mighty McKnight in a stunning upset!"

"Where'd you learn to slide deck like that?" Conner wondered.

"I used to play in a league when I was little," Trent explained as the four made their way over to the bench. "Guess I still got some moves."

"Good 'cause I need a practice partner," Conner stated. "How about tomorrow at ten?"

"Can't," Becca answered for the white ranger. "Carson Brady is going to be at the Cyberspace and Hayley needs all three of us to help her out."

"He's going to sign his latest graphic novel," Trent elaborated. "There's no way I'm missing that."

"Isn't he like, you're total comic book god?" Ethan frowned.

"The best," Trent nodded. "Still stoked I actually get to meet him."

"Well," Conner sighed. "I still need a practice partner, so I guess you're the lucky one." Ethan rolled his eyes.

"Gentlemen," Randall made her appearance. She didn't notice Becca until four heads turned her way. "I trust you have a permit to use the field after school hours?"

"Of course," Becca pulled the slip out of her bag and handed it over. Ethan, Trent, and Conner were looking slightly amused.

"Yes well it does seem to be in order," Randall observed. She handed it back. "May I suggest some perfume that doesn't smell like sweaty socks?" Becca gaped at the woman. Her gym bag did not smell like sweaty socks.

"Have a nice day Ms. Randall," Trent waved as their principal walked away.

"Can I hit her now?" Becca pouted.

"Unless you want eternal detention," Ethan snickered.

"I swear there's something off with that woman," Becca grumbled.

* * *

><p><em>Hayley's Cyberspace<em>

"Man it's packed," Jackie groaned as she wiped down the counter. Her and Becca were watching the café while Hayley and Billy were out for their anniversary. Trent wanted to get Carson's autograph before getting to work, so he was in line.

"Makes me wish I was at the field watching Conner practice than watching this," Becca agreed.

"Come on you two cheer up," Kim pleaded. Dylan was sitting next to her at the counter and the three month old Ella was on her lap. "It's only for today."

"But still," Jackie pouted. "It wasn't as crowded during the Detonation Man tournament or even some other even we held here."

"No I think that tournament was more crowded than this," Becca corrected as Trent got up to Carson Brady.

"Mr. Brady, this is such an honor," the white ranger greeted.

"Please, call me Carson," Carson asked.

"Would you mind?" Trent handed him a comic.

"Whoa," Carson awed. "The first edition of Lexicon Extreme. I haven't seen one of these for a while."

"I've been collecting your stuff from the beginning," Trent stated. "I mean, you are my inspiration to draw comics."

"I'm flattered," Carson thanked. "I'd love to see your work sometime."

"Seriously?" Trent wondered. "That would be amazing."

"I always try to sport new artists," Carson admitted.

"Can you talk to my dad for me?" Trent scoffed.

"Let me guess," Carson began. "He doesn't think that being a comic book artist is the wisest career choice?"

"Yeah I think it falls somewhere on his list between being a reality show host and a dog walker," Trent explained.

"My father felt the same way," Carson chuckled. "But when he saw how happy it made me, he came around. I bet yours will too."

"Yeah I doubt it," Trent shook his head. "But thanks." He took the comic and walked away over to the counter.

"So you finally got to meet Carson Brady," Becca smirked.

"Uh-oh," Jackie pointed. "This can't be good." The other two looked to see Randall talking to Carson.

"She doesn't seem like she'd be interested in comics," Trent turned back around.

"As she once told uncle Tommy, people would be surprised to find out what interests her," Becca rolled her eyes.

"Please do not remind me of that day," Jackie shuddered. "It was disgusting!"

"Is she flirting with him?" Kim frowned, having caught some of what the woman was saying to the artist.

"Ew gross!" both girls shrieked. Trent chuckled at their behavior.

* * *

><p><em>Soccer Field<em>

"Go Ethan!" Tommy cheered as he and Kira watched the red and blue rangers play soccer. Ethan was doing pretty well.

"Wow Ethan actually has some game," Kira smirked. "You don't think he was hit by some weird personality altering meteor again, do you?"

"Nah," Tommy shook his head. As Conner scored a goal, everything became black and white, like a comic book.

"Dad your thoughts on this?" Kira asked her father.

"No clue," Tommy stated as the boys ran over.

"This is crazy," Conner looked around.

"What's happening?" Ethan wondered.

"Hang on guys," Tommy walked forward. The teens followed him. "Let's take a look."

"Check that out," Ethan awed as Tommy stepped into another part of the dimension, where he became like the rest of the area. Conner and Kira followed behind him.

"Ok," Conner said. "Guesses on where we are?"

"I'm thinking alternate dimension," Kira mused.

"I'm thinking comic book dimension," Ethan corrected. He poked Kira and watched his hand phase and pulled it back. "This is awesome!"

"My experience with these kind of places," Tommy frowned. "Not so awesome. Let's just be careful. Keep your eyes open."

"Oh no problem there," Ethan agreed as he followed. "I don't want to miss anything."

"Ok Ethan," Conner began as they stood in a field. "You're the comic book expert. What do we do now?"

"Bro I usually just read them," Ethan reminded them. "Going inside? This is a whole new thing!"

"I am Fridgia!" a monster appeared in front of them. "Who are you?" the rangers fell defensive. "How dare you invade my kingdom! Intruders must be destroyed!"

"Please tell me someone brought a really big eraser?" Kira hoped.

"Leave this place!" Fridgia fired at them. The four fell when the blast hit.

"Hope we can get our morph on in this place," Ethan wished.

"Ready?" Conner asked.

"Ready!" the others replied.

"Dino Thunder, Power Up!" they all cried. Thankfully, their powers worked and they were able to morph.

"You dare to challenge me with your colorful costumes?" Fridgia asked. Both sides charged. "Here's what real power feels like!" she fired at them again. The four rolled out of the way and fired their lasers at her, but it failed.

"Again!" Conner instructed as they got up. They got the same result.

"You can't destroy me," the monster cackled.

"Tricera shield!" Ethan charged. He was quickly tossed back.

"Tyrano staff!" Conner copied his actions. He two was kicked back.

"Ptera grips!" Kira went for the blow. Fridgia tossed her back and the three guys helped her up. Tommy sent an energy orb at the monster but it was deflected back to him.

"Is that snow?" Conner frowned as he noticed the snowflakes.

"How can it be?" Kira wondered.

"It's her world," Ethan realized. "She makes the rules."

"Time to bring it," Tommy stated as they all stood. Fridgia fired at them and they fell.

* * *

><p><em>Hayley's Cyberspace<em>

"Looks like you could use a pick me up," Jackie commented when Carson Brady walked up to the counter. Hayley was still away with Billy and wouldn't be back until the next day.

"I've been up all night drawing," Carson stated. "I guess it shows." Becca handed him a cup of coffee.

"Hey Carson," Trent greeted as he came over, tray in hands. "What's up?"

"Just who I stopped by to see," Carson stated. "Advanced copy of my new comic," he handed the boy the stack. "Thought you'd might like to check it out before it hits the stands."

"You're kidding," Trent looked it over.

"No," Carson shook his head. "I finished it last night. Can't believe how fast I wrote it. I was drawing like I was possessed or something." At that, Jackie shot Becca a look.

"Well this is great," Trent thanked. "Thanks."

"Hope you like it," Carson nodded. "I gotta get it to my publisher. Bye." He left. The two girls stood on either side of Trent from behind the counter so they could see. Trent began flipping through it and all three were now frowning.

"That's weird," the white ranger muttered.

"What is it?" Becca asked.

"Look," Trent gave the two girls a better view of the book.

"Is that dad?" Jackie gaped as she read the black ranger's caption calling her, Becca, and Trent for help.

"How…" Trent pouted. "I don't think they're really in here."

"Keep looking," Becca urged.

"Look at this," Trent flipped the page where the rangers were shown in civilian form. "It's got Conner, Kira, and Ethan."

"And dad,' Jackie gasped.

"You didn't say anything to Carson, did you?" Becca demanded.

"No," Trent shook his head.

"See how it ends," Jackie ordered.

"I'm not sure I want to," Trent flipped through. He closed it a minute later.

"Trent, what happens?" Becca questioned.

"The power rangers don't survive," Trent looked away. Jackie and Becca tensed up. "There's gotta be an explanation for this. Like how come we're not written in here?"

"Maybe it's part of Mesogog's plan to have us see the others destroyed first?" Jackie shrugged.

"Where are you going?" Becca wondered as the boy moved away.

"I gotta find Carson," Trent stated.

"Wait!" Jackie ordered as the two followed. "We'll go with you!" Thankfully there was no one else in the café.

* * *

><p><em>Street<em>

"Carson!" Trent and the girls chorused as they spotted the man and ran up to him. "Wait up!"

"Hey guys," Carson greeted. "What's going on?"

"You tell me," Trent demanded. "What's the deal with this comic?"

"Easy Trent," Becca soothed.

"What do you mean?" Carson frowned. "I told you I finished last night."

"Why do the rangers lose at the end?" Trent wondered.

"To tell you the truth, I don't even remember drawing half of this," Carson admitted. "It's just a blur."

"You said you felt like you were possessed or something," Jackie recalled.

"Well yeah," Carson pulled out an odd pen. "I got this new pen and the ideas just started flowing out of me."

"You can't get that comic published," Trent stated.

"You crazy?" Carson gaped. "This is the best work I've done in years! Nobody's gonna stop me from publishing it."

"Guys, I think we have to," Jackie sighed.

"You're crazy Jackie," Becca warned. Carson was now confused.

"Becca, that's our friends and family in there and if breaking the rules helps us get them out, then that's what I'm going to do," Jackie glared.

"I have to agree with her on that," Trent agreed. He turned to Carson. "Mind stepping back a little bit?"

"Ok," Carson obliged, not exactly sure where this was going.

"Ready?" Jackie asked.

"Ready," the other two nodded.

"Dino Thunder, Power Up!"

"White Ranger, Dino Power!" The three teens now stood morphed in front of a shocked Carson Brady.

"Is this some sort of trick?" Carson blinked.

"No," Jackie shook her head. "We figured this would be the only way you'd listen to us."

"And you were jealous of my job," Carson snorted at Trent.

"Listen," Trent began. "We don't have much time. Somehow the other rangers got trapped inside your comic book. I gotta get them out."

"Whatever I can do to help," Carson complied. "What do you need?"

"Give him the pen," Becca instructed. "He should know how to change the ending of your story." Carson handed the pen and book over to Trent and the boy got to work on rewriting the ending. The two girls surrounded him.

"Don't forget to add us," Jackie added. When Trent finished drawing the three in, he put the pen down and it began to glow. The three were sucked into it.

* * *

><p><em>Comic Book dimension<em>

"Now to banish you forever," Fridgia walked forward. "Goodbye rangers! This is your final chapter!"

"Not if we can help it!" a familiar voice cut in as blurs of purple, orange, and white slammed a foot into Fridgia.

"This story's not over yet," Trent stated as the three faced the monster. The other rangers ran over to them.

"Super Dino Mode!" they called as one.

"Tyrano power, red ranger!"

"Tricera power, blue ranger!"

"Ptera power, yellow ranger!"

"Brachio power, black ranger!"

"Cephla power, purple ranger!"

"Ankylo power, orange ranger!"

"Drago power, white ranger!" As one, the rangers charged. A couple blows here and there sent Fridgia down.

"Full power!" Trent called. He swung at Fridgia and flung her against a tree.

"Use your dino gems," Conner instructed once they regrouped. The seven began to glow. With one blast, the rangers defeated Fridgia and were transported out.

* * *

><p><em>Street<em>

"Excuse me while I geek out," Carson pleaded as the rangers all looked at him. "This is too much."

"Thanks for all your help," Tommy thanked.

"No problem," Carson said. That's when Fridgia reappeared.

"You can't escape me that easily," she snarled.

"Looks like we got another chapter," Trent huffed.

"You better go hide somewhere," Jackie advised.

"Yeah I'll just let you guys handle this," Carson nodded and ran to hide behind a phone booth.

"Nobody invited you here," Kira snapped.

"No matter," Fridgia smirked. "I will rule this land as my new kingdom.

"Are you through?" Conner demanded. "'Cause I am! Shield of Triumph!"

"Triassic power!" Kira and Ethan contributed their parts as the others ducked out of the way. Conner called on the battlizer and the battle was on.

* * *

><p><em>Hayley's Cyberspace<em>

"I can't believe you actually wanted to collaborate on a comic with me," Trent grinned as he and Carson signed the comic books they created. "This has been so incredible."

"I figure who knows superheroes better than you?" Carson admitted. "I mean because you draw them so well," he amended after seeing Trent's look.

"Here you go guys," Becca came behind them and set down their smoothies.

"Thanks Becca," Trent thanked as the Asian walked over to her other friends.

"Seriously Trent," Carson began. "I think you have real talent."

"And your publicist was cool with you writing with another artist?" Trent wondered.

"Not exactly," Carson sighed. "We had to find someone else to fund it. Some big corporate guy. Anton Mercer I believe Sponsored the whole thing. Seems like a good guy." Trent grinned. Over by the couches where the other teens sat, Cassidy walked in wearing her superhero costume and Devin following her.

"Would you look at that," Becca bit her lip to keep from laughing and pointed at the two.

"Wait a minute," Cassidy paused her ranting. "I need a catchy name."

"How about super snob?" Kira offered.

"Mega Ego sounds a bit better," Jackie suggested.

"No!" Cassidy denied. "I was thinking something more like, Fantastic Girl!"

"This is going to end well," Becca snorted as Devin dragged the blonde out when some kid said something about a stolen bicycle. The five teens were caught laughing.

* * *

><p>AN: Next up is House of Cards. Only four or five more chapters to go! I'm not continuing my story Troubles with Power until this series is at the same speed, at least. As for my story Triple Threat, that won't be updated for a while because I have writers block for it. This is possible last update today. I'm going to watch power rangers movies on TV tonight, so that'll be fun.

Please vote in the poll on my profile!


	22. House of Cards

**Making It Work**

**Chapter 22: House of Cards**

_A/N: Here's a new chapter. I'm making a new story that will be up later in the week (hopefully) and the chapters are based on my personal experiences, but with the rangers and twists added in. This will probably be finished by then, but it's also hard with school and homework beginning again. So anyway, here's another chapter of this story. Trent's secret is blown and the others have a hard time trusting him now, and a little bit Jackie. But why? That'll be revealed in the next chapter. Um, what else is there? Oh, not many more chapters left!_

_**Disclaimer: **__I only own things not in the show._

* * *

><p><em>Reefside High<em>

_Courtyard_

"Ooh enchantment spell," Ethan grinned as he placed down a card. He and Devin were playing the card game Dragon wars with Cassidy, Kira, and Becca sitting nearby. "Now your trolls are under my command."

"Counter spell bro," Devin apologized. "Sorry. Now released they can be set loose on your castle." Ethan shuffled through his deck.

"Magic arrow card," he slapped the paper down. "Now my archers can hit five of your warriors with one shot."

"Not if my warriors are wearing enchanted armor," Devin countered. "Thank you very much."

"This is so completely lame," Cassidy commented.

"For once, I actually agree with you Cassidy," Kira agreed.

"You guys just don't understand 'cause you've never experienced Dragon War played to it's fullest potential," Ethan scoffed.

"Yeah I mean the intelligence and concentration it takes to play this game is more than what most people can cover," Devin backed him up.

"Oh really?" Becca raised an eyebrow. "Must be why my six year old cousin is so into it."

"Besides, you guys know Randall will freak if she catches you," Jackie's voice added. They all looked up to see her sitting in the tree.

"What are you doing up there?" Cassidy frowned.

"Hiding," Jackie sighed. Kira, Becca, and Ethan shared a look.

"From what?" Cassidy pressed.

"Kind of ticked Randall off," Jackie lied. "You don't want to know how." Kira and Becca raised an eyebrow at her not believing it.

_*Trying to figure out something about her?* _her twin asked. Jackie nodded.

"Dude can we get back to the game?" Devin pleaded. "I believe I was about to charge your castle." Nervous, the blue ranger shuffled through his deck. His eyes went wide when he came across a certain card.

"No way," he looked at his opponent. "It can't be!"

"What?" Devin wondered. "What is it?"

"Ruby Dragon Card," Ethan showed it.

"No," Devin gasped. "No way. That's impossible!"

"Ooh what's a ruby dragon card?" Becca pretended to be interested.

"The rarest and most powerful card of them all," Ethan explained. "Nothing can beat it!"

"No way man I quit," Devin surrendered. Ethan smirked. "Game over you win."

"You know," Randall spoke as she came up to the group. "Sometimes my job is just too easy."

"Principal Randall," Ethan faked awe. "You are looking especially lovely today."

"Mr. James," Randall snarled. "If your friend Mr. McKnight can't pull that off then what makes you think you can?"

"Alright well perhaps I can appeal to your sense of compassion?" the boy hoped.

"If she had one maybe," Becca snickered quietly.

"But I don't," Randall sent her a glare. "So hand over the cards now."

"But he just got the ruby dragon card," Devin protested.

"Oh oh well you keep them then," Randall joked. "No. Hand them over." The two boys reluctantly did so. "Now, off the class."

"I can't believe it," Ethan huffed. "I'll never find another one of those." The five teens on the benches got up to walk away.

"You too Ms. Oliver," Randall barked up to the tree.

"You too Ms. Oliver," Jackie mocked as she flipped out of the tree and headed towards the building. So much for finding out anything about Randall.

"You have detention for that Ms. Oliver!" Randall called after her.

"Whatever you say," the brunette caught up to the others.

* * *

><p><em>Science Classroom<em>

"Ok we got stegosaurus, brachiosaurus, and brontosaurus," Tommy continued the lesson. "What are some other herbivores from that era?" he looked around the room. "Ethan, you should know this." No response. "Ethan you alright?" Again there was nothing. "Can someone tell me what's going on?"

"It's Principal Randall," Kira supplied.

"She took Devin and Ethan's Dragon War cards," Becca finished.

"Dragon War?" Tommy frowned. "Isn't that a kid's game?"

"Come on Dr. O!" Ethan argued. "It's a game of strategy for all ages!" the class chuckled.

"Well I hate to side with Randall on this," Tommy crossed his arms. "But you know you can't play cards in school."

"Dr. O, she took the ruby dragon card!" Ethan stated.

"Dr. Oliver it was brutal man," Devin agreed.

"Alright," Tommy caved. "I'll talk to her after school. Maybe I can get them back. But for now, can you guys please pay attention?"

"Anything for you Dr. O," Ethan grinned. When Tommy went back to the lesson, Jackie whispered to the others.

"I hope he gets that card back," she whispered. "Something's not right with Randall."

"What are you getting at?" Conner asked in a hushed tone.

"I just got a bad feeling about her," Jackie sighed. "I mean, it's the kind of feeling like she's one of Mesogog's goons."

* * *

><p><em>Randall's office<em>

"Now," Randall pulled out the card. "Let's go make you into something big and nasty to defeat the power rangers." When she finished saying that, Tommy walked in and she transformed into Elsa.

"I knew there was something I didn't like about you," he spoke, getting her attention. She turned around.

"I was wondering how long I could pull this off," Elsa sighed.

"I have to give you credit," Tommy admitted. "We should've seen it. Well, looks like it's all over Ms. Randall."

"It's a shame Tommy," Elsa stated. "We could've had something."

"Dream on," Tommy snorted. "I'm already taken." The two began fighting in the office. Elsa finally managed to blast Tommy down and run out, turning back into Randall in the process.

"Jackie, get the others," Tommy groaned into the communicator. "I just found out something about Principal Randall you're not gonna believe." He got up and chased after her.

* * *

><p><em>Courtyard<em>

"What's going on?" Ethan frowned as the students of the school crowded around in a large circle. In the center was Tommy and Randall, fighting, and it wasn't your friendly sparring match. Ethan, along with his team minus Jackie, were standing on the front steps watching in shock.

"He's lost his mind," Becca gaped.

"Ok," Kira began. "Do you think dad's going a little over the top trying to get Ethan's card back?"

"Maybe he knows something we don't," Trent offered.

"Like what?" Conner scoffed.

"I don't know," Trent shrugged. "There's gotta be a reason he's fighting her."

"What is Dr. O doing?" Conner demanded. "He is so gonna get fired!"

"More like expose us," Jackie ran up to them from behind. "It's Elsa!"

"Who?" Conner frowned.

"Randall?" Kira followed. As she said that, Randall jumped and flipped in the air transforming into Elsa. This caused all the other students to run away screaming in fear.

"See?" Jackie motioned.

"You fight well for a science teacher," Elsa snarled.

"You're not bad for a principal," Tommy retorted.

"Former principal," Elsa corrected. "Tell the school board I quit!" She vanished into an invisaportal.

"Wait!" Ethan called. But he was too late. "Aw don't go!"

"Don't go?" Conner blinked.

"She has the ruby dragon card," Becca stated. "And chances are, she'll turn it into a monster."

* * *

><p><em>Parking Lot<em>

"I can't believe we didn't work it out," Conner mused. "They look exactly the same. Except one has glasses."

"Hey, Clark Kent and Superman look the same but no one ever puts that together," Ethan noted.

"Good point," Conner agreed.

"I just can't believe she got the ruby dragon card," Ethan sighed. "I have been looking for that card since I was a kid."

"Look maybe I can do something about it," Trent suggested.

"Like what?" Ethan wondered.

"I don't know," Trent shrugged. "Maybe I can think of something. Just leave it to me." He took off in the opposite direction.

"What was that about?" Ethan wondered.

"Don't ask me," Becca surrendered. "I can't figure him out any easier than you guys can."

"I think I'm going to go somewhere to clear my head," Jackie bit her lip. "There's someone I need to talk to."

"Say hi for me," Becca asked as her friend ran off.

"Where's she going?" Conner wondered.

"Angel Grove to the Flame Academy then to get a smoothie from Ernie's," Becca replied. "She does this every time she has to clear her head.

"Hey guys," Tommy walked up to them. "We still meeting for training later at the edge of the woods?"

"Yeah we'll be there," Conner agreed.

"Dad, who's the new principal gonna be?" Kira asked.

"That's a good question," Tommy groaned. "I'm going over to the school board right now to let them know what happened."

"And I wanna screen the next one a little better," Conner advised.

"Yeah I'll let them know that," Tommy nodded. "See ya." The teens walked away as he drove off.

* * *

><p><em>Flame Academy<em>

"Jacqueline?" Sensei Giroflee asked her young student that would take over for her one day. She spotted the girl meditating in the gardens of the academy and in her ninja uniform. "Is everything all right?"

"I'm not sure Sensei," the brunette sighed. "I just needed to clear my head."

"What is bothering you child?" she asked as she helped the brunette up and the two began to walk.

"I guess I'm under a lot of stress," Jackie shrugged. "I mean, with my ranger duties, training, helping take care of Dylan and Ella, worrying when Mesogog will attack next. Not to mention I just found out my principal is one of his minions."

"Well it'll all be right again soon," Sensei advised. For some fire ninjas such as herself, predicting the future was a rare talent. Jackie didn't have that talent, but instead held another rare one. The talent of reading people. Reading people well was a rare gift in fire ninjas.

"I hope so," Jackie bit her lip. "I just feel like something big is going to happen sooner than we all think, and it's not going to be pretty."

"But you can strive through it," Sensei Giroflee soothed. "You can do anything you set your mind to. Especially you. After all, you can be very stubborn when you want to be. Is a trait of a fire ninja."

"Thanks Sensei," Jackie hugged the elder woman. "I gotta go. Thanks again!" she was on her way out. Sensei Giroflee smiled at her protégée. She knew she would make a great Sensei one day.

* * *

><p><em>Youth Center<em>

"Whoa where you going?" Dianne asked her cousin as she noticed the brunette heading in. "Something on fire?"

"No I just need to clear my head," Jackie rolled her eyes as the two walked to where the guys were sitting. "And a smoothie." She took a sip from the one Ernie had set down for her. He saw her walk in so made her her usual and put it on the house. He only put things on the house for the rangers who happened to be his favorite customers long before they became rangers.

"What's bugging you this time?" Alan asked as he ate the French fries on the table.

"Can't be anything more shocking than an army of ooze men attacking," Jimmy scoffed.

"Try having your principal being an evil minion," Jackie snarled. The other three were silent.

"Ok that's not something you hear everyday," Brandon stated.

"Tell me about it," Jackie sighed. "Dad was fighting Randall in front of the school and seconds later she transforms into our beloved Elsa."

"Yeah that would freak me out too," Dianne agreed.

"And to make it worse, I have a feeling something big is going to happen that will unleash all hell," Jackie continued. "Make that two things. One sooner than the other."

"Well why don't you head home and take it easy?" Brandon suggested.

"Yeah we'll check up on you later," Alan agreed.

"What would I do without you guys?" Jackie grinned and hugged her cousins.

"Be living as her all the time?" Jimmy frowned, knowing Jackie would understand what he meant. After saying goodbye to her family and taking a smoothie to go, she made her way back to Reefside.

* * *

><p><em>1992 Valencia Road<em>

"Trent we're a team," Tommy stated. "We work together doing something that takes the ultimate trust in each other."

"If you're holding back on us, how are we supposed to trust you out there in battle?" Conner wondered.

"You're right," Trent agreed. "Ok look. This is how it is. I went to Mesogog's lab to get the card back."

"You _what?" _Kira gaped, shocked. "By yourself?"

"I found an invisaportal and it took me right there," Trent went on. "I was just trying to help you out Ethan. So I took a shot."

"That's wasn't a real smart thing to do," Kim spoke up from where she held the now five month old Ella. Dylan was sitting in a small chair beside them reading a storybook.

"Yeah it was stupid," Trent nodded. "I got knocked out by that thing. Barely made it out to help you guys."

"Dr. O, he was just being a good friend," Ethan defended gently. "Any of us would've done the same thing."

"Well none of you better in the future," Tommy warned. "That's all I can say."

"It won't happen again I promise," Trent swore.

"So that's your big secret?" Becca frowned.

"Yeah," Trent said. "Look, I gotta go. My head is still feeling foggy."

"Ok, get some rest," Kim advised. The white ranger nodded and left as Jackie came in, looking bummed out.

"Why the long face?" Conner wondered as the brunette picked up her youngest brother.

"I just have a feeling something big is going to happen soon," the brunette sighed. "And it has nothing to do with Mesogog or anything like that." Kim and Tommy shared a look in slight understanding, but the other three looked confused.

* * *

><p><em>Reefside high<em>

"Well, have you learned something from this Ethan?" Tommy asked as he, his two daughters, his niece, and the two other male rangers walked down the hall of the school. They had just finished off the ruby dragon and it was another victory.

"Yeah, leave the card games at home from now on," Ethan nodded.

"How about leaving them to the kids?" Kira smirked.

"Yeah seriously you're much to smart for that," Conner agreed.

"You guys still don't get it," Ethan snorted. "But hey that's alright. I don't expect you to understand." The group stopped when the came face to face with Anton and Trent.

"Hey Anton," Tommy stuck his hand out. "How are you?"

"Tommy," Anton accepted the hand. "I'm fine. Hey I understand you're looking for a new principal."

"Why, you interested?" Tommy raised an eyebrow.

"I'm sure Dr. Mercer's far too busy to run a school," Becca hastily said.

"Yeah," Jackie agreed.

"Relax everyone she's right," Anton chuckled. His pager beeped and he reached into his pocket. "Even as we speak." When he pulled it out, a familiar card fell out of his pocket and it did not go unnoticed by anyone.

"How did you get this?" Ethan demanded as he picked it up.

"Honestly I don't know," Anton shrugged. "Trent is this yours?"

"No," the boy chuckled a bit nervously. "I don't know how it got there." Anton felt light headed and lurched forward slightly.

"Anton," Tommy caught the man before he could fall. "You alright?" Anton lurched further down to the other side before he could answer. The other teens watched on, confused.

"I'm fine," the scientist gasped out.

"We should get you some help," Tommy suggested.

"No," Anton denied. He broke free of their grasp and took off in a run down the hall. Sharing a look, Tommy and the teens quickly followed, curious.

"Leave him alone!" Trent advised as he too followed. "He'll be fine!" The group followed the man into the science lab, where Anton turned into none other than Mesogog.

"No way!" Conner gaped in shock, as did the others. "Mercer is…"

Mesogog," Tommy finished for him.

"Aw this is one crazy week," Ethan groaned.

"This is your big secret?" Becca turned to the white ranger, feeling hurt. "You knew this all along?"

"He's my father!" Trent stated. "How could I tell you?"

"You will pay for betraying me Trent," Mesogog snarled. "You will pay dearly."

"I never betrayed you," Trent protested.

"He betrayed us if anything," Jackie glared between the two.

"Silence!" Mesogog ordered as he changed back into Anton. "Trent, I'm sorry." Before anyone could say something more, he disappeared into an invisaportal. They all turned to glare at the white ranger.

* * *

><p>AN: So what will happen next? I don't really feel like writing Test of Trust, so I may just go into Thunder Struck. For the sequel, should Jackie join the mystics from the beginning, or from a little further in?


	23. Thunder Struck Part I

**Making It Work**

**Chapter 23: Thunder Struck**

**Part I**

_A/N: Skipped test of trust. I don't like that episode. So here it is. One of the final two chapters. It's prom time and the final battle is getting close. The others trust Trent again and Jackie begs him to ask Becca to the prom. Even after their adventure as dino rangers, they are still the Ninjetti who have to take on Ivan Ooze whenever he decides to strike. What else do I have planned for this?_

_Find out by reading!_

_**Disclaimer: **__As much as I wish I own them, I only own the things not in the shows. Sadly, the wish to own the rangers is not coming true._

* * *

><p><em>Hayley's Cyberspace<em>

"So let me get this straight," Conner pleaded. "You're going to the movies, instead of the biggest social event of the year?"

"It's not just a movie," Ethan argued. "It's the sequel to Asteroid Conquest, the greatest sci-fi film of all time."

"Dude it's the prom!" Conner protested as they made their way to a table. "It's tradition!"

"Oh yeah nice tradition," Ethan rolled his eyes. "The smart kids spend the entire semester in agony wondering if they'll get a date or if they'll be forced to sit in the corner with the other smart kids. It's too painful bro."

"Whoa," Conner blinked as they sat. "I never thought about it like that."

"Who are you going with?" Ethan wondered, though he was pretty sure he knew.

"Kira obviously," Conner scoffed.

"Surprised she stayed with you this long," Ethan chuckled.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Conner frowned.

"Nothing bro," Ethan snickered as the girl in question sat next to both.

"Hey Kira," Conner greeted his girlfriend.

"Hey," she returned.

"Oh come on," Jackie's voice begged as she followed Trent around the café. "Please?"

"If I'm going to do it then I will," Trent stated. The three at the table seemed to be watching in amusement.

"You know you want to," Jackie pointed. "Don't make me make you ask."

"Like you could," Trent snorted.

"Please?" Jackie went into her special pout mode. Trent caught it and immediately began feeling the guilt. The three at the table saw this and were torn between looking amused and felling sorry for her. Trent was too scared to say no.

"Fine," he caved. "I'll ask her before it gets here."

"Yay!" Jackie walked over to the others and took a seat next to her twin as Trent went back to work, wondering exactly what happened.

"What was that about?" Kira demanded.

"I used my awesome pouting skills to beg Trent into asking our beloved purple ranger to the prom," Jackie smirked triumphantly.

"Hunter warned us about that," Conner laughed. "On the day of your birthday party. He even warned Trent you might use it on him and that we should be here to watch."

"Where is Becca anyway?" Ethan looked around.

"Babysitting Patty," Jackie shrugged. "Won't be in until later."

"Hey Conner," Devin came over to them. "You got a minute?"

"Yeah sure," Conner agreed. "What's up man?"

"Just need a quick chat in private," he hoped.

"Devin, I told you, just be yourself and ask her," Jackie rolled her eyes. She knew what the boy was going to ask Conner for: advice on getting a date. But he ignored her as the two boys moved over to the bar.

"He wants dating advice?" Ethan frowned.

"Hey, we all knew he has someone he wants to ask," Jackie surrendered.

"Actually, we don't," Kira admitted as her twin sighed in annoyance.

* * *

><p><em>Movies<em>

"Can I see that you're done?" Dianne asked the boy behind her, noticing he was reading one of her favorite books. She couldn't see that it was Ethan. And she was only in Reefside because her male cousins dragged her to see the movie everyone else in line was waiting to see. The scarlet ranger wasn't exactly a huge fan, but she liked the world of aliens and space.

"You can look at it now," Ethan pulled the book down without looking up. Dianne noticed who it was. He looked up to find her there. "I've read it like a hundred times."

"Me too," Dianne admitted. "Some of the people at school think I'm nuts."

"The guys can't understand why I'd rather go to the movies than the prom," Ethan smirked. "So what brings you here? I thought you only came here to visit Jackie and Becca?"

"Someone needs to keep these three in line," she pointed to Brandon, Alan, and Jimmy who were having their own conversation. "Besides, I find some of this stuff cool. Well, more like it's nice to see how reality and this stuff compare, if you know what I mean." And he did. The world of rangers vs. the world of sci-fi.

"Yeah I do," Ethan nodded as his communicator beeped.

"Go ahead," Dianne encouraged. "Duty calls. I'll save your spot."

"There is no saving places," the guy in a weird costume behind them spoke.

"Listen pal," Dianne snapped. "Do you really want to go there right now?" The guy backed away. "Go. The world needs you."

"Thanks Di," Ethan thanked before heading up the stairs to his right. Once he reached the platform and was out of sight and hearing range, he spoke. "This is Ethan Dr. O."

"_Ethan, we got a problem," _Tommy reported.

"What's up?" Ethan demanded.

"_Zeltrax is back," _Tommy stated. _"Meet the others at the steel plant on Spring Street."_

"Right," Ethan agreed and took off. He never noticed the guy in the alien costume who caught the whole thing.

* * *

><p><em>Steel Plant<em>

"Where's the woman Zeltrax?" Tommy demanded as the seven unmorphed rangers ran onto the scene.

"Safe and sound rangers," the cyborg replied. "Come check if you'd like." He charged the unmorphed rangers. Jackie snuck off into the building to try and find the woman once she morphed. She knew the woman would probably be less afraid if she was in morph. The others continued fighting off the cyborg. After tossing them all back, the cyborg cackled. "Your time has come rangers."

"Guys, you know what time it is," Tommy stated and the others nodded.

"Ready?"

"Ready!"

"Dino Thunder, Power Up!"

"White Ranger, Dino Power!" The six morphed rangers faced the cyborg once more. All this time they never noticed Devin caught them morphing on film. Inside the building, the cry for help was being made.

"Help!" the woman cried. "Somebody help me!"

"Hello?" Jackie called out to her. "Where are you?"

"Help!" the woman called. Jackie turned the corner and ran down the hall until she spotted the woman tied to a pillar.

"It's all right," the orange ranger assured. "You're fine now." She started untying the woman. Meanwhile back outside, the fight went on. The rangers were fighting their best as always. Kira and Becca were blasted down. Ethan and Trent were tossed back. Conner and Tommy were zapped away before they could strike.

"Are you up for the new and improved Zeltrax?" Zeltrax asked as he upgraded his armor.

"You've seen one Zeltrax," Conner commented as they regrouped. "You've seen them all. Shield of Triumph!" Kira and Ethan went to do their parts. The red ranger's suit transformed and he called for his battlizer. Zeltrax created a holographic copy of himself and fled as Conner went to blast him. The others cheered when they cyborg was taken care of.

"A little help here!" Jackie called from behind them, still morphed as the orange ranger and helping a woman along.

"Who's that?" Conner wondered as they noticed them.

"Let's check it out," Kira suggested. The six ran over and formed a loose circle.

"You're alright," Tommy helped the woman stand.

"It's Elsa," Trent realized.

"Huh?" Ethan frowned.

"No way!" Becca gasped.

"Elsa," the woman spoke. "That's what the creature called me. Elsa." She started to collapse again but Jackie and Tommy caught her.

"We better get her back to the lab," the black ranger suggested. "Figure out what's going on."

* * *

><p><em>1992 Valencia Road<em>

"Trent do you know what happened?" Tommy questioned.

"Mesogog was powering up a laser that will transform humans into mutant dinosaurs," the boy replied. "He drained Elsa of her energy to use in the beam."

"But that can't be enough to run that kind of equipment," Hayley noted.

"He's gonna use the dino gems to get the rest of the power," Trent stated. They all looked at him.

"What do you mean he's gonna use the dino gems?" Kim wondered from where she was holding the now six month old Ella. She wasn't a dino ranger, but was curious all the same.

"Yeah how is he gonna get them," Ethan added.

"I'm gonna give them to him," Trent shrugged.

"I'm not gonna give anyone my gem," Conner protested.

"Just hear me out," Trent begged. "You want to get onto that island. Mesogog wants the gems. If I hand them to him, I can open a portal for you. Once you get inside, you can destroy the beam and Mesogog in the process. And I can rescue my father."

"No way," Tommy shook his head. "It's too risky."

"Where's the box that will hold them?" Jackie asked, getting everyone's attention.

"You can't be serious," Kim gaped at one of her eldest daughters.

"Yes I am," Jackie snapped. "Trent's logic may be faulty, but as of right now, it's the only chance we have. And besides, even after we give the gems, we're not exactly powerless. Since the powers are bonded into the DNA, we won't lose those, even if the gems get destroyed. But let's not forget the other power we all have."

"I'm not following," Becca frowned.

"I believe that what she is saying," Hayley breathed. "Is that if the gems are destroyed, then the extra abilities you all posses because of the gems will not go away. Those abilities are tied to your DNA and can only be taken when you die, not the gem. And the other power, if I believe correctly, she was referring to our Ninjetti powers."

"But we can't fully morph with those powers," Kira thought. "Can we?"

"Most of us can," Jackie cut in.

"No all of you can," Hayley corrected. "Since these four became a part of it, I recharged their power coins. After all, they were going to need them if they're going to help with Ooze."

"Smart," Kim grinned. Thinking it over, everything that has just been said was true. With reluctance, the rangers handed over their dino gems to the case Trent held open, where his already lay.

"This better work," Conner sighed.

"I'll call when the portal's open," Trent stated. He left the lab as Elsa began to stir. The occupants of the room ran to her side.

"Are you alright?" Kim asked.

"I remember everything," she spoke after a moment of flashbacks.

"Mesogog?" Tommy questioned. "And Mercer? Fighting against the rangers?"

"Fighting against you," Elsa said. "Mesogog had my mind completely in his power." The alarms sounded.

"The new vehicle's ready to go," Hayley reported.

"She'll be fine," Kim nodded, sensing Tommy's question. "I'll be here with her."

"Let's go," Tommy ordered.

"Come back safe," both elder woman wished.

"We always do," the black ranger smirked.

* * *

><p><em>Field<em>

"Ok, we're ready to roll," the red head reported as he and his wife walked towards the rangers pilling out of Tommy's jeep. "Activate," Hayley pushed a small button on a remote. From around the corner, a truck reminding Jackie strongly of the mobile command center pulled in front of them. It stopped once it reached the group. They were all in awe.

"You did it again Hayley," Tommy complimented. "Good job."

"That is sweet!" Ethan grinned.

"Can I drive?" Conner asked, jokingly and somewhat seriously.

"No," Hayley denied. "We have to make sure we hit the portal at the exact right speed. "And we only get one chance at it. Better let me drive."

"Now it's up to Trent," Becca sighed. The group filed into the truck waiting and waiting. Within the next few minutes, they were off, picking up speed every second.

"Hayley, are we at speed yet?" Tommy wondered.

"Almost," the red head nodded. "Better hope Trent's ready." They drove further. "Almost there. A few more ticks." More driving. "We're at speed!"

"There's no portal!" Ethan panicked.

"Everyone hang on!" Tommy instructed. At the last second the portal opened, taking them onto the island.

* * *

><p><em>Island<em>

"The beam is powering up," Hayley reported as they still sat in the now stopped truck. "We need to hurry."

"Oh joy it's the welcoming committee," Jackie rolled her eyes in frustration as they climbed out.

"Hayley, you gotta take out that beam," Tommy stated.

"I'll do my best," she promised. With the rangers now facing the tyranodrones, they fought. Conner used his super speed to dodge most attacks. Kira used her Ptera scream to blow the soldiers away. Becca deflected them with force fields. Ethan used his armored skin to block the attacks. Tommy used his invisibility skills to his advantage, by vanishing causing tyranodrones to collide. Jackie was using her super elasticity to dodge and fight. More and more just seemed to be coming.

"Hayley, go!" Tommy ordered once the path was clear. The red head drove the truck away from the battle and went to get in firing range of the machine.

"Laser deployed," she called. Mesogog began firing at the truck. She didn't notice the tyranodrones lurking up onto the roof and tampering with the laser until it was almost too late. "You guys, someone has to realign the laser," she spoke into the communicators. Back with the others, the fight was still going on.

"_It's been jammed," _Hayley continued.

"I'm on it Hayley!" Jackie ninja streaked towards the moving truck. She flipped onto the roof, startling the tyranodrones. Using her fire powers, she began fighting them off. The brunette managed to kick all three off. Hayley was speeding along the path. Jackie realigned the laser. "Hayley is that good?"

"Close enough," she nodded. "Get out of there!" Just as the red head fired a direct hit, Jackie leapt off the roof and landed in the pile fallen branches, and a crack could be heard.

"Ow," the brunette groaned in pain. Her wrist hurt like hell at the moment as did her leg. Noticing the others heading for the truck, she called for help. Kira came over.

"What happened?" the dirty blonde asked as she helped her twin into the truck.

"When I jumped I landed on a pile of giant fallen branches," Jackie groaned as she sat and strapped herself in. "I can't really feel my leg or wrist. I can barely walk."

"We'll have to get it checked out, but it doesn't look like you'll be in battle soon," Tommy sighed. This is just what they needed. "Let's go before we're stuck here."

"But Trent," Becca protested. "We can't leave him here!"

"He won't leave without his father," Jackie added.

"No one knows this place better than he does," Tommy deadpanned. "We'll have to trust he'll make it out." Everyone strapped in. "Let's go!"

* * *

><p><em>Field<em>

"No!" Becca gasped as the group, Jackie being supported by Tommy and Kira, faced where the invisaportal had been. "He can't be gone!"

* * *

><p><em>1992 Valencia Road<em>

"Come on Trent!" Both elder women urged. The two little ones were upstairs sleeping, safe and sound. An explosion in the back behind them caught them off guard.

"What's the point?" Zeltrax surged forward. "It's all over now." Kim took up a defensive position but it did no good as Zeltrax attacked the lab and debris fell. The two woman were too busy trying to dodge the debris to fight back.

* * *

><p><em>Field<em>

"Now what do we do?" Ethan wondered.

"I knew we shouldn't have left them," Becca grumbled.

"It's not like they're gonna fall out of the sky and land in front of us," Ethan hoped, clearly trying.

"Were you knocked on the head or something?" Kira snapped as they looked at him.

"What?" the blue ranger defended. "Last time I did that it worked!" As soon as he said that, an invisaportal opened depositing Trent and Anton, Trent holding a box and supporting his dad. "See?" They all ran –or were helped along, in Jackie's case – over to the two boys.

"You guys are alright," the brunette breathed.

"What about Mesogog?" Tommy asked.

"I don't think he made it," Trent stated. "But just in case," he opened the box to reveal their dino gems.

"Tommy," Anton spoke. "I don't know where to start."

"We'll talk later," the black ranger assured. "Right now we better get back to the lab. We still have Zeltrax to deal with."

* * *

><p>AN: Finally! Another chapter done! Sorry it took so long, but school is finally dumping homework on us and it stinks. Not to mention things will be faster once my laptop is fixed! We had it fixed, but it wouldn't charge the new battery. So now, it's all a game of waiting. What's the verdict on Jackie's condition? That part came to me as I was writing. How will she be able to fight now? Since the weekend is a day away, a chapter should be added tomorrow. Til then cause I doubt I'll be back on it tonight.


	24. Thunder Struck Part II

**Making It Work**

**Chapter 24: Thunder Struck**

**Part II**

_A/N: Final Chapter! I really can't wait for the sequel. So, last time, Jackie got hurt badly and Kim and Elsa were kidnapped, leaving poor little Ella and Dylan all alone in the house. What will happen now? Will back-up be called? Read on to find out!_

_Songs are "Today was a Fairytale" by Taylor Swift and "That's Just the Way we Roll" by the Jonas Brothers. _

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own the show or songs no matter how much I wish I did._

* * *

><p><em>992 Valencia Road<em>

"What happened?" Kira gaped as the rangers and Anton entered the lab after a brief stop at the hospital. It was learned that Jackie's fall caused her to break her leg and sprain her wrist, so there was no way she'd be fighting. She was given crutches and followed the group. The lab was trashed and no one was in sight.

"It's trashed!" Ethan observed.

"Mom?" Jackie called out. "Elsa?" Nothing but silence. Then crying from upstairs.

"I'll go get them," Tommy sighed as he went to get Ella and Dylan.

"What's this?" Conner noticed a blinking object. He picked it up ad handed it to Hayley.

"It's like a black box," she hooked it to a laptop. "I put a security camera in it." Tommy chose then to enter the lab holding Ella close to him and Dylan following. "Let's take a look."

"Mommy!" Dylan gasped as he saw his mom and a woman being taken by the cyborg. He clung to Jackie and hid his face and it wasn't long before he started sobbing.

"This is all my fault," Anton sighed. "I should've stopped him."

"Don't blame yourself for what you did when you were him," Trent scolded.

"Trent's right Anton," Tommy agreed. "This is about me and Smitty. It had nothing to do with you."

"But if there were no Mesogog," Anton started only to be cut off.

"Even if there were no Mesogog there's not telling how things would've turned out," Jackie interrupted. "We can't predict the future. And everything that's happened, past and now, happened for a reason. There wasn't really any stopping it."

"She's right," Kira nodded. "Mesogog is gone. We should be thankful for that."

"So what now?" Conner asked. "I guess we don't hang up our morphers just yet."

"We don't," Tommy shook his head.

"What about me?" Jackie pouted. "I can't go out there like this!"

"You have no choice but to stay here and help watch these two," Tommy pointed out with a sigh. He hated seeing his kids like this: defenseless. But this is the way it had to be.

* * *

><p><em>Movies<em>

"Thanks for saving my place Di," Ethan breathed as he hopped back in line behind Dianne.

"Not a problem," the girl grinned.

"Hey Ethan!" Alan greeted as he finally took note of the blue ranger. Jimmy and Brandon noticed him too. "What's up?"

"Got time for a long story?" the blue ranger raised an eyebrow.

"Humor us," Jimmy smirked.

"Destroyed Mesogog on his island, Jackie broke her right leg and sprained her left wrist, lab got trashed, and Mrs. O is missing along with Elsa, who was turned good earlier," Ethan rushed out in a hushed tone.

"And you didn't call us for help?" Brandon demanded, worried.

"You guys have Ooze to worry about," Ethan pointed out. "Mesogog is our battle. Or, was. Now we just got…" the sky dimmed and people screamed. A giant invisaportal opened up catching all their attention, and out from it came an odd looking zord. "That and Zeltrax."

"Hey Uncle Tommy," Dianne spoke into her communicator (the one she got from her time travel adventure) as the four followed Ethan into hiding. "We found who you're looking for!"

"_What do you mean?" _Tommy frowned at his niece.

"Ran into Ethan at the movies and he's with us now," Jimmy filled in.

"Dr. O," Ethan began speaking into his communicator. "Zeltrax is here and he doesn't seem too happy."

"_Ranger up and I'll meet you there," _Tommy cut off.

"You're not doing this without us dude," Brandon grinned.

"Dino Thunder, Power Up!" Ethan called. The other four followed.

"We need ranger power now!"

"Scarlet Ranger Power!"

"Brown Ranger Power!"

"Purple Ranger Power!"

"Gray Ranger Power!" The five morphed teens ran off into battle.

"Check out his zord!" Ethan awed.

"Power rangers," Zeltrax spoke from the Zelzord. "Surrender or my most precious cargo will be destroyed!"

"I bet he's got Elsa and Mrs. O in there!" Conner stated.

"As if it wasn't obvious," Alan rolled his eyes.

"Correct!" Zeltrax smirked. "I wanted them to see your demise! Triptoids!" a group of the alien like soldiers appeared beside the rangers. Weapons drawn, the nine rangers charged and fought. "Now it gets interesting!" Zeltrax fired all around. A huge explosion caused all nine to fall back.

"This has gone far enough," Tommy groaned, standing up. "Trent, Becca, Di, Al, Jimmy, and Brandon, can you guys handle the triptoids?"

"Not a problem!" the teens nodded. Said teens charged the aliens again.

"You guys call the zords," Tommy instructed the other three. "I'm gonna get Kim and Elsa."

"You got it!" Conner confirmed as Tommy ran into the Zelzord. "Dino Zords!" the three zords ran or flew in.

"I'm in!" Tommy called as he hopped into the Zelzord. The other three were fighting it off.

"We got your back!" Conner stated.

* * *

><p><em>Zelzord<em>

"Kim!" Tommy shouted. "Elsa!"

"Tommy!" both girls cried from wherever they were.

"We're in here!" Kim added.

"Hang on!" Tommy ordered as he ran down the hall.

"Tommy!" both yelled again as the black ranger rounded the corner.

"Hold on!" Tommy tried again. Triptoids blocked his path.

* * *

><p><em>Outside<em>

"I'm gonna help Uncle Tommy," Dianne breathed. She wasn't exactly fairing well against the triptoids, but it was well enough.

"We're coming with you!" Brandon indicated him and the other two.

"No stay here!" Dianne snapped. She ran off into the Zelzord. Up in the Megazord, they were losing control.

"Ethan, can you handle the Mesodon Rover?" Conner asked as that zord rolled in.

"Thought you'd never ask," Ethan agreed and changed zords. "Mesodon Megazord!"

* * *

><p><em>Zelzord<em>

"Uncle Tommy?" the scarlet ranger called as she entered.

"Kim!" Tommy spotted the two woman. "Elsa!"

"Tommy!" both sighed of relief.

"I'll be right there!" he punched a triptoid away.

"No he won't," Zeltrax blasted him back. Dianne stepped out in front of him and deflected it. The two rushed Zeltrax.

"Uncle Tommy!" Dianne cried as he was flung back.

"Maximum power!" Zeltrax upgraded his suit. "You and me Tommy!"

"Di, get Kim and Elsa!" Tommy ordered. He went to fight Zeltrax. Dianne used her blaster to knock the vines off each woman. After making sure they were ok, she turned to Zeltrax.

"Hey freak!" she called. When he looked her way, she fired at him. "Guys, I got them! We're coming out!"

"_Go Di!" _Alan, Jimmy, Brandon, and Becca cheered over the communicators, since they were the only ones who had the same one as her.

"Let's go," Tommy ran over to the three.

"You're not going anywhere!" Zeltrax snarled. He ran to charge the four. Before he could, the arm of the megazord smashed through, knocking the cyborg away.

"What?" Dianne frowned.

"The guys!" Tommy noted.

"Let's go!" Dianne grabbed Kim and Elsa and the three fled the zord. "You're safe now."

* * *

><p><em>Outside<em>

"You made it!" Trent grinned, spotting the three girls. Tommy came out not long after the others finished off the triptoids. Zeltrax didn't hesitate in following him.

"You didn't think I'd let you go that easily, did you?" he hissed.

"Elsa, Mrs. O, come with me," Trent pulled the two away, despite Kim's ability to defend herself. She didn't feel like morphing.

"You're going down Tommy!" Zeltrax advanced.

"You guys with me?" Tommy asked the teens beside him.

"Oh yeah!" his nieces and nephews agreed. Together, it didn't take long to vaporize him. Now it was up to the megazord battle.

* * *

><p><em>1992 Valencia Road<em>

"This does not look like it'll end pretty," Jackie mused. She was sitting on the couch with her leg propped up on a pillow that sat on the coffee table. Her crutches were beside her and with her free arm she held the six month old Ella. The young baby was asleep again and Dylan was next to his two sisters, hugging the elder one. Both Oliver children that were awake were watching the battle from what Hayley and Anton hooked up to the TV. Speaking of the two, they were in the kitchen making Dylan his dinner and listening to the battle. Billy was there watching the battle and keeping an eye on the three kids. Since his wife called him filling him in, he drove home from his business trip and helped however he could.

"They're gonna be pissed their kids are fighting," Billy sighed. What were they doing in Reefside anyway?

"Jackie, is mommy and daddy and Kira gonna be ok?" Dylan looked up at his big sister with hopeful puppy dog eyes.

"I hope so," Jackie cringed as she watched them sacrifice the zords, Conner, Kira, and Ethan going with them. "I really hope so."

* * *

><p><em>Warehouse<em>

"Once we find them, we better go," Alan stated. "This is your fight with him, not ours."

"Where are they?" Becca panicked. None of them were in morph. They could make out figures in the distance running towards them. Realizing it was Conner, Kira, and Ethan, the four who weren't part of this fight originally said goodbye and left. The other fie ran over to the three. "That was impressive."

"But the zords," Kira pouted.

"They're destroyed," Ethan finished for her, looking down.

"It was the only way," Tommy comforted. "You guys did what you had to do."

"It's true," Trent agreed. "Nothing else would've stopped him."

"So that's it then?" Conner wondered.

"Unfortunately it never ends this easily," Kim shook her head.

"Of course it's not over!" a familiar voice called. Fearing the worst, all of them turned to face Mesogog.

"Why do they always come back for more?" Tommy groaned.

"Because they never know when to quit!" Becca huffed.

"You destroyed my plans of creating a perfect world," Mesogog grumbled. "However, I was able to absorb enough dino gem energy to complete my transfiguration. Witness the face of your final battle!" He transformed into an evil uglier dinosaur creature than before.

"Ew gross!" Kim grimaced.

"You two better step aside," Tommy instructed. With a nod, the two feminine adults went to hide behind some steel tubes. When they got there, they found Cassidy and Devin filming it. Tommy turned to the teens. "You guys ready for one more battle?"

"As long as Ooze doesn't mess it up," Becca smirked. "I'm game!"

"Dino Thunder, Power Up!"

"White Ranger, Dino Power!" Now morphed, the rangers lunged into battle.

* * *

><p><em>1992 Valencia Road<em>

"I so wish I could help," Jackie pouted. Ella was still asleep in her arms. Hayley and Billy were curled up together. Dylan still clung to the young brunette's side. Anton was sitting in another chair watching his son and teammates battle.

"There's not much you can do," Hayley sighed.

"Tell me something I don't know," Jackie rolled her eyes.

"Would this do?" Anton pulled something out. It was a small canister filled with a greenish liquid and a familiar face. He passed it to the brunette.

"Is this…"

"Lothor?" Anton chuckled. "Did that to him while I was still Mesogog. I can see why you hated him so much."

"Thanks Anton," Jackie smiled and carefully set it down. This was so going to Cam later with a note explaining it. "This battle doesn't look like it's going well."

"They'll pull through," Billy stated as they saw Mesogog make three copies of himself. "They always do."

* * *

><p><em>Warehouse<em>

"One was bad enough," Ethan commented as the rangers faced four Mesogog monsters. "How are we supposed to fight them all?"

"Guys, we have to use all of our powers," Tommy advised. "It's the only way!"

"Sadly," Becca mumbled. "But what about Jackie?"

"We'll have to try without her," Tommy sighed.

"Power rangers!" they all bellowed as they formed balls of light in their hands.

"I summon the power of the gem!" Conner summoned. They all began to glow with power.

"Dino gems unite!" they all cried, raising their fists. The glows they created formed a giant t-rex. Moving their hands so they pointed at Mesogog, they signaled the glow to attack. The T-rex chomped down on the four, exploding and destroying them for good. As they demorphed, they gathered around.

"Everyone ok?" Tommy checked.

"I feel different," Conner looked at himself.

"Yeah," Trent agreed. "Like normal again.

"Me too," Kira and Becca echoed.

"It's gone," Ethan realized. "Our powers are gone."

"Not the ones the gems gave you," Becca pointed out as she threw up a force field. "We still got those ones. And out Ninjetti powers."

"It took everything the gems had to destroy Mesogog," Tommy explained.

"So these are just…" Conner started.

"Ancient artifacts," Tommy finished. "That will look good in a museum."

"Hello rangers," Cassidy spoke from behind them. She appeared with Devin, Kim – who moved to stand by her husband – and Elsa.

"So you know then?" Conner sighed.

"Well, I kind of already knew," Devin shrugged. "But I had to show Cassidy in person."

"This is like, the greatest thing ever!" Cassidy gushed and held a tape. "And we've got it all on tape! You know, a reporter could make a whole career out of this."

"Cassidy, do you realize what our lives would be like if that tape got out?" Becca raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I do," Cassidy nodded. She handed them the tape. "That's why I'm giving this to you."

"Wait," Kira frowned. "Cassidy passing up a scoop of a life time? Why?"

"Because you're my friends," the blonde stated. "It wouldn't be right to ruin your lives just to make mine better. Not after everything you've done for us."

"I always knew there was a heart deep down in there somewhere," Ethan grinned.

"Yeah I just needed someone to help me find it," Cassidy smiled.

"Now if you'll excuse us," Devin spoke. "We're off to the prom." The two walked away hand in hand. Elsa gave the rangers a smile and followed them.

"Finally!" Kira and Becca cheered.

"I thought those two were never gonna get together," Kim agreed.

"And just like that, our life goes back to normal," Conner sighed.

"Our life may be normal," Tommy smirked. "But trust me. It'll never be the same." They turned to walk away, Becca and Trent at the back and trailing behind slower. Once the others were further ahead, Trent grabbed Becca by the arm and spun her around until their lips met. Shocked, she took a minute to realize what was going on. When she did, she returned the action by kissing back. The two broke apart a moment later, blushing. Then they started walking again, trying to catch up to the others.

"What was that for?" the Asian asked.

"Just felt right," Trent shrugged. "I was wondering something."

"Shoot," Becca urged.

"Would you go to prom with me?" he asked, clearly nervous. Becca just smiled at him.

* * *

><p><em>Reefside High<em>

"Don't you two look nice," Hayley commented as she and Billy, who had his arm wrapped around her, walked up to Cassidy and Devin. They were chaperones for the dance.

"Thank you so much Hayley," Cassidy grinned. "And on behalf of the entire prom committee, I just want to thank you two for helping out tonight."

"The kinder, gentler Cassidy," Devin explained.

"So we hear," Billy chuckled. "And what you did for the rangers took a lot of courage."

"Yeah well a good reporter knows when to talk and when to keep a secret," Cassidy nodded. The two teens went to dance. A little away from them, Ethan was playing a video game. That was, until, Conner came up to him.

"Ethan my man," he greeted, surprised to see him there. "So, what changed your mind? Had all the mutant freaks you could handle for one year?"

"Actually, I had a chance to rethink the whole prom tradition thing," Ethan corrected as Dianne stepped up next to him.

"Here you go," she handed him a cup of punch. "Oh hey Conner! Good to see you again!"

"You too Di," Conner chuckled.

"Hey, where's my cousins?" Dianne frowned.

"One's right here," Becca came over to them. She gave Dianne a hug.

"So, where's your prince charming?" the youngest of the four questioned. Becca looked up to the ceiling and the three followed her gaze to see Trent looking down at them. They all exchanged waves. Up on the balcony, Trent was talking with Tommy, Kim, and his dad.

"So Trent," Tommy asked. "What's next for you?"

"Actually, I'm really excited," Trent stated. "I'm heading to art school in the fall."

"Yeah?" Kim smiled. "You ok with that Anton?"

"Couldn't be happier," Anton replied. "So, how about you two? What's next for the man who's done it all?"

"I was thinking of staying here teaching," Tommy replied. "Living the quiet life."

"Unfortunately it won't be quiet for long," Kim giggled. Tommy gave her a questioning look. "Hayley told me she and Billy will be welcoming a new member in their family. Not to mention when Ivan Ooze attacks. He's still around."

"You sure about that?" Elsa walked over, only catching what Tommy said. "I hear the new principal's a real hard nose."

"I think she'll be brilliant," Tommy chuckled.

"I was wondering if," Anton set his drink down and turned to his former partner in crime. "If the new principal would save a dance for an old friend?"

"I'd be honored," Elsa smiled and the two left for the dance floor.

"I gotta go," Tommy stated.

"You're out of here?" Trent frowned, checking his watch.

"No, I gotta introduce my daughters and the band," Tommy smirked. Kim followed him as did Trent. In the small group of rangers there, the group quickly gained Hunter and Trent. Kim stood by them waiting for Tommy, who was now standing on the stage.

"Hey you guys," he spoke, getting everyone's attention. "I just wanna say we've had an interesting year. We've been through a lot, more than any school should ever have to go through. But we made it. And we're ok. That's what's important, so let's all have fun tonight!" the crowd cheered. "And to help us do that, here they are, Kira and Jackie Oliver!" He hopped off stage as the curtain opened. Jackie was sitting in a wheelchair so she could play her guitar with her casts and Kira stood next to her, guitar in hands. Both were singing solos, but were accompanying the other on the guitars. Kira started her song first and Jackie joined in.

"_I woke up  
>on the roof<br>with my brothers  
>There's a whale<br>in the pool  
>with my mother<br>and my dad  
>paints the house<br>different colors  
>where would we be<br>if we couldn't dream_

_And I know  
>we get a little crazy<br>and I know  
>we get a little loud<br>and I know  
>we're never gonna fake it<br>we are wild  
>we are free<br>we are more than you think  
>so call us freaks<br>but that's just the way we roll_

_You got moves  
>I got shoes<br>let's go dancing  
>pop and lock<br>battle dance  
>against Hanson<br>if we lose  
>all the girls<br>they'll be laughing  
>where would we be<br>if we couldn't dream?_

_And I know  
>we get a little crazy<br>and I know  
>we get a little loud<br>and I know  
>we're never gonna fake it<br>we are wild  
>we are free<br>we are more than you think  
>so call us freaks<br>but that's just the way we roll_

_Cause we're old enough to know  
>We're never letting go<br>Cause that's just the way we roll_

_And I know  
>we get a little crazy<br>and I know  
>we get a little loud<br>and I know  
>we're never gonna fake it<br>we are wild  
>we are free<br>we are more than you think  
>so call us freaks<br>but that's just the way we roll_

_And I know  
>we get a little crazy<br>and I know  
>we get a little loud<br>and I know  
>we're never gonna fake it<br>we are wild  
>we are free<br>we are more than you think  
>so call us freaks<br>but that's just the way we roll"_

She finished as the crowd cheered. She chose that song to describe how crazy the rangers lives were, and only the rangers understood why she chose it. Next was Jackie's song, and hers was a bit slower. She began singing.

"_Today was a fairytale  
>you were the prince<br>I used to be a damsel in distress  
>you took me by the hand<br>and you picked me up at six  
>today was a fairytale<em>

_Today was a fairytale_

_Today was a fairytale  
>I wore a dress<br>you wore a dark gray t-shirt  
>You told me I was pretty<br>when I looked like a mess  
>today was a fairytale<br>time slows down  
>whenever you're around<em>

_But can you feel this magic in the air?  
>must've been the way you kissed me<br>fell in love when I saw you over there  
>it must've been the way<br>today was a fairytale  
>it must've been the way<br>today was a fairytale_

_Today was a fairytale  
>you've got a smile<br>that takes me  
>to another planet<br>every move you make  
>everything you say is right<br>today was a fairytale  
>today was a fairytale<br>all that I can say  
>is now it's getting so much clearer<br>nothing made sense 'til the time  
>I saw your face<br>today was a fairytale  
>time slows down<br>whenever you're around_

_But can you feel this magic in the air?  
>must've been the way you kissed me<br>fell in love when I saw you over there  
>it must've been the way<br>today was a fairytale  
>it must've been the way<br>today was a fairytale_

_Time slows down  
>whenever you're around<br>I can feel my heart  
>it's beating in my chest<br>did you feel it  
>I can't put this down<em>

_But can you feel this magic in the air?  
>must've been the way you kissed me<br>fell in love when I saw you over there  
>it must've been the way<br>But can you feel this magic in the air?  
>must've been the way you kissed me<br>fell in love when I saw you over there  
>it must've been the way<br>today was a fairytale  
>it must have been the way<br>today was a fairytale"_

As she finished, the crowd cheered. She chose the song because it describe how she felt about Hunter. And despite the great night, she couldn't help but think something big was going to happen soon.

* * *

><p>AN: Actually finished. Next is the sequel Magical Times, so look out for it. Jackie is lucky. She still has all her powers. Ninjetti, a few morphs left in her ninja morpher, her dino powers, her zeo powers that can kill her, and that's great. So what will happen when she is asked to head to Briarwood? Sure she get's to see her half brother Chip again, but what else will come of it? And what's the big thing she has a feeling about? A picture of Jackie's prom dress is on my profile if you want to see it (it's the pink version; you'll understand when you see it).


End file.
